Professor Uchiha: My Tutor
by Inabikairi ga osotta
Summary: After receiving a scholarship from a rich boy, Sakura is going to the most renowned college in Konoha amongst the very people she hates: the rich. To her horror, they hate her too because she is probably the only commoner left in Konoha. Music is a required class in which she has no talent—however, her music teacher, Sasuke Uchiha, offers to tutor her. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Yes, I'm still alive. I needed to post this so you all know what I've been up to that's taking Truth or Dare so long to update… I couldn't wait till Truth or Dare was done to start working on this so here it is. :]

I actually thought of the idea of this story while in the shower. And this is my note to you all: I DO NOT HATE RICH PEOPLE I PROMISE! But this is the only way the story could work. I love rich people, honestly; they make a way for we poor and or middle class to get jobs because their successful and start businesses. :3 so if you're rich, know that this author loves you. Gomen'nasai for the continual bashing…

Anyways, I've ranted enough: here is chapter one of Professor Uchiha: My Tutor.

_ It's huge… It's elaborate… It's full of spoiled, blue-blooded, pig-like rich people… _Sakura thought, grinding her teeth at the very thought of being in the same building as those merciless wretches we call "rich people". She was poor. Dirt poor. The only reason she was at this college, at this time, was because some _rich _kid attained a scholarship he didn't want, and she won his prize of leftovers from acing the exam. So here she was, in her school uniform: a simple, white button down shirt with a short black tie, and a red pleated skirt—all which were neatly ironed.

She scanned the school before her with keen emerald orbs. The architecture was elegant—it was just like those rich fools to go all out. To use the money her _parents _were forced to give them just so they could live large. Konoha was an unfair city. Konoha was a rich city catering to rich people—and what happened to the poor people? They were out casted. Her father, unable to fulfill his payment to the hospital even after her mother's passing from sickness, was thrown into unemployment, and later sick himself. No _rich _doctor would help him. He died on the streets too.

Sakura held a burning grudge against all who were rich. They destroyed her life, and that was the goal of all the rich: to be rid of the poor. They were getting pretty good at it too, except she was intelligent, finding herself in _this _college of all places. She could finally sleep in a room, on a bed, in comfort—something she hadn't indulged in for years. She could finally eat, even if it was rich and flashy food. But there was one thing she couldn't do: make a friend.

Haruno Sakura didn't have any friends. They all moved away from Konoha, the living conditions being much too high of a price. And these rich people weren't going to bother associating with _her_, a poor kid of all people, who luckily made it into a school to finish her education. She had just turned eighteen the week before, making her the youngest freshman.

All this she thought about, standing in front of those large doors, screaming "do's" and "don'ts" in her mind. She pushed one of the massive double-doors open, facing the lavish interior. The hallway alone could've been one of the schools she went to as a child it was so massive. Her jaw dropped in a gawk. The sight of it was intimidating; these things were supposed to only exist in fairytales, weren't they? Her light tap of a step echoed in the hall and she walked to the office to meet the first rich-fool. There, she would confirm her arrival and be assigned to her dorm room.

She saw the door, still fascinated by the effort put into each and every individual detail poured into just an office door. Just slam a slab of wood up and put a knob on it, rich fools! Sakura gripped the knob lightly, seeing as it looked so beautiful and delicate that slapping it might break it. She turned it, and saw the spectacle wearing receptionist.

"And you are?" The receptionist sniffed, getting right to the point. She tossed her red mane of hair off her left shoulder, revealing her nametag: Karin.

"Haruno Sakura…" Sakura bowed breathlessly. She couldn't help it. No matter how much she hated these people, they always held the power of superiority over her. She succumbed to them. It must be that rich aura that constantly demands respect—that screams their wealth and their family name out to the world. _They think they're more than human… _Sakura thought to herself.

Karin gave her a curt nod and looked down to her paper, neatly typed out in some sort of calligraphy font. Everything had to be perfect in the rich world, didn't it? "How lucky," Karin mumbled to herself, and then faced Sakura to address her, "You don't have a roommate. Your room is on the first floor and is labeled 'C'," she explained, handing her the key. Sakura took it and granted Karin with another bow.

"Thank you, Ms. Karin," she stated, this time with more confidence in her voice. Karin waved her hand to "lead" Sakura to the exit of her office. The pinkette huffed: these rich people were not making it easy for her.

"The first floor in room C, huh," Sakura mused to herself as she trudged over to the elevator. She had considered herself lucky not to see any of the other students when she arrived—that is, up until now. She saw two of them: girls, unfortunately. Boys would just ignore her, probably not noticing that she was a new girl. But girls? They wouldn't give her a break.

"What's with the tacky hair-dye, _commoner_?" A tall, lean girl with silky golden hair addressed Sakura with a witch like smirk. Sakura flinched; she had never dyed her hair, nor did she plan to. Everyone had always said her hair was beautiful—no one ever insulted it before. And now here she is, in the midst of all these highly educated rich people, and the first thing they insult is the one thing she was constantly complimented about.

"It's natural," Sakura lifted her chin, trying to regain her air of confidence. She could feel her heart sinking into her stomach just from one insult. How would she make it through even the first week of school at this rate?

"Natural? Please, don't make me laugh. _Natural _hair is brown, like mine, or blonde, like Ino's," a brunette girl beside her spoke. She had her hair tied up in two neat buns on her head. She looked elegant and older. She must be a senior. Sakura pulled back a tear that threatened to show. Their words cut through her like a sword to flesh. She breathed in a sharp breath, still controlling herself.

"I assure you, my hair is natural… and you can look at the roots if you don't believe me," she stated simply. She wasn't sure what they would say to that, and she didn't have to be, for the elevator arrived before they could answer. She thanked the heavens that they weren't getting in with her, but someone walked out.

A tall, lean man stepped out. He was clad in a black suit with a nametag on the side. His charcoal hair styled his bangs out of his face, revealing his elegant features. His nose was not tipped in the air as most rich men his age, but there was a certain rich dignity about him. She swallowed. Who was this guy?

"Good evening, ladies," he greeted kindly, though only a slight smile curved his placid features. Ino and Tenten greeted him with stunned eyes; obviously they, too, thought him to be handsome. Sakura sighed. He was rich; he wouldn't take interest in someone like her anyways. "I did say ladies," the man practically restated, looking at Sakura directly. She stepped back as she felt red racing up her neck. A rich _man _addressing _her_? There was no way.

"G—good evening," she stammered, wondering why he would take an interest in her. She soon found out: he was a professor. She spotted his nametag on the inner collar of his suit jacket: Prof. Uchiha. _Uchiha's a nice name… _Sakura thought to herself.

"I'll be your music teacher; so, try not to miss your classes," he stated simply, making his request sound a lot more like a demand. In the end, he walked off, not speaking another word, not giving her a chance to answer, but he left his mark on Sakura: it was written all over her face. She had a teacher's crush.

Sakura groaned and slid down the wall of the elevator. _"I did say ladies"… that's what he said… _those words echoed in her mind. Those words, spoken in that clear, smooth voice of Professor Uchiha, _her _music teacher. She would see him again as long as she made it to class, which she intended to make it to every class. She cut off her thoughts with a shake of her head. He's rich: filthy rich. Why was she thinking about a rich man like this? Not to mention he was her professor. Sakura glided her fingers through her loose pink hair, now frowning as she thought back to the comment the girl named "Ino" made on her hair. A small tear rolled down her pale cheek.

The door slid open, and Sakura walked out of the elevator, now in search of her room. This hallway was even more grand than the entry way. Sakura concluded that the school was trying to meet the standard of living from each individual rich student that attended their college. They didn't want bad reviews or anything, but this? This was too much. Portraits hung on the walls, renowned artists' names on each individual picture, and those were the real things. This wasn't a school! This was… _a party… _Sakura thought, anger curling her lip.

These rich people and their ways—were they even here to learn? College was probably just some sort of a social club to them, where they could meet others like themselves: rich pigs. Konoha was a despicable city with despicable ways and despicable people. Sakura grimaced, wishing she could have followed her friends off to somewhere distant from this place… somewhere happy, where her parents could have lived. But no, she was stuck in Konoha.

She almost walked right past her room, due to her thought, but when she walked into the single dorm, she gawked. Just as her mouth, the room door was left open as well as she looked over her room—or, house. Each and every dorm was like its own personal condo. _These spoiled brats! _Sakura fumed in her mind. _This _is the "much needed education for the people" her father's money was paying for?! She threw her suitcase onto the king-sized bed. _As if a single dorm room _needs _a king size! _She huffed as her thoughts portrayed on her face. Now she was even happier to be alone in the room. Sakura didn't think she could take it if she heard _one _complaint about the room before her from a rich kid.

She looked at her schedule for the day: there were no classes, but there was a gathering in an event room downstairs. The gathering was announced and suggested by one of her classmates: Naruto Uzumaki. She rolled her eyes. _I knew it was just a social gathering… I hope I learn something here… _Sakura didn't want to go the gathering, but as the minutes flew by while she unpacked, it nagged at her. She wondered who would be there, what would go on, and what was the purpose.

"Rich people and their notions… he probably thought this was the greatest idea in the world," Sakura mumbled, confirming that this guy had to be a class clown: always first to open his mouth, and always first to shove a foot in it. She shook her head and frowned. _But if I made an idea and announced it, I would want people to show up… what if everyone else is thinking like me? Then he'll be there all by himself… no matter how rich you are I guess you don't deserve to be lonely. _She convinced herself to go. She read over the conditions of the gathering:

_"You can wear whatever you want, whether it is a school uniform, a suit/dress, or just a casual outfit. This meeting is just for us to get to know each other better—because who knows who we'll be paired up with when group projects come up! Nothing major will go on, maybe some ballroom dancing, but we're just going to have fun on our last night without school! See you there! -Uzumaki Naruto."_

Sakura decided to wear her school uniform; her sense of style may not be quite up to par with these rich people, and she didn't want to be the center of attention in any way. She brushed through her long, pink mane. Originally, she was going to cut it before school started, but she hadn't the money and didn't dare try it herself. When she deemed it neat enough to meet the world, she headed back down to where she would meet Uzumaki Naruto and him alone. No one else would show up, right?

Sakura Haruno, naïve Sakura Haruno: she was dead wrong. The second she entered the gathering room, it was _full_. Students were everywhere, chatting casually like if they had known each other for years. The first good sign she noted was that she couldn't see Ino or Tenten anywhere. Considering this was a student gathering, she didn't bother looking for Professor Uchiha. She sighed, remembering that she was shy. What was she supposed to do there? It was only supposed to be Uzumaki!

"Hey! What's your name?" A blonde boy addressed her, extending his hand with a toothy grin plastered on his face. A rich kid was giving her a legitimate smile? She accepted the offered hand hesitantly and introduced herself:

"I'm Haruno Sakura," she mumbled, hoping he didn't know her state of wealth. His aqua eyes shot open, the grin disappeared only for a moment; it reappeared, with a more impish curve overcoming its original friendliness.

"Hey, guys! She showed up: the freshman poor girl!" he called out to the whole party. Sakura turned beet red as the music halted, and everyone looked at her. _This _was not what she wanted. Why was she alienated just for having less money than them? Why did money mean everything to these rich people? They were being dictated! Sakura felt her nerves tense her up; she felt tears forming in her eyes. She knew she shouldn't have come… she just knew.

She heard a sneering laugh of a girl: that girl being Ino. "Oh yeah, Tenten and I met _her _in the hallway to the elevator! She had the nerve to say that her tacky mop of hair is _naturally _pink!" Ino mocked with a sniff. Sakura stepped back into the wall, trying to get as far away as possible from the mass of people crowding up to her.

"Can you do anything _worthwhile,_ poor girl? Or are you too busy scraping up your leftover food like a stray dog?" A boy with brown hair and fang-like teeth addressed her: people knew him as Kiba. Sakura held back a glare that dared to darken her emerald jewels. Starting a fight with a rich boy was not the best idea in the world.

"Naruto, do you know this girl?" A very delicate looking female clutched to the blonde boy's arm, looking up at him as if Sakura was some sort of foreign beast.

"She's a poor girl that magically made it into this college!" Naruto called out bluntly. Hinata, the delicate girl, gasped for dear life. A poor girl made it to _their _college? It was treacherous to the school's normal conduct.

"We were hoping you would make it," a pale faced boy smiled an obviously fake smile. His deep brown, almost black hair hung in his face. People commented to him with laughs and a "good one, Sai."

Sakura couldn't take this anymore; she turned to pull the door to the way out opened, desperately trying to make her exit. These rich people stabbed her, they taunted her—she couldn't continue to give them what they wanted. When the door of her escape was opened, she attempted to dash out, but bumped into a figure. Hesitantly she looked up, the apology not slipping out her quivering lips how she was longing for it to. She saw the nametag: Prof. Uchiha. _Why him…? Why here, why now? _Her mind went crazy as she just looked into his onyx orbs, fear clouding her vision.

Sasuke just looked at her. Why did she bump him? Why was she trying to get out in the first place? And why did the school choose a freshman teacher to chaperone these fools of students? He would never know. Two others stood beside him: Prof. Hatake and Prof. Guy. They were always arguing and it could get rather annoying. But now, he had to make it across this pink haired obstacle, didn't he? He tried one thing that tended to work with the rest of the girls at the school:

"Hello, Ms. Haruno; no need to apologize, could you please step aside?" The tranquility in his voice soothed Sakura, but she couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She felt like his eyes were stunning her in place, and all the menacing eyes from behind her were still focused on her: she could feel it.

Sasuke flinched, confused. She hadn't moved. Perhaps what he told the male students? "Ms. Haruno, I need to get through." Still no answer. What was this girl, deaf? He recalled the time that she "hadn't" heard him in the hallway and breathed out a sigh. When he was going to make another loose attempt at requesting her removal from his walkway, she spoke:

"I'm so very sorry for bumping into you I didn't mean it Professor Uchiha!" Sakura bowed her head quickly to hide her tears. The fact that she was seeing him now put the icing on the rotten cake for her. She was already about to cry, but now she had to let the one man she thought gave a care see her in such a pathetic state—and then she bumped him? She felt like a fool.

Sasuke continued to stare at her with confusion. He wasn't a king; she didn't need to bow to him or anything. Kakashi Hatake looked over to the confused professor and said: "Maybe you should get out of _her _way, Uchiha. She seems to want to get through, yeah?"

"I was going to say that, Kakashi!" Guy scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. The suggestion registered into Sasuke's head. Yes, he could move. Did he want to? No, but catering to the students was unfortunately one of his jobs as a professor in a rich school: they had to be treated like kings and queens in some sort of sense.

Sasuke stepped aside and motioned his arm out the way of the door. "I apologize; I should have realized you wanted to get out. You may go your way, Ms. Haruno," the words were some of the choppiest ones Sakura had ever heard him say. Something about his pleasurable attitude was forced. Rich people were all the same, they only showed sarcastic happiness, evil happiness, or no happiness. But what kind of "happiness" was this? Sakura shook off the thoughts and thanked him, practically running away from the problems behind her.

She knew she shouldn't have gone to that meeting, but she had falsely convinced herself. _Of course _rich people would go to a rich people's gathering. How stupid could she be? Sakura allowed her tears to flow fully when she reached the privacy of her room. She washed herself in a shower, trying to remove any time she could give herself to think about what happened in that meeting.

After dressing herself in an oversized T-shirt and short-shorts, Sakura slumped onto her dorm bed and stared at the ceiling, not feeling tired at all. She tried to imagine a happy place: a beautiful garden with flowers, and cherry blossoms, and lovely, not rich knights coming to save her, a not rich peasant. That was her fairytale. Would it ever come true? At this school, surrounded by all these rich people, she doubted it. She doubted she would get anywhere close to love.

She closed her eyes, her imagination turned into a dream:

_The breeze blew by and swung her long pink hair over her shoulder as her charming knight came to save her. Sakura never saw her knight's face, but she had gotten used to that little gimmick of her dreams. He dismounted his horse—Sakura could feel him smiling at her._

_ He reached out and took her hands into his. "Sakura Haruno, I love you, and I've come to save you," he said, as he always did. Sakura smiled beautifully at the beloved of her dreams. _

_ "But, I'm just some peasant girl," she quoted the same line in all her fantasies. The knight shook his head._

_ "No, you are not just some peasant girl; you are my peasant girl—my lovely peasant girl," the knight stated with a strong tone, an air of possessive love saturating his voice. Sakura smiled; this is where the dream usually ended—but it wasn't stopping. The knight released her hands and put them on his helmet as he slowly lifted it to reveal his face. _

_ Sakura saw a perfectly formed chin, only a slight point rounding off at the tip. The helmet lifted higher and she saw lips and a nose without an upturned curve. Then she saw dark, charcoal hair hanging from the sides of his face. The helmet, now off, revealed those unmistakable onyx eyes of her music professor, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura's eyes turned wide. How did he make it in her _love _dream?!_

Sakura jumped awake: it was three in the morning. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and shivered. What was this school year going to do to her? She was here to learn—she couldn't succumb to some random good looking _rich _teacher, could she?

She laid her head back down on her pillow, wishing to have no dreams instead of that dream. Slowly, she drifted back off to sleep, fingers crossed, alarm set for the upcoming school day. Maybe she should skip music class….

oOoOo

**Well? Did you like it? If you did, let me know. :] R&R, please, it lets me know people are constantly reading my stories when I update, and encourages me to continue. I want to continue to make the chapters long like this, or maybe even longer, so I hope they'll be good reads for you. Arigatogozaimasu for your support.**

**InaGaTa**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Thanks to those who reviewed (lol… one but I am still very grateful to you!) favorite, followed… Just so you all know, my writings will never have foul language, so… the M rating is purely for lemon content, so that'll be coming up sometime in the future. And also, these updates are only so fast because I have chapters saved up lol so when I finally get time to write down Truth or Dare's next chapter (those aren't exactly safe to type in front of people…) these updates won't be as fast. :s

This is the longest chapter I've ever written of anything I think. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. Actually, these long chapters get stuff done. I kind of like it. :] The rich-bashing isn't as constant in this chapter, but still, gomen'nasai.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sakura's alarm called out to her until she slammed her hand over it to end the annoyance. She groaned and forced her body up, knowing that if she didn't, she would fall right back asleep. Her pink tresses hung heavily in her face as she looked around the unfamiliar room. _That's right… I'm in college… _she recalled with a frown. She hugged her thin arms and bit her pouty bottom lip. This room was so large it was almost lonely.

Once she felt more awake, Sakura swung her legs over the side of the bed and felt the plush carpeting of the floor with her toes before she placed the full of her foot down. After dragging her feet to the start of the room, she flipped the light switch and the room glowed. She squinted. It was much too bright. Being close to the door, she decided to listen out for perhaps anyone else that may be shuffling around in the hallways: no noise. Was she the first one up? Or perhaps, the last one?

Her heart raced. If she was the last one, when she made it down to the cafeteria, wouldn't they have more of a reason to taunt her? She'd then be known as "lazy" for the rest of the school year. That would not be good. Quickly, Sakura fixed her disheveled appearance: she combed through her hair and braided it over her shoulder; she ironed her school uniform to perfection and dressed in it as quickly as she could manage. Then finally, after brushing her teeth, she briskly walked over to the elevator, hoping with every cell inside her that she was not the last one up.

Now on the main floor, Sakura exited the elevator with a lump in her throat. She looked down at her schedule: classes would start in about two hours. As she ventured through what seemed to be convoluted hallways, she saw none other than Professor Sasuke Uchiha briskly walking down the same hallway, looking down at a stack of papers. Should she greet him? Should she hide? No, why would she hide? That's just silly. _It must just be my shyness kicking in… how inconvenient… _Sakura frowned. To her surprise, Sasuke looked up and noticed her, and he stepped back a bit.

"Well, you're certainly up early," he cocked his head to the side. Sakura blushed. She still messed up—now, it was _too _early to be up. "I guess you're actually here to learn then, aren't you?" His voice sounded a strange sort of pleased. It wasn't forced or fake, but she couldn't tell if it was exactly genuine either.

"Isn't that why people come to college?" She responded, unintentionally coming across as sarcastic. Sasuke let a small smile form on his lips for a brief second. This girl certainly treated him differently than the other girls in this school, and it put him at ease. He could be himself. "I—I'm sorry, that came out wrong—"

"Don't apologize," he cut her off. "Only the professors are eating breakfast right now, but the cafeteria is serving nonetheless. You're welcome to join if you'd like." Sakura's heart fluttered. Someone invited her to eat with them? A _rich man_, at that! She was just some poor commoner, as they would know her, so why was he being so nice? She didn't have a family she could complain to if she was treated wrongly or "not up to standard".

She smiled: Professor Uchiha was nice, legitimately, wasn't he? "I'll go; I would like to meet my other teachers anyways," she said simply, mentally rebuking herself for making up an excuse. She now followed the raven haired professor as he slowed his pace in walking. He was quite some inches taller than her—about five from her estimation. His average face wasn't a scowl, but just one of simply placidity—almost expressing no emotion at all.

"Your name is Haruno, correct?" Sasuke cut off her thoughts much like he did her audible sentence. Sakura flinched, realizing he was now talking to her again.

"Um, yes," she answered, trying her hardest not to allow her shy and awkward social ability to show through. A small grunt escaped his lips in an answer. He asked, so he must have been interested, but he seemed very distant. Sakura wondered how old he was, how long he had been a professor, and what his social status was. She groaned inwardly. Yes, now she was even thinking like those rich people. Who cares about social status?

"We're here," he looked down at her, pushing the large door to the cafeteria opened. Sakura breathed:

"Whoa…" it was amazing: there were large tables—banquet tables—all lined neatly in an orderly fashion. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings, giving them their own personal jewelry. Waiters and waitresses moved back and forth in the room gracefully going to each individual table and providing them with the indulgences and necessities that were asked for. _This isn't a cafeteria… this is a restaurant… _Sakura confirmed in her mind. She swallowed; what had she gotten herself into attending a college like this? It was torture. She was living like the very people she hated, standing next to one of them like that.

"Go on and sit across from the silver-haired man over there," Sasuke nodded rather than pointing. Pointing was too rude for the rich. "I'll come by shortly," he ended, taking his leave from the room after giving her a gentle nudge. Sakura looked in the direction he had nodded: there, she saw the silver haired man—the same one who was standing beside Professor Uchiha when he had come to the student gathering the night before. She shivered, remembering the happenings of the earlier night. Once she mustered up the courage, Sakura went over to the man.

"Um… good morning, Professor Hatake," she bowed slightly after taking a quick glance at his nametag. He smiled at her oddly.

"Would you look at that? You're the first student up, yeah? And you greet me first, Ms. Haruno?" His words were nonchalant. She hardly believed he was rich at all.

"Well, Professor Uchiha told me to wait for him here, so—"

"That freshman teacher, right?" Guy interrupted, smirking at Kakashi Hatake. No, she hadn't greeted him first. This was supposed to be some sort of win for Guy, but she _had _greeted Sasuke first, so his victory was merely mental. Sakura nodded to answer his inquiry and she took her seat soon after. She fiddled with her fingers under the large table and looked around nervously for Sasuke. Speaking wouldn't be any easier with him around, but at least she had talked to him more than once—even if it was under awkward situations.

Kakashi waved his hand at Guy, brushing him off. "So, Ms. Haruno, how's it feel being in this college?" Sakura thought for a moment. She didn't want to be rude, but her first day there was awful. She didn't want to lie, but the truth was very blunt.

"Well, I… I haven't gotten much of a chance to have an opinion—"

"Are you kidding? Her first day here, she was bombarded by all the students with insults and inquiries. Of course she feels terrible," Sasuke sat beside her, answering the question for her. Sakura glanced over; when had he gotten there, and what would he know about her feelings? Not to say he was wrong, but it was strange that a rich man could understand her.

"Now, now, calm down, Sasuke," Kakashi waved his hands at the short tempered raven. "We all know that you don't like working in the morning, but don't be grumpy and cut people off," the suggested command was obviously a tease. Sasuke scowled.

"I'm not grumpy." Sakura giggled at the curt answer that the young teacher gave, and found it humorous to watch the professors interact in such a casual way. Once Guy had finished his plate of food, he decided to talk to the peculiar girl: "So, Ms. Haruno, did you know that you and Sasuke here are the only freshmen this year?" Sakura's eyes popped open. Professor Sasuke Uchiha—he had such a wonderful name, and he was a freshman just like her. A brand new professor. Maybe that was why he seemed so casual and forced: he hadn't mastered the art of fake happiness that rich people normally had, had he?

When Sakura's meal arrived, she tasted probably the most fabulous meal she had ever in her life. How could these three professors sit here casually and indulge in such pleasure as if it were normal?! She tried to be polite and not inhale her food as she often did when she was alone; even Sasuke was having some manners about him—after all, he was still rich.

"Did they get a new cook or something?" Kakashi wondered aloud as he poked his food. Guy nodded.

"Yes, he just came in yesterday."

"I can tell; I like him better," the smile that filled his lips was comical. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief; she didn't think she could live if he started to insult the food. The last thing she wanted to do was make a bad impression on her teachers, for they were the only ones left that didn't have a formed opinion of her.

"What classes do you teach?" Sakura asked both Kakashi and Guy. Guy, with vigor, spoke up first.

"I teach PE; you _did _sign up for PE right?!" He asked with a grin. She smiled back and nodded.

"I love to exercise." Sasuke coughed; it was the first noise he had made even since he refused the fact that he was grumpy. Sakura lifted her eyebrows. What had gotten into him? Was he choking? Once he regained himself, he just continued eating.

"That's 'Uchiha' for 'I hate exercising'," Kakashi answered the question Sakura's face was asking. Sasuke gave a quick glare to his senior professor, but said nothing. Sakura wondered if he was always this antisocial with his peers. "And to answer your other question," Kakashi continued, "I teach physics. You do what Sasuke here teaches, yeah?" Sakura frowned. Why did he continue to peak her interest about Sasuke? She didn't want it to be obvious that she wanted to know him better, but it didn't seem like anyone was going to let her get away with secrecy.

"He teaches music right?" She recalled from her memory of the brief encounter at the elevator. She saw a smile curve up the corners of the Uchiha's mouth from her peripheral vision.

"Piano, to be exact. He's a musical genius," Guy complimented the bright young man. Sakura wondered how this silent stoic would manage teaching an entire class without the social help of his peers. She mentally prepared herself to feel like an idiot around him, seeing as music was her absolute worst class.

"So, who can tell me what chord you would hit?" Sasuke questioned his class from behind his desk, pacing as he spoke. He looked out to the lot of them, not seeing any volunteers. Sakura shifted in her seat, begging lady luck to let her off easy. She didn't.

"Ms. Haruno, what chord would we hit?" Sasuke repeated his question after pointing at her. Sakura was paying attention, she really was, but music just didn't sit well with her. She didn't understand it, and she didn't like to answer when she didn't understand. She stood up awkwardly; the whole school was looking at her again.

"Um… B?" She stammered, a flush of red coming over her face.

"Wrong," he retorted and motioned for her to sit down. "We would hit C; why? Because you are to follow the directions given on your music sheets." Sakura was now shifting in her seat; she heard the students next to her snickering. She had been singled out and on top of that, she was _wrong_. He had said it so bluntly it hurt her.

The class continued on, and every student who was called on got their answers correct—every student besides Sakura. Whenever she was called on, it was wrong. She heard his questions, she listened to his lesson, but every time he asked her it was wrong, wrong, and wrong again. The bell for their next class rang and summoned them to their next class after their homework was assigned. Sakura gathered her books and prepared to leave the room until she heard the smooth voice of her teacher:

"Ms. Haruno, with me for a moment," he looked up at her. She swallowed hard.

"Aw, you should try being smart next time, _commoner_," Ino taunted her, flashing her witchy grin before walking out. Sakura breathed to regain her nerves after the insult. She approached her professor and sat across from him as he motioned for her to.

"Do you struggle in music, or were you not paying attention to me?" He asked bluntly, apparently not liking to beat around the bush. Perhaps he didn't feel the need to because she wasn't rich like he was. Sakura shrunk at that thought, but answered anyway, "No, I was paying attention I promise—I do struggle in music… it's pretty much my downfall," she blushed in embarrassment. Sasuke sighed harshly and ran his fingers through his soft charcoal mop.

"I can't have you being the only one to constantly stand and get every answer wrong," he said simply with a frown, seeming to pity her inability to grasp the concept of music. "Come and see me once your classes for the day are done, I want to talk to you about this for an extended amount of time." Sakura's eyes widened. Sure, he was her professor; sure, he called her out bluntly and made her look like an idiot; sure, he was rich; but right now, did he just ask her out on a teacher-student date?

"I'm not sure if I can—"

"It wasn't a suggestion, Ms. Haruno," an authoritative smile spread on his lips as he now stood. "I will see you later; I'll wait in the receptionist's office." And with that, he strode off. Sakura stood there, alone in the large classroom, staring at the chair that Uchiha Sasuke once sat it. She wasn't _asked _on a date, she was _forced _on one—with her teacher, no less! Her heart beat quickened under the simple thought of talking to him one on one, actually getting to know him…

Sakura shook her head. _I can't be thinking like this! He's rich, and he's my professor! He's not a classmate, freshman or not, _she reminded herself. The image of her dream came back to haunt her: Professor Uchiha clad in that handsome knightly armor, becoming the knight in her dreams. Before she could expand on her thoughts, a new thought came into mind: her next class. She was _late_!

She scurried over into the classroom and tried to discretely enter the room. She took her seat and found a note on her desk. _I'll read it after class… _she thought, shoving the note in her shirt pocket. Everyone was already working on their math problems and it was about time that she started.

After a few hours of classes, the lunch bell rang and they were relieved for their short lasting break. Sakura travelled over into the cafeteria—she was the last one in. Everyone had a seatmate except for her. She spotted Ino and Tenten talking with Hinata and some other girl she hadn't met personally, but people called her "Temari". Next to Hinata was who Sakura had inferred was her boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki. Beside him was a boy named Gaara; he seemed distant and antisocial, and somewhat hostile.

Sakura wandered around, trying to find an empty table to sit at where she wouldn't be bothered. The emptiest table she could find sat one other person: the boy who gave her the fake smile at the student gathering, Sai. She didn't want to sit with him, and he looked like he was busy drawing some sort of picture, so Sakura took her lunch outside.

She basked in the wondrous spring breeze as she sat under a tree, looking at the glorious view the school provided to the students. To her surprise, she wasn't alone outside: she saw a boy with a pony tail tied atop his head, looking up into the clouds with an empty plate beside him.

"School's such a drag, right?" The boy spoke lazily to her, being aware of her presence almost immediately. She flinched. She hadn't wanted to get into any conversations, but it wouldn't hurt if he talked first, would it?

"I kind of like it, I mean… how else would we learn?"

"But wouldn't it be so much better if we knew everything already? Then we could sleep in and not have any worries in life," he whined, groaning as if he was getting some sort of headache. Sakura bit back a retort: this rich boy didn't know what "worries" were. He was granted with everything because he had the money for such pleasures. She frowned at him and said nothing. Finally, he turned and looked at her. "I guess you wouldn't know though, because you're poor," he added rudely.

"Just because I'm poor doesn't mean I'm dumb," she countered, pulling back a bit. He smiled at her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he complied loosely. Sakura was confused; why didn't he argue? "Arguing takes too much energy, so, you're always going to be right, whether or not you're wrong. I'm Nara Shikamaru, by the way." Sakura gawked; this boy was incredible—and not in the good way! Out of pure laziness, he would just brush the world aside? Was it all just some useless game to him or something?

Before she knew it, Sakura heard the bell of lunch's end go off, and she returned to her classes for the rest of the day. By the time she was finished, she was completely exhausted. She slumped into her dorm room bed and looked over her homework assignment pad: there wasn't that much to do; it was only the first day of classes.

She was about to get started on her homework when the words echoed in her mind: _"Come and see me when your classes for the day are done." _An instinctive smile formed on her lips when his tranquil voice resonated in her head. "He said he would wait in the receptionist's office…" she mused to herself, "I should get ready."

Unintentionally, Sakura found herself taking a shower instead of just "freshening up". She only recalled this was a meeting with her teacher rather than a boy when she was blow-drying her hair. _Ugh, why am I acting like this? He's my _teacher_! Not my… my classmate! _She shook her head. Should she dress in her uniform? She wanted to look nice, but what if he didn't like her style? _If I dress up, he'll know I didn't go over right when my classes finished… would that be a bad thing? _She asked herself, still not quite sure how to deal with this "date" with her professor.

She decided on wearing some casual clothing: a white T-shirt, a faded-green hoody, and light blue jeans. No, she didn't look rich, but she thought she looked cute. After straightening her wavy hair, she strode out her room, heading for the receptionist office. Sakura knew she wouldn't get in trouble for being out of uniform, seeing as classes were over, but it still felt somewhat weird to her—walking through those overly flamboyant hallways in jeans. She sighed and hoped no one would see her.

Once she arrived, she tugged down on her shirt, suddenly feeling inadequate. It would be too late to turn back now, wouldn't it? It's not like he had invited her to see him, he had _ordered _her too. Sakura breathed in harshly, and as she was about to push open the door, she heard voices from within, one being Karin, the other Sasuke Uchiha:

"You can't possibly be planning on that! That's against school code—you're a professor, not her dog! Don't stoop to that level, Sasuke, you're better than that. You're _rich_," the voice that was Karin's spewed out the very words that Sakura hated about rich people. She frowned, wishing that pretty lady could have been like one of the nice professors.

"It's not stooping to any level, and technically, it's not my money and you know that," Sasuke's voice retorted to the statement Karin made. Sakura flinched when she heard his voice, but her eyes widened at the last statement: technically not his money? What was Professor Uchiha up to? And what was he planning that's against school code that he would be stooping to… whatever level?

Deciding she would rather interrupt their conversation then get caught eaves dropping, Sakura cracked the door opened. "Um… Professor Uchiha?" She asked shyly, half-cowering behind the door. Both Sasuke and Karin looked over to her: Karin, still being in her work uniform, and Sasuke, dressed in casual clothing from probably the finest designers—the ones that no one even knows how to pronounce their names.

"Ms. Haruno," Sasuke greeted her, not seeming at all phased by her sudden appearance. Karin, however, scowled while backing away from the usual closeness she kept to the Uchiha. "Are you ready?" He asked her with a sudden curtness. Sakura nodded quickly.

"Yes, er… Hello, Ms. Karin…" she greeted with a slight bow of her head. Karin sniffed and waved her hand as some sort of "hello". Sasuke bid Karin good bye and went to join Sakura outside the door. Sakura watched him as they walked: side by side. She was trying her hardest to just think of him as a teacher, but he didn't look much older than her—he felt more like a classmate than a professor—except when he constantly called out "wrong" to her a few hours earlier.

"Do you like the outdoors?" He spoke up, not giving her a glance while he talked; he continued to just look straight ahead to his destination.

"Very much so," she admitted with a smile. "It's refreshing—sometimes, it almost feels like you're in a different world when you look out to the sky, you know?" Sakura realized what she had said after she said it. Of course he wouldn't know: he was rich. Rich people didn't find fascination in the small beauties of life.

"I do that sometimes—as in, pretend," he responded. Sakura couldn't help but inwardly laugh, a small giggle escaping her lips in reality. A rich man? Pretending? What was Konoha coming to? "What?" He looked over at her. She just shook her head.

"Nothing, I um… it's nothing," she stammered, not wanting to tell him the truth, she just avoided the subject altogether; she couldn't tell him that she thought he wouldn't understand because he was rich: mostly because, he was different from most rich people that she knew thus far in the year.

Before she realized it, Sakura found herself outside, alone with Professor Sasuke Uchiha. The breeze was wonderful, but she couldn't feel it. Her nerves were making her hot with embarrassment—thinking that somewhere, somehow, she would mess this all up. "Relax." Sakura looked up to Sasuke; he could tell she was nervous? Now she really had just ruined it!

"I'm sorry I didn't—"

"Quit apologizing just because you feel inferior; look," he took out a small pocket knife and opened it. Sakura lifted her eyebrow, confused as to what he was doing. Sasuke slit a small cut into his arm and showed her the crimson blood dripping. "See? I'm human; you're human. My blood isn't blue. Now, let's sit and talk," he said while slumping onto the grass, re-pocketing his knife.

Sakura's eyes widened. _That _was something she'd _never _expect a rich person to do: make themselves equal with her? And her equal with them? She sat down, looking at him an entirely different way: sure, he was rich, but he was _human_, just like her. "Is your arm okay? You don't want it to get infected," she worried as she absent mindedly reached for the cut arm. Sasuke shrugged.

"Nothing that some water and a bandage can't heal," he said simply, keeping the serenity in his face. His eyes wandered to her hand, which was now holding his arm as she looked at the cut. "Are you a medic?"

"I'd like to think I am… I helped my father with some cuts he got when we were out on the streets," she explained, releasing his arm once she realized she was holding it. "I wanted to go to a medical school, but…" her voice trailed off. He knew the answer: not enough money.

"Hn," he acknowledged her. Deciding to change the subject, he returned to their talk of her musical failure from earlier in the day: "So, about earlier…"

"Oh yeah, um… I'm—" she cut herself off before apologizing, biting her bottom lip. Sasuke shook his head a bit, a slight smile forming on his lips.

"Piano isn't as difficult as some people cut it out to be if you start with the basics and work your way up to something greater," the experienced pianist stated with an air of dignity. "And I can't stand it when someone can't understand it. That's why I feel a need to help you." Sakura looked at him in surprise. He wanted to help her? Or, more correctly, he _needed _to help her.

"What do you mean…?" She asked, trying to piece the words together.

"I mean this: how would you like to come under my wing? I'll tutor you, and help you grasp the concept of music." Her eyes widened. Professor Sasuke Uchiha: the most handsome man she had ever seen before was offering to spend an extended amount of time with her every day.

"That would be… that would be great!" Sakura attempted to not look as excited as she was. Not only was she going to learn piano, but she got to spend time with the one person who didn't mention her state of wealth at all. He was a freshman, she was a freshman, and now he was more than just a professor: he was her tutor.

"Great," he nodded, "your personal classes will start tomorrow; we'll meet in various places, but tomorrow, let's just meet right back here outside, all right?" She nodded.

"Right; thank you Professor Uchiha!"

Sakura was glowing as she glided back to her room with light feet. She felt as if she was dancing she was so happy. As she changed back into her usual sleeping clothing when she arrived in her dorm, she remembered: the note of her desk. She never read it!

Slumping onto her bed, she opened the crinkled note: _"Bad hair and big forehead. Don't get any ideas about Prof. Uchiha—you're barely eighteen and he's __**25**__. Ciao! –Yamanaka Ino" _

Sakura's eyes popped opened. Of all the people to know, why _her_? Why _Ino_? And Sasuke was twenty-five? That made them somewhere around seven or eight years apart! Her mind turned in confusing circles. Tomorrow would be bad: really bad. If Ino told more people in the school about how she has been hanging around with Professor Uchiha, she won't get off so easily during lunch break as she did today. Sakura said a two word sentence she knew she would probably be saying all year: "Help me…"

oOoOo

**And there is chapter 2 of Professor Uchiha: My Tutor. Honestly, I really don't hate Ino, she's kind of awesome, but I didn't want to make Karin the loser in this school fanfic… In any case, I hope you like it so far, please R&R to let me know. :] Also, if you want, you can tell me what your favorite scene was! I'm interested. Arigatogozaimasu for your support.**

**InaGaTa **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Here's chapter three, everyone. I once again apologize for rich bashing… I honestly don't like bashing at all, but sometimes it's necessary… gomen'nasai. Also I just wanted to thank all you reviewers, followers, favoritizers or whatever… you're all awesome. Enjoy. :]

oooo

"All right, class, guess what we're studying today?" Professor Hatake started out his class with a good natured grin. Everyone looked at him plainly. The day was dragging and slow and somewhat… strange to Sakura. All her peers seemed to be watching, just awaiting the chance they would get to talk to her alone. She shivered, hoping it was just her nerves sending her those hints rather than reality. "No guesses, huh? All right then. Open your text books to pages five and six; today we'll be learning about the forces of nature!" He clasped his hands together upon hearing his students drone and groan in response to his cheeriness.

Even Sakura didn't know why he was in such a good mood today. It had even started back during breakfast:

_Sakura awoke early that morning, like she did the previous morning, to once again join her professors at breakfast. She smiled when she met Professor Uchiha in the hallway. "Good morning, Ms. Haruno," he greeted her. When they arrived in the large cafeteria area, just like yesterday, Sasuke quieted down and spoke nothing. He simply ate his food in silence._

_ "Good morning, Ms. Haruno!" Professor Hatake greeted her. "Isn't it a lovely day? Are you ready to have your _classes _today?"_

_ "Why're you so chipper…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath in response to Kakashi's conversation. Sakura giggled. _

_ "I guess I am; I'm kind of nervous though… for music I mean," she glanced over to Sasuke to see if he would respond. To her excitement, he did:_

_ "You'll be fine, Ms. Haruno."_

Sakura sighed and stared blankly at her book. Even when she was simply recalling when Kakashi had been happy in the morning, Sasuke had found his way into her thoughts. She didn't want to think of him as often as she had been, because it had been weird to ever since she read the note stating their difference in age—that and the fact that Ino and her gang would bother her to no end about it. She didn't want to have to deal with rich people bashing her, insulting her, and everything of the sort.

Professor Hatake's voice merely merged with the air to Sakura's ears. She wasn't even concerned about paying attention in physics—she aced classes of the sort whenever they were presented to her. She planned on going through the pages and taking her own notes in her dorm room, but right now she just needed to think. How would she escape Ino at lunch? Outside wouldn't be safe—Nara Shikamaru was out there the last time she was. Maybe she could just slip to her dorm room for the hour…

The bell went off and summoned them to their next class. Kakashi had wrapped things up early, so students had spare time to use the restroom or talk before the next class started. Sakura frowned with worry. The _last _thing she needs is more free time. She rushed to the classroom, seeing as everyone else was going to the restroom. She hung her head after slumping into her seat. It was music class. She was hoping Professor Uchiha would show up before the rest of the students so they wouldn't attack her with their insults. Those rich people didn't know when to quit.

"Hey, billboard brow!" Ino sneered as she gracefully slipped into the seat beside Sakura. Just her luck: they were seatmates.

"Hi, Ino…" Sakura said simply, later realizing that she should've used her last name. She would regret forgetting that.

"That's Yamanaka to you, _commoner_. So how'd your little 'meeting' with Professor Uchiha go? Did you confess your 'love'? He's way too good for you, you know. You're just some filthy, gross, poor commoner. You're barely even human."

"Ino's right Sakura—you should just _leave_. This is a school for the _rich_, _not _for the poor," Tenten backed her up. Sakura looked away from them, hiding her face from her tormentors.

"Aw, is she gonna cry?" Temari teased wickedly. Sakura clenched her fists on her lap, trying to control both her temper and her tears. She couldn't take them hovering over her, insulting every last fiber of her very being. She didn't want to be in this school in the first place, but she didn't have a choice if she wanted to finish her education. At this point, Sakura just wanted to scream out her cries.

"Everyone, sit," Sasuke ordered as he entered the room. "Class is starting. Now then, as you all know, classes will be moving to the music room tomorrow so you all can start playing rather than listening to me talk, but if you _don't _listen to me today, you'll be completely lost tomorrow; so please stay with me." And the class began.

It seemed to Sakura that Sasuke took special care to explain every detail he could in meticulous detail. She strained to understand and grasp what he was saying. She took notes of everything he wrote on the board, even if she didn't quite understand what she was writing even. Everyone seemed to think this was the easiest class but her. Sakura's heart sunk at that fact: maybe she was just some useless moron commoner.

The last class before the lunch hour was Sakura's favorite: PE. Professor Guy was so vivacious that he made it twice as interesting as she already thought it was. She dressed in the locker room in shorts, a T-shirt, and white sneakers. She tied her hair back in a messy pony tail, not concerned about what she looked like.

"Are you all ready to start?!" Guy screamed with vigor.

"YES!" The class responded. Everyone seemed to enjoy PE with such a goofy teacher. He made them run laps, he made them go to their very limit, but he encouraged them the entire way. He was probably the most physically fit of all the professors in the college, not only because he was the PE teacher, but because he took his physical education seriously.

As Sakura was doing her timed jog around the field, she allowed her mind to wander. _I wonder what it would be like to go on a jog with a guy… or with Professor Uchiha… _she looked around at her beautiful surroundings. Nature was like the perfect getaway for Sakura.

"Hey, um… commoner?" Hinata jogged beside her before Sakura realized she was no longer alone. Sakura barely glanced over at her, almost wishing she didn't feel an obligation to answer every rich person that addressed her.

"You're Hyuga, right?" She answered her loosely, trying to talk in an even tone although she was running out of breath.

"P-please, call me 'Hinata'… It sounds like you're talking to my cousin if you call me 'Hyuga'… um, really, I know you're poor and I shouldn't be associating with you, but um… I wanted to apologize for Ino's actions…" Sakura closed her eyes, trying to control her temper. Not only was this rich girl completely timid, but while apologizing for Ino, she insulted Sakura all over again! Did she even mean well?

"I'm fine, don't worry about me; I'm made of tougher stuff than that!" Sakura lied, giving her a quick grin. The last thing she needed was for them to send their most innocent-looking rich girl at her and let them know that they were doing a good job of making her life miserable.

When PE ended, Guy called everyone up to have a short chat. "All right, you all did great today! Tomorrow, we won't be separating the girls from the boys because we're going to be practicing some ballroom dancing!" Sakura's eyes popped open: ballroom dancing? That means a partner; a partner means a rich boy; dancing with a rich boy all hour meant… the risk of someone seeing her cry again. The risk of public humiliation when he started his insults. Sakura groaned inwardly. Tomorrow would _not _be easy, and neither would the following hour.

The entire class went inside the elaborate cafeteria, laughing and talking about all sorts of random topics. Sakura was almost realized; it didn't seem like they were looking for her… yet. To her surprise, the lazy Shikamaru wasn't outside: rather, he was talking with Temari. Sakura smiled, now glad that she would have the outdoors all to herself.

She lay down on her belly on the soft grass and ate from the plate of food before her. The food, once again, was far beyond any expectations she had ever had before—if she had even heard of the meal before. The tranquility of her surroundings took away her earlier worry of being chased and bombarded by her classmates. She was all alone: it was just her and nature.

"There she is!" Naruto's voice called out, and her peace ended. Her heart raced. Now what would they do to her? That loud mouth rich boy! Sakura stood to her feet and faced the rich people before her: Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, and Temari. "Why're you hiding out here?" Naruto smirked, knowing full well of her reason. Sakura pushed her hair behind her ear and swallowed, her eyes switching glances from one student to the other continuously.

"She's more comfortable where she belongs: on the _dirt_," Ino sneered, shoving Sakura back down onto the floor. A slight gasp escaped Sakura's lips as she hit the floor; she looked up with worried eyes. Ino crouched in front of her with a wicked smirk on her face. "What's the matter, _commoner_? Don't want to be home after all? Then _get up_," she pulled Sakura up by her hair.

"Ah!" Sakura screeched, trying to release herself from the blonde's grasp. "S—stop!"

"Did a commoner just boss _me _around?" Ino sniffed smugly, tossing the pinkette back to the floor; Sakura's disheveled hair hung in front of her face as she wiped her eyes from the tears of pain. "Don't tell me what to do, stay away from Professor Uchiha—or better yet, _leave _the school; the only thing here for you is a life of realization: you cannot be our equals."

Sakura flinched: Ino was right. She was nowhere close to be equal with these… with these _rich _people. These filthy pigs were nothing like her and she didn't want to be anything like them! She kept her mouth shut as Ino and her gang walked off—all but Hinata, who crouched beside the crying pinkette. "Are you all right, commoner?" She asked with a concerned frown. Sakura looked up at the only remaining rich student. "I'm sorry Ino did this to you…" she lowered her eyes in sadness and extended her hand to help Sakura up.

Hesitantly, Sakura accepted the help and stumbled to her feet, running her fingers through her hair to fix its ruined state in some sort of way. "Why are you helping me? I'm just some 'filthy' poor girl," Sakura half grunted.

"I—I don't know… I just saw the need… if you would like, I'll leave," she offered innocently. Sakura's eyes widened. A rich girl would succumb to her want? Before she could answer, it was time to get back to class.

oooo

_"…Or better yet, leave the school; the only thing here for you is a life of realization: you cannot be our equals." That's what she said to me... _Sakura reminisced as she sank into her bed. _Everyone knows I've been talking to Professor Uchiha, but no one understands that it's not even like that! _She slammed her fists on her physics book. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't even want to go and see him for her first tutoring lesson. Seeing him would be torture. Seeing him would raise more suspicions. She should just stay in her room for the rest of the afternoon.

Of course, avoiding him at dinner would not be all that easy. After all, that was the only meal that both the students and the professors ate together. She sighed; maybe skipping dinner for the rest of the year wouldn't be so bad. She would just only see him at music class and the rest of her day would be focused on her other classes and that was that. Somehow, she would manage without a personal tutor.

"Who am I kidding?" She mumbled aloud, knowing her plan wasn't the best. She couldn't just suddenly start avoiding him—she didn't have that kind of willpower. Her emerald orbs ventured down to her homework as she tried to focus on her education. That was what she came here for, and now she found herself confused over boys—no, not boys, not even boy: her professor. Her twenty-five year old professor. _I'm only eighteen; none of this even matters—I'm too young to even be thinking about a guy like this! _She argued with her wandering mind.

Sakura had filled in the answers in her book—however, when she double checked her answers, her face turned red as she blushed profusely. _What?! _Her answers weren't exactly homework problems. It was more like a massive drawing of the words "Professor Sasuke Uchiha" with swirling lines that occasionally formed hearts around his name. Her eyes widened and she quickly grabbed an eraser and undid her "answer".

_What am I doing…? _She asked herself with a frown. College wasn't a party—college wasn't a social club—college was for education. So what was she doing thinking like this? What was she doing writing a man's name down instead of her homework answers? She had to go see him now. Things were getting out of hand.

Quickly, she dressed herself in a short jean skirt, a red T-shirt, and sneakers. She didn't even attempt to dress up semi-nice this time. She went as herself—she wasn't going to be around for an extended amount of time: she was only going to tell him he couldn't tutor him and that's where their conversation would end. Then she could get on with life and school.

The earlier day, he had told her to meet him outside rather than the receptionist's office. So, there she was headed: outside to meet with her music professor. It had been about thirty minutes past the time when she _should've _been there, but she hadn't decided to go until a few minutes ago: she was bound to be late.

When she arrived to the designated area, she saw him: the regal Uchiha Sasuke, dark raven hair shifting in the breeze as he looked up into the clouds. She couldn't help but smile: he was beautiful—gorgeous actually. "You're late," the words flowed out of the man's mouth. He didn't even glance over at her to acknowledge her; rather, he kept his serenity.

"I… I need to talk to you," she stammered, suddenly losing the nerve she had mustered up in her room.

"I know; I need to talk to you as well. Isn't that why we decided to meet together?" He said simply, taking her statement as if she still wanted tutoring. Sakura tried to explain, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. "Come on, let's get started," he looked over to her, a smile curving his lips slightly. She was frozen, she snapped, he won. She couldn't refuse getting tutored anymore, even if Ino killed her for it. Sasuke was the only person who didn't care about her state of wealth, who was going out of her way when she seemed like a hopeless idiot, and he was the only one that understood her feelings about the world even when she didn't explain it. "Do you have your notes from today?" Sasuke questioned her as she sat across from him.

"Oh um… no, I didn't bring them…" she admitted with an embarrassed blush.

"That's fine, don't worry about it. We'll just start from the top, all right?" He offered. Sakura nodded and gave him her undivided attention. "All right then; notes are the keys on your piano—"

"Um—what are the keys…?" She asked.

"The things you push in that make noise."

"What are the little black ones on the top called…?"

"Those are keys too," he responded patiently. "By combining these notes, we come up with chords, like the C chord that you had on your music sheet in lesson one?" Sakura nodded as she began to understand. "Here," he handed her a sheet of paper with a sketch of piano keys on it labeled with letters. "These are the different notes of a piano."

"Uh-huh…" she stared at the makeshift piano.

"I want you to keep that and memorize their placement." Sakura's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"Memorize? I—I can't do that…"

"Yes, you can," Sasuke frowned. "Most failures come from a predetermined misconception." Sakura raised an eyebrow, not quite sure what he meant. He continued: "When you don't believe you can do something, in your mind, you already lost. Therefore, your full effort won't be put into it." She thought about it for a moment: that was true, in her case. Once she failed at music in her first classes, she decided it wasn't her thing. It was her worst class and she couldn't do it. By then, she had decided that music was her downfall and she couldn't possibly be good at it. Was that a lie?

"You believe I can be a musician…?" She asked nervously, not sure if she should have even asked the question.

"I believe you have promise to become a musician, and I believe you can do it, but nothing I say can make you believe it too. You've got to prove it to yourself, starting tomorrow. We'll be using the music rooms, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" she frowned. "We won't have partners, right?" She looked up at him. He shook his head.

"No, not any time soon. Eventually, you will though—with pieces that require more than one pianist, but only then. Other than that, you're on your own," he explained, relieved to see that that was what she wanted.

They sat outside for a bit longer, watching the clouds change to their shade of lavender as the sunset faded away the originally blue sky. Sakura was surprised at how much the rich man enjoyed the nature and being outside; it seemed as if he liked it almost as much as she did. Why with so much money would he look at the free things in life with such… honor?

Before she was given the opportunity to ask him, she heard footsteps behind them and saw Professor Hatake. "Hello, Professor," she greeted with a smile. Sasuke looked over to see who she was talking to, and his peaceful expression changed to that of a stoic. He nodded in greeting, but said nothing.

"Why hello there, Ms. Haruno! Getting some extra classes with Professor Uchiha, yeah?" Kakashi asked, and he was answered with a nod and a smile by the young girl. "Well, Sasuke—er, Professor Uchiha and Ms. Haruno, dinner is being served so you might want to get yourselves over into the cafeteria."

"Hn…" Sasuke responded, standing to his feet. Sakura, too, followed after him with similar actions.

As they made their way into the cafeteria, it was already filled with the students and several other professors. Sakura wished she hadn't caught it, but she saw Ino staring at her with wide, distasteful eyes as she saw her walk in with Sasuke Uchiha. That was not a good sign. She suddenly remembered all the circumstances during the lunch hour that she had forgotten while Sasuke was tutoring her. She bit her bottom lip, realizing that the rest of this week could get even more miserable. She crossed her fingers and hoped Ino wasn't living on the same floor that she was.

To Sasuke's surprise, Sakura remained with him rather than going off to sit with her other classmates. He just shrugged it off and decided that maybe she hadn't made any friends yet. With the group of students he was seeing for his first time as a college professor, he concluded that he wouldn't have made many friends either.

"So, Ms. Haruno," Guy addressed her, "who are you planning to have as your partner tomorrow?!" Sakura groaned, now remembering that she had ballroom dancing the next day. Who _would _she dance with? Everyone would be dancing with their boyfriend or their girlfriend. In the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke's eye twitch when Guy asked her. Was he jealous? Or was she looking too deep into it?

"I don't know, Professor… I would prefer not to dance at all," she admitted politely, taking a bite of her food.

"Come on now, Ms. Haruno; you've got to live a little, yeah?" Kakashi frowned. "There must be _someone _you've had in your mind to dance with." She shook her head.

"No honestly, I don't… dancing with any classmate wouldn't be pleasant at all," she frowned, hanging her head. Her bangs hid her eyes as she peered over to see if the Uchiha's expression changed behind his folded hands. It did: a small smile was curving the corners of his lips. She too, smiled; she didn't know why, but something about him smiling over her not wanting to dance with her classmates made her happy.

Once everyone's dinner was completed, the school workers began to clean the cafeteria as all the residents began to clear their way out. Sakura stood up and re-lengthened her skirt down, for it had run up while she was sitting. She turned to walk back to her dorm room, but a voice stopped her: "Ms. Haruno." It was Sasuke's voice.

"Hm?" She turned and looked at him.

"Sleep well, all right? You have a busy day tomorrow," he reminded her. Sakura turned her face to hide her blush. Had he really just told her to sleep well? How could she now that thinking about him saying _that _would keep her up all night?

"T—thank you, Professor… you sleep well too; I'm looking forward to music class tomorrow," she looked back at him and smiled sweetly. He flinched a bit, seeming surprised, but his expression was replaced with that of placidity and what Sakura saw to be a slight smile.

"I'm glad to hear it," he nodded, and after waving good bye, he strode off to head for his own room.

oooo

"Huh!" She sighed as she slumped into her bed after finishing her homework. Her room still had the sweet smell of her pomegranate shampoo diffused throughout the room. She breathed it in and smiled as she stroked her fingers through her hair. She adored the fragrance and wished it would last forever.

Sakura tossed herself to her side and sprawled out on her bed in thought. _"Sleep well, all right?" Just the fact that he stopped me to say that is so… nice. Why does he treat me so nice? I mean, I'm just a poor commoner and there's no way I'm getting rich! He can't see that in me…_

_ And what was that that Professor Uchiha meant when he said that it wasn't his money? How could someone not really be rich if they are rich—especially in Konoha! _Sakura sighed as the frustration portrayed in her face. She had to get some sleep.

Maybe even tomorrow people won't be so terrible to her and she could actually find some enjoyment in ballroom dancing. Maybe her partner wouldn't be so bad… maybe he'd just be one of those rich people that ignore the poor. That would be good. Then he wouldn't talk to her. She could deal with cold stares… But the next day had something entirely different in mind for little Miss Sakura Haruno.

oOoOo

**And so ends Sakura Haruno's chapter three… I apologize to all you Ino-lovers—I like her too, really, you gotta believe me. Anyways, I hope you liked it. :] please R&R and leave maybe a favorite part of this chapter? If there was one for you. Either way, arigatogozaimasu for reading and supporting. :]**

**InaGaTa**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

And here is chapter four! So far the length of all my chapters has been pretty consistent. I think this is a good length. Anyways, thank you to all you who are reading my story and such and reviewing. You all rock. Enjoy, because I can't think of anything else to say.

Oh, and this is my last pre-typed chapter so updates will probably take longer… :s gomen'nasai.

oooo

Sakura stood in the shower, the cool water splashing on her face as she scrubbed the shampoo into her hair. She had decided to wake up early that morning—or, more like she couldn't fall back asleep and her alarm hadn't gone off yet. Once she finished bathing, she dressed back into her pajamas and cuddled in her bed, switching on her side lamp. She picked up the sketch of the piano keys and started her attempt at studying, but whenever it was associated with Uchiha Sasuke, her mind wandered. _I wonder if he drew this himself. It's really good… _she complimented the artistry.

She studying all the unique curves in his handwriting: it wasn't chicken scratch in the least. It was very neat—very formal, and very natural. She smiled as the oddities in his writing turned out helping her remember which note was where on the piano keys.

Her imagination led her mind to romantic scenes: her and Sasuke, sitting side by side, playing once of the pieces that required two pianists. She didn't know of any classical songs that required that, so she just made up one in her head. But… something about it seemed too real and natural to really just be in her head. She was hearing it for real—someone was on the piano.

It was too early for anyone to be up; actually, in the schedule, it was still considered past hours. At the present moment, Sakura read her clock: it was three forty-five. Who could possibly be up? She wanted to know—no one could possibly hate her more than they already did. After she slipped a short skirt over her shorts, Sakura left her room and walked quietly down the stairs to the lobby floor where all the classrooms were.

Now, she heard the piano more clearly. It was so fluent, so beautiful. The music captivated her: she had never heard something so breathtakingly perfect in her life. Sakura didn't want to go in the music room and disturb whoever was playing, so she sat outside the room and listened.

She felt a smile forming on her lips as she lost herself in the music, feeling the emotion poured out into the song. However, her focus broke when she heard footsteps heading towards her from outside the room. She hid in a corner where it was dark and crossed her fingers, hoping her bright hair wouldn't point her out even in the shadows. Luckily, it didn't.

Sakura spotted the culprit of the walking: it was Karin; she was now knocking on the music room door. "Can I come in?" She asked in a much more innocent voice Sakura didn't even know a snobby rich person like her could manage. There was no response to her question, but the piano stopped. The hallway was in dead silence. Now, even if Sakura wanted to leave, she couldn't: she would most definitely be heard. Her heart pounded within her chest.

"Look, I'm really sorry," Karin continued with sincerity, "I… I shouldn't have said that earlier—well, yesterday really… Things are hard on you and no one needs to rub it in your face…" she paused, seemingly waiting for an answer. There was none. She sighed, "Music is made for you to express yourself, right? If there's no emotion to express how you feel right now, then compose a song… you're a pianist, and I believe in you. After all, you are my cousin," a smile spread on Karin's lips as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Sakura covered her mouth as she watched. Karin looked so sincere—so hurt: she was even crying! Sakura herself was very emotional, and thus found herself crying _for _Karin. "I'll talk to you later today I guess… have fun later, and try to be more open with that girl, okay? She's different than everyone else here and—"

"I know," the voice from the inside finally responded. The very fact that the voice cut Karin off gave Sakura a very convincing hint as to who exactly was in there.

"Okay… good bye," Karin said, now walking off to go back to her dorm room. Sakura heard steps from inside the music room as if preparing to leave, so she took this chance to dash back up the stairs and sneak into her dorm room. She probably wouldn't try a stunt like that again; she didn't want to get expelled, but something told her that it was Sasuke in that music room. Something was hurting him, something was making him suffer, and she wanted to be the one to help him.

oooo

Sakura sat in her calculus class, staring out her window. Her teacher, Professor Asuma Sarutobi, was going over review questions with some other students that weren't getting the concept. Sakura got the concept, so she didn't really want to pay attention. She had learned it when it was introduced. Now, she was thinking about what happened hours earlier: what she heard in the music room.

That beautiful song still resonated in her mind. She sighed, wishing that she could hear it one more time in person. She should have recorded it earlier when she heard it. Even if she got a chance like that again, she wouldn't go for it. It was far too risky. _I wonder if that really was Professor Uchiha… _she asked herself. Maybe Karin was related to someone completely different, but still, the fact that her and Sasuke were so close (or, that's what she concluded after hearing them talk in the receptionist's office) and weren't in a relationship would make sense if that were the case.

Sakura sighed. She didn't think she would ever understand or know what happened that day, no matter how much she wanted to.

Before she knew it, the bell went off and Sakura was off to physics class. It turned out that _that _class went by very slowly. Mostly because when Professor Hatake was checking the homework, all the students seemed to be getting everything wrong. Their entire lesson turned out to be reviewing rather than a new concept.

Students around her continued to try to pass notes to her, but she simply ignored them, confirming the fact that she was there to _learn_ and that's just what she was going to do. That attitude got her pokes and short pulls on her hair, but she just focused her attention on either her independent thoughts or her professor.

Finally, the class Sakura had been waiting for came: music class, believe it or not. She had become rather hyped about it, feeling much more confident in herself after the chat she had with Professor Uchiha. She was the first one to arrive in the music room: the very same music room where she heard the breathtaking piece of music.

"Whoa…" she breathed as she admired the lavish décor of the music room. It wasn't just any ordinary classroom, and the school definitely wanted their students to realize that little detail. Sakura slid her hand across the smooth piano's surface. It was a classical black: just the way she imagined it would be.

"There's still time left in your break between classes you know." Sakura turned and saw that Sasuke had joined her in the music room. She smiled at him and then returned her attention to the large piano.

"I know," she said, "but I want to spend it in here. I memorized all the keys," she looked up at him proudly, seeing as he had now made his way over to her and was standing at her side.

"Oh? Let's hear it," he encouraged her, leaning on the side of the piano as she took her seat. Sakura breathed in and positioned herself in front of the piano where it most looked like the drawing he had given her.

"This is 'C'," she said, pressing it in to hear the sweet sound of the note. Sasuke smiled proudly; she had a bright mind, and he could tell already. If she had memorized the notes that fast, she would definitely catch on to the playing even faster.

Sakura continued to push in keys and call out their names, and Sasuke watched her looking more and more proud as the moments progressed. Her classmates began to make their way in the room and she got nervous. She knew they wouldn't do anything if she was beside Professor Uchiha, but the second he was gone, she would worry. "Should I stop?" She whispered to him when she saw the other students.

"There's still time left, keep going," he encouraged her with a brief smile. Sakura nodded and smiled back, and continued to practice. Sasuke watched as Sakura's delicate fingers glided across the piano with ease. Even with her somewhat choppy movements in pressing the keys, he could tell she had promise. He was glad she was being tutored by him. He was glad that he was the one that was teaching her.

When class was finally about to start, Sakura returned to her seat after being quietly complimented by her tutor and professor. She blushed profusely and hid her face from him during that time.

Sakura had hoped that Sasuke would play the piano a bit as some sort of demonstration for the rest of the class, but really the entire class was doing what she was doing before hand and forming a few chords and that was it. It was all just to get the feel of being in front of a real piano, touching the real keys—everything of the sort.

Finally, after the previous hours of the other classes, Sakura reached her formerly favorite class: PE. Today, she wasn't looking forward to it at all. She didn't care about learning how to ballroom dance and she _especially_ didn't want to dance with one of her classmates! They would probably stick her with that lazy, rude rich boy: Nara Shikamaru, or maybe the loud mouth Uzumaki Naruto… or, even worse…

"All right class, are you ready?!"

"YES!" Everyone but Sakura called back at him with vigor. She was too concerned to even think.

"All right then! Choose your partners!" He pointed out at the class with a toothy grin and they immediately scattered to choose their mate. Ino went with Sai, Shikamaru was with Temari, Tenten was with Neji, Naruto with Hinata—everyone seemed to have a set partner but Sakura Haruno. When she was about to bring the suggestion of dancing with Professor Guy rather than her classmates, a boy came up to her.

"Poor girl! Please will you dance with me?!" Sakura wondered if he knew of an inside voice; he seemed to admire their PE professor a lot, considering he acted almost exactly like him.

"I don't really have a choice…"

"Thank you!" He responded, and took her into position with him. He definitely seemed eager, whereas Sakura wasn't in the least bit. _Think of a happy place, think of a happy place, oh please help me…_ she groaned inwardly.

Guy explained the steps and demonstrated the movements with a makeshift partner we all call "air". He then told them to begin and so they did: the dancing commenced. Sakura avoided the boy's eyes the whole time they were dancing, but she could feel his eyes on her. It was… sort of creepy.

"Will you marry me, poor girl?!" He asked suddenly. Sakura's heart raced in anger; what kind of nerve did this boy have and _where _did he get it from? Besides being rich, that is.

"No!" She retorted flatly, resisting the temptation to pull away from him right then and there. "And stop calling me poor girl; my name is Haruno…" she mumbled, clearly surprised at herself for speaking to a rich person in such a demanding way. She gulped, preparing herself for the consequences.

"Haruno is a beautiful name! You should still marry me!" He persisted. Sakura fought with him the entire hour about how she _shouldn't _marry him because she was young, uninterested, and she regretfully brought up her state of wealth, as if it actually mattered. By the time PE was done, she was mentally and physically exhausted. Lee, who is the boy she was dancing with, completely exhausted her.

_At least lunch is finally here… _she told herself, stepping out from her wash-up once she completed PE. She dressed herself back in her school uniform and took down the hair she had neatly tied up in a bun to keep it from getting wet.

"Oh look, it's little miss commoner," Ino sneered, taking her place beside Sakura while she combed out her own hair. Sakura groaned inwardly, reminding herself that lunch and now would be even worse than dancing with Lee. "I saw you yesterday walking with Professor Uchiha—didn't you hear what I said? You are _not _our equals," Ino glared at her with fire in her eyes. Sakura stepped back a little.

"I never said that I was… trust me, I don't think that—"

"DON'T DENY IT," she ordered, slapping Sakura across the face. It stung Sakura's pale cheek and tinted it with a crimson burn. "If you don't think it then _stop _talking to Professor Uchiha! _Stop _treating him like he's your—your equal you _pig_!" Sakura's eyes widened as her face turned by the force of the slap, and hearing herself being called "pig" by this despicable rich girl… hit her nerve. Hard.

She forced herself to stay quiet. She wanted to grab Ino and strangle her until she took it back, but she held her temper, and took the hit and the insults, trying her hardest to block Ino's voice out of her head. When Ino finally strode off after her fit of anger, Sakura cried. Tears of anger and confusion streamed down her cheeks as she sunk to the floor. _Why is this guy bringing me such agony if he's my only consistent friend at this point?! Why do I always have to suffer?! _She screamed to herself in her mind, pulling at her hair as more tears came down.

Sakura wasn't hungry anymore—she didn't want lunch. She didn't want to go to lunch and eat around those menacing rich people—around Ino. She left the PE room and trudged down the halls, trying to control her tears, hiding her face with her bangs as she walked. She found herself bumping into walls, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be away from everything—away from all the pain.

Maybe she should just skip her classes for the rest of the day… and escape everything.

oooo

Deep, crimson red flashed in her widened eyes, filled with tears of horror. It dripped down, spots decorating the floor. She stared. She cried. She screamed silently in horror. Sakura didn't know how it happened, or what possessed her to do it, but she cut herself: right on her arm. She glared at it blankly and watched as the blood trickled down. _What is this school doing to me? _She whimpered and wrapped her arm in a warm cloth, soaked in hot water.

She winced at the pain from the cut coming in contact with the hot water, which was already beginning to disinfect the cut. Before she could find a bandage to cover her wound, the bell went off; declaring to her that the hour of free time was over. Sakura reached over and grabbed a random cloth and wrapped it around her arm and tied it loosely. Once finished, she dashed out her room to return to her classes for the rest of the day.

Successfully, Sakura hid her wounded arm from the rest of her classmates (not that they would have cared to ask what happened) as her classes flew by. It felt short—probably because she couldn't focus on them at all. She was still trying to figure out what had gotten into her when she got to her room, and why she had cut herself: her unblemished skin, now holding a scar of remembrance of her suffering.

_I'll just get my tutoring over with and go back to my room… I need to think… a lot… _she told herself as she dressed into yet another simple outfit: a plaid, light pink button down shirt and blue jeans. She trotted down the hall, heading over to their spot outside. While they were looking out into the sky together, they had decided to meet outside once again. The breeze would do her good. That's what she told herself.

When Sakura saw Sasuke waiting for her outside, she sighed, not really wanting to be there, even if he was the nicest man she knew of in this rich world. He heard her, and looked over to her, acknowledging her presence with a nod. "Is something wrong?" A hint of concern overcame his voice. Sakura forced herself to look away from his onyx eyes, which now seemed to pierce through her.

"I'm fine, Professor—"

"Don't lie to me," he said, standing to his feet and looking down at her seriously. His eyes ventured down to the arm she was attempting to hide behind her back. Hesitatingly, he reached out and pulled her delicate arm towards himself. Sakura gasped: couldn't he get in trouble for touching her? She didn't resist, confusing herself.

Her eyes looked down to see what he was doing: he was removing her bandage. Sakura's heart raced rapidly. "D—don't take it off—"

"Sh," he hushed her simply. After removing it, he stared at her cut, which still hadn't finished healing over with a scab. His lips curved down into a frown. "Who did this to you…?" His onyx orbs peered into her own emerald ones; she could see they were glazed over with… was that sadness? She wanted to lie to him, and in her mind, she did, but out her mouth came the truth:

"I did… during lunch break…" she gasped at her response. That wasn't intended. Sasuke's mouth peeked open as a silent gasp whispered out from between. He shook his head a bit before releasing her arm.

"Sit down, we need to talk, Ms. Haruno," he took his own seat and motioned for her to do the same. Sakura complied timidly. Was he concerned about her? "Why are you doing this to yourself? What is going on between you and Ms. Yamanaka?" He questioned sternly. Sakura looked up to him surprised. How did he know it was Ino?

"She… she tortures me… she chases me down to demean me—she says I'm useless—she called me a pig and she slapped me and pulled my hair and…" her voice trailed off as the tears came down. She sobbed into her hands uncontrollably. Professor Uchiha was the last person she wanted to see her cry, but now she just couldn't help it.

Before she could comprehend what was going on, she was crying on his chest, pouring her heart out to him. All of her pain, torture, agony, sadness—they all seemed to fade away as his arms wrapped around her, comforting her warmly.

Sasuke didn't know what to do with himself. He came there expecting to teach a student, but now she's in his arms, crying on him. He wasn't very used to expressing himself, especially in the sort of extent that she was expressing to him. His arms were around her instinctively. He didn't mean to be touching her: he didn't _want _to be touching her. He could get in trouble! Then again… who cares? It's about keeping the students happy, right? Sakura Haruno clearly wasn't happy, but while she was in his arms, she seemed to be feeling better. If this was the way, who was he to stop?

"Haruno…" he inwardly rebuked himself for neglecting the "miss". She didn't seem to mind, and she looked up at him with glossy green jewels, still leaning on his chest. Her face softened Sasuke's hard expression into something more pleasant and soothing to comfort. "Don't speak to them… from now on, you will spend your lunch hours with me. They will only be your classmates and that alone—I won't give them time to torture you anymore," he pulled her back to snuggle her face on his muscled chest.

Sakura blushed, breathing in the manly fragrance of his expensive cologne. When she finally regained herself, they released each other from the grasp they were holding. "So um…" she stammered. "Should we start on that lesson?"

"Let's skip it today; I think you need to rest a bit longer," he gave one of his infamous order-like suggestions. Sakura nodded, only half agreeing with him. She looked down when she felt his hands on her again: he was lightly rewrapping her wound.

"Thank you…" she whispered as she looked up at his placid face.

"Hn," he responded to acknowledge her thanks. "Come on, it'll be dinner soon. Let's get there early," he said, standing to his feet. "And roll your sleeve down so no one else asks about that," he ordered in reference to her cut.

"Oh right," she remembered, bringing her sleeves down to her wrists.

The two walked together to the cafeteria, standing subconsciously closer to each other as they travelled. They conversed in hushed tones as if not wanting to break the earlier connection they had reached with each other when they were outside.

"Oh, you both finished your lesson, yeah? I was just coming to get you," Kakashi addressed them. Sasuke barely glanced over at his senior professor.

"We skipped the lesson; there was more important business." Kakashi frowned at the coarse answer, but deemed everything to be all right when he saw Sakura didn't seem fazed about it. They must have still spent time together. This raised a grin to Kakashi's lips.

"Well, isn't that wonderful? Well, dinner is being served so you might as well continue walking, yeah? Sorry for interrupting, hmhm," he waved as he strode off back in the direction he came. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged, wondering what that was all about.

As they continued on, Sasuke raised a question that was nagging at him: "I know you're poor and everything, but… just a social status doesn't usually lead the Yamanaka family to do something so drastic. Something else must be bothering her; do you know what it is?" Sakura hesitated for a moment, not wanting to tell him that he was the problem. He might tell her to avoid him if so.

"She said… that I was trying to be equal with the rich," she explained vaguely. Sasuke nodded and grunted a quick, yet thoughtful "hn".

When they arrived at the cafeteria, some of the tables were still being set up, and there were plenty of vacant tables that were still waiting to be filled by the oncoming students. Sakura sat in her usual spot with the professors, but brought her seat a bit closer to her knew protector. It was strange how this man managed to be four different things to her: a professor, a tutor, a friend, and a protector.

"Ms. Haruno, you didn't seem like you enjoyed PE today!" Guy lamented when she took her seat from the side across from him.

"Well, my dancing partner was exhausting… he kept on proposing to me like I was some piece of meat he could just claim," she groaned, remembering the annoying rich kid she would have to deal with for weeks and weeks to come.

"Ah, she must mean Lee, yeah?" Kakashi shook his head, seeming to understand Sakura's predicament. Sasuke chuckled.

"Lee is a handful; I'm not surprised he found something special in Ms. Haruno, however," Sasuke involved himself in the conversation, to nearly everyone's surprise: all but Kakashi, who took it like it was normal.

"Oh? How's that Prof. Uchiha?" Kakashi grinned mischievously. Sasuke grunted and shrugged.

"It's simple intuition," he gave a weak excuse, but Guy bought it. Sakura wanted to know, but couldn't see herself prying for an answer without embarrassing herself. Kakashi just chuckled and watched the Uchiha fold his hands in front of his face to hide a growing blush.

Sakura realized that she had quite the appetite after skipping lunch, and she struggled not to rudely gobble up the delicious morsels placed before her. It became twice as hard to eat when she noticed two onyx orbs peering over at her, watching her eat.

oooo

Dinner, now completed, was in the process of being cleaned up. Sakura got up from her table after thanking the waiters and waitresses countless times; their smiles beamed at her with sincere gratitude: they weren't used to that kind of treatment and thoroughly enjoyed it. Sakura had made a few more friends with the cafeteria workers when she even offered to help them clean up. Sasuke watched her with his own smile, barely curving his lips outwardly, but inwardly, he had a wide grin on his face.

When she finished, she pranced back up to her professor and smiled up at him. "They're all so sweet," she beamed with excitement. "They said that they love my company," Sakura giggled as she remembered their conversations in the kitchen.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Sasuke nodded. "But now, didn't we agree to something?" Sakura looked up at him with confused puppy eyes, sparkling in their emerald glory. Sasuke shook his head a bit and reminded her: "You need to get some rest and sleep off your worries." Her mouth formed an "o" as she now remembered.

"Okay, I will," she promised. "Good night, Professor Uchiha!" She smiled as she waved, beginning to walk off. To her, it looked as if Sasuke wanted to do something as he forced his arms back down to his sides. He nodded to her.

"Good night to you as well," he said, returning her wave, and with that he strode off. _What could have possibly wanted to do…? _She pondered as she returned to her room and stretched out on her bed. She tossed and turned as she couldn't get that wonderful cologne fragrance out of her head… the warmth that he spread throughout her body… the muscular chest that she leaned on… the beating heart that seemed to sing words of comfort to her in a steady rhythm… the strong arms that welcomed her into their embrace…

She slept and dreamt dreams she thought she never would: a dream that seemed real. There were no knights and peasants. There was Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, together, hand in hand, lip to lip.

oOoOo

**Well, well, I suppose Professor Uchiha won't be getting in trouble for laying hands on one of the students now will he? This is probably the most romance that has been in the story so far, but don't forget its rated M. ;] So for those of you who are waiting for some romantic lemon action, don't worry, it's coming. I'm not quite sure when, but sometime. Arigatogozaimasu to all you supporters.**

**InaGaTa **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

This update took so long, I apologize… I had to rewrite this entire chapter, much to my dismay. :[ I didn't like where it was going at first, so I just started from scratch and I'm pretty much pleased with this chapter 5. :] So enjoy! This is the longest chapter yet lol

oooo

An obnoxious alarm resonated its loud ringing off the walls. An annoyed groan tore out of Sasuke's throat as he smacked the snooze button. Mornings were not his thing, and quite frankly: he didn't care. He pulled his blanket back over his eyes to block out the rays of sun peering through his window. Yes, morning was really here. Did he have his lesson prepared? Only about half—he had planned on adlibbing the rest. Just as he was about to doze back off into a wonderful slumber, someone barged into his room and turned on that stupid light switch.

"Rise and shine, Uchiha!" Kakashi yelled out to the half asleep raven, who only groaned in turn. "Come on, really now; I need to talk to you." Hearing his sensei change his tone from his fake-nonchalant character to his true serious tone caught Sasuke's attention. He sat up and faced him; even with his exhausted face, Kakashi could read the "what" expression perfectly. He had his attention.

"That commoner girl: Ms. Haruno—you two need to… back off from each other. She's a student, she's poor. You're a teacher, and you're rich—not to mention an Uchiha—"

"'Uchiha'? Don't even spew that at me," Sasuke snapped. "Karin is more Uchiha than I am and she's adopted."

"Well, we all know that," Kakashi said thoughtfully, a sigh escaped his lips. "She doesn't need your sympathy: 'The poor shall struggle on their own' as your father once said."

"As he once said before he abandoned me, right?" Sasuke ground his teeth. "I'm tutoring Ms. Haruno and that's how things are between us. They won't change, no matter what kind of 'interference' you plan on throwing my way. Hatake-sensei, my request to _you _is that you stop deceiving her that you give a care about her." Kakashi smiled with a sneer. That was the face Sasuke was trying to get out him: the face that showed his true colors. The rich smirk of the Hatake.

"You know I can't do that. It's our job to please _all _the students," he said simply, the glint in his eyes proving his stubborn will. Sasuke grunted and slipped out of his bed.

"Hn," he responded with the same simplicity, seeing as the conversation threatened to go in circles if they continued on. After requesting Kakashi's removal from his dorm room, he dressed himself in his suit and unwilling tied his tie. These uniforms were uncomfortable. He could barely wait until tutoring at this point so he could dress in something normal. _And now she'll be spending her lunches with me so she doesn't do anything foolish… _He thought, thinking back to the conversation he had with Kakashi. _That could possibly be annoying if Karin decides to throw herself in my business again… _He groaned, remembering that his cousin had a tendency to be nosy.

He walked out his room and trotted down the stairwell, hoping to find solitude in there. It seemed much more likely than to take the elevator. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't alone: there stood Karin, waiting in the stairwell. "I thought you would take the stairs," she said, looking at him with eyes of interrogation. Sasuke straightened his shoulders. This could be a while. "Hatake told me what's going on… do you want what happened to me to happen to you too?" She frowned, pushing her glasses up.

"The poor are humans too."

"You and I both know that Sasuke, but the poor live in a different world than us. That's why… that's why I was forced to divorce my husband!"

"All for money," he snapped. "You don't understand because your mindset is that of a true Uchiha. If it were up to me, my last name would _not _be anything close to 'Uchiha'. If it were up to me, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Just the same as if it were up to your parents!" She retorted. "But you can't do anything about it now! So why don't you live to impress—like a _true _Uchiha!"

"Impress who?" He lost his temper, glaring into Karin's eyes with hostility. "The people who prayed to every heavenly being that I would be a miscarriage?! The people who ran off to Tokyo and are only supporting me because it's Konoha law?! I hate the Uchiha. I hate Fugaku Uchiha; I hate Mikoto Uchiha; I hate Itachi Uchiha. That feeling is mutual from them to me and right back." Sasuke's face was reddened in anger. He was subconsciously grinding his teeth, and his face twitched into a scowl.

Karin swallowed. She knew Sasuke was going through so much ever since he was born. Being an Uchiha raised by a Hatake, Sasuke had seen the worst of the rich, but that was what was supposed to form him into an ideal Uchiha, not make him hate them. She did truly pity him, and she wished it would all disappear. She thought that if he wrote a song about it, it would ease his pain, and he could finally act like the rich, but he still had yet to write. He had yet to play. He had yet to sing. "Sasuke…" she whispered. He just shook his head. This conversation was over.

He continued walking, now at a faster pace. Karin didn't follow him. Right now, he just needed some time to cool off. Or, make that a lot of time.

oooo

Sakura stood in the bathroom earlier in the morning, straightening her wavy pink tresses. She thought about what had happened the previous day… and her dream. _This is insanity… I can't be thinking like this—I just can't! And now I'll be spending lunches with him? What is this school year coming to? _She worried herself as a huff of air sighed out her lungs. She had gotten into the habit of getting up much too early, but only because she wanted to spend her mornings with the professors. That was enough of a reason for her, considering they seemed to be the only ones who didn't mind speaking with her.

Once she was ready, Sakura strode out her room and went down the hall to the elevator to head for the cafeteria. As usual, she met Sasuke in the hall, but something about him was different. He had no placidity. He scowled at the world surrounding him; his face showed his lack of attention to his surroundings and more of his deep thought inwardly. She wanted to address him—she wanted to talk to him, but right now he looked more than upset: he looked _hostile_. It was a face that his natural placidity would never allow to show, as far as she could tell. It sent chills down her spine and made her clench her fists in a form of fear.

She subconsciously stepped back. _What could possibly bother him so much that he... that he looks like that? _She swallowed when he looked up at her rather than his constant stare at the flooring below him. His expression slowly softened to its normal state: the tranquil placidity that she was used to seeing, but now Sakura wondered: was that all an act?

"Ms. Haruno," he nodded in greeting her.

"H—hi—er, good morning, Professor Uchiha," she bowed her head a bit. Where did that come from? He was supposed to be the one she felt comfortable around, wasn't he? And now, Sakura found herself bowing to him as if he, too, was one of the pompous rich. When she looked back up at him, he frowned.

"It's been a bit since you've done that," he pointed out simply. Sakura heard a slight tinge of leftover anger plaguing his voice. Her emerald orbs wandered around the hallway, avoiding him.

"I'm sorry…"

"You're apologizing again," he pointed out. Why was he being so testy? It seemed everything that he was saying to her was a subdued snap of an answer. She heard him sigh. "Come, let's go. Just forget I said anything," he started walking, expecting her to follow. Sakura, of course, did follow. But something about Professor Uchiha was throwing her off. He had always been so nice before, and now suddenly he was acting so distant and upset. Was it because of yesterday?

"Um, professor?" She hesitantly got his attention; he barely glanced over.

"Hn?"

"Are you upset at me…?" Sakura almost didn't want to know the answer, but if it was something she did or said, she wanted to know at the same time that way she could reconcile.

"At you? No. At someone else? Yes," he answered simply, opening the door to the cafeteria for her. "Apparently, my attempt to withhold that anger has failed. I apologize for seeming to take it out on you." Sakura could tell by his curt answers that whatever was bothering him was not fading away any time soon. She nodded, understanding that he wanted his space, and she asked no further.

The four: Kakashi, Guy, Sasuke, and Sakura ate in silence for the first half of their meal. Kakashi looked at Sasuke with what seemed to Sakura as a mischievous grin. But Sasuke knew the Hatake better than Sakura did: that was a hidden grimace. A look of disdain for the pinkette sitting beside him was what the silver haired man was quietly communicating to the Uchiha.

"Ms. Haruno! What about today—will you look forward to PE today?" Guy broke the silence at their table, seeing as no one else dared to.

"Well… once the ballroom dancing is over I'll feel a lot better," she admitted with a blush. "I really am having a hard time with the steps, and my overzealous partner isn't making it much easier."

"Perhaps _Professor Uchiha _could tutor her in that too," Kakashi's lip twitched after his sarcastic statement. Sasuke's eyes flashed in controversy and glared into the eyes of his sensei.

"I'm a music teacher; I don't dance," he said simply, not wanting Sakura to detect the mutual anger he and Kakashi were currently holding for each other. Guy could sense it, and knowing his rival, he knew what it was about. Sakura shifted in her seat, taking small bites of her food. _Maybe he's just in a bad mood today or something… maybe he's just talking instead of keeping quiet while he's grumpy… _She could have thought of many other suggestions to convince herself of why Professor Uchiha was being so curt, but she chose to stop there.

Guy sighed. Today would be a long day. When an Uchiha and a Hatake clashed, it always was a long day.

oooo

"And that is how we would go about solving that! Any questions?" Kakashi questioned his students. Sakura noticed even his nonchalance seemed… fake. It might have just been her imagination, but his eyes seemed to be on _her _the entire time. A look of hostility, of contempt—Sakura shuddered under the glare. Her professor did not have anywhere near the expression he usually did. Was something wrong with him too? He and Professor Uchiha seemed to be having a similar air of anger surrounding them. "All right good," Kakashi continued, clasping his hands together, "you're homework will be to answer questions one through fifteen and do problems one through four."

The class groaned at the weighty assignment, but dragged their books off their desk and headed to their next class: music. The class Sakura had learned to endure due to her music professor, but today, after the look she was receiving in physics, she didn't know if she should even be looking forward to seeing him.

She stepped into the room early and looked around at her surroundings: pianos, desks, chalkboard… no Professor Uchiha. Sakura heaved a sigh and slumped into her desk. Out from the corner of her eye, she spotted Sasuke Uchiha walk into the room, placidity filling his face. However, in the midst of his facial placidity, fire sputtered out of his eyes. Yes, the bad mood still remained. She wanted to talk to him; she wanted to know what was wrong—but fear kept her glued to her seat as she watched him situate himself behind his own desk without a word.

_What's wrong with him? Did he and Professor Hatake fight? _She figured by how both their faces were so similar in anger that they must be the source of each other's bad moods. Watching Sasuke move about the room without words was painful, fear inducing—it sent chills down Sakura's spine. Someone with such placidity and composure never showed intense anger as he was right now, and that only proved to her that he was even more human than she might have guessed.

"Professor—" Sakura tried to address him, but he walked out the room, ignoring her words. She felt backstabbed, torn, hurt… Not only was he in a bad mood, but now: was he truly avoiding her? He said he wasn't upset at her, but his actions were saying otherwise. She fought tears that threatened to stream down her cheeks. _I can't cry for him—it's not even like that between us… _she mentally rebuked herself. _But, I don't want to lose my friend… why do I always manage to mess everything up?! _She cupped her face in her hands and cried silently, to her dismay.

"Ms. Haruno," she heard Sasuke's voice from in front of her. She looked up quickly, not taking care to wipe her eyes. He frowned at the sight of her, and held out a hanky. "Don't cry," he ordered. His voice did not hold any sympathy, for his anger still held residence within him; however, his eyes showed the kindness that Sakura had learned he had over the past few days. She smiled weakly and took the hanky.

"Thank you Professor…" she mumbled her gratitude and wiped her eyes with the white cloth. Other students made their way into the music room and class started. Sakura had a hard time accomplishing the lesson, seeing as they were now learning to play Fur Elise. Everyone but her was playing fluently as their fingers glided across the piano keys.

"Ms. Haruno, are you having trouble?" Sasuke asked as he was walking his rounds around the music room to be sure everyone was doing as they were told. Sakura looked up at him with a frown.

"Yes... I can't hit them! Not that fast—it's like torture to stretch my fingers out like this," she complained as she showed her frustration. Sasuke chuckled lightly as a good mood played to show on his lips.

"All right, let's see here," he sat beside her on the piano stool. Sakura smiled; he seemed to be getting better. Perhaps it was because he was in his element of music. Sasuke situated his skilled fingers on the keys. "Music isn't about the speed it's played in; it's about the emotion put into the art. Of course, going faster adds an element of drama, but we'll learn about that in a later lesson."

"So, you mean I can learn it as slow as I have to?" Her face beamed with glee. Sasuke nodded and she clasped her hands together gratefully. "Um… so I start… here?" She placed her fingers on the keys and he nodded silently.

"But—" he repositioned her fingers, "loosen your hands—there. You want to move fluently, not so stiff." Sakura tried to hide her blush when he touched her, and she did so successfully. Because they were only learning the beginning parts of Fur Elise, class ended somewhat early. Sakura stood behind in the music room, students glowering at her for it. She turned and faced Sasuke to get away from the menacing looks. "Hn?" He responded to her sudden give of attention.

"I know you said you weren't mad at me but… does it have anything to do with me? At all?" She ventured to pry him, though she had not originally intended to. Now that the music had ceased, he once again looked in a sour mood. A sigh eased out of his lips.

"Look, I'll… explain during lunch hours," he stated, remembering she would be with him during that time. "Is that fair enough?" Sakura nodded and gave her thanks to him before taking off to be in time for PE.

Sakura groaned when she saw her partner was there early, but a smile rose to her lips when she saw he was preoccupied talking to Professor Guy. _No one else is here yet, huh? _She looked around curiously. Once she spotted Ino, she redirected her attention elsewhere. Yes, someone was here. Sakura shuddered and hugged her arms to her body.

Students came in slowly but surely, and everyone, though in separately, was on time for class. "All right everyone! Get with your partners! You all know the steps so get started!" Guy pointed at the class with a toothy grin and lots of vigor. All obeyed him with smiles on their faces—all but, once again, Sakura. This seemed to be an activity the rich enjoyed: dancing with others like them. Sakura thought it to be silly, especially being stuck with a partner like hers. Maybe dancing with Professor Uchiha would be different. _Wait no! Stop it, Sakura…! _She shook her head.

"Poor girl!"

"I said call me 'Haruno'," she snapped at her dancing partner. Lee frowned, but quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Haruno!"

"Can we please not talk? I just want to get this over with…" she mumbled the last part under her breath.

"Will you marry me?!" Lee persisted; apparently he had forgotten what her answer was just the previous day. Sakura heard Ino, Tenten, and Temari snickering and making fun of her for being stuck with Lee. She heard Ino say something about her being lucky to even touch a rich girl; Tenten said something about how she should be grateful that a rich man can even bare to look at her; Temari said something pertaining to how she looks even uglier standing next to Lee. Sakura just hung her head, taking the insults without tears, blocking out thoughts of cut arms that threatened her to take action.

oooo

_I know they all hate me, but why can't they be the kind of people that hate without words? _Sakura asked herself as she washed off the sweat and tears from her body and face after PE. She allowed the water to splash on her face in a relaxing manner as she tried to remain calm. The last thing she wanted was for Ino or one of her gang to hear her cry.

When she finished her shower, Sakura stepped out and dressed back in her uniform. Standing at a solitary mirror, she fixed her soft pink hair into a less disheveled form. "Um, poor girl?" Hinata walked up to her. Sakura sighed inwardly. No matter how nice this rich girl may be acting, she knew she couldn't possibly mean well. The way Hinata acted was much different than the way Professor Uchiha acted. It just didn't match up.

"Hn?" Sakura's eyes popped open as she realized she had copied the action of the Uchiha. Pink flushed her cheeks. "Er, um… yes?" _Where did that come from?! _She tried to hide her surprise after the expression had escaped her lips. Hinata's face switched for just a split second, but it didn't give Sakura enough time to notice what emotion shy rich girl had just successfully hidden.

"Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" She asked innocently; far too innocently for Sakura to believe her, but if Hinata were to report back to Ino that she was eating with Professor Uchiha, she would be in for it.

"No thanks; I'm skipping lunch today," Sakura threw her bag over her shoulder and managed a smile at the rich Hyuga. "Thanks anyways though… Maybe some other time."

"Oh, um… okay. Some other time," Hinata repeated with a nod that looked like disappointment, but was that disappointment for something else? It didn't look like remorse of not being able to spend time with the poor pinkette. It was something else. Sakura could see that much, but she didn't want to stick around to find out.

From Sakura's knowledge, the Professor's ate lunch in their rooms rather than the cafeteria during school hours. With that knowledge, Sakura took the elevator up to the top floor: the professor's dorm area. _This is kind of nerve wracking… _She looked around in the elevator as it went higher than she had ever taken it before. Sakura recalled some of the conversation they were having while they walked down to the cafeteria yesterday for dinner:

_"So um… about having lunch with you…" Sakura began. "Where would I have to go? I never see you in the cafeteria."_

_ "No, you don't; I'm not there then," he explained simply, "The professor's all eat lunch up in the dorm rooms on the top floor with some kind of room service… It's annoying eating in a room. I always feel like I'm going to ruin the carpeting or something."_

_ "Me too!" She agreed and smiled; Professor Uchiha, although rich, had some of the same feelings as she had. They could relate, and that made her smile._

Xx

The elevator arrived at the lavish floor of the professors. Sakura had thought that the students' hallways were impressive, but this was much too fancy; it was out of her comfort zone. She had still not grown accustom to all of the richly furnished hallways in the student's dorm floors, but this? This was insanity! No, it was _more _than insanity. Competing with rich design in a school must be a pain for the architect. Families from all around Konoha all are rich, but have different amounts of money.

The Uchiha, who were the richest of the rich, no longer lived in Konoha; they had moved to Tokyo, so impressing them was thankfully off the architect's list—all except for Sasuke and Karin Uchiha. Then, there was the Hatake; Sakura knew they owned something renowned, but she couldn't quite remember, but they were the formerly second richest in Konoha: now the richest. After the Hatake came the Yamanaka's and the list went on… To impress all of these families must be difficult. As far as Sakura knew, they had as many mansions as they did Yen. Who is to say that the one they chose to live at managed to be even more lavish and overdone than this school?

Sakura shook her head at the thought, but couldn't keep herself from wondering if Sasuke though that the school was inadequate. As she strode down the halls, she looked for room number "8-B". That is what Professor Uchiha had told her his room was. Or was it 8-C? Or 8-D? She shook her head; she should probably stick with her first instinct.

She knocked on the 8-B door and awaited a response. "Give me a minute," came the snap of an answer from behind the door. Sakura flinched; yes, that was Professor Uchiha in there for sure. When the door was opened, she saw that he had dressed down. From his expression, he looked relieved. _He must hate dressing up… _She giggled inwardly.

He was dressed in faded black jeans and a grey T-shirt. He looked like a normal guy! His bangs were no longer styled out of his face; they hung over his onyx eyes and gave him a very young and casual appearance. "I thought you were Hatake-sensei; I apologize for snapping at you."

"No, it's totally okay," she said, realizing her giggle had managed to slip out of her lips when she answered. Sasuke's lips curved in a slight smile, and he motioned for her to go in the room.

Sakura was thoroughly surprised. If she didn't know he was rich, she definitely wouldn't have ever found out based on the appearance of the room. His bed was sloppily made—unlike the rich. His uniform was loosely strewn over those messy sheets—once again, unlike the rich. Books and papers lied messily opened on a wide desk off in the corner. The only thing that seemed rich about this room was the scent. The aroma of that masculine cologne he put on every day clung to the air as if it were one with it.

"Do you always freeze in place at the sight of something new?" Sasuke asked with sincerity. Sakura looked over, startled from being knocked out of her state of thought. She laughed a bit, embarrassed at herself.

"I guess I do; I never noticed," she admitted. Sasuke shrugged and allowed a light chuckle to escape his lips. He slumped down onto the floor in a very un-rich manner and motioned for her to sit. Sakura sat delicately, being sure her uniform skirt was low enough while she sat. "I wish they made these things longer," she complained. Sasuke laughed—he… laughed? He didn't chuckle, he full on laughed. Sakura smiled; she had never seen him that amused before.

"I'm sorry, you're right," he shook his head a bit, "I just _never _heard anyone say that before. It might be because the rich tend to flaunt themselves," he noted with a knowing look. Sakura held back her surprise; did he just insult his own people? "Anyways," he continued, "you wanted to know what was bothering me, right?" He handed her a tray of what looked like sushi to her, but it was definitely elaborate sushi. He definitely ate like a rich person.

"You don't have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable…" her voice trailed off. She wanted to know, but at the same time she didn't want him to feel forced or obligated to tell her anything.

"It's better you know—I know enough about you," he said simply. "It's about my life." Sakura nodded for him to continue and she nibbled at her food. "My father and mother—Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha—had a son named 'Itachi'. He was perfect. He was their everything—they didn't want anything other than for him to take over the entire company as Fugaku's successor.

"However, Mikoto Uchiha found out later that she was pregnant again. You know the law in Konoha about company families, right?"

"Um… no," she admitted, embarrassed over her lack of knowledge.

"If there are two sons in the family, the company must be divided between the two brothers. It creates equality in families, but it also lowers the amount of money the company is now worth. Fugaku and Mikoto were freaking out when the hospital told them that her baby was a boy. They prayed to every heavenly being they knew of that their son would be a defect, a miscarriage—something to get rid of him. The considered abortion, but the doctor's said it was too dangerous for Mikoto's body.

"That accident child was born healthy, and they were distraught. They hated him. Itachi hated him. His family looked down on him: he was the problem in the entire family. He was the one who was going to ruin the entire company. They didn't even want to see his face; they didn't want to take care of something they hated. After about fifteen years, they gave him over to the Hatake family and he was put in their care. He kept his name as Uchiha, even in the Hatake household.

"The rest of the Uchiha moved to Tokyo and set up business there, where the other child could not interfere and 'steal' Itachi's business. However, because they are still Konoha citizens, they must follow the law and support their neglected son in the same way that they would support their accepted son. That son is rich by law, not by accomplishment or want from the family," Sasuke's voice shook as he spoke. His eyebrows twitched in what looked like an anger that threatened to burst out. He seemed to be losing his composure at an extraordinary rate.

Sakura stared at him with horror in her eyes. That baby—that _accident child _as he called it—there was only one person it could be: Sasuke Uchiha. Tears of sympathy filled up her emerald eyes. _That _was what Professor Uchiha was going through. _That _is what he meant when he said it wasn't his money. She reached out her delicate hand and put it over his fist, clenched in rage. She felt his hand twitch and loosen in the grip.

When he regained his composure, he continued, "That child hates his name; even in the face of his new caretakers, the Hatake, he was still shown scorn. He was hated, and in the face of hate, he learned to hate back. The rich—the Uchiha and the Hatake—are all fools. They are all money obsessed—money means more to them than human life and even love. People who want to be accepted into the Uchiha family even went as far as divorcing their poor husband: all in the name of _money_," the words came out in a clearly disgusted tone.

"Professor…" Sakura frowned with sympathy, gently squeezing his fist, offering to comfort him. She would have never guessed that _this _was what he was going through. Sasuke allowed her to continue her attempt to understand him. The tears trickled down her cheeks; the sight of her crying over him made Sasuke flinch.

"Ms. Haruno?" Sasuke looked up into her teary eyes and frowned. "I thought I told you not to cry…" he mumbled, trying to keep his own composure.

"I can't help it! It's—it's so terrible! It's not fair! It's—" he put his finger over her lips.

"Sh," he hushed her. She obeyed with a pouty lip, trying to control her overflowing feelings. Sasuke took a deep breath. "Thank you for everything," he stated sincerely, the placidity in his face switching to a look of complete gratitude. Sakura nodded quickly and hung her head to hide her tears.

They stood as such for some time, only saying words here and there. The time seemed to fly by quickly as they now heard the bell go off. "Looks like you need to get back to class," Sasuke looked up at her. "You can wash your face in the bathroom over there," he pointed loosely.

"Thanks," she smiled, wiping her eyes of the remaining tears and standing to her feet to wash her face.

oooo

Classes finished for the day and Sakura was still thinking about what Sasuke had told her during the lunch hour. _His own parents were hoping that he wouldn't exist… they hated him so much that they gave him away to a different family, and they only support him because they're forced to… _She fought the tears that threatened to reemerge. In preparation for her extra classes, Sakura dressed herself in light blue jeans and a plaid, light blue button down shirt with a white beret on top of her head.

Sasuke had a lot of work to do, so he told her to meet him in his dorm room again rather than outside. When she noticed Ino and Hinata entering the elevator, she deemed the stairs to be safer than the easy transportation. Even though she had to climb up eight flights of stairs, Sakura found it completely worth it to avoid torture from Ino.

Once again, she stood before 8-B and knocked her knuckles lightly on the elaborate door. Sasuke answered, this time in better moods and without snapping, and allowed her inside. The room was far more organized than it was when she came for lunch, but it was still somewhat messy. "We're going to go down to the music room, all right?" He informed her with an order-like tone. She nodded and held her music book to her chest: her notes for Fur Elise were in that book.

After they made their way into the music room, Sakura situated herself in the seat and set her fingers to the keys stiffly. "Relax, Haruno," Sasuke chuckled lightly. "So, begin; I want to hear what you have so far." She complied and began to play. She hit the keys slowly—often the wrong ones—and her motions were stiff. Sasuke's eye twitched slightly.

"Was it terribly?" She frowned timidly. Sasuke shook his head.

"Not as bad as it could have been I suppose," he observed. "I want to show you something—what it should feel like," he said, taking a seat beside her and placing his hands over hers. "Let my hands guide yours," and he began to play using her hands.

The motions were fluent and skilled. Even in using someone else's hands, Sasuke Uchiha proved his genius in the art of music. His tempo was unmatched. With Professor Uchiha's hands over hers, her delicate fingers were gliding across the piano, producing music she never thought she could. Her fingers were pressing against the keys, with Sasuke's help of course, and she felt like a real pianist. She felt like she was worth something—she felt like she was appreciated. Sasuke sent those feelings to her; no one else ever did. She leaned her head back and basked in the glorious tune of music that was resonating off the walls of the music room.

When the song was completed, Sasuke's hands lingered on hers for only a few moments before he removed them. "Did you feel it?"

"Feel what?" She asked, looking over to her tutor with curiosity.

"Feel what music is really all about; the emotion poured into it." Sakura thought for a moment. Through his guidance, she did feel something when the song was playing; so she nodded with a smile.

"I felt… I felt like I was worth something, and that I was appreciated…" her voice trailed off as her smile faded into one of subdued sadness. Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"You're worth so much, Ms. Haruno. Human life isn't something to be taken so lightly, but even so, you're not only worth something because you're human… you're worth something because you are the only _you _there can ever be. And I appreciate you," he stated with sincerity, his eyes speaking for him even while the words were pouring out from his lips. Sakura sniffed and fought the tears and rubbed her swollen eyes.

"Thank you, Professor Uchiha…"

"You're welcome, Ms. Haruno."

oOoOo

**And there you have it. Twelve pages of Professor Uchiha: My Tutor. I hope you like chapter five; I'll be working on six. R&R and random question, I'm wondering if I'm the only one who did this: was anybody else yelling at Jiraiya through your screen to hurry up and kiss Tsunade a few episodes before he died?! Leave your answer in your review if you want lol I might just be weird on my own.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters

Here is chapter six. It would've been up sooner, but I was talking to my cousin and my multitasking skills suck so I couldn't work on it simultaneously. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! I had some fun with this chapter. :]

oooo

_ Disturbance… Distance… Hurt… Love… _"Hate," Sasuke awoke when the word slipped from his lips. It was three in the morning, and it was Friday. He tossed himself over to his side and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. His skin was cold; his teeth were clenched in anger. _I dreamt of it again… _He rebuked his mind for always wandering back to that day at every opportune moment:

_The sun was barely risen over the horizon. Sasuke's onyx eyes peeped open; his ears twitched when he heard a sudden sound downstairs. Was that the rolling of suitcases? He sat up and stretched out his arms with a yawn. "Huh?" His eyes darted back and forth innocently throughout his room. Why was it bare? All his things were gone._

_ Were the suitcases downstairs thieves that robbed his house? "I should tell father…" he mused as he slipped out of bed. He quietly sneaked his way out of his room, being careful not to creek the door or the floor. Although only fourteen, Sasuke wasn't innocent of the world he was living in: being rich, people were always out to get you. Attempted robbery was common, and Sasuke had caught many a thief in their home, but never when he was alone in the house._

_ He stepped into his parents' room, setting up to wake them in a way they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. He lightly tapped the corner of his bed where his mother slept: it was cold. He drew his hand back in horror. "Mother?" He whispered to the air, for no one was in the bed. "Father's not here either…" he observed, his voice trailing off as he noticed their rooms, too, were barren. "Maybe Itachi will know what to do…" he hoped as he tried to encourage himself. _

_ Chills ran up his arms and he hugged them closer to himself. The hairs on the back of his neck stood in fright as he stepped his way over to his older brother's room. "He doesn't like me going in without knocking, but I don't think he'll mind…" Sasuke talked to himself to keep his nerves calm._

_ "Itachi?" He whispered when he found his brother packing up a suitcase with every last one of his belongings. Was he the one emptying out the rooms? Itachi wasn't a criminal! Itachi looked over to him with dull eyes: Sasuke knew it was a clouded look of hatred, but he had grown accustom to the looks his family cast at him. _

_ "Foolish little brother," Itachi shook his head, a sinister smile playing at his lips. He tapped the top of Sasuke's charcoal hair. "This is what you force your family to do, you useless accident." Sasuke flinched and backed away from his brother's touch. Tears trickled down his cheeks. It was terrible knowing that no one wanted to you to exist, and Itachi reminded him the most out of everyone._

_ "Where are you going?" Sasuke questioned with a frown. No one had told him that they were going on a trip, and yet his room was empty too._

_ "To Tokyo," Itachi answered simply, zipping up his suitcase and walking right by his younger brother without another word. Sasuke stood in his older brother's room for a little longer, letting his eyes wander and examine the space. Then, he took off and followed Itachi._

_ "Why are you going there?" Sasuke asked, still feeling left out of the situation. Itachi breathed an exasperated sigh and glared at his younger brother._

_ "Because you're making me; now go back to sleep and stop bothering me. Knowing you exist is bad enough." Sasuke frowned and stepped back timidly. He leaned back on the wall and watched his brother carry his suitcase downstairs._

_ "I don't want to exist, Itachi…" he whispered, mostly to himself. He didn't want anyone to know how he really felt about himself; they could become the ones to fulfill his dreams. Sasuke peered downstairs through an empty space where he could see and not be seen in turn. He spotted his parents and Itachi speaking to a man from the Hatake family._

_ He didn't know why, but for some reason his heart pounded hard upon seeing this man. Something about him screamed change, difference, something… terrible. He heard his name mentioned and listened more carefully:_

_ "Yes; we have to go to Tokyo if Itachi will ever have a successful future," Fugaku said simply, the true look of a hateful Uchiha clouding his eyes._

_ "Well, he's welcome into the Hatake family. However, as per usual, a name of a family is a name: he will still be called 'Uchiha' just as all the other children we Hatake have taken in. Your situation isn't at all unusual. I wish you all the best of luck in Tokyo," the Hatake man stated with the same business like air surrounding him._

_ Sasuke's heart, rather than pounding, stopped. Noise ceased, he felt like his body was shutting down. He knew they hated him. He knew they wish he didn't exist. He knew that he was ruining Itachi's future, but now… they were… leaving him? They were leaving him all alone to live with the Hatake? Hot tears streamed down his pale cheeks. He clung to the floor and wailed inwardly. _

_ They hate him. They hate him. They hate him… "I'm just a filthy accident… I'm barely even human… family love? What is family love? Running away from me?!" He slammed his fist on the floor over and over again until he felt sharp pain shooting up his arm. Sasuke mumbled and cried uncontrollably to himself; he ground his nails against the skin of his arm until the tips were crimson red with blood._

_ He shook his head and ran into his bathroom. "I'm not going! I'm not living!" Frantically, he looked around the room, in the shower, in the drawers: he found a shaving razor. "I don't want this… I lived with it in fourteen years—it's enough!" He screamed through his tears and raked the blades across his wrists and watched the blood trickle down the cuts. Sasuke huffed out puffs of air and slumped onto the floor of the bathroom._

_ "Just let me go!" He screamed into the air. Sasuke wasn't thinking anymore. He didn't care that there were people downstairs that could hear his wails—that could hear him speaking to who knows who. He didn't hear someone come into the bathroom, but he felt strong arms wrap around him and pick him up: the voice was dim._

_ "What…doing?!" Were the only words he could make out of the fading voice. The face was unfamiliar: silver hair, onyx eyes… he looked young. Maybe seventeen or so… that was three years older than Sasuke. His eyes closed and he blacked out._

oooo

_ When Sasuke awoke, he found himself lying on the living room couch. "This is hell," he said, thinking he was in his afterlife. _

_ "Are you crazy or something?!" The silver haired Hatake screamed at the young raven, who only glanced over at him dully. "You were… were you going to kill yourself?" Sasuke groaned. He was still alive, wasn't he? Tears trickled down and he pulled at his charcoal mop. "Hey, stop hurting yourself!" He pulled Sasuke's arm off of his hair._

_ "Don't touch me!" He screamed, slapping away the Hatake's hand. "Where is my family?!" Sasuke wailed as he sat up and glared at the young man in the eyes. "They left me—"_

_ "They're waiting outside; Itachi wanted to say something to you before they took off," he responded. Sasuke's eyes widened and he took off outside. He immediately saw the limousine and ran up the backseat window where he knew Itachi would be. It rolled down slowly and he saw the face of his brother. A smirk filled with hatred was spread across his lips._

_ Sasuke just looked at him. The vision was blurry due to his tears, but he wanted to take a good look at his brother for the last time in his life. "Happy birthday, my dear accident," the words rolled off Itachi's tongue, and the limo drove off. Sasuke's heart pounded in his chest. It was his birthday. He just turned fifteen. Happy birthday Sasuke: your family just abandoned you. Happy birthday Sasuke: this is the day you ruined your family's life. Happy birthday Sasuke: nobody wanted you to exist. That is what Itachi was saying to him in that short phrase. _

_ The Hatake walked out and stood beside the astonished Sasuke, who seemed frozen in time. "My name is Kakashi; I'll be your caretaker from here on out," Kakashi said, placing a hand on Sasuke's small shoulder. Sasuke shrugged his hand off and placed his own hand on his shoulder. _

_ "I've been here by myself all these years; it's time I faced my reality. I hate them too," his demeanor changed. Sasuke's face took on a look of distant placidity rather than the innocence he had for fourteen years. Kakashi looked at the new creature that had just formed before him: an Uchiha who hated the rich just as much as they hated him. A young child who had to face the life of the rich, and yet be treated like the poor was standing before him, eyes dark with disdain. _

oooo

_ Two years past and Sasuke walked in the breeze of spring, now seventeen years old. The wind hit the bangs out of his pale face, now matured with the years of torture he was still trying to learn to live with. Living with the Hatake was easier than living with the Uchiha, but it was still painful. They were all rich and money hungry and would do anything to increase their massive load of Yen._

_ He walked alone down the walkway beside a park, just as he always chose to do. He didn't want to be with anyone else, even if the Hatake were more lenient. He enjoyed his time alone in the nature, even if he couldn't stay out as long as he would like to. This was his time to think of his future. His parents were still supporting him, as they were told to do by the law of Konoha. He didn't know how their status was in Tokyo because no one cared enough to send word back to him._

_ His life was already broken since he was born, but it truly fell apart on his fifteenth birthday. He huffed out a sigh of air and ran his fingers through his hair. The world of the rich was merciless—even to their own family. He looked to his left and saw all the commoners' children stumbling around and playing with each other. He smiled. They were so joyful… so free…_

_ While his focus was on his left, a Frisbee hit his right temple and his eye twitched. That better have been an accident. He turned, and seeing as the two kids weren't giggling, it must have been an accident after all. They were two girls: one with deep brown hair tied to the back of her head in a ponytail and the other with cotton candy pink hair and glossy emerald orbs. The brunette shoved the pinkette forward—they both looked shy, but the brunette more so than the pinkette._

_ They looked around ten years old each. Sasuke got down on one knee and picked up the Frisbee and tapped it against the pink haired girl's chin with a slight smile. "You dropped something," he said in a sweet tone. The girl grinned and accepted the returned toy._

_ "Thank you, mister! You're pretty lovely!" The girl giggled and tapped a kiss on his cheek and skipped off. Sasuke smiled and kept walking. The small joys of helping a child made him happy._

"_One day… maybe someone will say that to me who's older and understands the meaning of it," Sasuke mused to himself, thinking further into his future, and walking back to the Hatake Estate._

oooo

"Oh Kami…" Sasuke's eyes widened upon his realization.

oooo

Sakura stretched and yawned. A tired smile curved on her lips. "It's Friday!" She squealed happily as she flipped out of bed. She hummed a little tune tor herself as she ironed her uniform. She looked to her clock: she had enough time for a bath. _I'm going to spoil myself today for sure! _She giggled a promise in her head.

Sure she had to get through the classes and the torture of today, but right after school, all of the rich kids would be leaving the school to go to their homes for the weekend. She would have the whole college to herself.

After ironing, she filled her tub with warm water and put bubble bath solution inside and oils that set well with her sensitive skin, making it healthier. She relaxed in the massive tub and breathed out a contented sigh. _This is so great! I love getting up early! _She splashed around in the cozy water, cleaning herself all the while.

When she was finally done, Sakura dressed into her uniform and took the elevator down to the lobby floor. She met up with Sasuke, who looked as if he had barely gotten any sleep. "Did you not sleep well?" She frowned.

"No," he groaned. "I woke up at three and couldn't go back to sleep…" his voice trailed off. Sakura felt his eyes studying her face. Was there something there, or was he just tired?

"Are you okay?" She tipped her head to the side and looked up at him. Realizing his actions, Sasuke pulled back away from her and shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine; c'mon, I bet you're hungry," he said in changing the subject. Sakura nodded and accepted the change; she could tell he wasn't in a bad mood, but confusion plagued his face. She figured it was something he could work out, so she left it alone and followed him to the cafeteria.

She ate with the professors: Sasuke, Guy, and Kakashi, as usual. Kakashi also seemed in better moods after that full day of not speaking with Sasuke. "Ms. Haruno, ballroom dancing classes will be over soon," Guy encouraged her with a laugh. She laughed back.

"Oh good! Will it all be over with for the year?" Her eyes glowed. She heard Sasuke and Kakashi chuckled under their breaths, Sasuke saying something like "you wish".

"Well," Guy continued, "every year we take the students out to the Hyuga Estate to have a formal party, so you'll probably want to know how to dance for that!" Sakura's eyes popped open. A formal party? With all the students? What kind of torture would that day have in store with her?

"O—oh…" she mumbled with timid eyes.

"You don't have to dance with anyone, Ms. Haruno," Sasuke pointed out with an encouraging tone. Sakura smiled up at him weakly. At least there was always someone on her side. "But you should still go; I think you would have at least a little bit of fun. It's happening pretty much right after you finish your ballroom classes," Sasuke continued, on a different note. She sighed.

When breakfast was completed for both professors and students, Sakura began her walk over to her classes, but before she could make her way to the classroom, Ino tugged her hair and slammed her against the wall. "Hey forehead!" She yelled. "Are you serious?! Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?! You're in for a world of hurt, _commoner_," she sneered.

"You really should listen to Ino," Tenten said mockingly from behind Ino, slapping Sakura across her face.

"I don't think an _animal _has enough common sense to listen to her," Temari stated scornfully, grabbing Sakura by her face. Sakura eyes filled with horror. She didn't want to be tortured like this again—words made her cry, but physical abuse left her with marks to remember what happened, and exactly how it happened.

"Hey, hey break it up, ladies!" Sakura's geometry teacher had happened to be walking down the same hall that she was being abused in. Asuma slowly pulled Ino off of Sakura; Temari and Tenten backed off willingly. "What's going on here?" He frowned, looking at the four of them sternly.

"She called me a pig!" Ino lied, a believable frown spreading on her lips. Sakura's eyes widened. She just straight up _lied _to the teacher!

"N—no I didn't!" Sakura stammered, making the truth less believable. Asuma scratched the back of his head.

"Well, Ms. Haruno, apologize." Sakura ground her teeth and groaned inwardly. She had to apologize for something she didn't even do? _The rich… are incredible… _her heart pounded and she clenched her fist in anger.

"I'm… sorry…" she grunted through clenched teeth. Ino spread an innocent smile across her lips.

"See, Haruno? It's that easy! It didn't have to go this far," she giggled wickedly and strode off with her gang. Sakura tapped the wall with her fist. That smug rich girl just ran away from her problems—she wasn't obligated to face anything. Just throw it on the poor! That's what they always would do!

Sakura trudged to the rest of her first class, a grimace filling her face. They were all so pompous; the worst part was that everything they thought really was true: in Konoha, the world really did revolve around the rich. But! It was Friday. She couldn't let them ruin her last day before the weekend.

She couldn't focus on any class she had throughout the day. Sakura had her mind on one thing and one thing alone: why was Professor Uchiha looking at her like that? He looked at her as if he had seen her somewhere before—but, not in the "I saw you yesterday" way that he _should have been _looking at her. _I wonder if he'll look at me like that during music class… _she groaned inwardly. She didn't like that look. It set her back—it made her feel… strange. And it also reminded her of how much older he was than her, not that he looked the part.

Even at twenty five, he barely looked older than her, and she was eighteen! Placidity filling his onyx orbs, his pale face contrasting with his dark hair providing him with a look of regal elegance, and a straight nose without the pompous turn that rich people tended to have—his features made him look more like a classmate than a professor.

Sakura trudged down the halls over to physics class and slumped in her seat. She situated herself and took out her homework. "U—um, poor girl?" Hinata approached her cautiously, clutching her books close to herself. Sakura looked over, rebuking herself for constantly responding to the statement of "poor girl".

"H—Yes?" She shook her head, once again stopping herself from the Uchiha-like expression.

"How about today? Would you like to join me for lunch…?" Hinata seemed all too eager for Sakura's liking. Something had to be up—especially after the way this Hyuga acted on day one at the student's meeting. She shook her head.

"No thank you; I'll be elsewhere during the hour," she responded with simplicity, fiddling with her pencil. She thought she heard Hinata "tsk" but when she looked back up at the rich girl, she looked… normal. Too normal.

"Okay then," Hinata responded without disturbance and left to sit in her own seat.

Physics went by slowly; mostly because some of the students decided that doing the weighty assignment was too much for one day, so they didn't do it at all. Professor Hatake shook his head at this fact, and made them all regret it: everyone had to redo their homework assignments during class and there was yet another weighty homework assignment for the evening. Sakura, who had actually did her homework, was allowed to exit the class when she finished their actual lesson; so she ventured to go to the library until music class.

Sakura didn't plan on running into Professor Uchiha, but how was she supposed to know he like to read? _There he is… _she thought to herself, taking a gulp of air and sitting in one of the seats. _Maybe if I read he won't know it's me… _she told herself, forgetting that she was the only person in the school—perhaps in all of Konoha—with pink hair.

"Shouldn't you be in physics class?" Sasuke asked her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Sakura blushed and shook her head.

"I was let out early because I did my homework," she answered with a smile. Sasuke shrugged and continued reading. Sakura was somewhat relieved. He didn't seem to be looking at strangely at all anymore. Perhaps he was over it? No, he wasn't: she saw his look back over at her with those strange studying eyes once again. "Um… Professor Uchiha?" She got his attention, and he broke out of his deep state of thought.

"Hn?"

"Why are you looking at me like that…?" She asked cautiously, not wanting him to change the subject this time. He didn't seem to have a way out, seeing as they weren't heading to breakfast this time. He sighed.

"This is going to be a really… weird question. Did you have a brunette friend when you were about… ten?" He asked hesitantly, not seeming to want to ask the question at all. Sakura's eyes popped open. _How does he know about Haru?! _

"Um… yes… her name was Kobayashi Haru; she was like, my only friend really… the only left before she moved away too… How did you know about that?" She leaned forward and noticed his expression changed: he looked perturbed. What could possible bother him so much about her knowing Haru?

"I just know things," he answered vaguely, returning his attention to the book he was reading. Sakura sighed, not finding that answer very satisfactory. "The truth is," he continued, to her delight, "I think that I've seen you somewhere before some years ago. Things are matching up way too well…" his voice trailed off. Sakura could feel that that "meeting" they might have had wasn't exactly a good thing.

"Is that a bad thing…?" She frowned. He shook his head shortly, but said nothing. Before she could try to find out anything else, it was time to head to the music room for classes, so the two of them decided on walking together.

It was strange: everything seemed to be weaving a way for her to spend more and more time with Professor Uchiha. She wakes up early to spend breakfast with him; she's terrible in music, so he became her tutor; he found out she was being abused, so they spend lunch together, and now here she is, walking side by side with him heading over to her music class. This raised a smile to her lips. Sakura thought for a moment that she might be too easily pleased, but how could someone not smile when someone as handsome as Sasuke wanted to be in their company?

In music class, they began to learn the second half of Fur Elise. Sakura groaned. She was even worse at the second half than she was at the first half. She tried what Sasuke had told her about loosening her hands, but at this point nothing was working—she remembered her tutoring lesson, and how he had guided her fingers to glide across the keys. _Maybe I can do it on my own… _

Sakura closed her eyes and felt for the keys; she made tons of mistakes, but eventually, she felt her fingers being subconsciously guided along the keys and she was producing music—choppy music—but music nonetheless. She grinned at her success, and found her teacher smiling back at her.

After the dreaded PE class and another day of attempting to silence Lee, Sakura made her way up to the eighth floor and made her way to room B for lunch. Sasuke welcomed her once again into his dorm room, messy as it was, and sat himself on the floor after closing the door. "Professor Uchiha, I don't think I can take much more of PE," Sakura frowned, accepting the portion of food he divided with her.

"It'll be worth it in the end, even if you do have a crap partner," Sasuke said simply as he shrugged. Sakura laughed, never hearing him insult someone in such a way. "So, what are your plans for the weekend?" He asked her, seeming quite interested.

"I don't really have any," she admitted with a blush. "I was just going to hang around at the college since I'll basically have it all to myself," she giggled with a grin.

"I was planning on going out to the city and buying some things…" Sasuke mumbled, but then looked up at her. "Going alone isn't exactly enjoyable, though, I'll admit." The hint was obvious, and it reddened Sakura's cheeks.

"W—well, I could go along if you… um… want?" She hesitated. Maybe it wasn't a hint after all. Sasuke allowed a smile to curve the corners of his lips.

"That could be interesting," he mused. "What time do you think you'll be ready?" Sakura realized that the more they spoke about it, the more it was sounding like an actual date. She swallowed a little.

"Um… maybe around nine?" She guessed. Sasuke nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." All the awkward feelings from early seemed to have dissipated from his eyes, and Sakura was quite glad of that.

oooo

_"Going alone isn't exactly enjoyable, though, I'll admit"… that had to be a hint, and besides, I'm going now… this is my first _real_ date ever! I'm going to go on a date with my professor… Oh Kami, that sounds so wrong! _Sakura shook her head and tried to focus on her homework. She had to finish it quickly, for it was almost time for her tutoring.

Her eyes ventured around her dorm room. _I wonder what Professor Uchiha would think of the way I live? _She wondered, tapping the eraser of her pencil on her chin. His room was pretty messy, and Sakura usually didn't like messy, but there was a sort of hominess about the mess that made Sakura not notice it too readily.

Slipping off her bed, Sakura decided to get ready. She dressed herself in a pair of black jeans and an airy pink top with a white tank top underneath. Quickly, she snatched up her notes and went to the room in which they planned to meet: the music room. "Hello!" She smiled.

"Hn," he greeted her with a nod. "Are you ready?" She nodded and sat herself down on the piano seat. Sasuke sat beside her, tempting Sakura to scoot in closer to him, but she resisted. "Were you able to play it in class?"

"Kind of," she responded. "I was making a lot of mistakes, but I managed to play it in a… weird way."

"All right, let's hear it," he smiled, and she nodded and began to play. Sasuke could tell that she was getting better, and he gazed proudly at the success of his student. Before he could give her pointers, Karin walked into the music room and looked over both of them. Sakura swallowed when she heard Sasuke let out a slight groan at the sight of his cousin.

"Sasuke," Karin began, "Hatake-sensei needs you to pick up some things for him tomorrow—for when we go to the Hyuga Estate?"

"Can't he go himself? I'm not going in that direction and someone else is coming with me and I don't want to inconvenience them," Sasuke argued simply. Sakura blushed. He didn't want to inconvenience her? That made her smile.

"It's just to buy beer!" Karin put her fists on her hips.

"Beer? Seriously? The students can't drink that, they're all underage," Sasuke persisted in his attempt not to go. Karin shook her head.

"For the professors; and 'no' isn't an option because _I _can't go because I have to talk to the Hyuga's and let them know that we're going to be going over there on Tuesday!"

"You can do that Monday," Sasuke said matter-of-a-factly and placed his fingers on the piano and began to play. Loud. Sakura broke out laughing at the childish behavior of the two cousins as Karin raised her voice louder and louder to try and match the ear piercing song that Sasuke had chosen to play.

As he was playing, Sakura watched his fingers glide effortlessly across the piano, pushing down easily to make the note sing louder than he usually would. He had a genius that Sakura didn't think that anyone else could possibly have, and she enjoyed watching and hearing him play—even at this height of sound.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" Karin finally managed to scream over the piano's limit, and Sasuke ended his taunting song on a low note.

"Yes?" He questioned innocently. Karin fumed with a red face and pointed at him angrily.

"_You _are going to the store _tomorrow _and buying it, OKAY?!"

"Sure," he shrugged, seeming not to mind at all. Karin shook her head, obviously infuriated, and strode out the room with a huff.

"You're mean, professor!" Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the encounter. Sasuke grinned and shrugged.

"You should probably get back to your room, it's getting late," he pointed out, slipping off the piano seat. Sakura nodded and followed with similar actions.

"Yeah… um… well good night…" she smiled. _I really… really… really want to kiss him… _She didn't notice that she was staring at him the whole time she thought.

"Yes?" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look. She shook her head; she couldn't possibly ask him that—it would be too soon, wouldn't it? But if it was, why couldn't she help but think like this?

"Just um… can you um—like, lean… down-ish?" She blushed profusely, realizing that she was going against her thoughts of forgetting it.

"Okay?" Sasuke looked confused, but listened to her request and leaned down a bit. Sakura pecked his cheek with a quick kiss before she realized what she was doing. Both their eyes popped open and they stared at each other.

"Um, yeah," Sakura said quickly, "that was just—um… yeah, wow," she laughed nervously.

"Right… um… yeah. Uh, good night," Sasuke shook his head, a tint of red flushing his cheeks. Awkwardly, they both made their way out of the music room and went up to sleep in their dorm rooms.

oOoOo

**And there you have chapter six. I hope you enjoyed it! :] And… I'll be working on chapter seven and such, as you now. R&R please, and arigatogozaimasu to all you supporters. Tell me what your favorite part/section/line was maybe? I'm interested. :]**

**InaGaTa**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters

So, here's chapter seven. First day without school—it's a bit shorter than what I'm used to writing with this story, but I like how it came out. And um… just to answer what someone reviewed, yeah I am pretty mean lol. But the story wouldn't have the drama it needs without hateful classmates, so thanks for stopping by and reading the story anyways. :] Enjoy chapter seven.

oooo

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed, trying to not wake up. It was Saturday and she wanted to sleep in. _Why do I feel like I should be up? Ugh, go back to sleep… _she tried to force herself, slamming her second pillow over her face. _"I was planning on going out to the city and buying some things"… oh gosh! _She rolled herself off the bed and hit the floor with a "thump". "Ouch… oh no oh no, what time is it?" She looked around frantically and grabbed her clock and stared at it for awhile because her vision was still blurry: 8:30.

"Oh… my… gosh! He said nine!" Frantically, Sakura threw herself in the shower and made sure to take less than ten minutes. When she got out, she insulted her stupidity of not choosing an outfit the day before. "What to wear what to wear…" she mumbled as she rummaged through her drawers. Shaking her head, she lifted the window and felt the temperature outside: it was a nice day with a slight breeze. _It's a nice day… which means I'm free to wear whatever I want! I hope I look cute… _She worried as she looked back to her drawer: did she own anything worthy of this rich man?

_I should have saved one of my outfits that I wore to tutoring or something… ugh, stupid stupid stupid! _She mentally slapped herself as she looked from her clock to her drawers and back several times. Finally, Sakura decided on wearing a pair of black jeans and a red and gray striped shirt. It wasn't fancy, but it was comfortable. _Maybe my hair will make up for my lack of creativity… _She groaned as she left her pink hair to its natural waves to hang off her shoulders.

Looking over to her clock, she saw the time: eight fifty-three. _Stupid! _She screamed at herself and raced downstairs. Sakura enjoyed the freedom of running through the halls without worrying about bumping into Ino or anyone else from her gang. When she got outside, she saw Professor Uchiha. _Oh my gosh… _her eyes widened.

He was dressed handsomely: black jeans, gray shirt, and an over jacket with a cut that complimented his body outlining perfectly. His soft, charcoal bangs hung in his face and around his small eyes. The tranquil Uchiha was leaning on a tree, seeming to await the arrival of the pinkette. How early had he gotten up that he was here? Or… was she late? "Um, hi, professor," Sakura greeted him with a shy smile.

"Good morning, Ms. Haruno. You're ready?" She nodded in a response. Sasuke nodded and waved his hand towards some other direction she couldn't pinpoint, but before she knew it, a limousine drove up to pick them up.

A man came out from the driver's seat door and rushed to open the doors, but Sasuke stopped him. "Relax, Kai; I'll take care of the doors," he said coolly as he smiled. He opened the door to the backseat and motioned for Sakura to enter. "After you, Ms. Haruno."

Sakura blushed profusely. A man had _never _opened a door for her—and this was a _rich man! _This was Professor Uchiha! She stepped in and mumbled an embarrassed "thank you" to him. He was constantly making her equal with him as if he wanted to drill it into her mind that he was human too.

He sat in the backseat as well, on the side across from her. "Take us to the mall, Kai," he ordered with a hint of kindness in his tranquil voice. Sakura looked at Sasuke as he was now in his element: he was in charge, giving out orders, but something seemed off. He wasn't snobby or full of himself. He was just rich in name, not in actions. "So, Haruno—er, Miss—"

"Please, just call me Haruno; it's all right—or even… Sakura, if you want to." She saw Sasuke's eyes widen with a sort of pleased look. His lips curved up into a smile.

"Sakura is a nice name," he complimented her, raising a blush to her cheeks. Did he just flirt with her? Sakura looked away only slightly—she knew she liked it, but it was very embarrassing to know that Kai could hear everything they were saying. "So, Sakura," he made a point to say her name, "what kind of clothes do you like? You seem to dress in a variety of different styles," he noted.

"Well, pretty much anything that's comfortable… I apologize if it's not—"

"You look nice," he encouraged her, another blush now tinting her cheeks.

"We are here, sir," Kai announced, pulling the limo up to the entrance of the massive mall. It was a very tall building with a unique structure Sakura had never seen before. She looked up to the name: _Uzumaki Mall_. She cringed at the name and Sasuke chuckled when he saw her face.

"Thank you, Kai; I understand Uzumaki hasn't exactly made a good impression on you. Do you want to go elsewhere?" He offered. She shook her head, sucking up her dislike back in its hidden compartment in her heart.

"No, it's okay; it's not like he'll be there anyways," she answered with a smile. Sasuke grunted a short "hn", but followed it with a smile of his own.

"Come, let's go," he said, scooting out the door and holding it open for her. Sakura gladly followed after him and walked beside him. Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets in a very un-rich manner. Sakura giggled; he definitely seemed comfortable.

When they got inside, it was the most magnificent mall Sakura had ever seen. The entry way was massive and elaborate. The Uzumakis had certainly gone all out with this mall, that much was obvious. She looked around, wondering if all the silver items she saw decorating the walls was _actual _silver—or perhaps platinum? "Are you going to walk?" Sasuke chuckled at her. Sakura blushed, realizing she had stopped in her tracks to admire the architecture.

"I almost feel like I can't!" She laughed. Sasuke chuckled and just smiled at her.

"Well, I don't want to have to drag you around, so let's try this again," he said teasingly as he continued walking.

"Well, we're here," he pointed to one of the many stores in the mall. "This has pretty much the style of clothing you described." She gawked as she saw the inside of the store. It was… gorgeous. She was about to do one of her infamous stunned-in-place actions, but Sasuke nudged her forward. "Come on, Sakura," he chuckled and led her inside.

"Oh right!" She laughed and started walking again. She saw so many things that caught her eye, but the prices turned her off immediately. However, Sasuke put his mark on every last thing that she gave a wishing look to. He finally convinced her to pick out _one _thing that she would _allow _him to get for her and go try it on.

She chose a red gown as she was now thinking ahead to attending the party at the Hyuga Estate on Tuesday. This time, she would know how to handle the circumstances. _And _she knew Professor Uchiha would be there too. He had promised to protect her from her menacing peers. "All right, I'm going to go get changed," she told her professor, who merely nodded and responded:

"Hn; come out when you're done, I want to see you in it," he smiled briefly. While Sakura was getting changed, Sasuke spoke with the cashier and told her everything that he would be purchasing—that is, everything Sakura laid even one glance at in the store. Anything that caught her eye, it was now hers, through Sasuke's abundance of money.

Sakura dressed herself in the crimson gown, which fit perfectly around her body. She twirled in front of the mirror and giggled. She loved it; it complimented both her skin tone and her pink tresses. However, she felt bad making Sasuke purchase something so expensive for her. Of course, she didn't know he planned on buying out the entire store for her because she liked so many things.

_He said he wanted to see me in it… I wonder if he'll think I look pretty. _She tapped her finger on her chin and studied herself in the mirror. She didn't find herself very pretty, but she refused to call herself ugly. Maybe she was just… plain. Her hair was probably her only standout feature. _Well, the moment of truth I guess…! _She took a deep breath and stepped out of the dressing room shyly to show Sasuke her dress.

Sasuke's reaction was pleasurable: "Well, well don't you look lovely."

"Thank you…" she answered breathlessly.

"Do you want it?" He asked her with a placid smile. Sakura nodded vigorously.

"Yes, please."

"Then it's yours," he said simply with a nod and a smile. Sakura grinned and hopped a bit in happiness.

"Thank you so much Professor Uchiha!" She called while running back off to the dressing room to change back into her original outfit. _He didn't say I looked pretty, he said I looked "lovely"! I can't believe this! _She beamed as she couldn't stop herself from giggling quietly in the room. "He's pretty dreamy…" she mused quietly after slipping her shirt back on.

After purchasing all the dress and all the other clothes against Sakura's will, Sasuke ordered it to be delivered to her dorm room. Sakura thanked everyone in the store and walked out with Professor Uchiha. He seemed to be having a good time, and although he had said he was going out to the stores to buy things, truly, he went to the mall just for her. This raised a smile to the young girl's face as she studied her music professor: tall, handsome, dark hair… She didn't bother to get into detail with her mind, for intense detail would never do him justice. He was regal and gorgeous, but he had a manly air about him as well.

When they got back inside the limousine, Sasuke requested that Kai take them to the grocery store. "The grocery store, sir?" His driver questioned him, seeming confused.

"Yes, I'm running an errand for Kakashi-sensei." Kai nodded and started driving. Sakura gave her professor a questioning look. "Professor Hatake," he clarified for her. She gave a drawn out "oh" in her realization and looked out the windows at the scenery. She felt Sasuke smiling at her, so she glanced at him out the corner of her eye and returned the smile with a grin. "Say, Sakura?"

"Yes?" She looked over at him fully.

"I need to tell you something," his tone changed to assess something serious. She nodded at gave him her full attention. "Don't trust Hatake-sensei. I… Look, I know him; he practically raised me, and his kindness is an act." Sakura frowned. Professor Hatake had been faking the whole time? So the professors really didn't like her then.

"Oh…" she mumbled, disappointment lowering her mood.

"However," Sasuke continued, "Guy-sensei is a different story; his family act upon their true thoughts. What you see is what you get in other words—so, he really does enjoy your company. He's not faking," he encouraged her. Sakura smiled lightly, seeming happier.

"Thanks for the warning, Sas—Professor—"

"It's fine, we're off school grounds. If I can call you Sakura, you can call me Sasuke," he said simply with a shrug. Sakura blushed and nodded, a smile curving on her lips. _We're using our first names now… _

oooo

Sakura gazed out the window, watching the trees fly by as they drove down the highway. Sasuke groaned inwardly. This grocery store was really out of the way, and he wished he didn't have to go. "Kai, where is Karin right now?"

"I drove her to the Hyuga Estate, master Uchiha; she hasn't contacted me since," the driver answered without hesitation. Sasuke sighed harshly and glided his fingers through his dark mop. Sakura looked over at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern. He gave her a curt nod, and then asked:

"Sakura, how is your arm?" She looked at him with confusion.

"My arm?—oh, um… it's healed up by now," she rolled up her sleeve and showed him the faded scar on her arm. It wasn't very noticeable unless, like Sasuke and Sakura, you knew where to look. He lightly took her arm into his hand and looked carefully at the marked skin. Gently, he passed his thumb across the sensitive area.

"What did you use?" He lowered his voice so Kai wouldn't hear their conversation, but Sakura took it in an entirely different way. _He sounds really hot when he whispers… _she swallowed. _Oh gosh what am I thinking?! _She shook her head a bit and answered:

"I'm not sure… I did it in my subconscious…" she admitted, her voice staying at an equally low tone. Sasuke grunted a thoughtful "hn" as he released her arm.

"At least it's okay now," he nodded and turned his attention to the window. Sakura couldn't help but notice that he had his fair share of scars on his wrists. Did he used to cut himself? Maybe that's why he could tell so quickly when she was trying to hide her arm behind her back. He caught her eyes examining his wrists and he pulled his sleeve down a bit. "It was awhile ago," he answered her look.

"Am I intruding?" She frowned a bit, concerned she had entered his personal bubble. He shook his head.

"No; I just don't like that I have these scars. I never did any sort of physical abuse to myself, because I knew that the marks would make me be able to remember what exactly happened. But when I got these… all these were attempts at killing myself," he glanced away after hearing Sakura let out a slight gasp. "Kakashi-sensei stopped me pretty much every time at the last second. I literally owe him my life, but that doesn't mean I'll do whatever he wants me to. It just means… I respect him for it."

"Do you still feel… suicidal?" Sakura worried with a frown and knitted eyebrows. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I just hit stuff now," he responded jokingly. Sakura laughed at his sudden change of character and leaned her face in her palm. _He really has gone through a lot… _she thought. _He's definitely inspiring…_

Only a little while later, Sakura saw a large building outside the window. "We're here," Kai announced as he drove up to the grocery store. Sakura was looking for one of the last names of her classmates in the title, but she didn't see one. _Maybe this family doesn't flaunt their name around like the Uzumakis… _she concluded. She and Sasuke walked side by side as they entered the grocery store.

When she looked up, she noticed her professor walking towards the section containing the alcohol. Sasuke put his hands over her eyes. "Cover your underage eyes, I'm buying the bad stuff now," he joked as he now grabbed several packages of beer.

"I hear glass bottles clanging!" Sakura played along, a horrified gasp escaping her lips while she fought back a laugh. He removed his hand from her eyes and waved the beer in her face.

"And now you see them," he smirked and held them back at his side. Sakura broke out laughing and shoved him playfully.

After Sasuke purchased the beer, they both got back in the limousine and headed on the long trip back to the school. This time, however, they were sitting side by side rather than across from each other. Sakura's hand overlapped Sasuke's slightly as they rested between where they were sitting. At this point, Sakura couldn't help but think back when she had kissed Sasuke's cheek in that awkward way.

_I wonder if he liked it anyways… _She thought to herself, looking up at the placid face of the Uchiha. He looked oddly calm as he stared out the window. It was starting to get late, and the sun was sinking below the horizon. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He said softly, his attention not veering away from the scenery.

"Mhm…" Sakura nodded, looking out to the sky with him. It certainly was a breathtaking site to behold. She breathed out a calm sigh and felt nearly as tranquil as the regal man beside her.

When the sun had set and it was still too cloudy to see the stars, Sakura and Sasuke redirected their attention to each other. Their smiles formed simultaneously, and they laughed at the strange circumstance. "Wow, this is crazy," Sasuke said under his breath and shook his head.

"What is?" Sakura asked curiously. He just shook his head and looked back into the emerald spheres that seemed to connect with his own onyx stare. She was a very beautiful girl, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. Her lips were pale and had a rosy tinge decorating them, even without makeup. Now that he was studying her face, he noticed she didn't wear any makeup at all.

Her smile was also attractive, and her chin rounded off at just the right point. She had a small nose that peeked off her face, but her eyes were her most captivating feature.

Sakura found herself thinking off all her dreams, her daydreams, her wandering thoughts—all of them directed at Sasuke Uchiha. All the fantasies she could ever dream of involved him and him alone. Before she met him, not even the knight in her dreams had a face, but when Professor Uchiha came along, his face filled the knight's lacking.

It felt like fate. It looked like fate. She wanted it to be fate—she wanted it to be something she couldn't escape from even if she wanted to. Sakura Haruno wanted life to make so she was meant to be Sasuke Uchiha. And little did she know, her music professor felt the same way.

She scooted closer and tipped her head up and Sasuke leaned down, his eyes slowly closing. Reality met fantasy in a surreal glow as their lips met in a kiss. Sakura felt herself melting under the feelings that she felt Sasuke pouring out into that kiss.

"Mmhh…" he groaned, leaning in closer to her, locking their lips together. Sakura pulled him in closer, seeming to lose herself in the moment.

"We've arrived, master Uchiha," Kai spoke calmly to his superior, not hearing what was going on. Sasuke and Sakura broke away from each other when they heard his voice, both of their faces flushed red in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Kai," Sasuke managed to speak with dignity and without the stammer that threatened to push out. After making their way out of the limo, Sasuke and Sakura bid Kai goodbye as he drove back off to the Hatake Estate. They both just looked at each other, still feeling quite awkward over what had just happened.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done… that…" Sasuke finally spoke, clearly his throat slightly. Sakura shook her head.

"No, no, it was me don't blame yourself…" she frowned embarrassedly. Sasuke scratched the back of his head and glanced at her awkwardly.

"I suppose we should… um..."

"Yeah… right, um…"

"I'll uh, see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, tomorrow," she nodded and smiled awkwardly.

"Right, um… goodnight?"

"Goodnight," she glanced around nervously.

"So um, I'm just gonna…"

"Yeah," she tiptoed and their lips joined again before they went their separate ways.

oOoOo

**Awkward relationships are too fun to do… especially when you imagine it in your head. Well, I hope you all like it so far still, thanks for favoriting/following or doing both. :] Arigatogozaimasu for your support. And don't forget to R&R!**

**InaGaTa**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters

OH MY GOSH….. sorry, I wasn't getting much time to type at all—everything went all crap and I got super busy around the house… bull crap. Plus I got traumatized online after reading about hard flaccid. That's the time when you make sure your thingie is all right. Yeah, I hate the internet sometimes… T. But I guess I could blame my curiosity as well. Anyways, enjoy chapter eight—I made it a bit longer due to how long I made you all wait. Gomen'nasai for that.

oooo

Sunday dragged along. It was a slow, rainy day for Sakura. Sasuke couldn't spend any time with her because he had to prepare his lessons for the upcoming week—that is, all the days except for Tuesday. That is when all the students and professors would go over to the Hyuga Estate for the formal party. Was Sakura excited? _No. _

It was now Monday, and she was poking at her food, not having much of an appetite. Today, she would have her test on her ballroom dancing, except they were switching up partners to make sure that they could cope with other people. In a way, that would be good. However, even if Lee drove her to near insanity, at least he was… nice? Not respectful and nice wasn't quite the word… It was just that he was merely annoying and lacking the mean spirit of the rest of the rich. "Not hungry?" Sasuke asked her, glancing at her untouched plate. She shook her head.

"I'm concerned about PE tests… they're today, and then we're going over to that party on Tuesday. I don't know if I'll do well—we're switching partners," she shivered, hugging her arms rather than holding her fork. Guy couldn't help but chuckle, and Kakashi read a book at the table rather than engaging in conversation.

"You'll be all right Ms. Haruno!" Guy encouraged her. "I handpicked a partner for you who I don't think will trouble you as much as Lee." Sakura's eyes light up, but then she frowned. What if he chose Sai: Ino's boyfriend? She would definitely be in for it then—even if it was her fault or her choice. "His name is 'Neji'." Sakura sunk in her chair. Tenten's boyfriend… like that would be any better. _It's times like these when you just want to run and hide from the world…_

"Sakura, eat up; you'll never pass if you're too hungry to focus," Sasuke pointed out, nudging her under the table to begin eating. Sakura nodded and reluctantly obeyed her professor. Things were not looking bright for her, and it was the day before the formal party. What was she supposed to do if Tenten was giving her the death-stare all through PE? Forget an empty stomach; she would be too focused on keeping her life than passing the test!

When breakfast was completed, Kakashi and Guy departed from Sasuke and Sakura to make a few adjustments to their lessons, or prepare the classrooms for the arrival of the students. The two freshmen walked together, meandering down the halls with no specific destination. They just wanted to be together, and for them: that was enough.

Sakura breathed out a sigh, wishing that today wouldn't have to stress her out so much. She had really only seen the worst of Ino, with Tenten or Temari backing her up, so she couldn't imagine what kind of damage Tenten would do to her when she found her dancing with her _boyfriend. _"Are you that nervous?" Sasuke read her facial expression, looking down at her knitted brows. Sakura frowned.

"Is it that obvious?" He nodded and interlaced his fingers with hers, taking her hand into a gentle grip.

"It's not like it's your fault that you're dancing with him, right?"

"Yeah, but they don't care," Sakura explained, sighing all the while. "They don't care about anything—it's like, they just want some kind of excuse to slap me and insult me and…" Sasuke gave her hand a gentle squeeze and looked up at the ceiling.

"She won't have time to hurt you," he said simply. "Lunch is right after PE, and you'll be with me then. After that, classes are over and she'll be doing homework while you're being tutored. Then, we go to dinner, and the day is out. There's no time," he encouraged her. She smiled slightly.

"I hope they just don't try to work any sort of magic into making time. I think they might be witches…" she mumbled, knowing her comment was ridiculous. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head at the joking pinkette.

After talking with him for a bit longer, Sakura strode over to her first class, slipping in her seat with a simple placidity filling her face. She hadn't realized it, but with all the time she was spending with Professor Uchiha, it was changing her own facial expression. Little did she know, that facial expression had Ino sick. She couldn't stand seeing that pink haired commoner with such an air of confidence about her—with such a regal placidity that made her _seem _like a rich person. Sakura was doing it again: she was trying to be equal with the rich.

Sakura heard Ino storm up from her seat, but before she could make her way over the innocent poor girl, Professor Kurenai Yuhi came in to begin their English class. "All right, everyone please be seated. We're going to begin class now. Take out your homework," Kurenai said, a slight smile filling her feminine lips. Sakura pulled out her homework and glanced around the room. _I won't be seeing any of this tomorrow because of the party… I hope that I can have a good time over there… _

oooo

The bell went off and all the students made their way out of the room by couples. Sakura exited by herself in the back. Her eyes veered off and focused on Hinata and Ino, who were whispering as they looked back at her. _What are they talking about? _Sakura wondered, frowning. She knew Ino didn't mean well, and she had a feeling that Hinata didn't, but something about seeing it was worse than simply believing it.

In geometry, it seemed that _no one _was paying attention. Asuma continued to call out students, asking them to look up to the front, or to stop passing notes. Sakura sighed, wishing that class could move on to the lesson. Why did rich people even bother attending college if they were still acting like high school students? They weren't here to learn at all. "Sai, would you please pass that drawing up?" Asuma bit back an annoyed groan that threatened to escape his lips.

"Oh well, I didn't get to finish," Sai shrugged, passing the paper up to the professor, while the class chuckled quietly. Asuma looked at the picture and his eyebrows shot up.

"Sai, if I see another drawing like this from you, I'm going to have to call your parents," Asuma threatened with a warning frown. Sai nodded with another shrug, seeming not to care at all. Sakura ran her fingers through her bouncy, pink mop. Did the rich care about anything? Talking to their parents wouldn't do anything—it would just get the parents to side against the school. That's how Konoha was.

Class dragged on and Sakura allowed her mind to wander as she thought about her Saturday: _We went out shopping together, he made jokes about beer… _she giggled a bit under her breath. _And then… at the very end of it, we kissed… twice, actually. That means he really did want it to happen. That means it wasn't all in my imagination… Sasuke really does like me, despite our age difference. _She allowed a grateful smile to spread across her lips.

_He said I had a nice name… I wish I complimented his name too… _she frowned, thinking back to how he was the one giving out all the compliments. _Your name is so regal and elegant! Nah, that sounds too 'rich' for me… _she shook her head and tapped her pencil to her chin. Maybe she should just try complimenting his genius in piano. Complimenting skill was a lot less embarrassing than complimenting appearance.

_No, no, no! That's the point! I have to do something I wouldn't normally do… _Sakura heaved out a sigh of frustration, not sure what exactly she was supposed to do about her dilemma of giving back to her music professor. "Do you need help?" Asuma asked her as he came by her desk: he had taken her frustrated sigh as if it was about her problem. _Can he read minds?! _Sakura's eyes popped open.

"Um, no, I think I'm okay," she smiled briefly, looking up at him and giving him assurance. He nodded and walked off to check on her peers. Returning to her thoughts, Sakura wondered what Sasuke would even want in return. _Did _he want anything in return? _Well, even if he doesn't, it's always nice to… and besides, I want to give him something back… he's done so much for me! _Nothing could come to her mind as she strained it on every possibility. Still without an answer, the geometry bell went off and it was time for physics.

She trudged to her class, her thoughts taking over mind as she stumbled. _What would a guy who can already have anything he wants possibly… well, want? He has everything! _Thinking of how to thank a rich man was harder than Sakura thought it would be. After all, he was rich. He could buy whatever he wanted—he didn't need her to do anything for him. _The only thing I can really give him is words and… _Her face turned beet red and she shook her head frantically. "Oh my gosh!" She whispered hoarsely to herself. _Okay, DON'T think like that Sakura! _She mentally rebuked herself for allowing _those _thoughts to pass through her mind.

She slumped into her seat and felt her cheeks, making sure they weren't still hot from her profuse blush. That thought just seemed to continue to come back into Sakura's mind: skin on skin, lip to lip, thrust after thrust after thrust….

"All right class!" To Sakura, it sounded like Kakashi slammed his books on his desk. His voice and action caused her to jump in her seat. If her mind was going to wander like that, she was probably better off focusing on her classes, even if it was something she was already good at. She looked around at the students around her: no one seemed to be looking at her. _I hope no one saw me jump… I wonder if your facial expression changed when you think about things like that… _Sakura thought, and then mentally slapped herself. She had to pay attention in class: that's what she was here for!

Professor Hatake stood in front of the class, pacing back and forth as he taught, using hand gestures and writing terms on the board. Sakura took notes, and followed his constant movement with her eyes. Slight mannerisms of Professor Hatake were somewhat similar to Professor Uchiha's: the pacing, the subtle hand gestures, and how he watched the students with a vigilant eye. However, there were things that had no similarity: the nonchalance, the singsong pattern of voice, and the lack of simplicity. If Sakura had happened to struggle in physics, he would definitely make it harder for her with the way he chose to explain things.

_Sasuke always says things in a way that everyone could understand… _she smiled, thinking to how her professor and tutor would always get into meticulous detail, being sure that each and every one of his students got the concept of his passion: music. That was the reason he was tutoring her, after all. He said he couldn't stand it when people didn't understand or grasp the musical art that he did, and that he felt a need to teach her. Ever since then, they were spending time together, much to Sakura's pleasure. _I'm really glad I suck at music… _she mused, seeing as that was the first reason why they ended up spending any sort of extended amount of time together.

Fate would have it that she would be terrible in music—or, she like to think of it that way. Because if it was fate, that meant that Sasuke was meant to be with her, for at least this period of time. And being with someone as kind as him—someone who didn't care about any sort of social status—even if it wasn't forever, was definitely something that Sakura would cherish for the rest of her life.

Sasuke told her that he appreciated her, and that she wasn't just worth something because she was human. _"You're the only you there can be"… he always says the simplest of things, but I think those are the things that mean the most. _Sakura confirmed, firmly nodding her head.

During the time that she had spent with him in the limo, she also learned that her professor used to have suicidal thoughts. That fact opened her eyes a bit: even though he was the rich—the very group of she hated—he had been treated like the poor: out casted, hated, and thrown away. The Hatake took him in and raised him when his own family wouldn't—they had run off to Tokyo, and he lost all contact with them. _He was completely stripped from his family—and to make it worse, they didn't even want him around… _she frowned sadly; she shook her head. If she continued to think these thoughts, she would definitely cry in class, and everyone would know she wasn't paying a lick of attention to Professor Hatake.

The bell rang and students rushed out the room: no one like physics it seemed. Sakura beamed: it was time to see the man she had been thinking about all day. She wondered if Sasuke was even that excited to see her; all she knew is that if she thought about him long enough, she could give herself heartthrob without even seeing him.

oooo

Her delicate fingers tapped the keys, creating the sound of a smoother, yet still choppy form of Fur Elise. She had gotten obviously better at the piano, but there was still the lacking skill that she was trying to possess. Sakura shifted in her seat and straightened her neck after feeling it ache from looking down for so long. _I wonder if Sasuke has written that song Karin told him to yet… _She wondered as her mind wander to about five days ago, when she heard the piano being played past hours. "Are you doing okay?" Sasuke questioned her, interrupting her thoughts. Sakura looked up at him and smiled, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay." He smiled back at her, only briefly, but long enough for her to notice. "But, um," she continued, "we can still talk if you want…" she whispered so none of the other students would hear. Sasuke chuckled at her sudden change of character and took a seat beside her.

"Are you still nervous about PE?" He asked, putting his fingers on the keys and feeling them with a light and expert touch. Sakura shrugged a bit, letting a sigh loose from her lips.

"I just can't wait until ballroom is over… like, even the party. What am I supposed to do over there?" She frowned, tipping her head to the side in confusion. Sasuke stared at the wall for a bit, and then looked over at her.

"My question is: how do you plan on getting there? You don't hate a ride," he pointed out, removing his fingers from the keys. Sakura's eyes widened. Maybe she couldn't go after all. That would leave her with no worries, but she would be lonely… after all, Professor Uchiha was going to the party too; she would be the only one at the college. If her large room was big enough to make her feel lonely, she didn't want to feel the pressing emptiness of having an entire college to herself.

Because it would look suspicious if Sasuke stayed with her any longer, he got up from sitting with her and continued his rounds around the music room, promising Sakura that they would continue their conversation at lunch. At lunch: that meant after PE. Sakura groaned inwardly, allowing her head to bang on the keys.

When music finished, everyone rushed over to the gym and changed into their gym outfits, preparing for their tests on ballroom dancing. _I really hope I pass… I just have to follow Neji's lead—and he's a Hyuga—we're going over to his estate for the actual party! Maybe I did get off easy this time. _Sakura realized, smiling at how Professor Guy worked his magic into helping her out. Sasuke was right: Guy really did enjoy her company, didn't he?

"All right everyone! Get with your new partners!" Guy ordered everyone with a grin, prompting his students to begin. Neji walked up to Sakura and stared at her simply. _Is he one of the rich that hate without words…? _Sakura hoped within her entire being; she bowed her head in greeting the Hyuga, trying to remove any thought from him that she could possibly be pompous. It would probably be best to be on his good side.

"I never thought I would dance with a _poor girl _in place of my woman," Neji said with an obvious subdued anger. Sakura swallowed hard and looked up at him.

"I'll try to help you pass the test—I'm sure we both want to score high in grades…" she said, swallowing her worry and making sure her tone was even. Neji nodded.

"Yes, I would like if you didn't mess me up. Let's get this over with, shall we?" He said simply; he didn't seem to really have much of a problem dancing with her. In fact, he didn't seem to have such an intense disdain for the poor that Sakura thought he would. Of course, he could be subduing it to refrain from causing a scene, but that was definitely mature of him. It was more than Sakura would expect from a rich person, and that was certain.

However, Sakura's relief only lasted so long until she spotted Tenten's menacing eyes on her. Even with their simplistic brown color that would naturally give the rich girl an expression of dignity and elegance, fire burned in those orbs expressing uncountable amounts of rage boiling within her. Neji took Sakura's hands into his, and Tenten's face melted into a look of… horror, fear, confusion, regret… Sakura felt bad for Tenten. Did she feel betrayed by her boyfriend? Her eyes veered up to her partner, Neji; he didn't seem fazed at all. Did he not care about Tenten's feelings?

When the dance commenced, Sakura couldn't help but look over to Tenten, who was allowing small tears to trickle down her cheeks while she danced gracefully with her new partner: Shikamaru. Tenten caught Sakura's constant stare, and to the pinkette's surprise, she just frowned. She didn't scowl. She didn't show disdain: it was a remorseful frown. Sakura bit her bottom lip, and when Neji turned his back to Tenten, Sakura looked up at the crying brunette and mouthed the words: "I'm very sorry". Sincerity filled Sakura's emerald orbs as they also began to fill with tears. She didn't mind allowing them to show at this point as she was feeling sympathy for the rich girl before her. Tenten just shook her head, and veered her eyes away from the commoner in attempt to hide her tears.

PE ended after hours and hours of torture. Two females cried, and no one else in the class could exactly determine _why _they were crying. "I'm serious, Temari, it was _so _obnoxious. It's like, she would get her grimy tears all over me… I _don't _want a girl crying next to me," Sakura heard Shikamaru complaining to his girlfriend.

"I know; Tenten is _way _too emotional. It gets on my nerves too," Sakura's eyes widened when she heard the betrayal to Tenten from Temari. She was gossiping about her? Sakura strode away from the two and went to the showers, finding Tenten weeping on the bench. _This is my fault for complaining about Lee I would guess… _she frowned as she rebuked her selfish behavior.

Hesitantly, Sakura settled herself beside Tenten on the bench and looked over at the mourning girl. "Hey, Tenten?" She addressed her absent mindedly. Sakura never wanted to speak to the rich, but as she spent time with Sasuke, even the richest of the rich were humans. They had emotions, and they had hearts that could be broken. Tenten looked surprised and her head flung up and sighted the pink haired commoner.

"What… do you want?" She spewed in disgust, wiping her eyes and trying to regain her elegance. Sakura handed her the handkerchief Sasuke had given to her when she cried in the music room.

"Here, use this…" she offered, a compassionate smile curving on her lips slightly. Tenten's expression changed to one of astonishment.

"What are you doing? I slapped your face—on Friday, remember?" Tenten shook her head. "Go away, I don't want your pity…" she mumbled, not seeming to want Sakura to leave. Sakura shook her head and frowned.

"I'll only do you that favor when Ino or Hinata or Temari come to comfort you… everyone needs someone to talk to—I'll just be ears for a little bit if you want," she didn't really know why she wanted to help Tenten; she wasn't even sure it _was _her fault that she danced with Neji. After all, Professor Guy could have been planning to switch up partners all along. Even still, Sakura knew what it was like to feel pain and rejection: no one deserved that. Tenten shook her head and sobbed into her hands.

"They already talked to me; they told me to get over it," she explained through short breaths as she tried to fake composure. Sakura gawked and anger churned in her conscious. Get over it? That was the advice they gave to their "friend"? She shook her head in unbelief and light placed her hand on Tenten's shoulder. The brunette looked up, surprised by the contact.

"Look, Tenten… don't just bottle it all up," Sakura advised with a frown. "The best thing you can do is to talk to Hyuga about it… he didn't just take my hands and dance with me like that—he specifically told me that he just wanted to get it over with.

"I don't think that he had any intention of dancing with _me _of all people; I mean, after all, I'm poor right?" A regretful smile filled Sakura's lips as she encouraged Tenten. The rich girl nodded briskly and wiped her eyes of their tears.

"Haruno…?"

"Yeah?" Sakura responded gently.

"Do you want to be my friend…?" Sakura's eyes widened in unbelief at the question. But a grateful smile formed on rosy lips and emerald glimmered with a shine of joy.

"I think that would be really, really nice…"

oooo

Brisk knocking aggravated the silence in the room, and annoyed the ears of the raven. _Oh my gosh, shut up… _He slapped his hands over his ears, continuing to ignore the call at his door. That is, until he heard a muffled voice: "Professor Uchiha! Are you in there? It's twelve I want to talk to you!" That sweet voice of the pink haired freshman was unmistakable. Sasuke rolled his eyes. _I thought she was Hatake again? If that man wouldn't come to my room so often it would make my life easier… _he complained within his mind.

After opening the door, Sasuke welcomed her into his dorm room, messy as it was. He had figured if she didn't say anything the first time, he shouldn't bother cleaning it up any time. It was easier this way, and cleaning wasn't a hobby he thought any one could enjoy—or endure. "Here," he said simply, handing her a plate of food and taking his seat on the floor. Sakura sat across from him and ate with a grin. _She looks oddly happy… _He studied her actions. She was never this happy—especially after PE. What did Hyuga do? His eyebrow twitched as he thought of the possibilities.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side as she inquired.

"Why are you so… happy?" Sasuke simplified his real inquiry, trying to maintain his subtle behavior. Expressing himself fully wasn't easy—especially because when he did, people often wondered where he got his thoughts from in the first place. When he spoke his last thoughts, how he got to that conclusion would always remain a mystery to everyone he spoke with. Sakura nodded and grinned again.

"I'm doing really great! I thought today would be bad… and, at first, PE kind of was—I mean, Hyuga didn't talk much, which was a serious relief for me. I don't know what I would have done if he was like Ino or Temari…" she admitted while lowering her head. "But, during and after PE, Tenten was crying—she was really hurt and sad and…"

"Because you were dancing with her boyfriend, I presume?" Sasuke interrupted with a knowing look. Sakura nodded.

"Uh huh! But I went and I talked to her about it after PE because she was still hurt and crying, and you know she asked me to be her friend." Sasuke's eyebrows shot up in surprise. A rich girl—which, women usually _did _have more trouble accepting the poor in his opinion—asked _Sakura Haruno_, the poor girl in Konoha she was helping Ino torture, asked that same girl to be her friend?

"Are you sure she's not… trying to trick you?" Sasuke responded wearily. Sakura thought for a moment: was that really a possibility? She had considered it with Hinata's actions, and truthfully, Hinata did act somewhat strange. But Tenten was different: she had been put into a situation that Ino couldn't have possibly known was happening, and Temari was gossiping about her behind her back. It's not like they would have known that Sakura would overhear that conversation, or that she would even care to comfort Tenten.

"I'm sure," she nodded, being sure her protector would understand her condition. Sakura smiled at him and placed her pale hand over his in a delicate touch. "She was definitely sincere—because as far as I can tell from the grades, Ino's not that much of a genius to plan that all out…" she giggled. Sasuke chuckled and placed his hand over Sakura's smaller one and gently tugged her closer to himself.

"Just be careful," he planted a short kiss on her forehead, causing Sakura's face to blush red in embarrassment. She nodded and looked into his onyx gaze. He looked back into her eyes, finding pleasure in the simple enjoyment of seeing the emerald jewels sparkling due to the faded light of his dorm room. A gentle stroke from his hand passed across her face as he pushed away her pink bangs. "It's twelve fifty; you should get going downstairs—and maybe talk to your new friend a bit."

"Okay," she complied reluctantly, not wanting to leave his protective touch. "I'll talk to her if she's not around Ino or anything," she reassured him, and he smiled approvingly.

Sakura rushed herself down the stairs as she now found taking them far more enjoyable during the day than taking the elevator. When she got to the second floor stairwell, however, she heard voices: one of which was Tenten's, the other was Neji's. _She listened to me… _Sakura smiled, now absolutely sure that Tenten was a new friend.

"Tenten, do you not trust me? It's not _my _fault that Professor Guy decided to set me up with some poor girl—"

"She's not just some poor girl, Neji! And I know, I know… it's just—when you took her hands like that… you were so gentle and I got jealous and I thought you were kind of, you know, cheating on me or something…" Tenten mumbled.

"Didn't I tell you, Tenten?" Neji's voice held a tone of romance that made Sakura have to subdue her giggle. Tenten and Neji were definitely cute together. "I _love _you; I would _never _do anything to hurt you. Tomorrow, at the party, it's going to be you and me and no one else. Nobody else matters to me but _you_. I could never cheat on you—seeing cry like that in the gym was terrible enough. Don't put lies into your head and dwell on them," he said, his voice pouring out emotion Sakura didn't think the rich could have.

"Neji, I wasn't—" Tenten's voice was cut off and Sakura ventured to peek over the wall to see if it was what she thought. _ I knew it! _She giggled silently when she saw Neji and Tenten: locked in a kiss. Sakura took this chance, while their eyes were closed to slip down to the next stairwell. It was now twelve fifty nine, and she had one minute to make it to class!

Sakura rushed to her next class, crossing her fingers that Tenten and Neji wouldn't be late for class.

oooo

The room was quiet, and a slight breeze from outside the window shifted throughout the dorm room, tousling Sakura's pink tresses as she relaxed in her bed, scratching down answers in her physics book. _Tutoring will start soon… _She thought to herself, tapping her pencil on her chin. _I still don't have any idea how I should pay him back… _Sakura slid off the side of her bed and looked in her drawers that were now filled with the overabundance of clothing Sasuke had purchased for him. _I can't believe he did this! _She frowned, pulling up all the expensive clothing into her vision.

Sakura dressed herself in a pink and gray striped hoody and faded black jeans. She tied her hair in a side braid, some of the loose ends sticking out in a disarray of spikes. _Ugh my hair has a mind of its own… _she complained in her mind, puckering her lips in frustration. After twirling around in front of her mirror, she trotted down the halls to meet up with her professor.

_He said he'd be outside… Oh! There he is… _she breathed out an eased sigh when she saw him: tall, handsome, and placid. He leaned on a tree as a slight breeze shifted his raven hair from side to side. "Hi, professor," she greeted while smiling, making her way closer to him. His eyes glanced over at her, and a small smile curved his still lips.

"Hn," he nodded, pushing himself off the tree and slumping underneath it. He motioned for her to sit across from him, and she did so with the same cheerful grin on her face. As he organized his notes, Sakura spoke up, wanting to share her excitement:

"I'm learning all sorts of things while I'm here at this school, professor! But… it's not the type of learning I thought I would be doing," she tipped her head to the side thoughtfully. He looked up at her, giving her questioning eyes. So she continued, "When I first came here, you taught me that not all rich people are the same—and that we're all human." He smiled, seeming pleased that he was able to get that message across to her.

"Then when you told me about your life, I learned that the rich can have struggles too, no matter how well-off they may seem," she frowned as her voice lowered to address the serious situation. Sasuke's face, too, sobered over the subject.

"And then, I learned that the rich can marry for love too—I saw Neji and Tenten kissing in the stairwell!" She giggled romantically. Sasuke's eyebrows shot up and a dumbfounded expression overcame his placidity.

"Well that's interesting…" he mumbled in surprise, straightening the notes and placing them off to the side. "What were you doing in the stairwell?" He eyed her suspiciously. Sakura blushed.

"No, no, no! I wasn't trying to spy honest!" She lifted her hands up innocently. "I was… I was running downstairs—after having lunch with you so that I could make it to class," she frowned, rebuking herself for always making the truth sound like a lie. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head.

"I believe you; don't make that face," he said in response to her grimace. "Are you ready to get started?"

"Yes, please!" She smiled gently, scooting in closer to him and prepared to listen.

After their lesson and eating dinner, Sakura was already exhausted. Sasuke had agreed to walk her back to her dorm room, even though being on the student's hall past hours could get him in trouble. When they approached the dorm room, Sakura's mind veered back to her thoughts of earlier: _"I want to be inside you…" GAH! Professor Uchiha would never say that to me—why do I keep thinking like this?! _Her blush decorated her face and heated every inch of her body. Sasuke looked down at the walking beet.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Are you sick?" He placed a delicate hand on her forehead. Sakura couldn't help but allow her blush to make her face hotter.

"N—no," she stammered, her eyes glancing everywhere but at the face of the captivating man in front of her. _"In… you… unh…" Stop, stop, stop! _She shook her head, trying to shake off the sensual thoughts overtaking her mind. She pushed Sasuke's hand off her forehead. He flinched at her action. Had he overstepped his bounds? But they kissed! Did she want to push all that aside like it never happened?

"You're red," he stated the obvious bluntly, wanting to get some words out of his mouth. If he continued to say nothing, his mind would wander, and he would leave without an answer. Her face was thoughtful, but it looked as if she was trying to get her mind off the thoughts.

She had yet to answer him. He sighed as he looked at her. "Sakura—"

"Do me," she blurt out. Sasuke's eyes widened and he breathed in, staring at her.

"Wh—wha…." he breathed out an answer. Sakura's eyes widened and her face turned even redder.

"A—a, do me _a favor! _A favor!" She corrected herself frantically. "Um, um…" she thought quickly. He had down enough for her, and she was supposed to be paying him back, but right now, she hadn't a choice but to cover up for the phrase that slipped her thoughts out of her head and into reality: "Dance with me tomorrow at the party!" She blurted out quickly and slammed the door in his face before he could even answer.

Sasuke stood in front of the room for a bit, his face returning to its normal color. _Dance with you, huh? _He frowned and lowered his eyes to the ground. _To touch you that long without allowing my mind to wander is going to be a challenge. You don't know what you put me through, Sakura Haruno…_

oOoOo

**And so ends chapter eight. Took me forever to write this thing… but I'm finally at the part I've been waiting to write: the frickin' party! Yes! I'll be working on chapter nine, don't forget to R&R, and arigatogozaimasu to all you supporters/favoritizers/followers. Yeah… I make up my own words. :]**

**InaGaTa**


	9. Chapter 9: The party part 1

5,731 words! Whew… and that's only part one… o.o at least I'm making progress! Gomen'nasai for the wait, seriously… that felt like way too long to type this chapter—which, the party is going to be broken into two parts. So chapter ten will go against the usual code of the next day, just so nobody gets confused… anyways, enjoy! :]

oooo

":ATTENTION. ALL STUDENTS!:"

Karin's voice reverberated off the walls as she spoke through the intercom early in the morning. Sakura groaned, pulling her pillow over her ears. _What is it, a fire? _She complained within her mind, wanting the annoyance to end.

":THE FORMAL PARTY AT THE HYUGA ESTATE WILL BE HELD TODAY IN THE AFTERNOON. THERE ARE NO CLASSES TODAY. ENTRANCE IN THE SCHOOL ROOMS IS PROHIBITED DURING THIS TIME, WE EXPECT YOUR COOPERATION. THANK YOU, AND BE READY BY FOUR O'CLOCK:"

_No classes? Then why did you wake me up?! _Sakura groaned, throwing her pillow at the intercom grumpily. "How'm I supposed to go back to sleep…?" She mumbled aloud lazily. Turning over to her clock she saw the time: four fifty. _They must be telling everyone early because they're going to set up or something… _Sakura mused, now feeling more awake. She frowned when she realized that that meant that Sasuke wouldn't be around at the college—meaning: no protector.

"Oh no…" she mumbled, swallowing a growing lump in her throat. Shaking her head, Sakura decided that maybe she should just stay in her room until four—of course, she still didn't have a ride to actually get over to the Hyuga Estate. She giggled to herself as she imagined herself trudging down the highways of Konoha just to get to a party she didn't feel like going to.

Right before Sakura was going to get in her morning shower, there was a knock on her dorm room door. She turned and looked out the peep hole to see who also decided to stay up: Tenten. She grinned, seeing as Ino, Hinata, and Temari were nowhere beside her. Sakura opened the door and greeted her: "Hey what's up?"

"Oh my gosh, Ms. Karin has the loudest voice I'm not even kidding… I can't go back to sleep," Tenten frowned and followed it up with a quick giggle. Sakura welcomed her into her room and sat on her still unmade bed. "Wow, you're really neat all by yourself…" she scanned the room with observant auburn eyes. Sakura blushed, embarrassed from the compliment.

"Oh, um… thanks…" she mumbled while swinging her arms beside her awkwardly. She wasn't used to speaking to people aside from Sasuke nowadays; all her other friends had moved away and it had been years since she spoke with them. "So, um… how's Neji?" She finally found a bit of social ability and asked a question. Tenten giggled, noticing Sakura's awkward behavior.

"He's great—but you knew that. _I _want to know how Professor Uchiha is!" She giggled teasingly, settling herself across from Sakura on the bed. Sakura blushed profusely.

"I—it's not like that!" Tenten just laughed at her and shook her head.

"C'mon, it's not a bad thing; the truth is, Professor Uchiha—before he came to this school—wouldn't talk to _anyone_," Tenten said solemnly in a hushed tone. "Seriously, like, not even Professor Hatake! And the Hatake were his caretakers! Something must have like, happened in his family or something because they moved to Tokyo too." She frowned, unable to expand on her story. Sakura, however, knew. She knew why Sasuke had been so bitter, and to her, that was enough justification to hate the world he was surrounded in. After all, no one had wanted him in it anyways, had they?

"Professor Uchiha is probably the nicest man I've ever met…" Sakura mused, looking up at Tenten with a smile. "He's special to me—I guess I can't really truthfully deny that I have feelings for him, but it always feels so wrongly right." She frowned, breathing out a sigh of confusion.

"That's totally normal!" Tenten giggled. "Do you think that Neji was always like he is? He and I are pretty much 'first-time-everythings' with each other. First kiss, first boyfriend or girlfriend, first love—everything! So… it felt pretty awkward to be around him—not to mention he's a part of the third richest family in Konoha," she added.

Sakura and Tenten continued on about current and past awkward relations. It felt to Sakura as if she had known Tenten for years. They just clicked immediately and could share their troubles, their likes and dislikes—Sakura had no idea how this girl could've even been friends with Ino in the first place!

Time went by, and Tenten eventually ventured back to her room, promising to meet up with Sakura at the party. After the friend departed, Sakura began the organization of her room and hopped in the shower soon after. As she washed through her mane of pink hair, she allowed her mind to wander to possible circumstances at the party: _I don't even know how I'm going to get there, for starters… _a frown spread across her lips. _And when I do get there, what am I supposed to do? Sasuke will more than likely be busy, and I want to give Neji and Tenten time to be alone… _A sigh eased out of her rosy lips as she washed the fragrant shampoo out from her hair.

Once completing her shower, Sakura stepped out and began to dress herself when the intercom went off again: ":HARUNO SAKURA, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE RECEPTIONISTS OFFICE. THANK YOU:" What_ could they possibly want from me? _She wondered as she quickened her pace in dressing. Once in simple jeans and a T-shirt, Sakura made her way to the receptionists office with hast. She still had things to do in her dorm room and didn't want to get behind schedule—after all, she was going out to the party later on. _If I can find a ride… _she lamented.

Lightly, she tapped the receptionist's door with her knuckles and awaited a response. "If that's Haruno, come in," came the curt answer. Even if Karin was adopted, Sakura considered the answer very Uchiha-like. When she entered the room, she saw Sasuke Uchiha was still at the college, unlike she thought. _I thought he was going to help set up! I would've dressed in something better than this if I knew he would be here! _She blushed, embarrassed over her appearance. "Professor Uchiha wanted to speak to you, but I'm the only allowed to use the intercom," Karin explained, rolling her eyes at who she considered to be her obnoxious cousin.

"Ms. Haruno, do you have a ride yet?" Sasuke questioned immediately, skipping any sort of introductions they may have went through. Sakura shook her head.

"No, I don't… I was actually wondering how I was supposed to get there when I woke up," she shrugged. Maybe the college would be providing rides to get to the Hyuga Estate?

"I'll give you a ride—meet me outside at four in the afternoon; there will be a limousine out there." Sakura suppressed a smile, trying to hide her overabundance of excitement over her professor's statement. He was going to drive her over to the party? This would be even more like a date than Saturday was. "If I'm not out there," he continued, handing her a small piece of paper. "Call this number." Sakura took the scrap of paper and nodded, examining the written phone number with her observant eyes.

"Thank you so much, Professor Uchiha," she turned her attention and looked up at him with a full smile. He smiled back, only briefly, and then looked over to Karin.

"I'm leaving now. Take care of all the whatnot in my room for me, will you?" He waved as he walked out. Karin huffed and rolled her eyes, giving her glasses a slight push back into place. Sakura heard her mumble something about his mess-of-a-room before she slipped out of the room and headed back to her dorm room.

She travelled carefully, not sure who was and who wasn't awake at the present time. She didn't want to run into Ino—especially because she knew for a fact Professor Uchiha was leaving and all the other professors were as well. And seeing as Karin was cooped up in her office, no one would be around to reprimand the students. _That must be one of the reasons we're not allowed to lock ourselves in the schoolrooms… _Sakura concluded in her mind.

Arriving back to her dorm room, Sakura began to pick up books and clothing she had left strewn on the floor after her encounter with Sasuke in front of her dorm room. Her face heated with a profuse blush as she remembered the embarrassment that she put herself through. _It's getting harder to control my mind! _She rebuked herself with a frown. She recalled his facial expression and her frown saddened into something less upsetting, but more pitiful. _He didn't sound like he wanted to—not that I meant for that to come out but… I guess I didn't really want him to tackle me but he could've looked at least a little happy… _She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. Why should he be happy anyways? It was a weird situation, and if he _was _happy, wouldn't that make him a sort of pervert?

_Then I told him to dance with me at the party… _She sat on her bed and cupped her face in her palms. She had slammed the door in his face before he could answer—or even give a facial expression. She sighed. _I was freaking out way too much… I hope I didn't hurt him or anything by slamming that door… _The very thought of saddening the placid Uchiha stabbed at Sakura's heart; so she affirmed in her mind that she would make sure to apologize for doing so when they met up again later in the day.

Once she completed cleaning her room, Sakura sprawled out on her bed again and set her alarm for later in the day. It was still so early, and she might as well take advantage of the day off and get more sleep. The party would be exhausting—that's what she preparing herself for. There would be rich people everywhere. There wouldn't be a spot where she could just seclude herself. The safest place she would be was either with Tenten or Sasuke—and not even Tenten so much so considering her friendship with Ino.

Sakura buried her face in her pillow and groaned. _I wonder how long the drive with Sasuke will even be… _Scenes of her and Sasuke together in the limousine for hours and hours brought a smile to Sakura's face. They would have plenty of time to talk, and… touch. _Stop. It. Sakura! _She screamed at herself inwardly and tossed herself on her other side, as if it would change her train of thought.

Her mind wandered as she realized that he would be driving her back to the college as well as to the Hyuga Estate. That would be even more time to spend with him. _How will I be able to control myself with _that _much time?! _She whined in her head, rebuking her lack of self control severely. "Maybe he'll be drunk and just fall out and sleep…" she mumbled, hoping that a sleeping Sasuke wouldn't have the same overwhelming charm as the awake one.

oooo

A faded ringing sound resonated across the walls and in the ear of the sleeping pinkette. It began to get louder and louder as her awakening began, and she smacked her hand on the snooze button before it could get to its peak of the obnoxious tone. Sitting up, she rubbed her tired eyes of their sleep and glanced around her room. Empty. Lonely. Saddening. _It's terrible being like this… _she frowned and hugged her arms closer to herself, wishing she could hold onto another in her time of loneliness.

A thick air of depression came over Sakura as she recalled events of her life. Her entire life: alone. _"Daddy's going to go check on mommy at the hospital, okay?" _Her father would say before he took off for hours and hours of the day. All those hours in vain, for mommy had died in that hospital bed. _"Daddy's going to go find work, okay?" _He would say again and again, until one day, he didn't come home. He had been sacrificing everything for her: he had given her any food that he had scrapped up from the outside. _"Don't worry, daddy ate already, Sakura" _he would lie. Sakura lived in her naivety, believing that she would have him by her side forever, until a different man came home: the man that told her that her father had died on the streets.

Sakura sobbed into her hands, desperately searching within the depths of her mind for some sort of a happy memory. Something that could lighten the weight of her depression that had come over her must be somewhere deep within her mind:

_"Haru! C'mon toss the Frisbee!" I giggled, waving my ready hand to my brunette friend. She was so shy and timid, but I couldn't let that fool me: she had one heck of a throw. She nodded and her tied back hair bounced in turn. The Frisbee glided throughout the air, and I barely jumped in time to catch it._

_ However, I fell back and landed on my bottom. "Ow!" I whined. It really did hurt. Haru laughed at me and offered her hand to help me up, and I gladly accepted the offer, laughing all the while at my clumsy behavior._

_ When I got up, we returned to our positions. Confidently, I tossed my best throw of the day. We both watched in awe as the Frisbee glided throughout the air. In fact, we were both so amazed by the throw that Haru forgot it was her turn to catch it and it hit a man right on the head! We both gasped and hushed each other, trying to keep our voices down so he wouldn't know it was us._

_ It didn't work. He looked straight over at us, seeming to examine our faces. Now that I saw his face, I supposed he wasn't a man after all. He looked kind of like an older brother really. I supposed his temper was probably a lot worse if he was younger, and I swallowed hard. What would he do to me and Haru? It really was an accident!_

_ Before I could comprehend what was going on, Haru shoved me forward, quickly whispering a "Go apologize, quick!" in my ear before she pulled away from me. I stood there, in front of him, not speaking a word. I couldn't—I had tried to apologize about a million times at this point, but the simple placidity in his face froze me: I couldn't move or talk or anything._

_ He got down on one knee, the Frisbee in his hand. I thought he was going to return the favor to me for hitting him upside the head, but he just tapped it on my chin very lightly. He had such a gentlemanly, delicate touch. "You dropped something," he said simply, a sweet tone in his voice. I grinned. Suddenly, he had just become a lot more appealing to me. Quickly, before I could change my mind about the dashing boy before me, I gave him my thanks and tapped a light kiss on his welcoming cheek. Then I strode off victoriously—I had just had my first kiss! … Kind of._

Sakura's eyes widened, her tears beginning to dry over the memory. That boy—that man: he looked familiar. She thought hard, trying to remember all the intricacies of his handsome face. She couldn't pinpoint anything no matter how hard she thought. _Who was that guy?! _She strained her mind. _"Did you have a brunette friend when you were about… ten?" _Sasuke's voice reverberated in her mind and before she could even let out a gasp of astonishment, her alarm went off again.

"Ah!" She screeched in surprise, and soon remembered she had forgotten to turn it off after pressing the snooze button. After taking care of the annoyance, Sakura thought about what she had just remembered. _If Professor Uchiha even asked about that, and that guy seems so familiar… was that him? _She swallowed hard and pulled her blanket up to her shoulders. That would explain why Professor Uchiha was acting so hesitant around her that day. _He was probably seventeen or so around that time… _she noted, fiddling with the blanket between her fingers.

Thinking about how far apart in age they were always put Sakura into a hesitant state. It reminded her of how she shouldn't be thinking about her professor in the way that she did at all. It reminded her that something about their current relationship was almost… forbidden in so many ways. A protector was never to be intimate with the one he was protecting, and yet they had kissed. A professor was never to touch his student, and yet they had touched. A friend was supposed to be there to comfort and help you, not to be someone you have sex daydreams about.

_What am I doing? _Sakura frowned as she thought over everything taking its course throughout her mind. She paused, however, and looked at it from Sasuke's side: he was doing the same thing, wasn't he? _Well, maybe not the sex daydreams… _She corrected; but he had kissed her too. And he had also hugged her and held her hand—it's not as though she was pushing herself onto him. They had a silent agreement with each other that no matter how the circumstances were, they wouldn't betray their feelings. That's what Sakura had concluded from each of their actions.

Now feeling better about the situation, Sakura looked over to her clock: one forty nine. _He'll be down there by four, so I should start getting ready. _She mused as she slipped out of bed. After rummaging through her closet, Sakura found the red dress that Sasuke had purchased for her neatly hung up. She smiled: it really was a beautiful piece of clothing.

As she dressed herself into the fitted dress, she wondered about how she would do her hair, but something else hit her as she looked down at the length of the dress. _Oh gosh it's long! _She realized, remembering that all this time she had been dancing in gym shorts. How was she supposed to dance in an actual dress? _I guess I'll have Sasuke leading me, but didn't he say he didn't dance? Maybe he was just grumpy… _she mused as she glided her hands across the smooth, crimson material, flatting it along her body.

She twirled in front of the mirror, happy with the way she looked even before doing her hair. _I shouldn't go too crazy… I don't want to get out of my comfort zone… _She frowned, realizing that she might look like an entirely different person if she got too deep into the rich zone and crowd that she would soon be surrounded by.

Sakura spun a strand of her hair around on her delicate finger as she thought. _Should I leave it wavy or should I straighten it? _She wondered, not sure if she even wanted to leave it loose anyways. She sighed out her frustration and glared at herself in the mirror with a pout. She turned her head from side to side, deciding that loose hair did compliment the dress. _I guess if I do straighten my hair, I'd probably be changing too much of myself… I think the dress is enough. _She concluded self consciously. She didn't want to break out of her shell—not publically, anyways. The dress felt like enough.

By the time that Sakura was ready, it was three forty five. Contrary to what she thought, she was beautiful. Her hair hung down on her shoulders, coming down to her mid back in delicate waves. The crimson, strapless dress was fitted around her tiny body, loose in just the right places so it didn't reveal anything it shouldn't.

She took a deep breath and threw a jacket over her shoulders, knowing that by the time everyone would decide to head back, it would be a chilly night. She had planned on rushing down the stairs, but figured that the heels which she was wearing would make that plan rather dangerous. She made her descent gracefully and landed at the lobby floor, now heading outside.

"Oh my gosh, Sakura! You look gorgeous!" She turned and saw Tenten admiring her. Tenten, who was wearing teal bluish green dress, which was also strapless, had curled her hair and left it loose in its somewhat short length, pinning it back onto to keep her bangs out of her eyes. Sakura noticed there were diamond-like jewels decorating the bust of the dress. Her friend was certainly breathtaking. "Okay, so where did you get this dress? Because I totally want it!" Tenten squealed in delight, motioning for Sakura to twirl around excitedly.

Laughing, Sakura fulfilled the rich brunette's request and then answered. "I got it on Saturday—well, technically Professor Uchiha bought it for me—"

"He _what?_" Tenten giggled. "Tell me more about this Saturday shopping trip with Mr. Uchiha?!" Sakura broke out in a grin, but hid her face that was beginning to tint red in her embarrassment. The two of them continued on in conversation until Neji came down to drive Tenten to the Hyuga Estate. "I guess I'll see you over there, Sakura. Bye, and _please _be careful! We want you getting there safe," she winked as she waved. After hooking arms with Neji, Tenten walked off to get to the ballroom party.

Talking with Tenten had definitely passed the time. Sakura made her way outside. Seeing as standing in the grass with heels was proving difficult for her, she removed them and stood bare foot on the refreshing ground beneath her. Her eyes danced as she looked from here to there across the driveway, trying to see if she could spot the limo on the way over to the college.

Finally, she saw the lengthy black vehicle driving her way. The drive looked different than the one that was with Sasuke on Saturday. _How many servants does he have? _Sakura wondered as her mouth formed a confused "o".

Before she could think on it any longer, Sasuke stepped out of the limousine and smiled at her. He didn't say anything to her, but she could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking one thing: "Beautiful," he said aloud as he took her hand and guided her into the limousine. "It's a bit of a far drive, I apologize for that," Sasuke said formally. Sakura giggled.

"No, it's okay, really," she smiled gently.

"Your destination, master Uchiha?" The driver inquired of Sasuke.

"Where we came from, Kenji. I just had to pick her up," Sasuke explained simply. Kenji nodded and began the drive over there.

"Should I go over the speed limit again, master Uchiha?" Sakura's eyes widened. _Did he just say "again"?! _She looked over to Sasuke and saw him pondering. _He has to think about whether to say no or not to that? _She gawked.

"No, let's take our time," Sasuke stated decidedly, and Kenji complied and focused his attention on the road before him. Sakura lowered her voice to a hoarse whisper and addressed her professor.

"You were speeding on your way over here?!" When Sasuke nodded in a response, Sakura's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?! That's dangerous!" She frowned, making her concern for him known.

"I don't like being late," he shrugged, seeming to think that to be a good enough excuse. Sakura couldn't help but shake her head and laugh.

oooo

As their drive continued on, Sasuke and Sakura had subconsciously situated themselves to sit beside each other as they looked out the window. They spoke in hushed tones, pointing at different clouds and admiring the sunset. "If I could have the sky, I would get it," Sakura said. "It's almost like a painting I guess—like, a natural piece of art."

"I'll buy it for you," Sasuke said jokingly, but Sakura knew he would if it were possible. She smiled and breathed in, taking in the fragrance of his cologne as she scooted a bit closer to him. "Sasuke?" Sakura looked up at his with questioning.

"Hn?"

"I wanted to apologize for slamming the door in your face last night…" she frowned, the earlier guilt returning to her, until she saw Sasuke's lips spread out in a grin.

"I remember that; you were so nervous and awkward," he teased.

"Hey, be nice," she whined. "I'm being really sincere…!"

"I know," he chuckled lightly. "The truth is, I don't mind very much honestly. I probably would've done the same thing under those circumstances; my only concern is the dancing." Sakura swallowed hard. Was her earlier assumption that she had tried to brush away… right? Could Sasuke not dance?

"W—why?" She asked nervously, hoping with every cell in her body that he could dance. He shook his head a bit, seeming to be avoiding the question. _Oh no… _Sakura groaned inwardly. If he couldn't dance that meant that he couldn't lead. If he couldn't lead, that meant that _she _couldn't dance either!

Sasuke didn't want to admit to the reason of why the dance made him concerned. Yes, he could dance. He had unfortunately learned and hated the sport, but dancing with Sakura didn't seem like such a bad idea at this point. The only problem was, however, was the length of time in which they would be dancing: in which they would be touching. Of course, that was neglecting the current closeness they had with each other in the limousine.

"We've arrived at the Hyuga Estate, master Uchiha," Kenji announced as he drove up to the mansion. Its lavish exterior shone with elaborate, rich glory. Sakura let out an astonished "whoa" at the site before her. She had thought that the school was impressive, but this was far beyond the mall and the school combined. This was their _home_. Or, one of them at least. And this home of the Hyuga seemed very fit for the king-like rich people inhabiting it.

After stepping out of the limousine, Kenji opened the door for his master Uchiha, who soon came out, extending a helping hand out to the gorgeous pinkette. She gladly accepted as she could now carefully make her way out of the limo. Sakura looked around and saw the abundance of cars and limos already parked in organized lines. _Most of the students are already here… _She mused, her eyes wandering from here to there.

Once inside the mansion, Sakura held her mouth back from dropping in an unladylike gawk. The interior was far more lavish than the exterior! Walls were embroidered with elaborate designs, complimenting the crown molding outlining them. To Sakura, it seemed that the entire first floor of the mansion was an enormous lobby—the glimmering flooring echoed with steps from each and every individual tapping light feet on them with walking. Chandeliers hung from the large ceiling like delicate crystals.

"Wow, they really went all out this year, didn't they?" Sasuke mumbled under his breath, seeming equally impressed. Sakura looked up at him. Didn't his home look something similar to this?

"Why do they always choose the Hyuga's mansion to hold the ballroom party, professor?" He thought for a moment, his vigilant eyes still scanning his surroundings with interest.

"The Hyuga's art is in dancing. It's just something they do—their specialty, per se. From what I hear, this is their 'practice' home—where they make preparations for actual performances and such. The mansion they use is off limits to other families in Konoha." Sakura could no longer hold back her gawk. An entire mansion—_for practice?! _It was insane how much money these rich people had. Could they even put a number to it? And if they were the _third _richest family, what did the Hatake's and the Yamanaka's homes look like?!

"That's pretty amazing…" Sakura breathed, taken back by how their basic "gym" looked like. For the Hyuga, this was the place that you go just to brush up on your skills. She could only imagine what their actual performance mansion looked like. Something so lavish and elaborate was so spoiling to her, and they talked about it like it was just one of their spare mansions—_mansions—_that they had no other choice but to use.

Before Sakura could continue her stand-in-place action of examining the rooms before her, Sasuke tugged at her arm lightly. "Come on, you can't just stand there," he teased. Sakura nodded nervously and followed him to the entryway of the actual ballroom. She swallowed hard in attempt to calm her aggravated nerves.

She stood in front of the large doors, anticipation tightening her chest. Her grip on Sasuke's arm strengthened as she now outwardly showed her hidden behavior. Sasuke's eye twitched. "Hey, I'm not made of steel," he mumbled, prying her fingers off his arm to hold him more gently. Sakura blushed and laughed nervously.

"Oh, um, sorry about that… I'm just freaking out right now…" she stammered embarrassedly. Sasuke just smiled, clearly amused by her behavior.

"You'll be fine," he encouraged. "You're not here to impress anyone—you're here because you want to have a good time, all right? So, don't let _anything _ruin that for you." The pinkette nodded, taking a deep breath and facing the massive double doors with quivering lips.

"I—I'm ready," she gulped. Sasuke chuckled and pushed against one of the doors, opening the way into the ballroom. Sakura let out a short squeal of horror at the sight of all the people. They were _everywhere. _Students, professors, servants—every spot was filled with some sort of social status. Her emerald orbs dashed from one spot to another as she clung onto her protector, clearly horrified by all the people.

"Are you scared of crowds?" He asked, sounding confused.

"I—I don't know, I guess I am—I don't know," she shook her head nervously, leaning onto his comforting arm. Sasuke slowly guided her over to a corner at the wall, away from some of the people so that she could catch her breath.

"Take slow breaths…" he said gently, looking at her with somewhat of a concerned eye. Sakura breathed in, and then out, in, and then out until she finally regained her composure. Her face was flushed by the sudden horror she had undergone. She had never acted like that around crowds before; what was so different now? "Are you feeling okay?"

"I—I'm better now, thank you…" she mumbled, swallowing a bit. She looked around at her surroundings only a bit before Sasuke put his hand over her eyes.

"Stop, you fool; are you trying to torture yourself? Give it time…" he ordered harshly; Sakura could tell by his tone that he was concerned about her. She was concerned too, honestly. She had never acted remotely close to _that _around crowds—maybe it was because all these people were rich, and she was poor. Is this what Ino meant when she said that Sakura was trying to be equal with the rich?

"Sas—Professor Uchiha…?" Sakura whispered, gently brushing his hand off her eyes and looking up at him. He looked down at her with a questioning look. "Do rich people always have big parties like this?" Sasuke held back a chuckle.

"Pretty much; do you think you're ready to face the world or do you need more time?" She shook her head.

"I think I'm ready," she smiled.

oooo

"So he drove you here?" Tenten asked Sakura in a hoarse whisper. Sakura had met up with her some time after she departed from Sasuke after her sudden moment of fear. She nodded in response to Tenten's question. "Oh my gosh, that's so awesome…! Neji's talking to his dad so I've been like, all alone this entire time," she frowned. "So now you owe me juicy details of the drive over here!" She stated on a different note, giving Sakura a quick wink.

"Well, there's nothing much to tell… we watched the sunset together," she smiled, remembering sitting beside him in the limousine, enjoying the natural beauty in life. "And he said a few things…" Sakura mumbled, not wanting to get into an area that would invade Sasuke's privacy. "And we're supposed to dance together later," she grinned. Tenten squealed in delight.

"_That _is awesome! Ohmigosh, you'll be like, the first student to ever dance with a professor by will—and that's not a bad thing. Older guys are _hot_," the brunette winked mischievously. Sakura blushed profusely.

"W—well, he's definitely a nice man," she admitted, a blush still burning her cheeks.

"Tenten," Neji came up to her, a smile curving his usually frowning lips. Tenten's face beamed with excitement at the sight of him.

"Hi!" She hugged him delicately, in the sort of proper way that a rich couple probably would—that's how Sakura thought of it, but it didn't seem to bother her when it was Tenten and Neji. The Hyuga looked over to Sakura, and nodded to her in greeting.

"Shall we dance?" He held out his hand to his willing girlfriend. She smiled and took his hand, flashing a quick grin at Sakura.

"I'll see you later! Tell me how everything goes!" She smiled and walked off with Neji. Sakura leaned on the wall and looked at the crowd before her, not feeling the same horror she earlier did. _Everyone is so into this ballroom thing… I'm not even sure if I should dance with Sasuke—I don't even know if he can dance for sure or not! He said he was nervous about it… _she groaned inwardly as she scanned her surroundings in search of her professor.

"Ms. Haruno," Sasuke's voice came from some way off, but Sakura soon spotted him and walked up to him.

"Hi! I was just looking for you," she giggled.

"Shall we?" He held out his hand, a smile playing at his lips. Sakura grinned and lightly placed her hand within his, their fingers interlacing instinctively.

"Of course!"

oOoOo

**Part one complete! I once again apologize for how long this took. I forgot to mention I also went out of state—and… not having a laptop really isn't a boon for me, so I wasn't able to work on this… Gomen'nasai. Anyways, don't forget to R&R and arigatogozaimasu for all your support!**

**InaGaTa**


	10. Chapter 10: The party part 2

Gah! Well, I was hoping to have this out for Christmas but yeah, didn't get to that. This chapter kind of felt really natural to me—I really liked it, myself. So I hope you all do! :] Sooo, read and enjoy! Chapter 10: a little bit of a late present for you all.

oooo

"Step back… to the side, and then put your feet together—see, you're doing it right," Sasuke encouraged Sakura quietly as they danced together. Even though he was leading, they still had to take their four-step turns in order to keep the formality of the dance. Sakura chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to keep up with her professor's experienced pace.

"How do you do it so well?" Sakura mumbled, half talking to herself. Despite what she thought, the dress wasn't the problem while she was dancing: it was those _shoes. _Being a girl that loved her sneakers, Sakura had a difficult time walking in heels—let alone dancing in them. Sasuke chuckled and tucked his hand around her waist.

"Because I've been dancing for about…" he thought for a moment, and then spoke up. "Ten years? No, I started at fourteen so it's been about eleven years." He said with affirmation. Sakura's eyes widened. He had been dancing that long? _Then why was he nervous? _She wondered, looking up at him with her head tipped to the side. Her eyes travelled down to her waist and she blushed profusely. _Oh gosh that's his hand! _"What?" He blurted out, seeing as he saw her eyes direction.

"Y—you um, oh uh…" She stammered, pretending to look elsewhere.

"Should I move—"

"No! Er, no, um—well, do what you want," she shook her head, nervously laughing off the situation. Sasuke just shook his head, amused with her behavior.

Sakura had barely been paying attention to the music surrounding her until she stepped out of the restrains of the beat and stumbled into Sasuke's arms. "Ah!" She breathed out a gasp. Embarrassedly, she eyed the raven, who was looking down at her with amusement.

"Be careful," he chuckled lowly, helping her back into her original stance. The pace of the song had softened to a slower tune, and couples after couple were dancing in slow, romantic sways. Sakura glanced around at her surroundings. All these people were either dating or married—but then there was her: by herself—truly, with her professor. But did that really count? "I'm going to have to go soon…" he mumbled, giving the clock off in the corner a quick glance. Sakura frowned.

"What? Why are you leaving?" She mourned, sadness clouding her usually cheery emerald eyes.

"I'm not leaving, exactly—but they want me to play the piano for one of the songs. After this dance is when I agreed to this annoying task," he grumbled, obviously not wanting to participate to this extent at the party. Sakura's face glowed. She would finally be able to hear him play the piano for real—not a song to taunt Karin, or in teaching her how to play Fur Elise. It would be a song by his own skill, a song he chose to play, a song that was probably one that he had taught himself to play the most fluently.

"Don't you like to play the piano…?" Sakura questioned gently as she was now calm, being back into step with their dance. His face changed into that of a thoughtful look before he answered.

"I do; I love to play the piano. It's… been my life for years now. I've done nothing more than play that instrument," he said with simplicity, somewhat of a bitter look fogging his onyx orbs. "But, I don't play for others—I don't even play for myself. I just… play. I don't really like people listening to me play—I'd rather teach someone else what I can do, because they know what they will do with it and their life. I'm just here.

"I'm not very sure if you understand it or not…" he mused, realizing that his explanation was probably based on his own feelings, a dwelling bitterness that constantly showed itself when he allowed his mind to wander. Sakura squeezed the hand that was grasping her own comfortingly.

"Professor Uchiha, remember what you told me?" She frowned. "You said that human life is precious—it's worth something. If you weren't born… I wouldn't have anyone… there would be no one at all—I would have been alone again," Sakura fought tears that threatened to return to her eyes as she recalled the events with her mother and father, and even the parting with anyone that ever cared about her. "If it weren't for you, I would have given up on _everything—_including my own life." She looked up at him, and the tears fell.

Sasuke eyed her, his calm look transforming into a touched one. A look that understood Sakura's pain as he saw that she understood his pinched his lips together as he fought a feeling that threatened to betray his usual attitude: trust. Should he trust her? He showed enough of him—he was already trusting her subconsciously. He hadn't known her to lie to him—and she hadn't any reason to do so. A small tear rolled down his pale cheek—only one, as he watched her pity him, understand him, comfort him.

His hand went up to her face and he passed his thumb across her cheek under her eye. "Don't cry, you've shed enough tears, haven't you?"

"I could say the same to you…" she mumbled, averting her eyes from his. "I think that we both know what it's like to feel alone… even in different circumstances, isn't it kind of similar?" She looked back at him, a forced smile filling her lips. He nodded solemnly, and shook his head a bit as he heard the song to which they were dancing come to a close.

"I have to go now," he said with a hint of remorse as he reluctantly released her from his protective grasp. "But when I play, I want you to listen. There aren't words or anything but… I think you're the only that could understand what I'm about to play." Sakura nodded as she waved a good bye to him. _I'm going to hear him play, and he wants me to understand the emotions he pours out into the song… _she mused as she watched him situate himself in front of the large, glossy black piano.

Sakura made her way up to where she could better see her professor play. Being closer to him when he played made the situation feel more real. She could imagine anyone up there sitting in front of the piano, but she would never believe her imaginations if she saw Sasuke up there. She had to prove it to herself.

His fingers pressed the keys lightly, and Sakura saw all the students eyes avert their attention to the pianist sitting on the stool. She heard a hush go around the people, someone whispering "that's the Uchiha—he's actually going to play in front of a crowd?" _Seems like he's made a name for himself… no one's ever heard him play? _She felt honored to be amongst the first few to hear him. What had compelled him to play, she wondered.

He pressed harder, the song taking on a feel of pain, hurt, bitterness. Sakura gasped lowly, watching the placidity in her professor's face never changing; his eyes were closed as to block out any feeling he was pouring into the art. The low notes sent chills of fear into her; she hugged her bare arms and bit her bottom lip lightly, swallowing a growing lump in her throat. She felt it heavy on her: the overbearing feeling of being alone—of being without _anyone_ who actually cared about you.

Sakura glanced around to see if anyone else felt as she was: there were a few who were rubbing down growing chills on their arms, but others seemed to be only appreciating what they knew this song as: music. They couldn't sense the feeling within—the true art in music. _No one really understands him, do they? _Her eyes veered back to the raven, who had eased the pace of the song into a slow tune, on a higher key.

A calm air surrounded her, removing earlier fear. She closed her eyes and basked in the new comfort that overcame her, but, it nagged at her. It felt… false. The calm, placidity felt forced and fake—like it was never really there. The ever pending fear still remained in her. She opened her eyes and saw the eyes of her professor were half opened, showing the onyx orbs were clouding over with so many mixed feelings he seemed to be holding back. _Is he okay? _She worried over him. He caught her eye and looked up at her only slightly, not losing any bit of the song he was playing.

"You're not alone anymore…" she mouthed to him, proving her understanding for the song he was playing. She saw his eyes widen, tears filling up within them as he blinked them away. His eyes returned to their closed state, a grateful smile played at his lips. Sakura wiped her eyes of tears threatening to pour down. She whimpered as she felt the warmness of the song take on genuine comfort. A warm air of gratitude surrounded her and she couldn't help but smile and laugh lowly. She tried to control the overwhelming oddities overcoming her. She didn't want to make a spectacle of herself, but that seemed impossible at the moment.

Before the song was ended, Sakura felt an unfamiliar feeling. An emotion that made her heart skip a beat. Was it from the song? It travelled around her in what felt like ribbons, tying her in the undeniable feeling that she couldn't determine. It felt caring—strongly caring. It felt warm—comfortingly warm. She couldn't compare it to anything else. For those few seconds of the last notes of the song, Sakura felt feelings she couldn't describe nor could she explain them.

The round of applause filling the ballroom was dead on Sakura's ears. She couldn't hear anything—it was all silent, or at least toned down to a muffled echo in her ears. She watched as Sasuke made his descent from the higher ground from which he was playing the piano. _I've never heard something—or felt something so touching and beautiful in my entire life… I've never felt unworthy of hearing a song, but… I don't think I deserve anything like that. _She folded her hands together and watched her professor make his way down through the crowd of people.

"Sakura! Did you hear that?" Tenten walked up to her, speaking in a respectful hushed tone. It seemed that everyone was still in the mood of the music, trying to respect the air of placidity that was still hanging over the room.

"Tenten, hi," Sakura smiled, hiding her tears from earlier successfully.

"Professor Uchiha has never played the piano in front of anyone before—not for real like that… he gave it his all; wasn't that absolutely amazing?" Sakura nodded, and looked back to the piano.

"It's amazing really—how something so beautiful can come from an instrument…" she mused to her friend. Tenten raised an eyebrow, confused with the pinkette's response.

"I never expected you to feel so deeply about music," she said on a different note, giggling a bit. "It's almost like talking to Professor Uchiha himself," she joked. Sakura looked over, interested.

"What do you mean like talking to him?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Well," Tenten began, "he feels so strongly about music—enough so that he calls it an 'art'. When he talks about it, you can just tell that it's more than just music to him. It's like, something that he dedicates his life to—like a passion.

"The way you said that just now reminded me of something that he would say," she concluded with a smile. Sakura smiled back, blushing embarrassedly. _Maybe he's rubbing off on me… _she mused. "Neji's giving his thanks and all about how he's honored that an Uchiha would play on Hyuga land, so I left him to his business…" Tenten changed the subject, looking over to her honored boyfriend.

"I can't believe that this is the first time that he's ever played for anyone like this…" Sakura said thoughtfully aloud. Tenten looked over to her and smiled.

"Maybe he played because he met someone who bothered talking to him. I mean, after all, you're the only one that talked to him really. He's an Uchiha—the formerly richest family in Konoha until they all moved off to Tokyo save two. There's a lot of grudges against those people."

"Grudges? Why?" From Sasuke's story, Sakura knew a few reasons why the heartless family would be hated, but she wanted to know more—perhaps some things that Sasuke didn't know himself.

"Fugaku Uchiha had to be the most heartless man I've ever heard of…" Tenten lowered her tone, as if speaking of this was some sort of taboo. "Even though the Uchiha didn't specialize in the other businesses of the other families, they always had enough power that people like the Yamanaka's had to ask consent to go through with hospital business—"

"Hospital business?" Sakura interrupted, seeming a lot more interested. "Do you know of any incidents?" Her tone was order like, and it took Tenten back a bit. Sakura bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped like that…" she apologized, embarrassed for her actions.

"It's all right, I think you already know what I'm getting at…" Tenten made a firm line with her lips, a look of remorse clouding her auburn eyes. "There was a woman in the hospital—Ino told me about it, it was when she just started working in the hospital—she was so sickly. Her husband would come in everyday to check on her, pleading to the Yamanaka's to spare her life and that he would be in their debt, and find some way to get the money to them.

"Inoichi Yamanaka—that's Ino's father—was powerless in the whole situation. Believe it or not by appearance, he's a really compassionate man, and he wanted to accept the offer, but Fugaku Uchiha had already intervened into the situation, telling him that the loss of money they would get by helping that woman wasn't worth it. He said if the man couldn't pay his bill, the only thing the woman would do in the hospital was sleep and no care was to be given to her until they were shown the money.

"They were never shown the money, and one day, when the man came back to plead for his wife's life, she had already lost it… Ino was by her side when that woman died, and she told me that the woman had always told her about her daughter, and the few amount of stories she had of her, because she barely had spent any time with her, you know? And well, Ino said that she got bitter—bitter towards the commoner because of the position she put herself in.

"She said that the mother was a selfish wench because she locked herself up in a hospital where her daughter could never see her. She didn't like the woman—she said that she hated that woman. She said she hated the father for constantly leaving his daughter to plead for his wife. I… I told her that you were that girl who they had left."

Sakura looked at Tenten in surprise. How did everyone know about her life? _I guess they would read up on the last commoner in Konoha… I shouldn't be surprised should I? _"What… what did she say?"

"She said…" Tenten stammered. "She said that—"

"I didn't say _anything _she needs to know, you betraying little filth," Ino put her hands on her hips, lifting her chin pompously. By assumption, Sakura confirmed that Ino hadn't said anything good at all, but at this point, she seemed more upset with Tenten than she was with Sakura. "Are you serious, Tenten? You're… you're betraying me? A Yamanaka? For _this _filthy commoner?" She spewed with an obvious rage. Tenten gulped, obviously nervous. "Well you know what?" Ino said with a wicked smile. "I'll just make sure you _both _suffer. Betray a Yamanaka and feel the wrath thereof. All your friends moved away, right, _commoner_?" Ino sneered, giving Sakura a clear look of hatred.

Sakura's heart jumped in fear as she stepped back to get further from the enraged rich girl. "I asked you a question!" Ino persisted, her glare hardening with more contempt.

"Y—yes, they did," Sakura succumbed, swallowing down her fear.

"Did you hear that, Tenten? All of her friends moved away," she turned her attention to the quivering brunette, who obviously understood what it meant to betray a Yamanaka. "That means that _you _have to go too, doesn't it?" She sneered, putting her hand out to Sai, who was beside her. He placed a cell phone in her hand and she let out an amused giggle as she dialed out a number. "Daddy?" She said in a voice that suggested she was crying. _What is she doing?! _Sakura wondered, watching the blonde with a careful eye. "I—I can't stand it! I want Sai to take me home!"

There was a pause, as if he father was answering her. "No, daddy! It's Tenten! She—she _lied _to me! She's been spreading rumors about me—and she's with that _commoner _I was telling you about!" She cried frantically, fake tears rolling down her cheeks from her surprisingly believable act. Tenten's eyes widened in horror. Sakura clenched her fist and did something she never thought she would do: go against the rich outwardly.

She pulled the phone out of Ino's hand and threw it onto the ground, the screen cracking with the rough contact. "What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled at the heartless rich girl before her, real tears heating her cheeks with their temperature. "How immature can you be?! You're going to lie to your father just because you're not getting your little way?!"

Ino's eyes widened at her boldness to _her_. Sai's mouth dropped down slightly to a gawk, and Tenten looked horrified. Sakura glared at Ino, clenching her fist tighter. "You think you can just do whatever you want! You think that just because you're rich you can just kick people out of your life that are no longer your pawns! Tenten's a human being and she can do whatever she wants to! You're not her goddess!" Sakura continued her outburst. Ino bent down slowly, not taking her eyes off Sakura, and she picked up her phone. Sakura's harsh breathing calmed down as she caught her breath and watched Ino's slow actions.

"People like you don't deserve to be here… they don't deserve to live," Ino said with a strange calmness. Her voice, however, shook with her obvious anger. Real tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she returned a hateful glare to Sakura. "I hate you…" she mumbled with such a strong emotion, Sakura knew that she meant that statement with all her heart. Sakura flinched and stepped back. Sai tugged gently at Ino's arm and they soon walked off, slowly; the deed was done. Sakura knew Tenten would still be leaving—she knew that she was still going to lose the friend that she had made not too long ago because of Ino.

"Sakura…" Tenten breathed, tears filling her glossy auburn eyes. "Why… why did you…?"

"Friends stick up for each other, no matter what the consequences… I know tomorrow will be terrible for both of us, and I probably just got you expelled—"

"What about you? What if Ino gets you expelled?" Tenten brought a new thought into Sakura's mind.

"I don't know," she answered. "I guess… I'll never finish my education…" she mused; something about the statement seemed like there was a big hole in the middle of it. She didn't feel like she was even there for an education anymore. That's not why Sakura wanted to stay. There was only one reason she wanted to stay—one person that was making her feel like she needed to stay: Sasuke Uchiha. Tenten put her hand on Sakura's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Honestly, I don't know what got into you back there," Tenten admitted, "I've never seen you act like _that _with Ino before… and even as much as she needed to hear that, I'm worried for you because you became the one who told her. The best thing I can tell you is be very… very careful here on out," she advised her friend. Sakura nodded, understanding the circumstances completely.

Neji came over to Tenten after his extended talk with Sasuke, oblivious as to what had just taken place. "Are you okay?" He asked as he immediately could tell something was wrong with his girlfriend. Tenten shook her head.

"I… I'll explain later…" she smiled weakly, taking his hand. "Good bye, Sakura…" she turned her smile over to her friend, who she knew she would probably never see again. Sakura allowed her tears to fall as she smiled back just as weakly—if not weaker.

"Good bye, Tenten…" she bid her friend a farewell—a farewell, because there was no imply that she would see her ever again—a farewell, because a wall stood between them for the rest of time. She watched as she walked away with the rest of the dispersing crowd, now that the party was coming to a remorseful close.

"Haruno?" Sakura turned and saw Lee beside her, his tone actually holding a tone of caring. "Are you all right?"

"Lee, no one can be all right during something like this. No matter what, something tragic always happens at gatherings like this…" she answered as trails of wet lines decorated her pale cheeks. Lee frowned at his former dance partner and made a solemn promise.

"I won't tell anyone what I saw." Sakura gasped and looked up at him.

"Y—you saw me…" her voice trailed off as she saw him nod, then give her a cheesy grin and a salute.

"It will be as if no one saw at all but those who were present! I swear!" Sakura, for once, smiled at him. Perhaps there was a bit of hope for the odd boy.

"I thank you for that…" she bowed her head, and lifted it to see him nod a bit with the same smile before he took off to depart from the Hyuga Estate.

_Life is cruel… people are cruel… things that happen never turn out the way that you think it will—life always surprises you in the most torturous ways… _Sakura mused to herself as she sat in a chair in a corner of solitude. Most everyone had already departed; some had lingered to give their thanks to the Hyuga's that remained—seeing as Hinata and Neji had left to be back at the college to at least get some sleep before tomorrow's school lessons. She felt the presence of another sit down beside her on a separate chair and her eyes veered over to meet her music professor's. "Sasuke…" she breathed silently.

"I never got a chance to talk to you again… I got held up by that crowd of people," he frowned, seeming bothered that he wasn't able to meet back up with her. Sakura shook her head a bit.

"It's… it's fine… a lot happened during that time…" she mumbled, fiddling with her fingers.

"What is it?" he questioned with concern. She averted her eyes from his.

"Ino's going to make Tenten leave the school—because of me—because she befriended me…" she whimpered, burying her face in her palms. Sasuke clenched his fist slightly, knowing the power of the Yamanaka really could do that. He placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder and pulled her closer to him to lean her on him. She willingly complied to his pull and cried on his chest. "I'm always messing everything up…!"

"Don't blame yourself…" he hushed her, gently placing his hand over her pink hair. She continued to mumbled anything that came into her mind, none of it really making any sense to Sasuke. He continued to hush her, granting his comfort to her in a way he never thought he could. It was unlikely that someone like him, who knew no form of comfort until recently, could comfort someone else that was hurting.

They only broke away from each other when Sakura had completely calmed down. Sasuke helped her up off the chair and said, "Come on, Kenji's waiting to drive us back outside."

"Okay," she responded, holding his hand as they walked back to the limousine.

oooo

Sasuke had his arm wrapped around Sakura's shoulder as they both looked out the window, seeing only the blackness of the night and a few dispersed stars. "Master Uchiha, should I drive down the long way or the shorter way back?"

"The long way," Sasuke barely waited to respond. Sakura looked up at him with confusion. Wasn't he tired after the party? Not to say that she was, but she hadn't had to present herself before a crowd and play a piece of music for the first time.

"Yes sir," Kenji obeyed and took a right turn.

"Why did you want the long way?" Sakura whispered to her professor.

"Because I want to spend more time with you," he answered simply, a kind smile curving on his lips. Sakura blushed and smiled back with gratitude, leaning closer on his chest. Sakura could feel a comforting heat radiating off of his body. She felt protected by the heat that began to engulf her as his arm tightened its grip around her. "Sakura?"

"Yeah…?" She didn't bother to look up at him; she didn't want to lose the comfortable position she had attained on his chest.

"You… you're special to me," he said lowly, seeming to mean every bit of it. Sakura smiled and rested on his lap, now looking up at him.

"You're special to me too…" she looked into his caring, onyx eyes. His hand passed across her face gently, caressing the soft skin of her cheek lightly. He leaned down and met her lips in a kiss—a passionate kiss that expressed every hidden emotion that he had for her: appreciation, protection, care, and… an unknown feeling. The feeling that Sakura could not determine from the song that he had played on the piano had come back.

When their lips parted, they looked into each other's eyes. Sakura could feel the same feeling pouring out of Sasuke's eyes as he stared into her emerald orbs. She could feel herself sending the same feeling back to him, even though she couldn't describe what it was that she was feeling. Something was different, something had budded between them—something that she had never felt before, but now that she had, she wanted to know what it was. What was this oddity that had entered her already confusing feelings for this man?

"Sakura… I love you…"

oOoOo

**There it is. Gah that took long, gomen'nasai. :[ But! Arigatogozaimasu for your patient, support, favoriting, and following. You all have no idea how much it means to me. Knowing that your writings are liked/loved by others is really encouraging. Don't forget to R&R!**

**InaGaTa**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters—and I didn't own it in chapter 10 either lol I forgot my disclaimer

I can't believe I have so many reviews! Thank you everyone for the encouraging compliments, I'm so glad you like my story so far. I apologize for the late update… for those of you who lived with my Truth or Dare and Under Her Skin updating time, you might be able to guess why this took so long lol anyways, enjoy chapter 11! I guess you could sort of say the part was divided into three parts, but whatever…

oooo

~Previously~

_When their lips parted, they looked into each other's eyes. Sakura could feel the same feeling pouring out of Sasuke's eyes as he stared into her emerald orbs. She could feel herself sending the same feeling back to him, even though she couldn't describe what it was that she was feeling. Something was different, something had budded between them—something that she had never felt before, but now that she had, she wanted to know what it was. What was this oddity that had entered her already confusing feelings for this man?_

_ "Sakura… I love you…"_

_ Her heart stopped. He… what? He loved… her? This was love? This is what it felt like when another loved you? The warm touch, the comforting heat, the protective eyes—all the elements that he had been showing her all this time were love. An unmistakable love was flowing from him to her and her to him in streams of willing emotion. _

_ "Love…?" The word rolled off Sakura's tongue as now, rather than stopping, her heart rate quickened. Sincerity engulfed the voice of her professor when he said those meaningful words—those words that are often times used so lightly that it shouldn't mean anything to her at all, and yet when he said it, it meant everything. It really meant "love". He pinched his lips together and leaned back down, trailing kisses down from her below her eye back to her lips. "Sas—Sasuke—" her voice was cut off when her lips joined with the pressing heat of Sasuke's._

_ Hesitantly, he shifted their positions, sitting her up so that she leaned against the window and was facing him, all while still engaging in the kiss. Sakura's hands instinctively enmeshed the charcoal mop of Sasuke and pulled him closer to herself. "Mmhh…" he groaned, willing pressing closer and closer to her, their bodies barely inches apart._

_ Both their eyes popped open and they broke away from what they had subconsciously engaged in. "I—Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Sasuke apologized, swallowing a growing lump in his throat. What had he just done? What had they just done? Everything was changing; was it for the better?_

_ "D—don't apologize…" Sakura mumbled, reaching out and placing her hand delicately on his chest, tracing his muscles with her palm. "I… would it be too much to ask if we can… keep going…?" She asked hesitantly, her voice in a lowered tone, accidently seducing the man before her. That lowered voice, that gentle whisper, those innocent eyes—they were all a form of severe seduction that Sasuke had trouble resisting._

_ Sasuke felt his jaw tightening as his keen eyes examined intricate details of the girl before him. Her hair had grown messy over the length of time that they were at both the party and in the car. From their previous contact, her dress had been pulled lower, exposing a delicate line of cleavage. Her milky white skin glowed from the moonlight outside the window. She looked like a fairy—no, an angel. A pink haired angel; that sounded more correct. But how long would she remain with this innocent demeanor, he wondered. The control he had over his hormones was quickly waning as her delicate touch on his muscular chest turned into something far more noticeable. _

_ "Does… does that mean no…?" She removed her hand from his chest, her lips curving downward in a pitiful frown. She shouldn't have asked. She shouldn't have ruined everything that had just happened. Now, Sasuke would think that she was some sort of slut—that she didn't want to anything more than to get with him in some sort of sexual contact. The raven grabbed her hand and placed it back on his chest, a "hn" grunted out of his throat as he once again pressed on her, roughly locking her lips in a kiss._

_ Sakura pulled back only a bit, surprised by the sudden action of her professor. Was he really that eager? __Has he wanted this for as long as I have?__ She thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck, now pressing back closer to him, her chest making contact with his own. She felt something warm, and wet prying her lips open. Her heart jumped as she came to her realization: __That's his tongue…__ she gasped a bit, accidentally allowing him entrance into her mouth, not that she hadn't planned on doing so._

_ It travelled skillfully, swirling around her own tongue as he explored the hot cavern that was her mouth. He licked the roof of her mouth tauntingly with the tip of the eager muscle. He was tasting her; he had to taste every flavor of her mouth—explore every depth of the orifice: that was his goal. Sakura tried to tame her tongue, but it twitched and licked with every touch that Sasuke's tongue granted her with. She couldn't help but react in obvious pleasure to him. She couldn't help but allow him to know that she was loving everything that he was doing._

_ "Sasuke…" she whispered when they broke away from the kiss. He looked down at her, his thumb tracing her bottom lip lightly while his other fingers stayed tucked underneath her chin._

_ "Sakura…" he responded gently, now caressing the side of her face closer to her ear, his fingers pushing away strands of her hair with gentle touches._

_ "I want you to be rough with me for a little bit…" she mumbled embarrassedly. Her statement caused a red heat to rush up Sasuke's neck, now showing on his face._

_ "You mean, to dominate you?" She nodded in answering him, hooking her two fingers to the back of his tie and pulling it down._

_ Sasuke took a deep breath. This is what she wanted: an already struggling twenty five year old man to dominate her, an eighteen year old freshman, in a kiss. It sounded so wrong, and yet, so right. He loved her, and he wanted to make her happy. He wanted to be the reason she smiled, the reason she was pleasured. He obeyed her request:_

_ Sasuke took her and slammed her against the window, causing her to gasp. He glared at her harshly. "This is what you wanted, right?" He grunted, grabbing her by her chin and lifting her face up to look at him. A smirk spread across his lips as he looked at her: she looked completely overtaken by the sensual air hanging over them. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her closer to him, pressing their bodies against each other with a violent sensuality._

_ He bit her bottom lip harshly, causing her to whimper in pain. Coarse nibbles travelled up her jaw as he made his way to her ear lobe. She felt his hot breath tickling her every sense with pleasure, and she shivered under his touch. He flicked her ear lobe with his tongue, chuckling when he heard her gasp under the wet contact. Bringing her lobe into his mouth using his tongue, he sucked with a fervent desire and bit the tender flesh occasionally. Sakura squirmed, begging for more._

_ "S—Sasuke…" she breathed when she felt hot kisses trailing down to her puckered lips. Roughly, he pressed down on her lips, pinching her lips with his teeth. She opened her mouth to cry out silently in pain, but rather met his tongue reentering her mouth in search for further dominance over her. His hands pressed against her shoulders, squeezing them with harsh pressure as he forcefully pulled her closer than she would have ever imagined reality would allow. _

_ His tongue dominated every inch of her mouth after the easy victory over her helpless muscle that was weakened to his touch. Before she could figure out how the rough touch brought her simultaneous pain and pleasure, she felt his hands travelling up, coarsely rubbing her sides, causing her dress to run up and meet her mid thighs._

_ He broke away from the kiss and looked down at her body. It went forward, closing in on his eyes as she arched towards him due to heavy breaths of air. Even with her clothing still covering her, she could feel the keen, examining onyx spheres raping her of every distinct detail of her body. She couldn't take not being able to examine him in such away. She wanted to see skin—she needed to see his skin. Almost frantically, Sakura pulled down his tie more until it undid itself. Noticing her goal, Sasuke aided her by removing his suit jacket._

_ Sakura tried to carefully unbutton every clasp that was holding his white shirt on his body, but she was going far too slow for his liking. He ripped the shirt off, a few of the buttons flying off and getting lost under the seats, but neither of them cared at the present moment. She breathed in and took in the sight of the beauty before her._

_ His chest was toned with apparent muscles—even if she couldn't see very well in the current lighting. Her hand travelled up from his hard abs and her fingers traced around his nipple. There was so much she wanted to say, but talking at such a moment seemed foreign to Sakura. She didn't want to break the mood with some sort of useless statement. But the words slipped out of her mouth: "You're so muscular, Sasuke…" she breathed._

_ He chuckled, pleased with her reaction. "It's your turn…" he whispered, lightly placing his hand over her left breast. She blushed profusely. _

_ "W—what do you mean?" She stammered as she felt his other hand travelling to the back of her dress, pulling down the zipper._

_ "Hn…" he smirked as he pulled down the top of her dress, revealing a strapless black bra. Her hands shot up to cover herself, but Sasuke took her by her wrists and held her hands up over her head. Seeing as his hands were occupied, he leaned down and took the cloth material of the bra between his teeth and pulled it down below her firm breasts. His eyes widened at the sight of the twin beauties before him. "You're… breathtaking…" he breathed out silent words of admiration._

_ "Th—thank you…" she mumbled, obviously embarrassed by his compliments. He brushed his face across the soft mounds, licking between and around as he felt the skin with his cheeks. Sakura moaned lightly, gently caressing his hair as he indulged himself in the feel of her breasts._

_ He acted as a suckling, taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking in pulling motions. His tongue outlined the peak of the now wet tip of her breast as he pulled away, allowing his breath to caress her sensitive skin. "Aaah…" she moaned, squirming underneath him from the pleasure._

_ Taking one of her mounds into his hand, he kneaded it with a gentle pressure, feeling the soft skin press close to the palm of his hand. His other hand was busy supporting himself and acting as a guard to Sakura so that they didn't fall off the seating in the car._

_ "Sasuke, I want you to do me…" she mumbled with embarrassment, the phrase sounding all too familiar. He swallowed hard, wanting to fulfill her request himself. The need for a release was heavy on him—and the throbbing member fighting for freedom from his pants._

_ "I will…" he complied, lifting her dress and pulling down the lacy panties in which she had adorned herself with. After unbuckling his belt, he fiddled with his fly until it came undone, and the zipper slipped down. Sakura swallowed hard as she watched him undress his bottom portion. Her tongue acted on its own, and wet her lips in anticipation._

_ When Sakura saw the member of Sasuke's fling out from his boxers, her eyes widened and she gulped. "W—why are you so… so…" she stammered, hesitant to say what was going through her mind. He was big—bigger than she had expected, anyways. And seeing as this was her first time seeing a male's nether regions, it was very big._

_ "I'm twenty five…" he responded with a mumble, a blush of embarrassment tinting his cheeks. "This is… you're first time, isn't it?" He looked down at her nether regions, seeming to try to make out some sort of detail, but the lighting wouldn't allow it. She nodded to answer his question, and quickly questioned him._

_ "I—Is it going to hurt…?" She stammered, looking concerned. He shrugged and bit his bottom lip a bit._

_ "People say it does… this is my first time too, so I can't give you any previous reactions…" his voice trailed off. Sakura's eyes widened. Someone as handsome as Sasuke was having his first time too? He was a virgin just like her? And now, they were losing it to each other. _

_ He looked up into her emerald orbs, requesting for an entrance into her wet opening. Sakura, although nervous, was anticipating his arrival inside her, and opened her legs wider to answer his questioning eyes. Slowly, Sasuke guided his hardened member into the tight, virgin walls of the his freshman student._

_ "Ah!" She whimpered, her eyes shutting tightly under the burning sensation, sending an indescribable pain through her inner thighs. "H—how far are you going…?" She allowed tears to trickle down her cheeks._

_ "Um… th—that's only the tip…" he stammered, obviously not wanting to describe what he was doing. Sakura's eyes widened from her surprise. Only the tip?! This was definitely going to hurt—much more than she was even anticipating. "Are you sure you want to do this…?" He asked, remaining completely still, allowing her vagina time to adjust to the small portion of his size._

_ "M—mhm…" she nodded quickly, throwing her arm over her eyes to cover them. Sasuke frowned, pitying her greatly. He didn't want to hurt her, and this was definitely going to hurt her. Nevertheless, he pushed into her carefully, slowing down whenever her whimpers turned into silent screams. He leaned down and took her lips into a kiss to try to distract her from the burning pain. He had yet to completely break her hymen, and to do so he had to thrust into her._

_ Bringing both his hands up, he fondled her breast, granting her pleasure with his hands. Sakura moaned, successfully distracted from the pain plaguing her nether regions, until she felt the sharp pain of the long member thrusting into her, breaking the wall of her virginity. She screamed into his mouth, her voice being muffled by their kiss._

_ She felt Sasuke controlling his breathing. His eyes were shut in curved down slits. He looked pleasured—very pleasured. His shoulders were shivering as he attempted to keep his humping in slow rhythms. Her walls clamped around his throbbing member, milking him as he moved in and out continuously. A growl like moan ripped out of his throat when he felt her push forward, leading him deeper into her entrance. _

_ "You're so tight…" he whispered lowly in her ear. Her breaths were raspy under the sensuality this man was bringing her into. The surreal pleasure that she didn't want to leave was inside her, engulfing her, heavy on her—the air was inescapable. _

_ "S—Sasuke…!" She breathed, massaging his toned chest with her palms. "Y—you're in me…!" She whispered hoarsely, trying to control her body from squirming under his touch._

_ "Tighten it—ooh yes, right there… ooh yes…" he moaned in her ear, giving her instruction of the most pleasurable action. His breath was hot in her ear, his member fitted tightly in her entrance, his voice low in sensuality. She felt herself hitting a climax, drowning in the ecstasy he was providing her with. Her cum poured out and coated his member with its healthy viscosity. She breathed out breathy moans as it travelled down her still wet entrance._

_ Sasuke moaned lowly, trying to control his volume and barely succeeding. The feeling of her warmth tightening around him sent into a world of complete pleasure, ecstasy, and surreal fantasy. He thrust into her, deepening the emotion and pleasure in which he was going through, hitting his first climax. He moaned, he moved, he thrust—his cum shot out of the small opening of his member, sending a comforting warmth up into Sakura's body, sending chills up her spine._

_ They both stood as such: Sasuke resting gently on her soft chest, Sakura lightly caressing his charcoal mop as she felt the hardened member softening back to its usual flaccidity. They whispered to each other, occasionally laughing under their breath as they exchanged their thoughts on their intercourse._

_ Meanwhile, there was Kenji, driving in a wide circle around the college, red heat rushing up his neck from what he had just heard his master Uchiha doing. They had arrived at the college about an hour ago, but right when he was about to announce it to the Uchiha, he turned only to see him clasping the cloth of a black bra between his teeth, a look of sexuality clouding his eyes. That's all Kenji needed to see to know that the order was "keep driving"._

_ When Sasuke and Sakura had fixed themselves, redressing as best as they could, Sakura looked over at Sasuke and shook her head, a smile playing at her lips. "All your buttons are missing…" she giggled. Sasuke chuckled and looked down at his disheveled appearance._

_ "Yeah… at least everyone will be asleep…" he mumbled, trying to straighten out his shirt a bit more. _

_ "W—we've arrived, m—master Uchiha," Kenji stammered, not sounding nearly as polished as Sakura thought him to be._

_ "Thank you, Kenji," Sasuke responded, opening the door and making his exit, holding the door open for the pinkette as she also stepped out of the limousine._

_ "U—um, master Uchiha? May I ask you something?" Kenji swallowed, still looking straight ahead. His voice implied private conversation, so Sasuke stepped up to him._

_ "What is it?"_

_ "I… I shouldn't tell master Hatake what I heard, right?" Sasuke flushed red. He had completely forgotten the possibility of Kenji hearing him and Sakura getting intimate. He had never felt that embarrassed in his entire life, and quite frankly, he doubted he would or could ever feel more embarrassed._

_ "Don't say a word, Kenji. Not one word—not even to me," Sasuke said firmly, his embarrassment clear in his strong voice. Kenji swallowed hard and nodded briskly._

_ "Y—yes sir," he mumbled. "Good night, sir."_

_ "Good night," he breathed silently._

_ When Sasuke and Sakura reached the door of her dorm room, they turned and looked at each other. A smile curved on Sakura's lips as she looked into the onyx orbs of her professor, her best friend, her protector, and her love. "Sasuke?"_

_ "Hn?"_

_ "I love you too…"_

oooo

Sakura lay in her bed, thinking of all the circumstances in that night as she lightly stroked her fingers through her hair, trying to match the perfect touch of her professor. She remembered his words, whispering low in her ear, causing sensual thoughts to course through her mind. She remembered his breath, hot with his sexual mood, and spicy with some sort of mint gum he must have chewed earlier in the day. She remembered his touch, light and gentle and yet rough right when it needed to be, caressing her skin.

Chills ran across her body as she immersed herself in memories of his immaculate touch. Being separate from him was even more painful now that they had engaged in such an intense intimate activity. Hugging made it sad, kissing made it hurt, but this intercourse made it _painful_. She wanted him beside her right now. She wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to love him.

There was a knock on her door and she jumped, being knocked out of her memories. _Who could that be? It's so late… _She gulped. She wouldn't be able to see out through her peep hole due to the dark hallways. She _had _to open the door to know who it was. _Maybe it was my imagination…_ she mused, but before she could return to her thoughts, there was a knock again.

Hesitantly, she tiptoed her way to the door. "W—who is it…?" she whispered out through a slight crack in the still closed door.

"Sasuke…" she heard the low mumble of her professor. Her heart pounded and she threw the door open.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered hoarsely. "You're going to get in trouble…!"

"I'm a professor, I'm allowed to roam about…" he smirked; he knew he was abusing his privilege. He also knew he could, yes, still get in trouble, but no one was up. Growing up with Kakashi, he knew how that man was a deep sleeper, and when Karin started snoring as she did, it wouldn't be until the morning that she would wake up. All was safe.

Sakura allowed him to step inside her room, as late as it was, and she locked the door behind him as he entered. "Why'd you come here?" She kept her voice low as she sat beside him on her bed. Her eyes, already adjusted to the dark, caught him shrugging before he answered.

"I just wanted to talk," he said simply, placing his hand lightly over hers. Sakura smiled and tipped her head up to kiss his cheek.

"I was just thinking about you…" she giggled. He smiled in a response and kissed her lips gently.

"I was thinking about you too…" he admitted, caressing her face. Sakura closed her eyes as her memories returned to the world of reality as she felt his touch. She placed her hand on his chest and traced his muscles with the tips of her fingers, stroking his skin lightly through his shirt.

"Mmhh…" he groaned, leaning his chin atop her head. Sakura shifted and sucked on his throat lightly, blushing intensely as she ventured out of her reserved box. A low growl rumbled in his throat as he felt the warmth of her lips sucking on his skin. She pulled back and looked up at him, eyes requesting the removal of his shirt. He smirked a bit. "Why don't you do it for me?" She swallowed hard as she lifted his shirt off his upper body.

She licked around his hardened nipples, wetting them with her warm saliva. "Aah…" he breathed, enmeshing her pink tresses between his fingers. "That's good…" he mumbled, his chest rising and falling as his breathing intensified. Her hands travelled around his upper body, massaging and stroking his ribs and back. He smiled as he moaned and indulged in the pleasure she was providing him with.

"I like touching you…" Sakura admitted with a blush. Sasuke smirked.

"I like you touching me, so it works," he planted a kiss on her wide forehead. Sakura smiled and leaned on the warmth of his chest.

"I wish you could stay here with me…" He frowned, having the same wish as she did.

"Hn…" he grunted, lightly caressing her back. He leaned down and took her lips into a meaningful kiss, pressing his lips onto her own with unmistakable love.

When they parted from their kiss, Sakura bid Sasuke good night and returned to her bed, a smile on her face. She got to see him one more time in intimacy before she returned to her world as his student. The she wondered: what would tomorrow be like, when all the sexual heat was official over with? Would he still feel the same? Would it be awkward between them? She crossed her fingers and hoped for the best as she cuddled her cheek onto her soft pillow.

oOoOo

**There you have it! Party day is officially done! So, chapter 12 will be a new day for you all. I hope you liked it and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Whoo 2012 went by way too fast for me… I hope summer vacation comes around that fast too seriously. I'm ready for another break—although I am on Christmas break but I can't get enough vacation: ****ever****. Lol don't forget to R&R! Arigatogozaimasu for you support.**

**InaGaTa**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters… I'm sure WE ALL KNOW THIS BY NOW…..

Gomen Gomen Gomen'nasaaaaaiiii for the late update…! I got a stomach virus or something like that, and I was bed ridden in pain, agony, the list goes on… :[ But, I'm feeling better now and I got right to work. I can't believe I'm already in the 100 range of reviews! Thank you all so so much, I really appreciate it. Here's chapter 12. Enjoy:]

oooo

Sakura stretched out her arms comfortably, her eyes fluttering open frantically when she heard a sudden knock on her door. It was early in the morning—too early for anyone to be up except for a few of the professors. However, circumstances were different today… weren't they? Sakura glared down at her clenched fists as she recalled the events of the party—Ino's immaturity resulting in Tenten's leaving.

The knock on her door reoccurred and she got up to answer the door. When she peered through the peep hole, she saw Tenten: suitcase in hand, and Neji standing beside her. A frown curved downward on her lips as the reality once again smacked her in the face: her friend was leaving. She threw the door open and hugged the brunette. "You—you really have to go?!" She forced back sobs. Tenten hugged her back, Neji catching the suitcase's handle before it collapsed to the floor.

"She was a Yamanaka… I've got no choice," she responded mournfully. "Plus, my family's grounding me for a week for getting on a Yamanaka's bad side—seeing as that could result in bad business for our company if you know what I mean…" her voice trailed off. Sakura released her and rubbed her eyes of tears as she nodded. "But!" Tenten continued, "I um… after that week is over, here's my phone number so we can keep in touch," she smiled, her optimism raising a smile to the pinkette's lips. After being handed the scrap sheet of notebook paper, Sakura stared in awe.

"R—really? I'll… I'll really be able to talk to you again…?" She asked in unbelief. After all, all of Sakura's previous friends had left before any of them were old enough to have cell phones or anything of the sort, resulting in her losing any sort of contact with them whatsoever. Previous circumstances led Sakura to believe that once a friend left, everything was gone for good.

"Of course we can…!" Tenten smiled weakly. "You have to tell me how the rest of your classes go and everything… I'll be finishing my education online."

"Tenten," Neji got her attention, glancing over quickly at the hallway clock. "Your ride should be outside by now."

"R—right," she stammered, her speech followed by a barely audible sigh. "I'll text you in a week, Sakura—or sooner; let's hope my parents make the time shorter or some sort of miracle like that!" She giggled, waving as she walked off with Neji. Sakura watched them go until they got to the elevator; she then retreated back into her dorm room fully and tried to comfort the hole in her heart. _At least I haven't completely lost another friend… _she encouraged herself. _I can't talk to her for an entire week though… so much can happen in one week—she might not even remember to text me… _she lamented, trying to drive all the depressing thoughts out of her mind.

If anything, she could text Tenten first. After all, she did have her number, right? After a quick breath, Sakura shook her head and gathered her things for her shower. The water felt good on her skin, removing the tension she had felt traveling through all her nerves when she dwelled on exactly _why _Tenten had to leave. Her hands scrubbed through her wet mop of pink hair as she closed her eyes. _"I'll just make you both suffer!"… Ino really is heartless… she's selfish—abusive—just a filthy excuse for a human… she's the kind of rich that the poor stereotype—she's the one that makes people like Sasuke look bad! _

Hot tears travelled down her eyes as her anger portrayed itself. Once she completed her shower, Sakura stepped out of the tub and dried herself, tying her towel around herself as she began to iron her school uniform. _It's amazing… how both terrible and wonderful things can happen all in one day... _she mused, comparing the circumstances with Tenten to the ones with Sasuke in the limousine. _"Sakura… I love you…" he said it… he really said he loves me… _An instinctive smile spread on Sakura's lips as she giggled. It felt… nice to be loved and appreciated—to know there was someone out there that cared about you that much.

Her smile turned into a frown as she remembered the background of Sasuke's entire life. Unlike her, he hadn't lived alone, but he had lived ignored, unloved, and uncared for. His existence was abhorred amongst his family, and he knew it starting from a very young age. So how could someone like that, who was shown absolutely no love in his entire childhood, know how to love someone? Was it just instinct? Sakura allowed a breathy sigh to ease out of her throat as she dressed herself. _If everything stays the way it is, I think I'll be able to survive a week without Tenten… I won't have anyone to talk to about Professor Uchiha, but at least I'll have him to talk to… I think everything will be okay. _She mused, straightening her tie before she strode out of her room and headed to the staircase.

As usual, she met Professor Uchiha in the hallway. When she saw his face, memories of the previous night dashed through her mind, causing a red blush to race across her face. _"You're so tight…" Gah! Stop, it, Sakura! Be normal—I mean heck, how long can you dwell on one topic?! This is just going to make things so awkward._

"Ms. Haruno," Sasuke greeted her with a curt nod, a smile playing at the corner of his lips, but never fully portraying itself.

"P—Professor Uchiha," she nodded back, her awkward smile curving on the side of her mouth while a nervous laugh plagued her voice. She mentally rebuked herself for allowing that much of her nervousness to show so obviously.

As they headed for the cafeteria, Sakura fiddled with the pleats of her skirt, trying to think of anything other than her night in the limousine with her music professor. However, the more she tried not to think about it, the more it ground into her mind, making her remember with more intense detail than she was previously.

"Ms. Haruno," Sasuke stated, glancing over at her slightly. For once, Sakura was more than grateful that he interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?" She responded much too quickly, her eyes looking up at him with some sort of eager anticipation. He chuckled lightly, amused by her awkward behavior.

"We're here," he said simply, pushing the door of the cafeteria open with his back as he leaned into the room casually. All the waiters and waitresses were bustling around the large room, getting the food to the professors. The teachers conversed engagingly, an occasional laugh breaking the drone of voices from all the separate subjects. Sakura felt a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she allowed her eyes to wander around her surroundings. She didn't feel the same immense hatred that she once did for the rich—she no longer clumped them all together into a central bubble of "who acts like what". Rather, she compared them as human to human; that is what Sasuke had taught her to do, and through that reasoning, her hatred for all the rich waned down to a hatred towards those who were ruthless, and purposely caused pain to others surrounding them: people like Ino.

Much to Sakura's surprise, she spotted Neji sitting alone in a far off corner. Wasn't it only time for the professors to be being served? "Professor Uchiha, what's Neji doing here?" She whispered, tugging on her professor's sleeve to attain his attention. He glanced over to the brown haired Hyuga.

"Don't know," he grunted simply. "Same thing as you, I might guess."

"He's not here to see you!" Sakura argued, crossing her arms over her chest. Sasuke looked down at her, a smile playing at his placid lips.

"You're here to see me?" Her face blushed profusely as her arms fell back to her sides. She turned around quickly to hide her face from his knowing eyes.

"W—well," she stammered, trying to find some way to contradict his very true statement. Sasuke chuckled under his breath as she continued to amuse him more and more.

"I won't keep you—go ahead and ask him; he'll more than likely be good to you considering your friendship with Tenten," he explained, encouraging her to venture out of her box. Sakura swallowed hard, but complied to her professor's suggestion. She hesitantly made her way over to Neji and stood across from his side of the table.

"Um, Hyuga?" Neji's eyes darted up, not expecting anyone to come up to him, considering it was the time for the professors to be eating and _not _the students. So what on earth was _she _doing here at this time? She should still be sleeping.

"Why are you awake?" He asked curtly, neglecting her question.

"I always eat with the professors," she explained quickly. "But you never do—and I know that… are you doing okay?" Neji hesitated, and then folded his hands in front of his face, taking a breath before answering.

"Ino is a Yamanaka. I, a Hyuga, can do nothing about the circumstances. That powerlessness is what's bothering me."

"We both can't talk to Tenten for an entire week…" Sakura lamented, hanging her head. Neji nodded and ground his teeth.

"We apparently have a mutual enemy that both of us can do nothing about," he noted, speaking of Ino. The pinkette nodded and frowned.

"Why is she so… I don't know, powerful, I guess?"

"She's a Yamanaka: second richest in Konoha, second only to the Hatake. Seeing as there are no Hatake students in this school, she's the only student with all the power. There's no middle man to control her. That's why she's so powerful—not to mention she's spoiled to death by her father," Neji grumbled gruffly. Sakura nodded, a thoughtful "hn" nearly escaping her lips before she quickly shook it off.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Hyuga," she smiled briefly, bowing slightly before her friend's boyfriend. He nodded in turn, showing her a form of respect. And with that, Sakura returned to Sasuke.

Slipping into her seat beside him, she spread her skirt down lower, straightening it with her small hands. Her food had already arrived while she was conversing with Neji, so she immediately began eating the delicious morsels before her.

"No! Students know for a fact that—"

"Guy, please, stop screaming…" Kakashi groaned, massaging his throbbing temples with his thumb and index finger. "You can just admit your wrong, yeah?"

"Wrong?! I'm not wrong! Physical education is much more youthfully important than some stupid physics class!" Guy argued, lifting his fist in emphasis. Sakura giggled, but Sasuke groaned a sigh very similar to Kakashi's frustrated ones.

"How long have they been at it?" Sakura whispered her question to her music professor. Sasuke shook his head, leaning down to whisper back.

"Since before we got here…"

"Ooh boy…" Sakura stifled her laugh as she watched the two continue to argue comically—well, Guy was quite comical.

After breakfast, Sakura travelled over to her English class and settled in her seat, situating her books and notes properly on her desk, while dust flew up in her face. She couldn't help but sneeze after breathing in a good amount of it through her nose. Once retrieving her homework out from her binder, the class had now begun.

Minute and minute passed in class. Sakura shifted in her seat, her eyes glued to the chalkboard as terms were being written down. Her fingers were clasped around her pencil, the tool scratching down her notes on sheets of her paper. Her book was open to the correct page, notes also covering the white of the paper in her text. But was she paying attention? Hardly.

She was uncomfortable, reaching different levels she thought she were impossible. She felt as if eyes were on her, watching her every move, but whenever she turned to the direction she felt the menacing heat, there was no one looking at her—no one even remotely _close _to looking at her. A fuzzy heat resonated in her head as the air of menacing eyes returned to her subconscious. Chewing on her eraser, she took a quick glance back, only to see the same result as usual: no one. _Why am I so on edge? _She gulped down the lump in her throat.

Her English professor's voice droned on her ears, mixing with the heavy air in twists of eerie sounds. Sakura heard everything in a buzz—the chalk hitting the board, the pencil scratching down notes, the breeze washing in through the window, and feet shuffling against the flooring as the swung under the seats. _"Ms. Haruno…" _She heard a voice in a low drone, muffled by the waves of oddities she was struggling against. _"Ms. Haruno" _She heard it again: more sharp and calling, more demanding. It sent chills to her arms and she hugged them closer to herself. Her vision clouded and her fingers numbed. Everything began to go black and she fell off her chair, her body heavy with the loss of control.

oooo

Sakura felt a groan threatening to ease out her throat, but when she heard voices, she did not want to signal her awakening. What had happened to her? She wanted to know. _That voice… who is it…? _She peeked her eyes open in small slits, hoping no one was looking at her. She was lucky that no one was. There was a tall woman, short black hair falling only about an inch below her neck. From her apparel, Sakura guessed she was the nurse. _The nurse? What am I doing in the nurse's office? _

Her emerald eyes dashed from place to place in the room, the voices still dead on her ears. She couldn't make out the words from the muffled voices, but she still wanted to know who was in the room with her aside from the nurse. She spotted her English professor, standing beside her bed talking with the nurse, and beside Professor Kurenai was Professor Uchiha. A smile tugged on her lips. Had he come to check on her?

After some time, Sakura could finally make out what they were saying:

"Shizune, people don't just _faint_," Sasuke argued, sounding clearly annoyed as he spoke with the nurse, who looked rather intimidated by the Uchiha.

"W—well, that's the story I got from Professor Kurenai!" She explained, quickly scratching down something on a piece of paper. Kurenai shook her head.

"I'm serious, Uchiha, I was calling on her and she never answered, then she just… fell," she explained to the raven, sounding as if she had said it enough times already.

"She just fell? Oh, that makes sense," he grunted sarcastically. "And I guess she walked to the nurse's office all by herself too."

"M—Mr. Uchiha…" Shizune mumbled with concern. "I have her test results if you want to look at them…" she handed them over to him nervously, trying to appease his apparent anger. Sasuke took a deep breath, calming his nerves, and accepted the results from Shizune. His small eyes widened in unbelief.

"Drugs?" He breathed in, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. Sakura held back a gasp. _Drugs?! I'm not doing drugs! _Her heart pounded. What was going on?

"Sasuke," Kurenai looked over at him, "you spend the most time with her out of anyone in the entire school. Anyone can make a note of that—even Uzumaki."

"What of that?" He swallowed a bit, still taken back by what he saw on the papers.

"Has anything out of the ordinary happened lately? Has she acted differently?" She continued to interrogate him. Sakura swallowed hard. _Anything out of the ordinary? That would mean… when we… but no, I know I wasn't drugged—he wouldn't do that! And I would have fainted back in the limo! _She argued with her mind.

"Everything was as usual this morning, she was somewhat… amusing, however," he noted. Shizune looked back at her own copy of the results, and then over to the pinkette lying in the bed, who quickly shut her eyes to keep from being noticed. "I don't think that she did it herself," Sasuke defended her readily when he saw the look on Shizune's face.

"What makes you so sure?" Kurenai asked, looking over at the freshman professor.

"You said yourself that I spend the most time with her. I would know her the best; she wouldn't do that." Sakura felt his eyes on her, looking at her face steadily. Rather than how she usually felt eyes menacing when they looked upon her, this look felt soft, gentle, and caring. Something trusting was in the look that she felt her professor giving her. She smiled inwardly; even if Sasuke was the only one that trusted her, at least there was someone that did trust her. She didn't need a crowd of people on her side, she just needed her professor: Professor Uchiha.

Feeling satisfied with what she had overheard, Sakura groaned, allowing her awakening to be known. "She's waking up," Kurenai noticed, pulling up a chair beside the bed.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, and when Sakura's eyes opened and rested on his onyx orbs, she saw his knowing look: he knew she had been eaves dropping. A slight blush tinted her cheeks and she looked away. Sasuke allowed a placid smile to curve on his lips as he also pulled up a chair beside the bed.

"Are you feeling any better?" Shizune questioned Sakura, cutting in front of the two concerned professors, seeing as they were taking her job away from her rather eagerly. Sakura nodded silently, bringing herself up with her hands and leaning her head on the head board of the bed. "Any dizziness?" Sakura shook her head to respond, and then attempted to speak.

"I'm okay," she responded in a raspy voice.

"Have you done drugs?" Kurenai blurted out. Sakura's eyes widened as she was taken back.

"What? No! Never!" She defended herself with honesty drowning her voice. Sasuke peered over at Kurenai. Shizune sighed, too afraid to ask either of the professors to step out and allow her to continue to help Sakura: which was _her _job.

"Um, Ms. Haruno," Shizune attained the girl's attention, "your test results showed signs of drug usage. Could you explain how your morning progressed?" Sakura pushed herself higher on the bed and folded her hands on her lap, restraining her fingers from fiddling with the soft material of the blanket so her truth would seem more legitimate when she told her story.

"I woke up sad… because my friend left this morning because she was expelled after the party yesterday—because I stood up to her and went against a Yamanaka…" she mumbled, hanging her head. "And then, um…" she hesitated to continue, knowing Sasuke would know exactly what she was talking about. "I thought about other things that happened yesterday—like… being around friends and… stuff…" She saw a faded blush tint the cheeks of her music professor.

"Did you eat anything abnormal? Breathe in anything…?" Shizune continued to question. Sakura strained to remember.

"When I put my books on my desk… a lot of dust flew up and I breathed that in…" she recalled, looking up at Shizune innocently.

"Someone set her up," Kurenai said readily, glancing over at the Uchiha, who was currently allowing a smug smirk of victory spread on his lips. Shizune nodded and got up.

"I should go take samples of it. We're going to have to search rooms and see if we can find any remnants of the 'dust'," she explained. "Ms. Haruno, you should get some rest for the remainder of the day." Sakura frowned, not pleased with that suggestion in the least.

"But I didn't even get through one class today… I feel a lot better now, I—"

"Haruno," Sasuke interrupted her, looking at her sternly. "Rest," he ordered. Sakura bit her bottom lip and hung her head, her fingers fiddling with the blanket resting on top of her.

A bell went off and the four in the room all looked up towards the clock. "That's my cue," Sasuke said simply, getting up from his seat. "I'll be back after class," he looked over to Sakura with an assuring nod. She nodded back smiling a bit at his promise. When he departed, her emerald eyes dashed over to Kurenai, who still remained sitting on the chair across from her bed.

"You two are very close," she noted, a smile tugging at her lips. The pinkette allowed a small smile to form as she hung her head, her bangs covering her face.

"He's the only one who treated me like I'm worth something…" Sakura heard Kurenai let out a slight gasp and she looked up to meet her English professor's eyes. "What is it…?"

"It's… nothing," she cleared her throat. "Those are just words a lot of us senior professors have been waiting to hear from his lips about someone," she explained.

"I heard what happened to him…" Sakura frowned sadly, her mind recalling how his voice shook in mixed anger, hurt, confusion, hate, and even a tint of love as he told her how he grew up.

"Who told you?" Kurenai asked warily.

"He did," Sakura mumbled, breathing out a sigh as she looked towards the wall. Depressing thoughts clung to her; she could never forget them. Events such as that stood out to her, and engrained in her mind until she could put herself in that person's shoes and almost experience what they went through herself. Kurenai's eyes widened.

"He told you, huh? Hatake told me… I'm surprised Sas—excuse me, Uchiha opened up to someone like that…" Kurenai sighed. "I saw him once, when I was at a party—I was thirteen then. He always had the goofiest looking grin on his face while he chased after his brother…" she lamented, a sad smile forming over her pale features. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. Why would Sasuke follow his brother around? Didn't his brother hate him?

"Why did Professor Uchiha want to be with his brother so much…?" Sakura asked hesitantly, tilting her head to the side. Kurenai sighed briefly.

"He loved his brother… he loved him so much—I mean, after being ignored for so long, you'd appreciate pretty much any type of communication. Itachi was the only one who ever spoke with him. He treated him with some sort of existence, even if it was hateful treatment," she explained with a bit of remorse in her voice. "And now with all contact lost, he has had no one to rush to for some sort of attention. It's odd, considering your state of wealth, but I'm happy that you two are friends." Sakura nodded, a smile forming on her lips. She knew that their relationship extended a bit farther than "just friends", and the closer they got the more each of their pain was eased.

oooo

Time flew by as Sakura rested in the soft mattress, her hair tousled around the white feather pillow in loose strands. Professor Yuhi had departed quite some time earlier. Disappointment curled her lip as she realized she was missing music class. She would fall behind now, wouldn't she? A sigh eased out of her rosy lips as she brought her arm up above her head, resting it on the section of pillow left over that her head was not occupying.

_This is the longest hour of my life… _She frowned, her eyes darting over to the clock. When would music class be over? _Maybe he got caught up… maybe he forgot… _she lamented, pulling the blanket up over her face. She was glad to have all of her normal senses returned to her after being drugged, but now with her normal senses, she felt the ever present hunger she always got an hour _before _lunch.

She groaned as she felt her stomach growl lowly. She needed something to eat. Now; or at least as soon as possible—that "possible" being about an hour away. Sakura pushed the blanket down from her eyes and scanned the room around her: not a scrap of food was anywhere to be seen. _I don't have a parasite! They can feed me! _She whined in her mind, her pouty bottom lip sticking out. As she was about to slip out of bed, she heard someone approaching the room and quickly made herself seem innocent of mischief.

A grin spread on her lips when she saw Sasuke enter the room. "How did teaching go?" She asked him, sitting up, happy that she was no longer alone. He sighed exasperatedly and slumped onto a chair.

"Terrible," he grunted. "There're just some students who know how to get under my skin… that student being Uzumaki. How I manage to treat him like a prince is beyond me." Sakura giggled and shook her head a bit. She, too, did not like that blond haired boy, but something about the way Sasuke described his obnoxious behavior made it amusing. "Are you hungry?" He asked her on a brighter note. Sakura nodded and grinned wider.

"Yes!" He laughed at her excited behavior.

"All right, here you go," he gave her a small bento box full of something—whatever it was it smelled delicious. Her eyes widened as her mouth watered. She opened the box and looked up at him.

"Thank you so much, Professor Uchiha!" Her eyes danced with gratitude.

"Here," he handed her chopsticks, "I don't _what _you were _planning _on eating with, but I don't want to find out," he joked with a small smile.

"Hey! Be nice," she giggled, accepting the utensils and immediately beginning to eat her food. Sasuke leaned forward, resting his face in his palms, watching her eat with a smile playing at his lips. Sasuke watching her eat used to embarrass her, but now that she had spent a further amount of time with him, and since their relationship had strengthened, it felt natural and somewhat comforting for him to always have his eyes on her.

When she completed her food, she looked over at him. "Sasuke…?" She whispered his name, knowing that Shizune wasn't anywhere around at the present moment. He chuckled lowly.

"You're too much, Sakura," he mumbled amusedly, pushing strands of hair behind her ear. His lips pressed on hers gently in a kiss. Sakura felt him smiling into the kiss, causing her to respond by caressing his face with gentle strokes of her fingers. The kiss ended and he pulled back only slightly. "Shizune said you can sleep up in your room, so I'm going to walk you up there."

"Okay," she nodded, slipping out of bed carefully, making sure her legs were strong enough to support her. When she wobbled over, she fell onto Sasuke's lap. "Er, sorry," she giggled awkwardly, embarrassed of her position. He just looked at her, a small smile curving his lips upward. After helping her up, they headed for her room, where she would spend the rest of her day recovering from the oddity of being drugged in her English class.

oOoOo

**And there you have it. :] Just a random A/N for you all, your reviews about liking Tenten and not wanting her to leave and things like that convinced me enough not to completely get rid of her—so kudos to you for changing this stubborn author's mind lol xD Hope you all liked this chapter, it's mostly like a preview for the upcoming drama of 13… prepare yourselves… Arigatogozaimasu for your support. Don't forget to R&R!**

**InaGaTa**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters

This chapter is up kind of fast, I know… but, the fact that I'm hurting and wallowing in my misery really gave me inspiration to write this. I'm not happy… at all. I would love to be cheery with you all, but it's hard, my girlfriend just broke up with me last night so now I'm like… just… here. But, here's your chapter 13, I hope you liked it—it helped get my mind off some of the crap life is springing my way.

oooo

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed, her eyes blinking open when she finally awakened. _It's… Thursday…? _Her eyes danced as she scanned her dorm room. Her mind strained to recall her lessons of the day before, but she remembered: she had been drugged. Sitting up, she wondered who could have possibly done it to her. _There's Ino… _she mused, but something about Ino spreading drugs and _not _being caught seemed much too lucky. _She could have gotten one of her dogs to do it for her… that is, the whole school… _Sakura groaned, running her delicate fingers through her long pink mane.

Her mind started by the process of elimination, crossing Ino off her list of suspects. After all, if _she _was caught with drugs, she would be expelled. One of her mates had to have done it. However, that was the only person she could find in her mind to rule out. A sigh of defeat eased out of her lips as she got up from her bed, preparing to start her day.

After a quick shower and dressing into her ironed uniform, she pranced downstairs to meet her music professor in the hallway, awaiting her arrival so that they could walk to breakfast together. "Good morning, Ms. Haruno; are you feeling better?"

"Good morning!" She responded with a good natured smile. "I'm feeling a lot better, thank you. Did the nurse ever find out who spread the drugs…?" She asked with hesitance. Sasuke's placid face switched, curving his lips downward in a slight frown of disappointment.

"No," he responded simply, now beginning to head for the cafeteria, motioning for her to follow him. Sakura followed after a sigh of disappointment. It always happened: those who don't deserve to get away with everything. Once they reached the cafeteria, Sasuke left her at the table with Professor Guy and Professor Hatake, explaining that he had to do something quickly before he could join her. When Sakura noticed Karin standing with crossed arms on the other side of the hall, Sakura nodded and bid her professor a temporal good bye.

"Ms. Haruno, are you feeling any better than yesterday?" Professor Hatake questioned her. Sakura looked up at him, taking care to look into his onyx eyes—they were a darker shade than Sasuke's, and she couldn't read him quite as well, but something told her that his question was… in legitimate concern. Had his feelings changed for her?

"I—I'm feeling much better, thank you for asking, Professor Hatake," she bowed her head slightly in respect. A small smile spread on her professor's lips and he nodded back, showing her an equal form of respect. Guy looked over at Kakashi, his face portraying his obvious confusion as he gawked at the Hatake.

"What?" Kakashi asked innocently, taking a bite of his food.

"YOUR MOOD IS ABSOLUTELY EXCEPTIONAL TODAY!" Guy noted, lifting his thumb in approval to his rival. "BUT MINE WILL BE BETTER BY THE TIME TODAY ENDS—"

"Could you please either sit _across _from me, or _not _yell in my ear," Kakashi complained, fighting a throbbing headache. Sakura giggled as she watched the two interact while taking small bites of her food. Things were changing. People were warming up to her—even if she was poor. It might have had something to do with the fact that an Uchiha of all people accepted her first, but she didn't care: things were working out for the better.

Sasuke returned, sitting down solemnly beside Sakura. Kakashi looked up at the placid Uchiha, his expression remaining with its usual mischievousness, but Sasuke discerned it to be an apology. The raven lifted his brow, and then it registered: Kakashi felt better about Sakura, although she was poor. Sasuke nodded, sending a look of his forgiveness towards his caretaker.

Although no one else would be able to guess why, Sasuke knew why Kakashi had warmed up to the young pinkette: it was because he had. It took some time—it took enough time, anyways—but the Hatake had realized that Sakura was truly the only person that Sasuke had felt cared about him enough to try to understand him. She had shed tears for him, she had reached out to him, she had thrown herself into his arms, and she allowed him to love her. She didn't push him away, she accepted it, and returned the same feeling back to him.

"How did your talk with Karin go?" Kakashi inquired, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"It went well enough," he said simply, taking a few bites out of his food. Kakashi sighed exasperatedly, obviously knowing something that Sasuke didn't know himself, causing the three others to look at him strangely.

"Oh, it's nothing," he laughed casually, waving his hand to brush off the situation.

Once she completed her breakfast, Sakura excused herself from the table; English class was going to start in half an hour and she wanted to get her room clean before getting any further in her day, knowing that she would be too exhausted to do it later. _They couldn't find out who spread the drugs… Professor Hatake doesn't hate me anymore… bitter sweet things always happen—I guess that's what lets me keep smiling. _She mused as she folded her blanket onto her large bed. She brushed her palms across the smooth material, flattening the crinkled sheets with gentle touches. Her eyes glanced over to her clock. "Time to head down…!" She realized, swinging her book bag over her shoulder and trotting back down to the school room floor.

oooo

English class wasn't very long—or at least it didn't feel that way. Currently, they were reading all from the same book, giving opinions and collective reviews on what they felt about the chapters. That was the more enjoyable section of English for Sakura—although her opinion always differed from the students surrounding her, making her feel like she stuck out like a sore thumb.

After taking down a lighter assignment of homework, Sakura was about to walk out of the classroom, but she heard a light voice calling after her: "Poor girl," Hinata approached her. Sakura glanced over at the Hyuga. "I heard you got sent to the nurse's office; how are you feeling?" She asked with innocence overcoming her voice perfectly. Sakura glanced away.

"I'm… I'm fine, physically. I want to know who did it. People should have to fess up for what they do wrong, that's all," she mumbled, allowing her voice to trail off as her thought ended. She pulled the strap of her bag further around her shoulder and sighed. She saw a smile tugging at Hinata's lips, but when she fully looked over at the rich girl, her face turned back its usual appearance as if she was trying to hide something.

"I agree," she responded, a giggle dancing in her voice. "I'll talk to you later," she waved, walking out rather quickly, still almost breaking out in some form of laughter. Sakura watched her go, confused as to what their encounter had just led to. What was that just now, she wondered?

She travelled down the hall into her geometry class, being sure to check her desk carefully when she settled in. She would finish her classes today—there wouldn't be another drug attack on her. If there was, it would be more suspicious, causing her to either get suspended or expelled and that kind of situation would completely ruin any hopes of her finishing her education.

Slipping into her seat, Sakura brought her homework out and rechecked her answers, seeing as she still had some time before Professor Sarutobi showed up into the classroom. Other students made their way into the large room, settling themselves in their seats in similar ways that Sakura had situated herself. Sakura heard Ino's voice speaking lowly to someone, and she felt those aqua eyes peering evilly on her, seeming to rape her of any peace she had previously attained. She shivered, wanting class to start already so she could focus on something else.

Class began, Asuma watching all of his students carefully. He wasn't quite sure, but something about the class _he _taught just seemed to encourage people to _not _pay attention and pass notes, draw pictures—and just do anything but learn. He sighed. "Mr. Sai, the drawing please…" he bit back a groan as he put out his hand, accepting yet another piece of untimely artwork from the student.

The bell soon went off and Sakura gathered up her notes, making preparations for physics class. Most of the other students ventured off to the restrooms—not to use it necessarily, but for a break from the hours of school. Sakura sat in her seat, looking at the notes Professor Hatake was already writing up on the board in preparation of their class. She smiled and scooted out of her desk, walking up to the silver haired teacher. "Professor Hatake, would you like me to clean the erasers?" She offered, a kind smile warming her face. He looked over at her, and a smile tugged at his lips.

"That would be wonderful! There's a whole stack over there, so go ahead and do as much as you can," he grinned. Sakura nodded and rolled her sleeves up, removing the chalk dust from the erasers as she pounded them against each other. _I'm probably going to look like a ghost when I'm through with this! _She mused with a smile playing at the corner of her lips. Considering her efficiency, Sakura was able to get through enough sets of erasers for the rest of the class by the time it hit the hour of class time. She slipped back into her seat and prepared to take her notes for the rest of the hour.

_I wonder how music class will go today… _she mused, hoping she hadn't fallen too behind after missing the class of yesterday. _What if they learned something really foundational?! I guess I could always learn it in tutoring, but still… _she tapped her pencil on her desk as she looked up at the chalkboard, her emerald eyes scanning terms and engraining them into her mind.

She paused as she felt some sort of heavy air of anticipation come over her. Someone wasn't just looking at her evilly, they were _watching_ her with intensity, and she felt it. Sakura straightened her back, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand when her nerves began to go berserk. She turned her head slightly to meet Ino's eyes. _She's not looking away… _Sakura nodded, swallowing down a growing lump in her throat.

Aqua orbs danced with raging oceans of hatred, contempt, mischief, and a witch like power that could accomplish anything they wanted down. A smirk of disdain curled on the perfectly formed lips of the Yamanaka as she looked at the Haruno, knowing full well what was to come. She knew what was going to happen in just a few minutes—in just a few, miniscule minutes, she would make her move, and destroy everything that the poor girl had gained. That distasteful girl would learn what it meant to go against a Yamanaka—what it meant to treat yourself as if you were rich, when you were actually just one of the condemned poor.

Her nails tapped on her desk as her fingers rolled across it in an eerie pattern of song. The toe of her shoe tapped on the floor as she tapped her foot impatiently. Her eyes narrowed down to slits, more carefully examining that smug, despicable poor girl before her. That placidity, that peace—she would take it from her. _No one _goes against a Yamanaka—_no one _goes against _her_: Ino Yamanaka. "Hinata…" Ino whispered to the girl behind her, who allowed a slight grin to spread across her lips.

"I know," she responded with a silent giggle. "I couldn't get her into drugs in any sort of friendly way—she was avoiding me completely. That's why we're lucky to know a Nara."

"Nara… detectives can cover their tracks, but at this point we don't _need _drugs anymore," Ino laughed wickedly under her breath, tracing her full lips with the eraser of her pencil. "We just need _me_."

oooo

_Ugh! I can't believe I'm not in music class yet! _Sakura screamed at herself inwardly, quickly washing her hands after using the little ladies' room. _I wanted to be in early so I could talk to him—ugh… okay, it's not like I'm really running late… just calm down, Sakura. _She shook her head and looked at herself in the mirror. She used to see herself as plain: not necessarily beautiful, but not ugly either. But ever since she had started to admit her feelings for her professor, a glow had revived her lifeless eyes and an ever present blush tinted her formerly pale cheeks. She almost looked like an entirely different person, and she now looked at herself as pretty. She felt confident, and that caused her to smile.

After re-strapping her book bag over her shoulder, she walked out of the restroom and headed for music class, a smile on her face. The looks Ino was giving her in physics class still were bugging her, but she didn't know what they were about. _She could still be mad about me throwing her phone… _she mused, pinching her lips together in remembrance. That might have been a dumb idea, although she deserved it.

When Sakura opened the door to the music room she saw four people there to greet her: Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sai Matsumoto. She gulped. The all looked at her, a smirk spreading on Ino's lips. Sakura reached for the knob of the door behind her to walk out in fear and she sweat dropped, but she couldn't find the proper control to grip it. She forced herself to grasp it, and she shook it, trying to push it open, but it had been locked, and she didn't know where to unlock it from.

Her emerald eyes looked up to her captors, fear clouding her vision. "Y… Yama… Yamanaka…" she stammered, lifting her chin slightly to try to hide her obvious fear. Ino snickered.

"Don't 'Yamanaka' me, _commoner_," she sneered, anger curling her lip. Sakura clenched her fist and glared at Ino in her eyes.

"Who put the drugs on my desk yesterday?!"

"That would have been me and Shikamaru," Hinata said sweetly. Sakura's eyes dashed over to the Hyuga. "I'm really surprised that it didn't affect you for more than one day… we put a lot on there," she frowned innocently, something devilish sparkling in her eyes. Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey, poor girl!" Naruto sneered. "Why do you even bother showing up anywhere? Isn't it pretty clear by now that _no one _wants you around?"

"Honestly, ugly," Sai said simply, one of his fake smiles curving on his lips, making him that much easier to hate. Sakura pressed her back against the wall, trying to get as far away as possible from the menacing four in front of her. Ino walked up to her: there was no sinister smile on the blondes face. It was something far worse. Anger seethed from every visible aspect of her appearance. She grabbed Sakura by her hair and pulled her into the middle of the four other students.

"Ah!" Sakura screeched as she winced in pain, falling to the ground as Ino threw her.

"Shut up!" She ordered, kicking Sakura in her gut deep and hard. "I've warned you _so _many times now, and you know what? You didn't listen—because you are _so _friggin' arrogant!" She got down on her knees and brought Sakura's face up to look at her, her fingers digging into sensitive spots on her jaw. Sakura groaned as the pain burned in her mouth.

"Get off me!" She screamed, shoving Ino off her. Hinata kicked Sakura's side sharply, scowling at the pinkette.

"Don't order her around, poor girl," her childish voice whispered devilishly. Sakura whimpered and held her hands to her aching ribs as she curled up in pain on the floor. She wanted it all to end. She wanted to pain to wane away and leave her body, but the more she ached for it to the leave the more agony she felt boiling in her body. Ino grabbed Sakura by her collar and pushed her onto the wall.

"Who do you think that you are—shoving me like that?!" She screamed, slapping Sakura across her face, leaving a crimson handprint from the unrestrained force. Sakura felt tears falling from her eyes as the pain was intensified. Ino shook her head in infuriation and punched the crying pinkette in her face, Sakura's nose now bleeding and her lips bruised. "I hate you!" She screamed. Sakura groaned, lifting her arms in a weak attempt to fight back, but before she could lay her hands on Ino again, Sai and Naruto restrained her, holding her arms behind her back.

"Oh no you don't," Sai teased, his grip on Sakura twisting her arm back and causing a sharp pain to shoot up to her shoulder.

"Ah!" She whimpered, the more she struggled the sharper the pain. Ino grabbed Sakura by her chin and lifted her eyes to her own. Tears blurred the pinkette's vision, and from the earlier punch to her face, she could feel her left eye swelling up as it was already half closed. Her mouth hung open, too swollen to close it. Ino smirked, proud with the torturous art she had created out of the commoner, but she wasn't done.

"Sai, Naruto, spread her legs," she ordered, throwing Sakura's face out of her hands and crossing her arms over her chest. The two boys obeyed the Yamanaka, and spread the legs of Sakura Haruno opened. Ino snickered. "You want to hear something really interesting, forehead?" She said in a light voice, her mockery clearing showing through. Sakura groaned in a response, barely even conscious from the numbing pain overcoming her senses. "There's a little thing called 'cunt busting' that girls like to keep on the down low so guys don't know. People say if you do it right, it can hurt as much as _childbirth_; you wanna give it a try?" A witch like giggle wisped between her lips when Sakura's eyes shot up in fear and she shook her head frantically.

"D—don't," she begged weakly in a barely audible voice, raspy with her pain. Hinata giggled, thoroughly enjoying the show she was receiving. (**A/N: Hinata is a sadist if anyone's wondering**) She couldn't wait to see how the poor girl would writhe in pain, screaming out words of begging, grunting in endless agony as Ino tortured her over and over and over again.

Ino's eyes narrowed at the pleading pinkette. "Don't tell me what to do!" She screamed, going against everything Sakura was hoping for: she kicked between Sakura's legs, on her nether regions with a flat-footed force. Excruciating pain burned throughout Sakura's entire lower body—her legs, her nether area—and she struggled as groans and wails of agony tore out of her throat as she hung from Naruto and Sai's hold on her. "Let her fall," Ino ordered, and the two boys let her go. Sakura curled up in a ball, tossing and turning in slow, painful writhes. The more she moved, the more it hurt, but the less she moved, the more intense the pain became in one central area.

Hinata giggled wickedly and crouched down beside Sakura, caressing her face lightly. "If you cry any louder, I'll be tempted to administer Ino's methods on you all over again!" Sakura wanted to smack her hand away, but those thoughts were quickly cast away as the pain in her body intensified.

"Aaaagh!" She groaned, tears pouring out of her eyes as she curled into a tighter ball, her arms hugging the area above the split where her legs began.

"Go ahead! Scream!" Ino egged her on. "Maybe now you'll know better than to be around Professor Uchiha you stupid _wench_!" She sneered, spitting on the writhing girl beneath her.

"We should get to our seats before Professor Uchiha does get here…" Naruto mumbled, scratching behind his head. Ino, Hinata, and Sai all nodded as they left Sakura on the floor, twisting and rolling and wallowing in every form of burning pain.

oooo

_A few minutes earlier…_

"And she cleaned the erasers too. I really am sorry for judging her, really, Sasuke," Kakashi continued to apologize. Sasuke grunt a short "hn", knowing he should be in the music room at the present moment, but wanting to drain Kakashi of every apology while he was still remorseful. Sasuke, seeing as he would get no more out of his senior professor, bid the man good bye and headed out to teach his class. _At least I'm not late or anything… Sakura's probably already in the room… _he mused, imagining standing still in place, an elegant smile on her features as she looked over each of the instruments with care.

A sigh escaped his lips and he shoved his hands into his pockets. _I hope she really is okay and she wasn't lying about the drug's effects being gone… _To him, she looked like the type who would constantly tell another that she was fine, even though all sorts of controversial fire were sputtering throughout her very being. He was the one she opened up to however, and the trust she showed to him was very much appreciated.

When he arrived to the door, Sasuke reached for the knob to turn it and enter the room, but it was locked. _Stupid kids… _he mumbled, now almost certain Sakura wasn't anywhere close to the music room. Just as he was getting out his key, he heard a cry of immense agony—a cry in Sakura's voice. His onyx eyes widened in horror from what he heard. Before he could even begin to search more frantically for his key, he heard Ino's voice, loud and clear even through the closed door:

"Go ahead! Scream! Maybe now you'll know better than to be around Professor Uchiha you stupid _wench_!"

His heart stopped. His mind froze, his entire body reaching a state of loss attention of everything around him except for those words. _"You'll know better than to be around—" _To be around… she would know better than to be around… _"Professor Uchiha—" _Professor Uchiha. Professor Uchiha: the name was so familiar, and yet so distant from his mind. It couldn't register. Who was that? That was… _Me… _he felt his heart pounding in his chest once again, and the sounds around him began to buzz in his ears once again. This was reality. Sakura Haruno was tortured because of him—because he made her spend time with him.

His body felt numb, his head ached with horror, remorse, anger, confusion… nothing made sense to him anymore. He never wanted to be the reason for her torture—he didn't want to be the reason for her agony, for her pain. His existence pained not only his family, but the one he had learned to love. _I… must still be just an accident. _He grasped his key and unlocked the door, entering the music room with solemnity.

By this time, everyone in the music room had properly situated themselves in their seats—even Sakura, who had someone struggled up on her weakened, wobbly legs and was slumped into the chair, hiding her face from her professor; tears continued to stain her face while her bangs covered any trace of evidence on it, her head hung, facing her desk. Students poured into the room, now able to make their way inside the unlocked door.

Sasuke couldn't focus. He couldn't teach like this. He couldn't teach knowing that something had happened to Sakura, and it was his fault, and she was sitting there in front of him, hiding her pain just so he wouldn't know. He clenched his fist. "There are no more classes for the rest of the day," he grunted through his teeth. A cheer rose up from the students as all of the stormed out of the room in a large crowd. Sasuke strained to see Sakura somewhere in the crowd, or sitting in her seat, but he could see no one. _Sakura… what have I done to you…? _

When the classroom was empty, Sasuke saw that Sakura had not stayed behind. He breathed in a sharp breath. _I've got to find her… _he screamed in his mind, racing out the room. He ran through the halls, the speed of his dash pushing his hair back out of his face. "Uchiha! Can you please explain why all your students aren't in music class?!" Guy yelled at him.

"I cancelled class—and yours too! I'll explain later!" He yelled back, fighting emotions that were welling up inside him. He snapped his eyes shut and continued to look around. She was nowhere in the building, so he went to where he knew she had to be: outside, with nature.

Sasuke found that he was right. He saw the pink haired girl was standing by herself, looking out to the sky with tears staining her bruised cheeks, trickling down from her swollen eyes. Her lips stuck out in what looked like a pout, but they were bleeding and swollen from her previous encounter with Ino. He shook his head at the sight of her. _What have I done?! _He screamed at himself, tears tugging themselves out of his shocked eyes.

Sakura looked over at her professor, realizing his presence. "S—Sasuke…" she breathed, trying to hide herself once again.

"Don't go," he ordered, his voice shaking with emotion. Sakura stopped, and looked up at him ashamedly. Her lips quivered and more tears poured down when she saw his face—when she saw his eyes: he had heard what Ino had said in that last sentence, and now he knew why she was being tortured. "Why… why did you _lie _to me? Why didn't you _tell _me it was _my _fault that they're doing this to you?!" He looked at her sternly, more tears trickling down from his onyx eyes than he wanted to show.

"S—Sasuke…" Sakura breathed, turning away from him. Sasuke shook his head and pinched his lips together. He took a deep breath, emotions overwhelming him. It was his fault. She was tortured because of _him_. She was crying because of _him_. If he had just never ordered her to be tutored by him _none _of this would have happened. They would have parted—separated and she would have been fine. He had done the exact opposite of what he wanted to—he wanted to protect her, and he instead caused her harm. He loved her, and he wanted what was best for her, and he wasn't that.

"I can't be around you anymore…" he said, a solemn air in his tone.

…

_I look at you, regretting what I said._

_I look at you, praying it's a dream_

_I walk away, losing the more important half of me._

_I watch you go, not waking up._

…

oOoOo

**Sorry for ending on such a bad note everyone… :s The quote thing or whatever you want to call it is something I made up myself (so I didn't put it in the disclaimer lol) because I didn't feel like going on Google or whatever and finding an applicable quote for this part of the story. The first and third ones are the things Sasuke would say and the second and fourth ones are the ones Sakura would say. Anyways, arigatogozaimasu for your support, and please don't forget to R&R. :] **

**InaGaTa**


	14. Chapter 14

Here it is: Chapter 14! This took long, gomen'nasai for the late update. And for any of you who were wondering, everything is going well once again with me and my girl. I have a special thanks towards and Kiyomi Inuzuka. Thank you both for the encouragement and the advice, it really helped me a lot.

WARNING: self inflicted pain in this chapter. Also, it's rather depressing… you have been warned.

oooo

_"I can't be around you anymore." _The words were engrained in her mind. _"I can't be around you anymore." _What had gone wrong? Sakura tossed and turned in her bed, tears filling up in her glistening emerald orbs. In her bed—was it all a dream? Her heart fluttered and she sat up quickly, looking over to her clock. _It's time for me to go downstairs… and it's Friday… _Her body heavily rolled out of the bed slowly, exhausted from the physical torture she had been through. She swallowed hard, feeling a lump of anxiety growing in her throat. It was all a dream—it had to be a dream. Sasuke loved her—he said so, and he meant it: she could tell that much.

The water of her shower trickled down her pale skin, faint with anxiety. Her legs and her arms were sore and heavy, making it difficult to both walk and bathe. The swollen lid of her eye hung half closed, the second half of her vision becoming blurry. The shower head blew out water on her pain sensitive skin, the caresses of liquid transforming into needles of pain as they stung her sore flesh. She winced, running her shaking fingers through her pink mane, washing out any traces of dirt as thoroughly as she could with the small amount of strength she had happened to muster up.

She reached over and turned the knob, ending the water's assault on her skin. Her legs, now numb without the stabs from the thin streams of water, could barely carry her to step over the tub. She fell over onto the flooring when her foot couldn't support her body. She coughed as her breath was knocked out of her, and she shivered when she made contact with the cold tiling. She felt weak, and absolutely helpless to the trials life was throwing her way. Sakura shook her head, her wet hair slapping the floor as she did. _That didn't really happen—we're still together! _She tried to assure herself, but it felt so real, but she had to accept the fact that it was a dream… wasn't it?

Her hands pushed against the hard tiling as she made a weak attempt at pushing her body up. Life slowly began to return to her legs and she gripped the wall, making it back up to her feet. She decided that she needed her strength to dress, so she skipped the step of first drying her body and immediately dressed into her uniform, although it wasn't ironed. She hadn't the energy to do that either.

Sakura looked herself over in the mirror: pale and disheveled. A black eye swelled on her eye, while her lips were full with swelling and caked blood. She had an obvious black bruise coloring her nose on an odd side, making it all the more obvious. Her wet pink tresses hung in her face in segmented strands, holding a darker shade than usual from the water soaking it. Shades of lacking sleep colored the underside of her eyes, giving her a dull look of exhaustion. Her tie was crooked, hanging off her wrinkled shirt which seemed to be as lop sided as her weak shoulders. She looked like a ghost.

The life of yesterday that had overcome her features had waned away. _It was the dream—it was just a dream—why is it affecting me so much? _Her swollen lips curved down into a pitiful frown. Dreams didn't do this to people—every dream but this dream, that is. It had to be a dream; it just had to be. Sakura turned out of the bathroom and shuffled her feet across the floor in weak walking as she gathered her books into her bag. They were heavy—heavier than they had ever felt before. Her arms ached as she picked up one book after the other, shoving it into the cloth material of her bag.

She took a breath and threw the bag over her shoulder; the bag and books slammed on her side, causing her to stagger from the weight and her legs wobbled. Shallow breaths escaped her lips as she made her way outside her dorm room, now heading down for the cafeteria.

Her steps down the stairs were slow and careful, mostly because she didn't want to fall down from the lack of strength. She held onto the railing as she made her descent in rugged motions. Once on the main floor, Sakura's eyes dashed about, looking for her music professor. He wasn't waiting in the hall; he was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe… maybe he slept in—it is Friday… _she tried to encourage herself, but she felt the lump growing in her throat.

After waiting there for a good amount of time, Sakura's heart began to pound and her mind flooded with the reality. This _wasn't _a dream. _"I can't be around you anymore." He… he really… he really said that—he really said that… after he… _Her mind flashed backwards and recalled his laugh, his smile, and his tears—all the times they had spent together: now vanished. _"Sakura… I love you…" _Her eyes widened as they filled up with hot tears of remorse, confusion, pain… What was happening?

She shook her head. How could this be happening? Tears stained her skin as they trickled down her cheeks. She wasn't hungry—she didn't eat breakfast because she was _hungry_; she ate breakfast because she wanted to be around Professor Uchiha: her protector, her best friend, and her _love_. Did that not mean anything to him? Did she not mean anything to him? "How is this helping me?!" She sobbed in a hoarse breath, leaning on the wall and allowing herself to slide down it to wail quietly in her raised knees. She hugged her legs, bringing them closer to herself. "Why… why… why…" she mumbled under her breath, the tears flowing out of her burning eyes.

Hours ticked by as Sakura sat there, groaning and crying onto her lap in quiet tones, holding her true anguish within herself. She wanted to scream and to lash out and to express herself fully, but she held it in, bottling her agony into her heart, full of the rest of her depression. She added another stone to the dark castle.

Students passed her by—Ino passed her by—when their time for lunch had come along. No one bothered to speak with her; they just left her on the floor, mumbling to herself as she wailed remorsefully.

A faint bell rung in Sakura's ears as she lifted her eyes, which were squinting from the contact with the light she had been blocking out. _It's time for class… _she stumbled up to her feet, staggering as she began to trudge to her first class. Her eyes now ached as well as they were swollen, her head throbbing with a headache from her previous outpour. There was an ever present frown of hurt clouding her features. She had lost the regal beauty—the odd placidity that she had received when she was in the company of Professor Uchiha.

She slumped into her seat, sending a sharp pain through her legs from the rough contact, but she didn't care. Let the pain come. The pain inside her was worse than anything that could possibly happen to her on the outside. She couldn't match the disfigured appearance that she had been twisted into in her heart even if she tried… could she? Images of blades and blood danced in her mind, tantalizing her imagination with self inflicted pain. Sakura didn't fight them, but she basked in them, drowning her mind in the images. Yes, she could match the disfiguration—she just had to try. Her lips quivered. What was becoming of her that she felt the necessity to do this? She felt an aching desire within herself to do it: to complete cover her body with cuts and further bruises. She should look as hurt on the outside as she was on the inside. She just should.

The images continued to flow through her mind, their graphic infliction increasing as she dwelled on it, and fed it more and more with her attention. Sakura didn't even notice when Professor Kurenai Yuhi entered the room and began to teach. She didn't notice when the teacher called on her and made her answer, her subconscious eventually doing the work for her. Her mind was somewhere else—somewhere not so far from the school room. It was just a floor up in room 1-C's bathroom, where there were blades.

oooo

"Expel her," he grunted heartlessly, clenching his fist in enragement. His eyes flashed with contempt as the knuckles of his hand turned white. His cheeks were flushed up and red with his apparent anger, and his lips curved down into a frown.

"You know we can't do that," Kakashi answered the raven patiently, trying to calm the man down. That was a task the caretaker had never been good at: after all, when an Uchiha decided to get angry, he got _angry_.

"What do you mean 'we can't do that'? We are the Hatake and the Uchiha—we can do whatever we want. Expel her," he ordered again, his lip curling as his rage rose. He glared harshly at the silver haired Hatake. It was a ridiculous situation. It was obvious that a Yamanaka had caused another student physical harm—if you could lower the abuse to that vernacular. She should be expelled—kicked out of the school and never to return. _She hurt Sakura… because of me. _He rebuked himself for being so forceful—he rebuked himself for the loving the freshman. He had ruined her life in so many ways, and what pained him the most that if he tried to do anything about it, he would just make it worse. That is what he told himself.

"Yeah, and she's a Yamanaka," Kakashi argued, sighing in frustration. The Hatake had their fair share of anger issues as well. "You know our business and theirs are way too close in money and business to do anything like that to one of their children. And we don't have any solid proof that Ms. Yamanaka abused Ms. Haruno—you heard Ms. Haruno cry and Ms. Yamanaka tell her to keep screaming—that's not abuse."

Sasuke growled in frustration, running his fingers roughly through his charcoal mop. He _knew _Ino did wrong; he just knew it, but Kakashi was right. He didn't have any solid proof. Ino would come out clean as a whistle from any complaint Sakura, a commoner, would make—even with an Uchiha as her witness, considering what kind of Uchiha he was: an accident. "I'm telling you, Sasuke, the second you get evidence, I'll give Karin the notice, and we'll kick her right out, but until then—"

"I know that, I'm not an idiot," he snapped. Kakashi just looked at him. "… Sometimes."

"You left the Haruno girl alone, in the darkness per se," Kakashi rebuked him, a solemn frown clouding his fake nonchalance. Sasuke bit his bottom lip harshly, his eyes glancing away from his caretaker.

"It was for her own good," he defended his decision, wishing he could take back his words with his entire being, but feeling the necessity to be the farthest person from Sakura. "She was being tortured because she spent time with me… if I'm out of the picture, then she can go back to doing what she wants in life—to finish her education."

"Are you that dense?" Kakashi curled his lip. "Are you _serious_, Sasuke? Do you think that after all this time that she's spent with you that she even _cares _about her education anymore? That's not what a girl wants: girls don't care about their education when they find a man that has such a desperate desire to take care of her. What she cares about is that man, and having him hold her in her time of need. I know that—because guess what, Sasuke? The girl _I _threw away committed suicide soon after I let her go. You need to rethink your little strategy," he snapped coldly, glaring into the onyx orbs of his junior.

Sasuke ground his teeth, turning his face away from the Hatake. His mind took in the words of Kakashi, and held onto them, grasping for dear life. His mind tried to convince his stubborn will to go and to talk to Sakura Haruno—to protect her from herself, from doing anything rash. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time for him to be making rash decisions either. "I loved Rin." Sasuke looked over when he heard the shaking voice of his senior. It was actually possible for him to get emotional?

"Rin was my everything," Kakashi continued, his fist clenching in passion. "But family problems arose and I couldn't take the pressure of loving a commoner, as a Hatake, I was put into pressure from my peers and my entire family. I broke her heart and let her go; I thought she would eventually get over it and I would find her married to another man, and I would be able to live bitterly as I saw her happily married as she had learned to love someone other than me.

"But that wasn't the case. She constantly came up to me, asking me to change my decision—no, begged me, rather. But I was cold. I was stubborn, and I set my mind to obeying my family's wishes. Every time she would beg me, I would shoot her down until I finally broke her heart into fragmented pieces. She stabbed herself, finding 'a life without me more painful than death'. That's what she said in the note she left for me… beside her dead body…" Kakashi's eyes glistened with tears as he thought over his past, which he had thought he had successfully pushed aside after all these years, but when Sasuke began to go through similar circumstances, things began to well up inside him again.

Sasuke looked at his senior, his eyes losing the rage they had earlier possessed. He clenched his jaw and placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said simply, but sincerity flowed through his voice. Kakashi sighed and shrugged Sasuke's hand off.

"Come now, don't patronize me," he mumbled, trying to return to his nonchalance. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before talking once again. "My advice to you is don't let everything fall apart. Forget the money, forget the status—love who you love, and don't ever let them go." Sasuke nodded solemnly, the words dancing through his mind. _"Sasuke? … I love you too." I can't let that go… not ever… _

oooo

The bell went off and Sakura weakly shuffled her feet across the floor, her bag hanging off her shoulder roughly. No one had spoken a word to her all day. She was making her way through her classes unbothered and free from torture, but she didn't care. She felt tortured. She felt torn apart into mangy forms that would be her; broken heartedness was not enough of a phrase to express how she felt.

Her next class was music—a class that would torture her beyond any other. Her eyelids hung over the dull emerald orbs, which were lacking their usual glimmering light. Her slow trudge of a walk caused her to walk into class late, all the students already working on their pianos. She dully made her way to her piano and stared at it: tears filling up in her eyes as she remembered her and Sasuke sitting beside each other, laughing and talking as they played music.

Sakura slipped onto the seat, lonely. She was by herself; she didn't see Professor Uchiha in the room, although he was there. The man she loved was invisible to her, and she felt invisible to him. He was avoiding her—avoiding speaking with her in any way. Her fingers rose and fell as they pressed weakly on the piano keys, barely singing in an audible tone.

Sasuke clenched his jaw as he watched her through his peripheral vision. He couldn't speak to her—not now. He couldn't just walk up and start a conversation as if nothing had happened the previous day. That was disrespectful towards her feelings and selfish. He had to wait: he didn't want to wait. He wanted to take her into his arms and hold her, but he couldn't. As much as he longed to, he couldn't. He had let her go, but he wanted her back. He was going to take her back, but now wasn't the time. He had to wait. He must wait…

Music class came to a close and neither Sasuke nor Sakura spoke a word to each other. Sakura's heart tugged on her overwhelming emotions. Tears poured down her cheeks. _He didn't even say hello… he didn't even offer to help me with the song… _her body shook and she hugged her arms to calm her tremble. _He's just like the rest of them… he hates me too… _she told herself, the thought of it alone putting her in an anguishing state of mind. How could the one she loved put her through the worst pain she had ever felt in her life… unless he didn't love her back? That was her conclusion. He had to hate her. He just had to…

Professor Guy saw Sakura's greatly weakened condition during PE, and he pitied her inability to walk even. Compassionately, he excused her from the class and told her to go up into her room and get some rest. To Sakura's surprise, none of the students seemed at all jealous of her. They just continued on in their class. She swallowed hard, confused as to why she was being completely ignored by her peers. Some sort of attention would maybe help at this point. The thoughts of earlier plagued Sakura's mind as she recalled steel blades grazing her skin with bleeding gashes. Crimson blood would decorate her pale skin, giving it the color of her pain.

She made her way up into her room, allowing her book bag to be shrugged off her shoulder and fall to the ground, spilling the contents on the floor sloppily. Her feet dragged her into the bathroom, her mind consumed with one thought and one thought alone: self abuse. She must make herself as hurt on the outside as she was on the inside. The disfiguration, the gashes, the tearing, the bleeding—all the pain and anguish within her _must _show on the outside. It was her mission. It was her obsession.

Sakura stood in the bathroom, facing the mirror with a tear stained appearance. Her lip quivered as she was suddenly afraid of herself—afraid of what she had convinced herself to do. _"I can't be with you anymore." _The fear went away, and the painful memories flooded her mind as a groan of anguish overcame her, weighing on her heavily. She kneeled to the floor, stripping her body of her clothing until she remained only in her underwear. Taking up a razor, she raked sharpened blades against her wrists until they were bleeding with ragged gashes. The pain shook her, but she couldn't stop. She raked the blades across the length of her arms, streams of blood decorating the trail behind.

She ground her teeth, biting back her moans of physical and mental anguish that seemed to overcome her very being. Her teeth sunk into her lip, bruised with the earlier day of torture. It hurt—Sakura could feel her teeth breaking the skin of her lips, but that's what she wanted: pain. Blood trickled down the broken skin of her lips, coloring them crimson with the dark fluid. Tears flowed out of her eyes as she screamed at herself. "Why, why, why…?!" Her hands tugged at her hair harshly, sending waves of pain coursing through her scalp.

Shaking her head, she brought the stubby blade up to her pink mane, taking a gulp as she gasped for breath. The blade chopped through the beautiful tresses in which her head had previously been adorned with; the pink strands drifted to the floor, drearily landing on the tiling. Her hair hung sloppily, crooked and only reaching the middle of her neck. Sakura stared at herself. She was lifeless, ghastly, and horrendous—for the first time in her life, the words slipped her lips: "I'm ugly…"

Her body shook with the sudden shock of self inflicted pain she had put herself through, and her body was heavy and cumbersome with the weakness from the lack of blood. She stumbled up to her feet, grabbing her shirt to put it back on. After buttoning her shirt in mismatched holes, not caring what her appearance was at all, she dragged her feet out her dorm room door, heading for the downstairs.

Sakura Haruno knew what she was doing. She knew that what she was about to do would change her life forever, but her life had just changed. It was just as she thought: this school was no good for her. It was just as Ino said: she should just leave. This wasn't a school for people like her—this was a school for the rich. For all those lying, hateful, selfish, rich pigs. She gave her heart to one of those swine, and it was thrown back at her in return. Sasuke Uchiha didn't give a care about her; all he cared about was himself—just like the rest of the rich. He wasn't different—he just had a better act. _A very lovable act… _An act too wonderful to dissipate and become false: except it did.

He vanished from her life, purposely. He said he couldn't be with her anymore, but maybe it was simply that he didn't _want _to be with her anymore. Maybe he caught wind of what her "I love you too" meant. Maybe he realized that she really did feel for him legitimately and he told her those _hateful _words. Maybe, maybe, maybe…

The memories no longer brought a smile to her face. His face no longer made her giddy, or blush on instinct. His face brought her pain. He brought her pain. In just one sentence, he had destroyed everything that she thought of him, and yet, even with the destruction, she still couldn't help but feel that nagging emotion: that emotion that she had such a hard time suppressing. Love. She couldn't help but still love Sasuke Uchiha, and that's what made it that much more painful. He had let her go, and she couldn't do the same in return.

Her feet had brought her to the stairwell. She looked down at the single flight of stairs. _"Fall down…" _A voice echoed in her head. "Fall down…" she repeated, the stairs looking inviting in the most distasteful ways. She imagined herself tumbling down, and finally ending with her unconscious state. Just as she lifted her head to step down and leave her lifeless body to tumble, she felt an arm grab her from behind. "What are you doing?!" The strong voice of a woman demanded an answer, shaking Sakura out of her trance. Sakura's eyes dully glided over, her vision hazy, but from what she could make out it was Ms. Karin who had stopped her.

"Ms. Karin…?" The name mumbled off Sakura's partially closed lips.

"I asked what you were doing, missy!" Karin snapped, neglecting Sakura's question. Unknown to Sakura, Karin's eyes were clouded over with an obvious worry for the girl before her. _Isn't this my cousin's girl?! What the heck?! _She shook her head, bringing her focus back to the point. "Well, Ms. Haruno?"

"I need… to sit down…" she mumbled a weak response, fainting into the arms of the red haired receptionist.

oooo

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in a dim room, the lighting dull and easy on her eyes. When her emerald orbs adjusted to the blurry room, she recognized it as the receptionist's office. She sat up and looked behind her: she had been rested in a reclined chair. "So you're up?" She heard Karin's voice and her head snapped over to give the woman her attention. She nodded curtly and raised her hand to toss her hair off her shoulder, but she felt nothing. A raspy gasp slipped her lips, but then she remembered: she had chopped her hair off. "Why were you going to jump down the stairs?"

"I… I don't know…" she mumbled, turning away from the woman. Karin sighed, a frown curving on her lips.

"Ms. Haruno—"

"Ms. Karin," Sakura interrupted her, her eyes veering back over to the Uchiha. She swallowed hard to push the lump in her throat down. Her head throbbed as she recalled why she was headed for the receptionist's office. She knew what she wanted there, and it was time to say it: "I would like a drop out forum."

oOoOo

**Another depressing note, gomen'nasai, my readers… :[ Stay with me, do NOT forget this is a SasuSaku all right?! Lol no but seriously, gomen for the bad note yet again. I hope somehow you enjoyed this chapter? I don't know… I might have ruined someone's day—gomen for that too. I'll be working on chapter 15—don't forget to R&R! Arigatogozaimasu for your support.**

**InaGaTa**


	15. Chapter 15

Greetings once again! This isn't the last chapter, although I closed it as if it was, so don't worry. There's still more. :] You all are so terribly awesome (that is a compliment lol) I can't believe I have this many reviews! Arigato! Seriously! I apologize for the previous chapters once again and their depressing writing and all that. That was the most intense amount of drama this story will hold. Here is chapter 15, enjoy

WARNING: Not sure if it will bother anyone, so here's your warning—Karin tries to get a little more than buddy-buddy with her cousin. You have been warned.

oooo

_Previously_

_"Ms. Karin," Sakura interrupted her, her eyes veering back over to the Uchiha. She swallowed hard to push the lump in her throat down. Her head throbbed as she recalled why she was headed for the receptionist's office. She knew what she wanted there, and it was time to say it: "I would like a drop out forum."_

XxxX

Karin swallowed hard, her left eyebrow slightly raising from the request. A drop out forum? Why would she want that? She was a poor girl who had made it into this college—a rich college—and she was just going to throw it all away? It didn't seem right, nor did it seem logical. Karin's fingers fiddled with the papers in her desk, but something nagged in her mind. _Something's not right… _After pushing her glasses up, she looked the poor Haruno in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't seem to have any with me at the moment," she sniffed professionally as she lied through her teeth.

Sakura's heart dropped at this fact. Nothing was working out. How much longer would she have to suffer at this school? How much longer would pain have to ease pain? Her emerald orbs danced with emotion. "I'll tell you what," Karin continued. "Why don't you go and wait in your room? I'll see if there's any in a, um, reserve." She searched her mind for terms that would sound believable. With Sakura still in her half trance state, she bought the lie, and nodded in agreement, trudging back up to her dorm room, waiting for the red haired receptionist.

The receptionist breathed out a ragged sigh, easing her tension. _Now that she's gone… I need to know what's going on… _she mused, tapping her pencil on her chin. The poor girl that her cousin had so obviously set his eyes on suddenly wanted to get up and leave the college—not to mention she was a royal mess with whatever abuse someone or herself had put her through.

She tossed her red mane off her shoulder, typing in buttons on the intercom. After making sure that her voice would be blocked out of all other rooms, Karin spoke into the intercom: "Uchiha Sasuke, come into my office!" _I need to talk to someone who I know for a fact will know what's going on… he spends the most time with her out of anyone, and that's a solid fact._

oooo

Sharpened steel caught the attention of onyx. The steel was glimmering from a faint light glowing in through the window. It switched in its glow as it pressed against the pale skin of Sasuke Uchiha. He drew in a sharp breath, his mind flooding with thoughts of the girl who he had destroyed her life. He had time to think now, even with the blade on his flesh. He breathed out and closed his eyes lightly, covering the dull onyx orbs. The blade grazed down his skin—

"Uchiha Sasuke, come into my office!" The voice caused him to jump and he did exactly what he was trying to avoid: he cut himself shaving.

"That stupid woman…" he grumbled, his entire mind being knocked out of the state of thought he was trying to engulf himself in. He removed the razor from his face and frowned: the prick on his jaw wasn't too noticeable—only the dot of blood that was trickling from the cut. He pat a handkerchief to the cut until the bleeding died down, and after slipping his shirt back on, he made his way downstairs to his cousin's office.

As he was walking, his mind veered back to his earlier state of thought: her. Sakura Haruno: the girl who he had completely destroyed was on his thoughts, in his guilty conscious. How could he talk to her now? When would be the right time? Having never been put in such a situation, he truly didn't know how to deal with it; the only "experience" he had was the advice Kakashi had given him about his situation with Rin. Sasuke pinched his lips together, shoving his hands into his pockets roughly. _I doubt that anything I can say can possibly fix what I told her, but I have to try. _

He considered himself unworthy of the girl whom he had fallen in love with. She was kind, caring, and emotional. She didn't hide her emotion—she, rather, let it all out: not afraid of what people would think of her. Sasuke had bottled up his emotions after a fifteen year old outburst he had when his parents left; he had only portrayed his emotion to Kakashi when being caught in the act of attempted suicide. The Uchiha admired the girl greatly: even with how young she was, she was aware of the world around her, and she was careful on who she let into her world.

She had let him into her world, and he had regretfully thrown it back to her. He meant well, but it ended wrong: like so many other situations that he had found himself in. But this was different: this was Sakura. Sakura, the girl who he said he loved, and who he knew he loved with such passion that he would do anything for her—even let her go. And when he saw the face of distress flooding down on the woman he loved, it pained him, but he thought he knew what he had to do: he thought he was doing what was best for her when he let her go, but he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

He ran his fingers through his hair, still slightly damp from its recent washing. The placidity on his face was gone. He felt lifeless, and dull. The teenage feeling of uselessness returned to his body, even though he was ten years older than he was then. He had to somehow make amends to her—to somehow get her back. _I don't deserve her… _he told himself, but Sasuke knew how the world worked: everyone always wanted the things that they didn't deserve the most. And in turn, the other person loved the one that wasn't good enough for them.

Sasuke Uchiha wanted Sakura Haruno back into his arms, in his loving embrace. He wanted to whisper words of comfort in her ears; he wanted to see her lips spread out into her lovely smile, that adorable dimple sinking into her right cheek; he wanted to hold her hand and be able to have that silent understanding with her, when they would know exactly what was going through each other's heads. Everything about her and the time they had spent together, he wanted to get back.

Things didn't have to be this way, and they couldn't stay this way. Sasuke knew Sakura was suffering, and that was the last thing he ever wanted to be responsible for: her suffering. He was her protector, her best friend, and her love. Those were the titles he desired. Those were the titles he had. And those were the titles he was going to get back. Somehow, he would work it all out.

When he finally reached his cousin's office, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him silently. He found her looking down, her nose in some sort of paperwork. "Karin."

"Ah!" She jumped, surprised by his presence. She scowled and stood up with frustration, putting her hands on her hips as she glared at the raven. "What was that for?! We're supposed to be being quiet here and then you go and scare me!" Sasuke just looked at her. Clearly, if they were _supposed _to be being quiet, why had she yelled in the intercom, and why was she yelling now?

"I just said your name," he said simply, shrugging off her words and taking a seat in one of the office's chairs. Karin looked at him carefully. Where had all his placidity gone, she wondered? He looked so torn and bothered. His eyes danced with emotions he would normally keep concealed—concealed from her of all people, seeing as he knew her as an "annoying cousin". Karin waked around her desk and placed her hand lightly on his pale face.

"Are you all right?" She asked with a gentle frown. Sasuke grunted and pushed her hand off his face, but said nothing. Karin shook her head and put it back on his face. "No, you're going to answer me, Sasuke," she ordered, her finger lightly tracing his jaw line. She felt his jaw clench in obvious disapproval. "Say something!" She ordered, confused as to why he wasn't resisting her as much as he usually did. She knew he hated being touched: that's why she did it. It made him talk faster, and she liked to get things done quickly, but it wasn't working this time.

"Hn," he grunted, crossing his arms and simply glaring into her eyes. Karin drew in a sharp breath. He was being very difficult this time. Lightly, she placed her hand on his chest, feeling his muscled upper body with the palm of her hand. _Oh wow, he's gotten stronger… _she noted, but shook the thought out of her mind: this was her cousin—she just wanted him to talk. Although she had always had a physical attraction to him, she knew that was all there was there, and she didn't want to play with it. After all, she was adopted into the _Uchiha_ family: as easily as you are accepted is as easily as you'll be kicked out.

Sasuke's mind was somewhere else completely: he was in a trance of a few hours earlier. He saw right through the girl before him; he was thinking about what Sakura looked like when she had come into his music class. How he wanted to hold her, comfort her, kiss her, take away all of her pain in a loving embrace. A sigh eased out of his lips and his eyes closed as he attempted to push back tears. There were no words to express how he felt—only the words which he could communicate to himself in his mind.

While Sasuke's mind was wandering out on the pure, Karin was struggling to keep her mind on business while her hands travelled across the body of Sasuke Uchiha. She swallowed hard as she traced his hard abs through his shirt. _Maybe he'll talk if I stop going through clothes… _she said, trying to justify her actions. She found herself straddling him at his sides, lifting his shirt slowly to expose his upper body. Karin's eyes danced as they examined his body. Her hands ran up his exposed skin in slow strokes while she admired the toned body before her.

When he felt his bare skin being touched, Sasuke was almost immediately knocked out of his trance. It took him a bit of time to realize what was going on. _That's… Karin on top of me? On top of me—oh my god! _Sasuke shoved her off and stared at her with widened eyes. "The heck do you think you're doing?" He tugged down his shirt, glaring at her and waiting for an answer.

Karin sat at his feet after slipping off his lap from the shove. She looked at him. What _was _she doing? She supposed her lust for her cousin had suddenly just overcome her actions, not to say she didn't want to finish what she started at this point. But after seeing his reaction, she knew that would be impossible. "Trying to get you to talk!" She retorted with a flushed face. "This wouldn't have happened if you just paid a little more attention to me!"

"No, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't insist on touching me all the time," he countered, clenching his jaw in trying to control his temper, that control quickly waning seeing as he was already emotional at the present moment. He took a deep breath to ease his tension. "Why did you call me in here? Was it for this? If so, I'm leaving."

"No, you dummy!" Karin sniffed, stepping up to her feet and pushing her glasses up. "I called you here because I need to talk to you about that Haruno girl!" Sasuke's eyes widened only slightly. What would Karin know about Sakura? Had she seen her, or was she just being nosy again?

"What about her?" He said simply, trying to hide the emotion in his voice. Karin frowned and sat on her cousin's lap, leaning back thoughtfully. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but seeing as she wasn't trying to touch him again, he allowed her to stay sitting on him.

"She asked for a drop out forum—"

"A _what_?" Sasuke's voice raised in an obviously surprised tone, throwing Karin off her guard.

"A drop out forum…" she repeated cautiously. Sasuke shook his head; he appeared almost frantic. After breathing in sharply, he slipped Karin off his lap and held her shoulders, looking her in her eyes.

"Where is she?" He asked in a strong voice. There was no time left. He had to talk to her _now_. He had to fix things _now_.

"I told her to go to her room…" Karin responded, looking back up at him, still confused with the entire situation.

"Thank you," he nodded, releasing her from his hands and running out the room without another word. Karin stared at the door and placed her hand on her chest, where her heart was beating rapidly. She had never seen him act like that before. He rushed out so frantically—like the world would crash down if he didn't make it to 1-C in three seconds. But the strangest thing was that he touched _her_. He had held her shoulders. He _never _touched her unless it was to get her off him. Any sort of affection from him to her was foreign or of pure imagination. A smile spread on her lips. _Sasuke Uchiha, whatever happened, you better stay with that girl… she changes you in the positive ways._

oooo

Sasuke raced up the stairs, knowing that waiting for the elevator would be a lost cause. He needed to get to her room as fast as possible. He shoved his hand into his pocket as he ran, taking out his master key. _Being a professor has its boons… _he mused as he was now at the hallway of the first dormitory floor. It was instinct: even without seeing the letters of the doors, Sasuke knew which room Sakura Haruno was in, and he turned to it, unlocking the door with his key. Knocking would definitely be a lost cause, almost like the elevator, only more painful. After everything, Sakura wouldn't let him in, nor would she acknowledge him. He knew this.

He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and locking it as he found it. "Sakura?" He breathed silently. The room was in complete silence and the light was off. He walked further into the large room and found her small, lifeless body sprawled out on the bed in a deep slumber. A slight smile curved on his lips, although it was pained with a tinge of sadness. He walked up to the bed and kneeled down across from it, looking at her with gentle eyes.

Sasuke immediately noticed the shortened hair, obviously cut unprofessionally. He immediately noticed the new cuts on her wrists and her arms. He immediately noticed every abuse she had put herself through and it caused him to frown harshly as tears filled up in his eyes. _I've hurt you so much… is this what it looks like? _He asked her within her mind, knowing she wouldn't hear him either way. He felt the tears streaming down his cheeks, but he didn't bother wiping them away. The tears should fall. No one should do this to their beloved.

He brought his hand up and gently caressed her face. Sakura breathed out silently in her sleep, the gentle touch easing the pain on her bruised face. The warmth of another's hand on her face brought her peace in her slumber, but it wasn't anyone's hand: it was the hand of the man she loved. Sasuke pinched his lips together as he watched her respond to his touch. _What would she do if she knew it was me? _He rebuked himself for thinking everything would be all right, even for a second. He hadn't talked to her yet. He couldn't just stroll into the room and the problems be fixed.

"Sasuke…" his name rolled off her tongue as she mumbled in her sleep. A tear trickled down from her eye. The Uchiha bit his bottom lip. His name made her cry. Gently, he pressed his lips below her eye to end her tears' streams prematurely. Sakura's hand weakly responded even in her sleep, stroking the face of the man who kissed her.

"Sakura…" he said softly, wanting her to wake up with every cell inside him, and yet wanting her to stay sleeping so she could remain peaceful and unhurt. His fingers tucked under her chin while his thumb caressed her bottom lip gently. He saw her eyes begin to flutter as she reached an awakening, and he slowly removed his hand from touching her. "Sakura…" he repeated. Her eyes looked on him, adjusting from the sudden awakening.

At the present moment, Sakura was trying to determine if what she was seeing was a dream or not. Her mouth dropped to a slight gawk. Was that really him in front of her? She smelled the strong fragrance of his masculine cologne, and a hint of shampoo clung to his hair, shifting from the wind blowing in from the opened window. He was exactly as she would remember him, only he was lacking one thing: his placidity. Sakura knew this wasn't a dream from that simple fact. She could never imagine her professor's placidity being removed from his face to this extent.

"Sasuke…" she breathed in as a gasp slipped from her lips, and her eyes filled with tears. "D—don't look at me…!" She cried, turning away from him and folding her hands over the bottom of her hair, where it was raggedly cut. Sasuke frowned; she was so afraid of him. He got up and sat on the bed, resting his hand on her shoulder. She jumped a bit and glanced back at him like an afraid puppy. "S—Sasuke…?" she mumbled.

His face was saddened and hurt, regretful and torn—there was nothing placid about him. Obvious feelings danced through his onyx orbs as he stared into her own emerald ones, his constant gaze gentle, as if he looked too hard she would shatter like a porcelain doll. His strong hand on her shoulder squeezed her lightly, the pressure only easing the sore pain on her shoulder. She turned and faced him, not sure what was coming over her.

The hand on her shoulder remained even as she turned. Her head tipped up and she looked into the dancing eyes of her professor. No words were said; nothing needed to be said. She saw it all in his eyes: he was so remorseful, so confused, so upset at himself for saying that one phrase to her. She saw and felt how much he wished he could take back those words, even if he meant them in protecting her. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her bottom lip quivered with emotion. "S—Sasuke…" she whimpered, her hand reaching out and caressing his face lightly in a gesture of forgiveness.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her tears away. "I told you not to cry…" he mumbled on her cheek, his own tears tugging out of his eyes.

"I love you too much not to cry for you…" Sakura responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and continuing to allow him to kiss her tears away: to kiss all her pain away. He was the only who could do that. He, the one who had the capacity to hurt her the most, was the only one who could mend her agonizing wounds. Sasuke longed to hear her say it again, and she had without his requesting it of her.

"I love you so much—I don't ever want to hurt you—not ever, _ever _again, Sakura…" Sasuke continued to mumble on her cheek, his voice shaking in his overwhelming emotions. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck, allowing his tears to fall silently. Sakura felt the dampened state of his eyes on her neck. She frowned, tightening her grip around his neck. She had been so wrong. He loved her so much—how could she have allowed thoughts of him hating her cross her mind?

They stood as such: in each other's arms, letting all the emotions flow out. Sadness, regret, pain—they transformed those feelings into peace, forgiveness, and love. Sasuke breathed softly, encircling his arms around her waist in a tighter embrace. Sakura responded by decorating the black strings of hair with light kisses.

Sasuke pulled back, and just looked at her, a small smile curving his lips up slightly. Sakura smiled back, overjoyed that she could once again be with her love. Things were back to the way they were: perfect. She reached out and caressed his face, pleased that she could touch him once again—that she could let him know how much she loved him back, no matter how much she was trying to deny it a few hours earlier. He returned her touch with gentle strokes to her reached out arm. "Don't leave, Sakura…" he requested with a frown. Sakura's eyes lifted up to his onyx orbs.

"I won't… I can't—I can't live without you… not anymore, and I don't… I don't want to…"

"This can't ever end between us," Sasuke said simply, leaning down and meeting her in a short, but meaningful kiss. "Never." Sakura shook her head.

"Never," she repeated his statement, tipping her head up and kissing him once again. The kiss was gentle, loving, and slow in pace. They were both pouring out so much feeling into that kiss—so much love into a simple gesture of intimacy. Sasuke's hands enmeshed the pink tresses of the girl as he pulled her closer, turning his head slightly and locking their lips together as they melted.

Sakura gripped the hairs on the back of his neck with a gentle force, pulling him in even closer to her. She loved the feeling of his soft lips pressing against hers, even if it did hurt a bit from the bruises covering them. How he was being so gentle eased her pain, even with the slight stings when he pressed against her bruises.

His tongue pressed on her lips, prying them open with care. Sakura peeped her mouth open, allowing the hot, wet muscle to explore her orifice. The muscle massaged her own tongue, licking around every crease in her mouth. Sakura swirled her own tongue around his, returning his touches with equally loving responses. This couldn't change: it would stay this way forever. Earlier in her life, she would have called herself foolish for selling her life away to this man: he's rich. But there was so much more to Sasuke Uchiha other than being rich. He was her love. He was her everything, and that could never change. They would stay together for the rest of their lives: it wasn't a rash decision. Fate had driven them together, and Sakura didn't want to fight that.

Sasuke held her close to him. He would never let her go. She was his, and his forever. Kakashi had told him to never let go of the one he loved, and Sasuke intended on taking that advice. He loved Haruno Sakura, and for the rest of his life, he would love her. He knew this, and that fact brought him peace, and returned him to his placidity. Their lips parted and he looked into her eyes, a placid smile spreading on his lips.

"I love you, Sakura…"

"I love you too, Sasuke…"

oOoOo

**You have no idea how happy I am to have the drama, depression, pain inflection, etc, etc, over with… that kind of writing affects my own mood, so if it affected any of you all, gomen'nasai. :[ Anyways, just random fact, it was painful for me to write a form of SasuKarin… that is the ONLY one there will be, so if anyone liked it: gomen; for those who didn't, hey I'm on your side. Don't forget to R&R! Arigatogozaimasu for your support.**

**InaGaTa**


	16. Chapter 16

I'M ALIVE… Believe it or not. I feel like this update took forever, gomen'nasai to you all… It got really busy there for a bit. Nothing depressing this time, however. Just school crap and lack of time… etc. Anyways, here's the long awaited chapter 16. It's a time skip, so it's not the next day. Enjoy. :]

oooo

"Mrh…" Sakura groaned, trying to push the pressing weight off the top of her body, but to no avail. Small glimmers of light were peering in through the window as the morning slowly dawned on Konoha's college. It had been about three years that she had been attending the school; three years that she and Professor Uchiha had known each other, but it had only been one year that she wore that glimmering silver ring that was adorning her left ring finger, proving her engagement to the man.

It was the first day of Christmas break—which actually started on December first rather than Christmas Day. Somehow during the night, she had found her way into her music professor's—or rather, her fiancé's dorm room. _I must have fallen asleep… _she mused, feeling his flaccid member fitted inside her as he slept, his head tucked into the crook of her neck. She felt his gentle breathing, and his charcoal hairs tickled her cheek as they shifted back and forth.

Sakura giggled and stroked her fingers through the soft, dark mop, feeling the texture with her fingers. "Mrh…" she heard him groan as he shifted, slowly beginning to awaken.

"Sasuke…" she whispered teasingly, "did you fall asleep?"

"You did first…" he retorted grumpily, rolling over and rubbing his eyes of their sleep. Sakura laughed quietly and cuddled up to his chest, gently stroking the bare skin with the tips of her fingers. He encircled his arm around her waist and breathed out a light sigh, looking up at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" She frowned, ending her strokes prematurely and looking up to his placid face. Sasuke looked down, holding her closer to himself. He shook his head and said nothing, but began to pass his fingers up and down her back in pleasurable strokes. "Mmm…" she mumbled, pressing closer to him. She still remained unclothed from the night; Sasuke could feel her bare chest pressing against his side—the contact causing his member to slowly rise into an erection.

He looked down at her, tipping her head up with his fingers. Leaning down, he met her lips in a passionate kiss, their lips molding together from fervent desire. Slowly, their positions shifted, Sasuke hovering over her, locking their lips together as Sakura gripped the hairs on the back of his neck, pulling him towards her. While one hand stood supporting him above the pinkette, the other rested on her breast, kneading it with a passionate force as he felt the supple flesh.

Sakura moaned into his mouth, arching her body forward into his touch. She felt his tongue prying her lips open and inserting into her mouth, massages her own muscle in a slow, seductive pace. She breathed out hot breaths, wrapping her leg around his waist and continuing to moan as his groping became more fervent. Her hands travelled down to his member, which was throbbing with desire. She delicately took it into her hands, returning his touch with slow pumps up and down his shaft.

He moaned in shaky breaths, enmeshing his fingers in her pink tresses as he gently thrust into her hand, his elbow being the only thing supporting his body from completely melting into hers. His thumb traced over her erect nipple and she shivered in pleasure. After ending the engagement with her mouth, he kissed down to one of the small mounds, gently pinching her nipple with his lips. He took it into his mouth, sucking gently as he swirled his tongue around the wet peak. "S—Sasuke…" she moaned his name, her movements on his member slowing down as she felt a new sense of pleasure reaching her breasts.

He groaned when he felt her finger gently pressing on the glands beneath the head of his member. He sucked more fervently, easing moans of pleasure out of the throat of the pinkette. Slowly, he nipped down the length of her upper body, making his way downward. His member slipped out from her hand as he was now resting his forehead right above her most sensitive area. She swallowed, somewhat nervous of what he might do, but also feeling the exciting heat of anticipation—the excitement causing the wet state of her nether regions to intensify.

Sasuke placed his hands on her thighs and gripped them with a gentle force as he spread her legs, exposing her nether regions to his view. She could feel him breathing on her, the closeness of his face making her all the more eager to have him indulge in her. He slid his finger down the dampened entrance, feeling the texture of her sexually sensitive folds. Sakura shivered under his touch, shaky breaths escaping her lips. He leaned forward, nuzzling her clit as his lips brushed against her wet pair. "S—Sasuke, are you going to—ah…!" She breathed out a moan when she felt his tongue slip into her entrance.

It swirled inside her, leaving no area undiscovered. She felt his breath harshly blowing out of his nostrils as he groped her thighs, involving himself further in tasting her opening. He slipped his tongue in and out, sucking her clit as he occasionally pulled away for more efficient breaths of air. Sakura squirmed, enmeshing his charcoal hair between her fingers as she tightened her walls around his tongue.

Throwing her legs over his shoulders, Sasuke leaned forward onto her, deepening the reach of his tongue inside her. Sakura threw her head back and muffled her unexpectedly loud moan with her hand. She felt him smirking as he continued his ministrations with further enthusiasm. Sakura humped onto his mouth, clamping her walls around the wet muscle tasting her every flavor. She felt herself reach a climax as an orgasm hit her, the cum flowing out of her, and into the mouth of her beloved fiancé.

Harsh breaths escaped her lungs as she felt him pull away from her, placing her legs back down on the bed carefully. Her legs felt heavy; she could still feel tingling sensations of sexual desire playing between her legs even without his mouth encasing her entrance. Sasuke passed soft strokes to her hip, his hand slowly travelling to her bottom. Sakura blushed and turned on her side with a fraction of energy, wanting to fulfill his requests.

He shook his head. "It's fine, I don't mind…" he whispered with a smile, his hand moving up and stroking her back. Sakura frowned and placed her hand on his chest.

"Are you sure…?" She asked in a gentle whisper, her finger lightly rubbing across his nipple. His eyes closed into curved slits as gentle breath wisped between his lips. He nodded shortly, swallowing a small lump in his throat as he bit back signs of pleasure. "Are you really sure…?" She persisted, her hand travelling lower to his erect member, which was still throbbing with a need for release. He breathed in a sharp breath when her hand wrapped around his shaft.

"You don't have to…" he mumbled through his teeth in attempt to keep an even voice in the midst of his obvious pleasure.

"I want to…" Sakura whispered, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasuke looked down at her, pressing his lips against her already puckered ones. Her hand moved more swiftly, stroking his member up and down on his most sensitive areas. He moaned into her mouth, tangling his fingers in her hair and locking her lips into the kiss with him. He thrust into her hand continuously, feeling his climax hitting him. His body tensed as he felt his cum releases from the opening of his member, shooting out onto the body of his fiancé.

Her hand slowly ended their ministrations on his body, now travelling up to his chest as she massaged him lightly. His hands went down, stroking her back up and down as their kiss became more gentle, loving, and passionate. When their lips broke away from each other, they looked into each other's eyes, a gentle glow shimmering in each of the orbs. Slight smiles curved on their lips, and Sasuke leaned down and nuzzled her nose.

There was a knock on the door that caused them both to jump in surprise. "Sasuke! Are you up yet?" The voice of the silver haired Hatake was unmistakable, even while it was muffled through the closed door. "Why is your door locked?" His voice nearly whined; he was used to the liberty of barging in when the morning came around, but he didn't know someone else had managed to sneak into the music professor's room last night. Sasuke rolled his eyes and groaned; Sakura giggled and nudged him to respond. "Sasuke?!" Kakashi persisted, knocking on the door once again—this time in a much more obnoxious tone.

"Go away!" Sasuke droned out a command, glaring at the door as if Kakashi could see the menacing orbs through the door.

"Oh, so you _are _up?" Kakashi teased through the door, ending the annoyance. Sasuke smacked his forehead and rolled out of bed reluctantly. Sakura took the hint and hid herself in the bathroom, wanting to start the shower water, but knowing that that would be a hint that someone else was in the room. After slipping both his boxers and his pants on, Sasuke unlocked the door and threw it open, glaring at Kakashi with bored, onyx eyes.

"What. Do. You. Want," his statement could barely pass as a question. The Hatake smirked, but changed his expression to pure innocence.

"Sasuke, I just had to tell you something," he shrugged with a peaceable frown. His smirk returned, however, as something from inside the room caught his attention: "Um… I just have to ask," a mischievous glow glimmered in his eye, "were you masturbating? Because your room really smells like sex." A red heat travelled up Sasuke's neck and portrayed itself on his face soon after.

"No!" He retorted harshly, stepping back a bit.

"Come on, tell the truth," Kakashi persisted. Sasuke glared and turned his face away from his senior.

"Even if I was, it would be absolutely _none _of your business!—just, tell me why you're here," Sasuke shook his head, returning the attention to the original subject. After a mocking chuckle, the Hatake continued his original reason for disturbing the Uchiha.

"It's Karin—she said there's a letter downstairs for you. It'd probably be in your best interest to check it out."

"A letter?" Sasuke's eyebrow raised in confusion. Who would write him a letter? _Maybe Kakashi's mother… it is getting close to Christmas… probably just some card… _he mused, affirming that it was nothing important at all. "Hn."

"I'm serious, Sasuke," Kakashi looked at him, a serious countenance overcoming his earlier mischievousness. Sasuke breathed out a silent sigh and gave him a curt nod, unwillingly agreeing to take a look at the letter.

"I'll be down in a minute; I have to shower and such," he explained, closing the door in the Hatake's face before he could answer.

"Well thanks for that!" Came the response, which Sasuke ignored with an impish grin while he relocked the door. After locking the door, he heard the gentle patter of water inside the bathroom. _She must be showering… _He thought, knocking on the door.

"Sakura? I'm coming in, all right?" He called through the door, hoping she heard him so that she wouldn't get scared.

"All right!" She responded, calling over the water that threatened to muffle her voice out. Once in the bathroom, Sasuke began to undress himself. "What did he want?" Sakura asked in reference to Professor Hatake. After all, Sasuke didn't have to prepare any lessons—it was the first day of vacation. Kakashi shouldn't really have a problem with the raven taking some time to sleep in.

"Supposedly, I have an important letter downstairs that I need to take a look at," he groaned, not seeming fond of the idea at all. "My guess is it's some stupid Christmas card…" he mumbled, stepping inside the shower and joining her. Sakura shoved him playfully.

"Oh stop! If someone sent you a card, that means they took time to think about you. Don't be so ungrateful!" She teased, washing through her pink tresses thoroughly with her apple shampoo. He just grunted a short "hn" in turn, the idea still not sounding pleasant. If Kakashi had really told him that a Christmas card was so important that he _better _check it out, someone was going to get hurt.

oooo

Sasuke trotted down the stairs in heading over to the receptionist's, his cousin, office. Sakura had gone back to her own room after completing her own shower, leaving him to attend to his unpleasant business. _This is just a waste of time… there are plenty of other things I could be doing right now… and Karin could just send it up to my room. Why do I have to go pick it up? _Even if it was a package, things were usually just sent up to his room, he'd look through them with what little care he had, and that was it. So, why was today so different, he wondered. It's just another letter. _She's probably being lazy… her mood swings get on my nerves… _he grunted, clenching his jaw a bit in frustration.

Once he reached the door, he lightly knocked his knuckles on the pane and entered. "Karin," he said simply, allowing her to know of his presence in the room. She jumped up from her chair, obviously taken by surprise, and glared at him after a frustrated scream.

"I told you to stop scaring me! What's your problem?!" She pointed a judgmental finger at him, while her other hand stood occupied holding the frame of her glasses. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I knocked; you need to get your ears check, Karin. Where's that letter?" He skipped appropriate introductions in attempt to get straight to the business portion. His cousin's eyes widened and her hands lowered to her sides. She took a deep breath and sat down in her chair, motioning for him to sit across from her at the desk. He did so, slumping down into the cushioned wooden chair, folding his hands in front of his face as his elbows rested on the table of the desk.

"I need to talk to you before you see the letter," she stated solemnly, looking him straight in the eyes. He looked back at her dully, uninterested in what she had to say, but complied nonetheless.

"Hn," he grunted in agreement. Karin yet another deep breath and folded her hands on the desk, leaning forward and lowering her voice.

"You have to promise to read it all the way through—"

"No," he cut her off, sighing frusteratedly. "I really don't understand the big deal with all of this; can you please just show me the letter?" His polite words were rooted from impatient as he held out his hand, waiting for the arrival of the envelope to be dropped into his palm. Karin knitted her brows, allowing a complying sigh to ease from her lips. She placed the white envelope into the hand of the raven and awaited his response.

He turned it over and his eyes scanned the address from which the letter came. His eyes immediately widened, and his lips curved down into a near furious frown. "Burn it," he said simply, tossing the envelope back to her and getting up from his seat.

"Sasuke, wait!" Karin called to him in a pleading voice. "You have to read it—"

"I don't have to do _anything _for him," he retorted. "It's been ten years—they do _not _have a right to speak to me at this point; not unless it's in person—face to face. I deserve that much respect, but this? No," he argued stubbornly, venting his rage on his cousin.

"Sasuke—"

"I said no," he repeated, turning for the exit, but found Kakashi leaning on the door.

"What if that's what he's asking for, Sasuke?" Kakashi said seriously, looking straight into the onyx orbs of the raven, which were dancing in a flurry of aggravated feelings. Sasuke clenched his fist at his side.

"Itachi would never ask for that. I know that for a fact," he stated simply, an air of placidity overcoming his earlier anger.

"Open the letter, and read it," Kakashi demanded in an order like tone. Sasuke clenched his jaw, biting back a furry of retorts flowing in his mind. He took a shaky breath in, calming his nerves as it eased out of his lips.

"Fine," he complied, taking his seat again and opening the letter:

"_Dearest Little Brother:_

_ I suppose you are not quite used to me referring to you as such, but speaking to you in such a demeaning way—I have realized—was so very childish of me. In truth, I will say no more on the matter, as I wish to speak of it in person with you, if you would allow me your audience. Contained in the envelope are two plane tickets to Tokyo: one for you and the other for Kakashi Hatake, your caretaker. However, if you do not wish for him to come along, you may leave him (I do advise some sort of supporting individual to come with you, however. That is speaking in hope that you will accept my invitation). _

_ In truth, Uchiha/Hatake Sasuke, I am unsure if you will even read these words. I cannot blame you for throwing this letter aside (or ordering it to be burned). I understand that there are no words for me to explain how condescendingly evil I have been to you. Please, I am requesting that you would give me a chance to reconcile with you. Please, come to Tokyo._

_ With Sincerity,_

_ Uchiha Itachi"_

Sasuke held his lip back from curling in a boiling anger he felt in his stomach. Karin and Kakashi watched the raven's eyes and lips twitch as he read the letter, obviously bothered by the contents. "What does it say?" Kakashi asked coolly. Sasuke looked up at the Hatake, placing the letter down on the desk.

"In short, he wants me to go to Tokyo to talk," he responded, placidity plaguing his voice in a serene calmness that sent chills down Karin's spine. She knew that there was rage underlining that serenity—she just knew.

"Will you go?" Kakashi questioned, his eyebrow raising as he awaited the response. Sasuke took a deep breath, weighing his options in his mind. _My ticket is already paid for—and I have an extra one to take Kakashi, or Sakura… Yes, Sakura—if I go. Or, I could stay here, in the safety from my family that I've lived in all my life and not worry about seeing them. It's been ten years; I can live without seeing them for the rest of my time, I'm sure. Quite frankly, they can live too. _He concluded in his mind; he was about to open his mouth to respond, but someone interrupted him: "Of course he'll go!" The trio turned to see Sakura crossing her arms over her chest, looking at Sasuke straight in his eyes. "Sasuke, it's been ten years…" she pleaded to her fiancé. "If he's been thinking about you for all this time, don't you think it's at least worth figuring out why he wants to see you?"

He chewed his bottom lip, averting his eyes from the pinkette. He grunted, not finding an answer to her inquiry in his mind. "Well?" Sakura persisted, a pitiful frown sinking on her lips. Sasuke sighed, his eyes on the typed letter: _"Dearest Little Brother". _His fingers curled together as they formed into a fist. He allowed a shaky breath to be loosed from his lips and he looked back at his fiancé.

"You're coming with me."

oooo

Sakura rummaged throughout her room frantically. _Oh, where did I put that thing?! _She rebuked herself inwardly for somehow managing to lose something as large as a suitcase. Her pink cell phone called out in a catchy jingle on her bed. Sakura's eyes lit up with glee when she saw the name flashing on the screen: Tenten. "Tenten!" She answered her phone, her voice giggling with delight.

"Hey girl!" Tenten called back. "Just thought I'd call you. Neji told me you guys are having your Christmas break already, you lucky!"

"Lucky?! Are you kidding me?! It's day one and I'm already going on a trip for who-knows-how-long!" She responded, slumping down onto her bed. A break from the search for her suitcase wouldn't hurt too badly.

"A trip? To where?" Tenten asked with curiosity.

"Tokyo! I'm going to Tokyo!" Sakura threw her arms up in the air, a grin spreading on her lips and a silent laugh slipping out.

"Isn't that where, ahem, your _fiancé's _family is?" She teased. "No, but in all seriousness, why would you be going there?"

"It's true," Sakura began. "Sasuke and I are both going because his brother sent him a letter. I'm not sure what it's all about, but he sort of ordered me to go with him—not that I don't want to, but you know."

"Oh trust me, I know!" Tenten laughed. "Neji can be the exact same way, don't even get me started. But anyways, you better get yourself packed! Text me, okay?"

"Okay I will! Bye!" Sakura promised, and hung up her phone. She groaned, remembering she still had yet to locate her suitcase. She hadn't seen it since she first got to the school. Rolling off her bed, Sakura trudged around her dorm room, searching for the lost suitcase.

After what felt like hours of searching, Sakura pulled her suitcase out from hiding and onto her bed. Neatly, she folded clothes into it, carefully picking out each and every one of her outfits. She was going to Tokyo, after all, and she was going to be surrounded by the rich.

Of course, saying "the rich" was an understatement. The Uchiha were the richest family ever heard of in their entire area. The Uchiha outmatched the Hatake and the Yamanaka in money—so much so that Fugaku Uchiha could control any one of their businesses. _And to think I'm engaged to marry one of them—a rich man… the group of people I used to hate… _she mused, a smile of remembrance filling her lips. _He's always been lovely—from the very beginning. _Her mind took her back to their encounter at the elevator, when he took the time to repeat his statement to greet her.

A soft ring from her cell phone interrupted her thoughts. The serene tune notified her immediately of who was calling her. "Sasuke, you could just come to my room," she giggled when she picked up her phone, answering her beloved.

"That's true…" he mumbled over the phone. "Anyways, Kai is already outside. I'm putting in my luggage now. Do you want me to help you take yours down?" Sakura tapped her finger on her lips thoughtfully. _He always insists on doing things himself, even though his servants will do it for him… _she mused, smiling at his obstinacy.

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"Hn; I'll be right up."

"Okay," she smiled. "See you soon," and she ended the call. Looking back at her suitcase, she frowned, not quite sure if it would close properly with how much she had packed. _I don't know how long we'll be over there so I have to be prepared! _She justified her actions, crossing her arms over her chest as she examined the efficiency of her packing: everything was folded in a way so that more could fit—and yet it was still overflowing. She took a deep breath, realizing she only had one option: smashing it.

Sakura tackled her suitcase, pushing it down until it closed as much as it could. After crossing her fingers, she pulled the zipper around the circumference, hoping with every cell in her being that the zipper wouldn't pop. With luck, it managed to stay in one piece. "Yes!" She fist pumped after her victory. Soon after, there was a knock at her door, who she soon found out was Sasuke. "Hello!" She greeted him, giving him a quick peck on his cheek, which he returned with a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Where's your bag?"

"Over there," she pointed loosely, leading him into her room. His small eyes widened at the state of her bag: it looked as if it was about to burst!

"No wonder you needed help…" he mumbled with a chuckle. Sakura's face blushed pink in embarrassment.

"Hey! Be nice—I don't know how long we're going to be over there, so I had to be ready…" she frowned with a pouty bottom lip. Sasuke smiled at her and carried the suitcase over his shoulder.

"Same; I have about three bags," he estimated, beginning his trek back down to the limousine. Sakura gawked.

"Three?! And you were teasing me?" She giggled, poking him playfully.

"Yeah, but mine don't look like _this_," he pointed out, flashing her an impish grin.

"Whatever!" She crossed her arms, but then looked back over at him mischievously. "If you only had one bag, you'd be fighting with it still…" a giggle played in her voice. Sasuke didn't answer, but only grunted a short "hn", obviously accepting defeat.

After loading Sakura's luggage into the limousine, both she and Sasuke situated themselves inside for the trip over to the airport, where they would head off on their plane to Tokyo. It was all under strange circumstances: Sasuke had received a random letter from his older brother after ten years of no communication whatsoever. To Sasuke, it seemed as if there was some ulterior motive—something that Itachi wanted from him; nevertheless, Sakura had convinced him to go. To Sakura, it seemed as if Itachi, after ten years of no communication with his younger brother, wanted to make honest amends with his little brother. Maybe he had matured, and realized where he had wronged. They could both only hope that this trip to Tokyo was a good decision.

oOoOo

**And so ends chapter 16… I'm not sure if I mentioned it or not, but this story is coming to a gradual close. As in, very soon. It might be in the next chapter even (much to my dismay. This story was so fun to write). So, arigatogozaimasu to all you supports, favoritizers, followers—you all have encouraged me so much. I hope you will continue to stay with me until the end of this story. As some of you know, this is the last story that I will be posting up for some time… I might post a one-shot every now and then, or a continuing story that takes very long to update (I've been getting abnormally busy). But! On a brighter note, that time isn't yet. So don't forget to R&R!**

**InaGaTa**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 everyone! Love me. I decided to make studying a second priority (I'm good at history anyways heheh). I don't have much to say this time besides arigato for all your support! And just to clear up on something, I'm not sure if it confused anyone, but while I was writing chapter 16, I forgot that ten years changed to thirteen, so let's just say I was rounding off. Enjoy 17, supporters.

And now… off to my chemistry book… *shrinks in a corner, drowning self in notes*

oooo

Sunlight glowed on the closed shade of the airplane's window. Through a small crack, it peered through, shining on the closed eyes of the raven, slowly bringing him into an awakening. He groaned quietly, smacking his hand over his eye as he began to sit up straight. Sakura had situated herself on him, still sleeping on his chest. Sasuke smiled slightly when he saw her peaceable expression. _She's so adorable when she sleeps… _he mused, twirling a strand of pink hair in his finger.

Slipping up his sleeve, he took a quick glance at his watch. _It's already three… we should be landing soon. _After his assumption, he lifted the shade from the window, squinting his eyes from the bright light. When adjusted to the morning lighting, Sasuke stared out at the city below him: Tokyo—where his family ran from him. "Mrh…" he heard Sakura groan as the light began to wake her. "Are we here…?" She mumbled, sitting up straight and rubbing her tired eyes. Sasuke nodded and continued to stare out the window, the panorama he had over Tokyo was breathtaking.

"Come here, you can see the city," he glanced over at her, motioning with his hand for her to look out the window. Sakura smiled and leaned back on him, guiding her eyes along the city beneath them.

"Whoa…" she breathed. It was beautiful, but also somewhat intimidating. That's where they would be landing—that's where she would meet Sasuke's family. She swallowed hard. _This is going to be a crazy visit… I just know it… _she felt her chest tightening with anticipation as her mind cast her back into her freshman year: with Yamanaka Ino. _She hated me so much for just wanting to be around Sasuke… I'm engaged to him now and I'm meeting his family—who are even richer—and I'm poor… I hope I won't be a reason for them hating him more… _She looked up at him with pity in her emerald orbs. The last thing she wanted was to be a reason for Sasuke's suffering.

His arm encircled her waist and he planted a short kiss on her forehead. "Don't think about it," he warned in an even tone, his voice carrying a kindness that never left when he was with his beloved.

"Is it really okay that I'm here…?" She questioned with uncertainty. She wanted to be with Sasuke—she wanted to be there to support him, but the fact that her being around could possibly make the entire situation worse frightened her. Sasuke nodded in responding to her.

"Of course it is," he answered simply. "You're my fiancé."

"But… couldn't that be… the problem…?" She whispered with hesitance, not wanting anyone else in the plane to hear their conversation. Sasuke, noticing her goal, lowered his voice as well.

"I'd love to know what's going through Itachi's head right now…" he mused. "But the fact is, it's been ten years—thirteen, actually, and I don't have a clue. All I know is, I don't care if they think you're a problem. I love you, and they're done controlling my life," he affirmed. Sakura placed her hand gently over his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

The meeting with Itachi had her nerves bundled up in uncomfortable twists. Of course, the older brother had taken the time to write a letter—Sakura didn't even want to imagine how Sasuke's parents would feel about the entire situation. She looked at Sasuke, examining his face. _I don't even know what his family looks like… _she mused. _I wonder… if he does… _a frown curved her lips downward. It must have been horrible for him growing up without a family that cared. Sasuke's eyes veered over to her face, and when he saw her expression he frowned.

"Sakura, when you pity me that much it just makes me feel pathetic…" he mumbled, tucking his fingers under her chin. She blushed and her eyes averted nervously.

"Sorry…" she mumbled an apology. She could still feel the heat tinting her cheeks; Sasuke had never really touched her in any public place, and the fact that it felt like he was about to kiss her made her flutter in embarrassment. "Um…" she attempted to change the subject.

"I won't do it," he said simply, an impish grin curving the corners of his lips. "I was just making sure you're still a flustered teen." Sakura felt a darker shade of red flush up her neck.

"I—I'm twenty one…!" She stammered, her shaky voice not coming out nearly as strong as she had originally intended. Sasuke just chuckled, removing his hand from her face. He pulled her a bit closer to himself, the arm encircling her waist tightening in its grip. She complied, willingly leaning closer to the man that she loved.

":ALL PASSENGERS, PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS AS WE PREPARE FOR LANDING:"

"That would be us…" Sasuke mumbled, removing his arm from around Sakura's waist and buckling his undone seatbelt. Sakura followed with similar actions, fixing her seat from its leaning position back to upright, and tightening her seatbelt around her slim waist. She placed her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes. Flight landings always sent strange feelings in her body, making her want to puke. "There's a barf bag in there," Sasuke teased, pointing to the paper blue bag in plain sight. Sakura shoved him playfully.

"Be nice…!" She whined, her constant giggle taking away from her playful demand. Sasuke felt the strange tingle in his stomach as well, but he found it more thrilling than uncomfortable. It was something like a prolonged fall in a rollercoaster—only, no one blew his ears out with annoying screams. Planes were far more enjoyable than amusement parks. His eyes returned to the view out the window as the plane made a graceful and gradual descent down into the airport of Tokyo, placidity ruling his serene features.

_I hate flying…! _Sakura shook her head a bit, tightening her grip around her stomach as if it would end the uncomfortable tingle in her stomach. She frowned hard, looking around at all the other passengers who didn't seem to be having any trouble at all. While her eyes were elsewhere, she felt Sasuke's hand go over one of hers in a comforting grasp. She looked down at his hand; her eyes veering up to his as her lips curved into a sweet smile. He smiled back, only slightly, and returned his attention to the city below.

Once landed, Sasuke stepped over the pinkette's legs and retrieved their luggage from the upper compartment above their seat. "Should we wait for everyone else to get off first?" She asked, grabbing her carryon out from under the seat in front of her and slipping his over her shoulder. He thought for a moment as he pulled down the first of his suitcases.

"No, let's not," he said, and then continued, "there might be someone waiting out front to pick us up, considering I don't even know where the Uchiha Estate in Tokyo is." Sakura nodded, taking the suitcase he handed to her and hooking his carryon on top of it, making it easier to carry. She watched as his eye twitched while dealing with the suitcases. _He must be taking mine down… _she giggled. "Baby, next time—please—just pack two…" he mumbled to her, finally squeezing the bag out from the compartment.

"I only _have _one," she frowned, taking the second of his suitcases, leaving him to carry the other of his own and her oversized one. He sighed harshly, shaking his head with a playful grin. When they were finally situated, the both of them made their way out of the plane and meandered in the airport in search of the way out. Sasuke's phone rang in a default tune after some time of aimless walking. He groaned, not wanting to put down the suitcases in order to answer a useless call. "I'll get it," Sakura giggled, reaching into his pocket and answering the unfamiliar number. "Hello?" There was no answer for a little while, but then a voice of what sounded like a young man finally spoke:

"Uh, is this Uchiha Sasuke…?" He asked with hesitance, almost sounding freaked out. Sakura looked up at her fiancé.

"No, it's not, but he's here if you want to speak with him." Sasuke glared at her. Didn't she answer the phone so he wouldn't have to talk? She mouthed to him that she would hold the phone to his ear and he shook his head, letting go of the suitcase and putting his hand out. "I'll put him on right now," she told the man on the phone and handed it to Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke speaking," Sasuke droned, completely uninterested. _If this is a telemarketer, I swear… _

"Hello, Uchiha Sasuke, this is Akira. I'm a servant of master Uchiha Itachi—I'm outside waiting to pick you up." Sasuke's lips formed a thin line. Right now, he was on the phone with someone who communicated with his brother on a regular basis; that fact made him uncomfortable, and it showed obviously when his eye twitched.

"Excellent," he responded professionally, trying to rid his voice of bitterness. "Is there enough space in your vehicle for four suitcases and two carryons?"

"Yes sir, I brought a limousine."

"Hn; I'll be right out then. Good bye," he ended the call, slipping his phone back into his pocket. He grabbed the suitcase once more and began to head for the outside. Sakura followed after him with questioning eyes.

"Who was that…?" She asked with innocence, still confused as to why the man was showing such hesitance in speaking to her. Of course, she knew that much wouldn't be explained.

"A servant of Itachi's," he explained. "He's outside to pick us up."

"You're psychic," she giggled, recalling what he had said back in the plane. They continued on their way to the outside. A limousine wouldn't be hard to miss. And more than likely, it wouldn't be hard to get to, or so Sasuke thought. Outside, there were cars absolutely everywhere! Dropping people off, picking people up, driving around simply trying to get out of the traffic—it was somewhat hectic. He felt Sakura lean closer to him, looking for comfort from the large crowd.

"It'll be all right," he encouraged her, planting a short kiss on the pink fluff atop her head. Sakura took a few deep breaths; she had gotten better at adjusting to crowds. Ever since her scare at the party three years ago, Sasuke had encouraged her to accompany him to every party he was ordered to attend so that she could adjust to large groups. It had helped her immensely, but she still struggled a bit when she was surrounded—especially when it was being crowded by the rich.

A gentle breeze shifted by the engaged couple as the raven's eyes looked through the hordes of cars and people in attempt to locate the limousine. Meanwhile, Sakura was looking around at her surroundings, enjoying the pleasant weather of Tokyo. _It's nice here… _she mused, feeling an air similar to Konoha flowing through her. It was uncannily similar to her home, and that feeling comforted what would have caused homesickness in her heart. She breathed in contentedly, happy that she tagged along with her fiancé. This trip was essentially for business, but maybe they could have some fun while they were there too.

Sasuke's mind was on the now. Yes, the breeze was quite relaxing, and it did calm his nerves a bit, but how does a limousine just disappear into thin air? There were cars everywhere, but such a large vehicle should be easy enough to locate. He sighed harshly, frustrated with what he couldn't see. His fingers ran through his charcoal mop of hair. "This is getting annoying…" he mumbled under his breath. Sakura looked up at him, immediately being able to tell that he was frustrated.

"We'll find it," she smiled with encouragement, refocusing her attention on their task and looking around for the limousine. After several minutes of searching, Sasuke finally spotted Akira's limo and he made his way over to the blonde haired driver. The smiled at the Uchiha and bowed his head slightly before Sasuke cut off his actions with his words.

"Please, don't. I'm not a king or a god—I'm a human," he said simply, extending his hand. "Uchiha Sasuke, pleasure to meet you." Akira looked taken back by the words of the man, his eyes widening at the behavior of him. He cleared his throat slightly and accepted the hand of the raven.

"Ohayashi Akira," he introduced himself, shaking Sasuke's hand steadily, almost with hesitance. Sasuke gave him a curt nod and released his hand.

"Go ahead and situate yourself in the driver's seat; I'm going to get my bags in." The independent actions of this Uchiha were confusing Akira to no end. Wasn't he rich? Did he even have servants? Why did he insist on doing everything himself? And most of all: why did he just make a servant equal with himself, one of the rich? It was all very unfamiliar to Akira, but he was ordered by Itachi to obey every order that Sasuke gave to him, so who was he to refuse the man? After a bit of hesitance, Akira returned to the driver's seat and sat down in his chair, swallowing a lump in his throat, hoping he made the right decision.

"I think you confused him, Sasuke…" Sakura whispered, helping Sasuke lug the suitcases in the trunk. He shrugged loosely, slipping Sakura's carryon off her shoulder and tossing it into the trunk.

"I confuse every servant of mine to this day," he responded, giving her a slight smile. He kissed her forehead gently and continued. "I refuse to let other people act as if I'm higher than them. Every human being is equal—rich or poor or middle class. We don't need to be barking orders out at each other, or groveling at people's feet. We all have flesh and blood, and that's what I live by," he stated with a strong air of confidence. It was truly how he had lived his entire life. Earlier, he said those words in hoping that he could get over his feelings of inferiority for being what he was: an accident child. As he matured, he confirmed in his mind that no matter how he came into the world, he was still in it, and he was still human.

As he thought like that, his mind turned towards the servants and the poor. They were born into the world just as he was: what was so terribly different? Nothing. And with that thought, he treated everyone equally—no one deserved better. _Not even my family… _he controlled his mind as his eyes closed. They were human, and he must treat them as equally as he did everyone else. His philosophy went both ways: in kindness and in evilness. No matter what they had done to him, said to him, or anything of the sort, they were still humans; humans with feelings, no matter how few they chose to show. Sasuke took a deep breath. _I need to respect them… No matter how unpleasant it will be._

oooo

Sasuke and Sakura sat beside each other in the limousine, looking out the window and studying the city in which they were driving through. Sakura gawked in awe at the lavish architecture of buildings and streets. It was so similar to the rich side of Konoha! "I can see why they came here," Sasuke mused as he too, noticed the similarity to Konoha. "This crowd is interested in the same sorts of things as those in Konoha. They would be successful here," he noted with a professional nod.

"What does your family do?" Sakura asked, realizing that after three years of knowing the man she didn't even know why he was so rich in the first place. He pointed to all the buildings passing by.

"That," he said simply. "The Uchiha are responsible for all the architectural work in Konoha. We built the schools, the malls, the hospitals—everything. I would imagine it's the same thing in Tokyo," he observed his surroundings, each of the buildings being unique, but having the Uchiha touch to it that he knew from Fugaku's blueprints. Sakura's mouth dropped in a gawk. The designed everything?! _It's no wonder they're the richest family! They're really good too… _she admired the buildings now with a deeper interest now that she knew of Sasuke's connection to it.

He interlaced his fingers with hers as he held her hand. "Akira, how far is the Uchiha Estate?"

"Not very far from now, sir," Akira refrained himself from speaking more formally to the man. "We'll be there shortly."

"Thank you, Akira," Sasuke said simply out of habit, but the grateful words of the Uchiha confused Akira further. He refocused his attention on the road, trying to be rid of the thoughts attempting to sort out the strange attitude of the man. Sakura felt her chest tightening as she came to realization once again: she was going to meet Sasuke's family—a family even he hadn't seen for ten years. It was nerve wracking, and it twisted her stomach in knots. She scooted closer to her fiancé, trying to rid her nerves of their tension.

The warmth of his body encased her in protective heat. A content smile formed on her lips as she felt herself slowly shrinking back into a state of comfort. Sasuke leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I'll protect you…" he mumbled in her hair, half speaking to himself, half speaking to her. Sakura blushed and nodded slowly. He would protect her: that's what he loved doing the most. He loved being the one to comfort her—being the one to wrap his arms around her and make sure she's all right, and she knew that with all of her heart.

A few long minutes passed by before Sasuke and Sakura saw the Uchiha Estate. Sakura gawked in amazement, and much to her surprise, Sasuke's mouth dropped into a gawk as well. "Oh my gosh…" he mumbled in complete awe, his breath taken away at the sight of the massive mansion, the extreme architecture being outstandingly lavish, outclassing all the buildings previous to it. He felt Sakura's hand clasp around his tighter. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. _Why am I so nervous? _He rebuked himself, trying to get a hold of his feelings.

Sakura placed her hand on his chest lightly, feeling his heart beat. "We'll do it together," she encouraged him, looking up into his onyx orbs with loving care. Sasuke looked down at her, nodding shortly and taking a few deep breaths. Thirteen years had come and gone, and yet he still felt a fragment of fear stirring in his heart. What would it be like? Would Itachi still push him away as if he was some annoying brat? Would his mother still tell him to get out of her sight and that she couldn't believe that she gave birth to such a disappointment? Would his father still stare at him coldly, never speaking a word to him with anything but eyes full of contempt?

He couldn't predict it. He didn't want to predict it. Sasuke had never felt such a fearful tugging on his heart, but he controlled himself. _I'm twenty eight years old—it's about time I meet up with my family again. _He confirmed within his mind, swallowing the growing lump in his throat. His tension eased when he felt Sakura's lips press against his cheek in a sweet kiss. He looked over at her, a grateful smile spreading his lips a bit. "Thank you."

The limousine came to a slow stop at the driveway of the Uchiha Estate. Akira stepped out instinctively and opened the door for the Uchiha. "Thank you, Akira," Sasuke nodded to him, holding his fiancé's hand as he helped her out of the vehicle. They both made their way to the back of the limo and retrieved their luggage. "Akira, would you mind taking some for us?" The Uchiha turned to the driver and requested a favor.

"Not at all, sir," Akira breathed a sigh of relief, feeling comfortable now that he was back to doing his job. A few other servants met them outside and offered their assistance with taking the luggage inside the mansion.

The interior of the mansion nearly knocked Sakura off her feet, but it did drop her mouth to the floor. "This is crazy…" she breathed as she looked around at the elaborate designs—all the intricate details melting together into one absolutely immaculate space. Sasuke nodded silently, his onyx orbs doing nearly as much studying as the pinkette's emerald ones.

After a thorough admiration of the entryway, Sasuke and Sakura made their way up the grand staircase, followed by the servants carrying their luggage. "Sir, we had only prepared one bedroom," one of the servants spoke up in hesitance. "Should we prepare another?"

"There's no need," Sasuke answered simply. "She's my fiancé." The servant's eyes widened as grins spread across their faces.

"Congratulations!" They said in unison. Sakura giggled under her breath and nodded shyly; the attention was amusing, but somewhat embarrassing. Sasuke nodded in gratitude, granting them with a slight smile of his own. Once they reached their room, they began to settle in into it, trying to feel comfortable with the lavish design of where they would sleep.

"Not even I'm used to this…" Sasuke mused, slumping onto the bed as he emptied out his suitcases. "I mean, I lived with the Hatake and I thought they were crazy—but this is… I don't even have words for this…" he shook his head, still amazed by how his family was used to living. Sakura nodded slowly as she carefully opened the first drawer of the bureau.

"I only saw the Hyuga Estate and that was too much for me…" Sakura smiled over at him. "Baby, let me put your clothes in for you." She frowned, knowing that his messy behavior would put the drawers in a cluttered ruin. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine… but I'll unpack them."

"Okay," she smiled sweetly, continuing to refold her clothes into the new drawer, which had a soft aroma of lavender wafting up out of it. After pulling a bag of toiletries out of his suitcase, Sasuke ventured to the bathroom, which was connected to their room in a form of privacy. _This is sweet… _his eyes opened wide and his mouth spread into a grin.

"Baby, come over here!" He called out to Sakura, wanting to show her his apparent favorite room. Quickly, Sakura finished folding another shirt and stood up to her feet. Walking over, she joined Sasuke in the bathroom.

"What is it?" She asked with interest.

"Look," he pointed to the interior of the bathroom. Sakura's mouth dropped into a gawk that was quickly replaced with a good natured grin.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing!" She exclaimed, unable to control the giggle plaguing her voice. The tub and the shower were separate, much to her delight. The shower doors glimmered from the sunlight of the window peering into the room, giving it a heavenly glow. The head of the shower had different settings to change the water pressure, something that both Sakura and Sasuke knew they would enjoy.

The tub, if you could degrade it to that word, was more like a pool, built into the floor of the bathroom like a large hot tub. In which case, Sasuke checked if making it a hot tub was actually possible, and he was delighted to find that it was. "This is awesome…" he couldn't stop himself from grinning, even with his normal placidity.

Sakura joined him in crouching beside the tub. "Do we have bathing suits?" She giggled. Sasuke looked over at her and smirked.

"Do we _need _bathing suits?" Sakura's face blushed a bright red as embarrassment hit her like a rock.

"S—Sasuke!" She squealed in embarrassment, covering her face from his eyes. He broke out laughing, a grin spreading across his lips. "I told you not to say things like that without warning…" she whined, trying to calm the blush on her face back to its normal state. He shrugged, calming his laughter down to a chuckle as he stood back up to his feet.

"You're so amusing," he teased. "Come on, let's finish unpacking."

oooo

After what felt like an hour of unpacking and exploring their room, Sasuke and Sakura headed back downstairs in search of a servant that could notify them of where Itachi could possibly be. Even with the enjoyment they had with unpacking, the serious air of the situation returned to them as they were back on the lobby floor. Thirteen years of no communication was finally coming to an unexpected close now that Sasuke Uchiha was in Tokyo, by invitation of his older brother: Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura swallowed a lump in her throat, placing her fingers over her engagement ring. She hoped with every cell in her being that she wouldn't be a new cause for more suffering on Sasuke's part. After breathing in a sharp breath, she felt Sasuke's hand holding hers in a tight, comforting grip.

They walked around slowly, meandering through the entry floor with no real destination: just trying to find a servant. Everything was quiet; you couldn't hear anyone bustling around the mansion getting work done quickly. It seemed more like everything was done in an orderly time and fashion so that the home would be peaceful, and calm. That nature suited Sasuke well, seeing as he was a very placid individual. The lack of hectic behavior made him feel a bit eased.

"Little brother." Sasuke heard the unmistakable voice address him. His heart rate quickened as it beat uncontrollably in his chest. A lump formed in his throat as he swallowed it down. Turning, he saw the man: onyx met onyx, eye met eye, and brother met brother. It was undoubtedly Uchiha Itachi.

oOoOo

**The end. JUST KIDDING :D I'm not that evil don't worry! This isn't a leave it up to the reader fanfic. Be watching out for chapter 18, I'll try to work on it in between my studying time. Today was Saturday so I had a freaking lot of free time for this. Arigatogozaimasu for all your support, really I appreciate you all. You've given me 183 reviews (from the last time I checked) of enjoyment, criticism, and just things that have made me bust out laughing. I appreciate every last one of you, and even to those of you who don't leave reviews, arigato for reading. Even still: Don't forget to R&R!**

**InaGaTa**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. And I didn't in the previous chapter or whatever other chapters I've been forgetting my disclaimer. This is getting annoying…

This took forever, you guys… gomen. But! Here it is now! I hope you enjoy what I managed to write in between studying, exams, and all sorts of random work. Another thing that had me preoccupied is that I'm currently working on a doujinshi—not sure if I'll make an account and post it up on deviantart yet, but we'll see. Enjoy chapter 18 :]

oooo

_Previously_

_ "Little brother." Sasuke heard the unmistakable voice address him. His heart rate quickened as it beat uncontrollably in his chest. A lump formed in his throat as he swallowed it down. Turning, he saw the man: onyx met onyx, eye met eye, and brother met brother. It was undoubtedly Uchiha Itachi._

Sasuke could feel adrenaline shaking his hand in a gentle tremble. An uncountable amount of memories flooded his mind. _"Your useless"—"Happy Birthday, my dear accident"—"Hands off me, you filthy accident"—"You shouldn't exist"—"Your existence makes me vomit"—"The only thing the Uchiha look forward to is your funeral" _The memories pained him, and tugged at his heart. He could feel heat radiating off his body as his bitterness rose up into a form of rage. This was the same man who spoke all those things—his _brother_. Words wouldn't slip from his lips, grunts wouldn't rumble in his throat; Sasuke was completely frozen.

Sakura looked up at her fiancé with a worried eye, and her eyes then veered to his brother. Her emerald orbs widened at the resemblance: both were tall, dark haired, and placid; Itachi's placidity, however, had somewhat of a playful gleam to it, as if his lips would spread out into a friendly grin at any second. She couldn't imagine the man being the one who caused Sasuke the amount of pain that he had. Did he always look like this?

"Itachi…" the younger Uchiha swallowed hard after mumbling his answer, lifting his chin as a show of false confidence. He rebuked himself for making it so growingly obvious that he still feared the pain that his brother could easily inflict on him. The memories were boiling in his mind as if he had heard them only days ago, and yet it had been thirteen years.

He looked into the eyes of his brother: they were clouded over with some sort of emotion. _It's undoubtedly his pompousness… _Sasuke mused, his jaw clenching as he continued to observe his brother. He looked different. The unfamiliar was uncomfortable to Sasuke, his uneasiness showing further as he took in a deep breath, his eyes straining to keep his brother under a constant vigil. He noticed Itachi's lips curve down into a slight frown, his eyes undoubtedly taking on a look of pure remorse. "Have I done this to you?" He questioned, his voice nearly shaking with emotion.

"Done what?" Sasuke retorted, his remark coming across in a snapping tone. Sakura looked up at him, surprised by his ruthless behavior. _It is really terrible, and I don't blame him for being upset… but he should give Itachi a chance… _she frowned, gently placing her hand on her fiancé's arm. His tensed nerves immediately calmed under her touch, a gentle breath easing out his lips. Itachi shook his head slightly, his darker mop of charcoal hair shifting as he did.

"Forgive me, act as if I said nothing," he requested simply with a slight bow of his head. Sasuke straightened his shoulders, trying to remain with some show of dignity, though he could feel his legs edging him into walking—maybe even running—away from his problems. His brother breathed in a sharp breath, peering into the other's onyx eyes. "I...—"

"Don't," Sasuke interrupted him, raising his hand in a gesture for Itachi to quiet himself. He then continued. "I'm… not ready to discuss that," he said with professionalism, taking away any sort of bond that could possibly be formed between him and his brother. Sakura held back a frown that threatened to show on her face. She knew she shouldn't involve herself in the matter, and she knew the hesitance of her fiancé was completely normal, but did he trust anyone aside from her? _Itachi seems so sincere… Sasuke, please don't be cautious for no reason… _"Where are Fugaku and Mikoto?" He questioned with no emotion. There was no reference of parenthood towards them.

"They are here," Itachi answered, his voice holding a more sincere, brother like tone rather than professionalism. "They will be joining us for dinner—but I must explain something to you before you see them, Sasuke," Itachi quickly added. Sasuke looked at him with skepticism.

"What might that be?" Itachi took a deep breath, preparing himself for an explanation. A frown spread on his lips—a frown full of remorse, sadness, regret. Sasuke clenched his jaw, fighting feelings that tempted him to pity his brother. _I can't show him any sign of weakness… He can't know the control he still has over me. _He told himself inwardly, commanding his emotions to be silent and hide themselves.

"They do not know you are here…" Itachi mumbled with embarrassment. Sasuke's mouth dropped into a slight gawk. _How unprofessional can he be?! What will they… they don't even know I'm here—what will they say?! _His heart pounded within his chest. What would his father say? What would his mother say? What would they do? "And to make conditions worse," he continued, taking another breath, "they don't know of the letter either."

"Are you serious?" Sasuke blurted out, losing the self control he had earlier forced on himself. Not only had Itachi not told them that his little brother—who they abandoned thirteen years ago—was coming to Tokyo, he didn't even tell them that he had invited him! "How do you plan on explaining my arrival to them?" He mumbled, seeing if Itachi was even thinking about the reality of the situation.

"Well," Itachi began slowly, his eyes veering around the room as he thought. Sakura watched him. _He takes even longer pauses than Sasuke when he talks… _she observed, swallowing a lump in her throat. Seeing him was somewhat intimidating, and she was anticipating what the rest of his sentence would be. "I told them Kakashi would be coming," he stated with simplicity, "but it seems that you brought someone else." His eyes were focused directly on the pinkette, who responded by cowering behind her raven haired fiancé. Sasuke looked at Itachi directly, a serene placidity overtaking his features.

"My fiancé, Haruno Sakura; I apologize for the late introduction," he stated professionally, slipping his arm around the slim waist of his beloved. Itachi smiled at the young girl and bowed his head slightly in a form of respect.

"Uchiha Itachi," he introduced himself, "It is wonderful to be anticipating a beautiful young lady's arrival in our family." Sakura stifled a giggle at the over elaborate way of the simple greeting: "welcome to the family." She bowed her head, leaving it hung as she caught her breath, trying to remain calm and professional so that she wouldn't make Sasuke look bad.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," she breathed hoarsely, her nerves overtaking her voice. She rebuked herself for being so very sensitive to nerve wracking moments, but she quickly gathered her confidence and clung to Sasuke's arm loosely rather than hiding behind him. Itachi smiled once more, giving her a silent nod, and then returned his attention to his little brother.

"Does she know of the incident, Sasuke?" He frowned harshly, pity filling his onyx eyes. Sasuke nodded solemnly, his eyes veering down to the delicate woman.

"Yes, she does. It's a shame that it had to be Fugaku," Sasuke said simply, "I'm sure the Yamanaka's would have kept her mother alive." Sakura turned her head slightly in attempt to ignore the present conversation. She still didn't tempt herself with dwelling on painful thoughts; memories of her earlier college year would come back to haunt her—the self inflicted pain, the torture from Ino, the death of her parents—and that seemed to be the Uchiha's conversation.

"Will you, Sakura, be all right with seeing my father?" Itachi asked with sincerity, seeming to understand why the girl would want to avoid the man at all costs. Sakura seemed a bit taken back by the familiarity in which Itachi treated her, but she soon remembered that he was already considering her a part of their family. "If not, please, do not force yourself. You will be rightfully excused from any contact with him whatsoever." Sakura shook her head, her pink tresses flowing off the sides of her face as she did.

"No, it's all right," she smiled. "I'd rather be there to support Sasuke," she explained, looking up into the eyes of the raven, who didn't seem to be paying attention to the current situation at all. Sakura followed his eyes and met what was capturing his attention: a black piano, seeming to glitter in heavenly light from the sunset's glow peering through windows in the room. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?" He responded, looking down at her quickly. "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"

"Not exactly, just about you," she giggled. Itachi watched as the two interacted, a smile raising on his lips. He nodded at the piano and then addressed the young man, eyeing the instrument with an obvious wish in his mind.

"If you wish to play it, take your liberty, Sasuke." Sasuke looked over at him, some sort of surprise clouding over his eyes. His eyes veered back to the glossy black piano, and he took a bit of a deep breath.

"I'd rather not touch your property—"

"Please, what's mine is yours," Itachi smiled loosely. "Trust me, no one even touches that piano—I heard from Hiashi Hyuga that you played at their estate some years ago." The raven nodded solemnly, his mind retracing back three years as he recalled the event. "I had no idea you took on piano."

"It was to ease pain—fill a void—things of the sort," Sasuke explained. "And then I developed a passion for it as I got older. Music is also what brought me and Sakura together—music and an elevator, wasn't it?" He looked down at her for confirmation and received a reassuring nod.

As time continued on, the two Uchihas and the Haruno exchanged words with each other, mostly the story of how Sasuke and Sakura ended up engaged. Of course, they left out a few minor details (**A/N: Chapter 11. Heheh**) for the saving of an extensive three year long story, but ultimately the situation was explained, and Itachi could see how much Sasuke loved the poor commoner, and how much she loved the disregarded raven.

After further conversation, Itachi and Sakura, through taking sides, were finally able to convince Sasuke to play at least one song on the piano before they departed to ready themselves for serious conversation at dinner. "Just one, and that's it," Sasuke mumbled, feeling pressured by both his brother and his fiancé into doing the annoyingly unpleasant. Sakura giggled and sat beside him; she had always found enjoyment in watching his fingers move across the keyboard, hitting every note with expertise. Itachi stood at the other side beside Sasuke, handing him sheet music.

"Play this," he said simply, a smile playing at his lips. "I think it will sound familiar to you." Sasuke's eyes widened upon seeing the paper and the notes written on it. His mouth dropped to a slight gawk, surprisingly not taking away from the placidity in his face.

"This is the song at that ball…" he mused, his onyx eyes scanning the sheet as he carefully placed it in his view. "Weren't you ignoring me?" He looked up at his brother, frowning intensely as his confusion hit him. If Itachi were ignoring him, he most definitely would not remember a silly comment about a song Sasuke had liked.

"I'll explain later, Sasuke; we'll stick with the fact that I liked that song too," he smiled mischievously. His appearance touched Sasuke's heart, and the sincerity in his voice softened his appearance from professionalism to that of a comfortable family member. Things were different and years had passed. _Itachi has changed… I know that, and I should trust him… _he confirmed in his mind, nodding firmly in a response to Itachi's comment. Lightly, he placed his fingers on the keys, the tone of the song flowing out as immaculate music, sweet on the ears of both its listeners.

oooo

"Sasuke, hurry up!" Sakura whined, calling into the bathroom. "You're taking forever!"

"There's a bath in here too you know," he retorted mischievously, obviously having no intention whatsoever to hurry his pace in showering. Sakura groaned, leaning on the door of the bathroom. She tapped his finger to her chin as she thought of some possible way to make her soon to be husband hurry his pace in the shower. _I could flush the toilet… _she mused, and then realized the flaw. _Scratch that, the door's locked… _she frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ooh! Just hurry up!" She repeated, throwing her arms in the air as she gave up on thinking of forceful ways to get him out of the shower. There was no answer for some time, but she continued to wait in front of the door.

"What do you say?" His voice sung out tauntingly. Sakura frowned harshly and took a deep breath.

"Please?" She whined into the bathroom, knowing exactly what her stubborn fiancé was wishing for.

"Exactly," Sasuke responded with victory, turning off the shower water. Sakura giggled and slumped down beside the door, texting Tenten as she waited for the man to finish dressing. A sigh eased out of her lips as she ran her fingers through her pink mop of hair. Dinner would be soon, hence them both washing up. _Will I look presentable? _Sakura wondered, hoping that Sasuke's parents wouldn't know her as a poor commoner right when they saw her—then she would really be a problem for Sasuke. "Stop worrying," Sasuke mumbled through the door. Sakura jumped up a bit.

"How do you always know?" She laughed, her emerald orbs dancing as she watched her fiancé exit the bathroom, his hair still damp and smelling of the fragrant shampoo he had used. She blushed, noticing he had walked out without his shirt, only clad in his dress pants.

"Because I know you," he smiled, leaning down and planting a kiss on her forehead. His finger twirled a strand of her pink hair as he spoke. "And I know you worry over the silliest of things." Sakura frowned slightly, but quickly replaced her expression with a smile as she tipped her head up and granted his lips with a short kiss.

"I'll be right out, okay? Can you pick out something rich looking for me, please?" Sakura begged as she stood up, gathering her things for her shower. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, you're going to be yourself," Sasuke frowned. "Don't start getting nervous, Sakura. Be yourself—we've been over this," he persisted, a sigh easing out of his lips.

"I know, I know," she assured him that she had been paying attention to years of conversations he had had with her in attempt to boost her self confidence. She had always felt like the inferior poor girl, but she had gotten better and didn't feel quite so inferior. However, the anticipation of being in the presence of the Uchiha family turned her stomach in knots of nervous tension. "But can you please pick out my clothes? Just this once?" She lifted her finger and pouted her bottom lip, obviously begging. Sasuke turned his face from her, knowing her goal; he could still feel those adorable, emerald puppy eyes peering at him, however, and he complied.

"Just this once," he repeated firmly, but the fact that he had complied anyways made Sakura grin.

"Thanks, Sasuke!" She tapped his cheek with one last kiss and locked herself in the bathroom as she began to shower. The water rolled off her pale skin in gentle caresses. Her fingers enmeshed her hair lightly as she thoroughly scrubbed in her shampoo and conditioner, the sweet aroma diffusing throughout the room and replacing the earlier scent of masculine body wash. Her razor glided along her body with her hands guidance, ridding her body of the small amount of hair that had grown over the night. After washing the suds of soap off her body, Sakura scrubbed in a good amount of body wash, the fragrance matching the scent of the perfume she planned on using when they went down to dinner.

Stepping out of the shower, Sakura dried her body and hair with the soft towel provided in the bathroom. Once she dressed herself in a T-shirt she managed to steal from Sasuke, and her own pair of shorts, she strode out the bathroom to see what Sasuke had managed to pick out for her to wear. "I'm all done," she announced her arrival. Sasuke took a double look at her.

"Isn't that my shirt?" He noted, sitting up on the bed and staring at her. She nodded impishly and sat beside him.

"Mhm! But I took it because it's comfortable to sleep in," she explained, a smile curving on her lips. He just grunted, not seeming to care whether she took his clothing or not. He loosely pointed to a dress he had laid down across the bottom of the bed.

"That's what you're wearing," he explained. Sakura looked over at the piece of clothing, her eyes sparkling in delight. It was simply elegant: a long, black dress with subdued ruffles seeming pinned up to the middle of the dress, creating shadows and folds all the way down. A bow was tied to the side of the dress, more towards the back than the front. No sleeves accompanied the dress—it was elegant, simple, and strapless.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, her hand reaching down and feeling the fabric of the dress. It felt expensive and well made; her fingers slipped down the length of the black material as she continued to admire the dress.

"Not as beautiful as the one who'll wear it," a soft smile filled his lips as her stared at her tenderly. Sakura looked back at him and smiled back with an equal amount of love.

"Sometimes I think you're too nice to me…"

"There's no such thing," his smile widened, and he planted a gentle kiss on her temple. A content sigh eased out her lips as her hands stroked through the soft mop of charcoal hair. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissed her once more. "Come on, let's get dressed. Dinner will be in about an hour and I don't want to rush in getting ready."

"Okay," she nodded, agreeing with him completely.

oooo

The two stepped down the grand stair case, Sakura's heels causing subdued echoes of their clicking with every step. Her hand was tucked in the crook of Sasuke's arm as she steadied herself, concentrating with every movement, hoping that she wouldn't fall. "This dress is really long, no one would notice if I wore sneakers…" she whispered to Sasuke, still looking straight ahead.

"Are you serious? Do you hear the sound those shoes are making? Of course they'd notice…" he mumbled back, stopping himself from looking at her. They were trying to give off the appearance of a serious, richly dignified couple: that wasn't the case. "Besides, you told me to pick out your clothes…"

"Have you no compassion?" Sakura frowned teasingly, purposely making her voice sound more proper with some sort of failing accent. Sasuke chuckled under his breath, looking down at her sweetly. Sakura poked him, her eyes widening. "You're ruining the act…!" She whispered hoarsely. He only rolled his eyes.

"I don't even know why I agreed to this…" he mumbled, running his fingers through his fixed hair.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped, "You're going to ruin your hair," she lamented, pulling his arm back down to his side. He sighed harshly.

"I don't want to play this game anymore…" he responded in frustration. "We would be better suited acting like we always do. You did well at school—you're respectful." She frowned and sighed, trying to regain any sort of past confidence she might have attained. She was going to meet Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha: the same people who ruined both hers, and Sasuke's life. It was both intimidating and nerve wracking.

A servant met them at the end of the staircase. "Hello, master Uchiha and Ms. Haruno," the servant greeted them, granting them both with a slight bow. They returned his respect with a nod of their own and the servant continued. "Please, allow me to be the one to lead you to the dining room," the servant smiled, professionally leading the engaged couple to the room in which they would dine.

"Itachi's servants are so refined…" Sakura whispered to Sasuke lowly in admiration. He nodded solemnly.

"The discipline of your servants is a show of your own character in some cases. Itachi has worked hard to retain his status," Sasuke mused. When they arrived at the dining room, they found the older Uchiha brother seeming to give out orders in a similar way as Sasuke, treating his servants with an unexpected respect, however still remaining with his superiority as a leader. It was something like a good king would react with the workers in his house. "Brother," Sasuke called out to him, allowing the familiar title to slip from his lips. Itachi looked over at Sasuke, his eyes wide in amazement, but a smile followed after his shock.

"Are you feeling better?" Itachi questioned, the same smile continuing to spread on his lips. Sasuke gave him a curt nod, a brief smile forming on his own lips.

"I'm getting accustomed to it," he explained. His elder brother nodded in understanding.

"That's definitely good to hear; now then, come and sit over here—actually, no, reactions would be quite better if you stood standing when mother and father arrive—would you mind that?" Itachi looked over at the couple: raven and pinkette, as they both looked back at him, and then at each other. After incoherent and silent musing, they assured Itachi that they were fine with standing. However, Sakura had taken her liberty to lean on her fiancé, resting her feet from the hurt of her heels.

The table was set with silverware, plates, wine glasses and bottles to fill them, and delicious food. Sakura breathed in the delectable aroma of the food before, forcing her drool back into her mouth. She looked up at Sasuke: he seemed used to it. _I can't believe I forgot he was rich at a time like this… _she rebuked herself, now trying to ignore the smell which seemed to be being perfectly wafted towards her nostrils.

Sasuke nudged Sakura lightly, motioning for her to stand up straight. "I hear footsteps…" he explained under his breath, receiving a quicker reaction from his fiancé from that fact. She breathed in sharply, standing up straight and resting only her hand in the crook of Sasuke's arm to support her. She swallowed a growing lump in her throat; tense knots formed in her stomach as her nerves began to shake. This was it. Her eyes veered over to Itachi: he seemed completely calm and placid. The aura was so torturous to her, and it only intensified as the door was slowly opened by a servant to present the two honored guests: Mr. Fugaku Uchiha and Mrs. Mikoto Uchiha.

They entered with an unmatched rich dignity, their clothing expressing their obvious wealth perfectly. Mikoto's flamboyant dress was delicately wrapped around her body, complimenting her skin and figure without flaw. Her face was delicately touched with makeup, giving her face a rich glow. Fugaku's formal wear fit him perfectly—he had obviously gotten it expertly tailored to his exact size. Pinned to the pocket of his suit was the symbol of the Uchiha: something he wore with great pride. Sakura swallowed. _This is undoubtedly the rich world…_ her emerald orbs widened as her fear intensified.

Sasuke felt her shifting beside him; rather than allowing her hand to rest in the crook of his arm, he encircled her waist and steadied her. His actions alone were enough to tell her "everything would be all right." Mikoto's eyes met the face of Sasuke and she gasped, still maintaining her womanly elegance, but contempt clouded her eyes.

"It's that boy…" she breathed in near horror.

oOoOo

**Gomen'nasai… another cliff hanger. :s their conversation was supposed to be in this chapter, but I was starting to reach my word limitation for making all these chapters in consistent lengths—so! Be looking forward to that. Once again, I thank all of you supporters who continue to follow me as this story comes to a close. I wanted to comment on a review someone made—about it feeling like finishing a good anime and not knowing what to do with yourself? Arigato for that—really. That means a lot. Don't forget to R&R! Arigatogozaimasu for your support.**

**InaGaTa**


	19. Chapter 19

I'M ALIVE…. I leave you guys hanging way too much don't I? Gomen'nasai for that. :[ but here's your chapter! Life was just reminding me why this is my last major story for a little while… (way too busy…) Okay, here's nineteen everyone! And a notice, officially, chapter 20 is the last chapter of this story. So be looking out for it after this one. Thanks for staying with me so long everyone of you supporters!

oooo

_"That boy"… it's that boy… _the words sunk into the mind of the raven as his eyes dug deep into the onyx abysmal orbs that belonged to his mother. The words were like a song, resonated in his mind—singing in a droned tune of subdued hatred. It was a stilled hatred—one that had remained even after thirteen years of absence. Perhaps as absence made the heart grow stronger in love, made the heart grow stronger in hatred: Sasuke's musing led him to accept that very obvious fact about his mother.

Mikoto's eyes looked the man, from top to bottom then right back up. Displeasure spread over her features, clouding her beauty with wrinkles of contempt. She drew in a sharp breath. "Son," her attention switched over to Itachi, "you said Kakashi would be coming." She spoke plainly, taken aback by her eldest son's lie. Itachi, unfazed, responded with professionalism:

"Indeed, but there was a change of plans; it seems that my little brother had chosen to bring another of much more enjoyable company with him."

"'Little brother'?" Fugaku snorted, giving Sasuke a glare of his own. "He is not your brother. He is an accident child—one who should not exist. He is no son of mine. I thought you knew that, Itachi." He looked at his son harshly, displeased with what he saw as rash actions. "How could you possibly—"

"Ahem," Sasuke cleared his throat loudly, staring at both his parents dully. Once completing his interruption, he began his statement: "I do realize you both hate the fact, but I do exist, and I expect to be treated as such. Now if you have something to say to me, take your liberty." He opened the way for them to express their feelings. However, he was quite proud of himself for standing up to them in such a way. Any sort of fear that had been with him was removed. He had Sakura with him, and Itachi was on his side.

A slight gasp slipped through Mikoto's feminine lips. The boldness of speech, the strong, authoritative voice, the placidity of an Uchiha—these were elements that Sasuke had never possessed through the years that they had spent with him before they departed for Tokyo. Fugaku scowled at his youngest son, who he didn't really consider as such: Sasuke was a _Hatake _to Fugaku, not an Uchiha. Despite the Uchiha-like qualities that Sasuke had obviously received throughout the years spent with the Hatake and the adopted Karin, Sasuke would and will always be a Hatake.

Sasuke's suggestion went unanswered, and the family and Sakura settled themselves around the table, awkward fire of hatred sputtering out in a flurry of unsaid emotions. Sakura could feel the heat and the obvious tension. She fiddled nervously with the table cloth underneath the table. Truthfully, she was even somewhat nervous to hold Sasuke's hand—it wasn't that he wouldn't allow her, but rather it was that he might squeeze her hand subconsciously harder from his current state of anger.

Food was being consumed in utter silence, only a gentle clang of fork or knife meeting plate was heard in the eerie silence. Sakura could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest—she could feel the eyes of both Mikoto and Fugaku shifting from her to Sasuke continuously in slow motions. Her emerald eyes veered up towards her fiancé: he was ignoring the stares, but she could tell that he knew what was going on.

Itachi could feel the tension. Being a man of many words, he didn't like apparent silence—especially due to a plan he had commenced. However, he had mentally prepared himself for a situation similar to this, but his plan included the presence of Kakashi Hatake, who also couldn't do with much silence. Itachi shifted uncomfortably in his seat, clearing his throat. All eyes turned towards him, and after a barely noticeable pause, he began his sentence: "I was hoping that we could discuss past matters with my little brother," he gave his attention strictly to his parents, his peripheral vision catching a displeased eye from Sasuke.

"What about a current matter: who is the girl?" Mikoto sniffed; apparently she had been waiting to address that topic for some time now. Sakura shifted in her seat, her stomach clenching as her nerves tensed up. She felt Sasuke's hand lightly hold hers, giving it a gentle and comforting squeeze. Her nerves were eased slightly, but she still had an ever present lump in her throat.

"My fiancé, Haruno Sakura," Sasuke spoke with pride, the name rolling off his tongue professionally. Itachi shot a look of surprise in Sasuke's way, but it went unheeded. The Uchiha knew exactly what he had done: he had made known his love for a commoner in the presence of his parents. Sakura's heart pounded. _Sometimes I wish he was a liar… _she bit her bottom lip as she looked towards the Uchiha parents for some sort of reaction. Mikoto's eyes were widened in horror, a silent gasp escaping her lips.

An apparent hatred was clouding the woman's onyx orbs, but it was nothing compared to the eyes of Fugaku Uchiha. Fire danced in seething rage, contempt, and displeasure in his deep, coal eyes. His attention was focused on both the raven and the pinkette simultaneously, an equal amount of infuriation being distributed through his eyes. "So they had a child," his deep voice shook Sakura's spine, chills racing up as her shoulders straightened. Displeasure spread throughout his countenance and his eyes veered over to Sasuke. "I will not allow it."

"I am not under your wing," Sasuke countered, narrowing his eyes. "Hatake-sensei is my caretaker and my father figure, and he approves of it." Fugaku stiffened his shoulders.

"And you think that will overrule my authority as your father?"

"You weren't my father ten minutes ago," Sasuke spat sarcastically, obviously annoyed by the man. "Your power as one of the rich cannot overrule mine as a Hatake and an Uchiha—accident child or not. I am in Konoha, you are in Tokyo. We live in two separate worlds."

"One in which Uchiha still have power, due to your cousin Karin," his father countered, accepting the back and forth confrontation that they had commenced. "Therefore my power is still relevant."

"You can't possibly think an adoptive member has more power than the blood line; that's foolishness," Sasuke allowed a slight smile curve the corner of his lips. Itachi could feel the tension rising at an extraordinary rate, and it did not seem "friendly" to say the least. Sakura tugged Sasuke's sleeve, silently begging him to end the confrontation, but he ignored her, and continued to exchange words that were rapidly aggravating an argument.

"Excuse my interruption," Itachi finally spoke up in an authoritative, strong tone. "But the entire conversation, with all due respect, is pointless. Father, Sasuke is a man and ultimately, who he marries is his decision; Sasuke, please… try to be more patient," Itachi knew there was nothing more he could say to Sasuke. Although his snarky comments were purposely spewing out from the younger raven's mouth, he couldn't help but feel a burning hatred for his family. Itachi pinched his lips together, a sigh slipping from his nostrils.

Sakura let her relief ease out of her lungs in a silent sigh. The tension was waning down back to the normal awkward silence that had preceded it. She wanted to breathe—or perhaps whisper to her fiancé under her breath, but the silence would allow both those things to be heard. She felt as if she was going to turn blue any minute by how much breath she was holding in. _I expected yelling and anger—not this deadly silence… _she swallowed hard, hoping no one heard that action. Her eyes glanced around at her surroundings: Mikoto was eyeing her dangerously. _I feel like all the girls hate me… _Sakura mused, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Kakashi told us you played piano at the Hyuga Estate," Fugaku interrupted the silence, giving his younger son his rare attention. Sasuke straightened his shoulders, knowing exactly what would follow that statement: disapproval.

"Indeed, I did," he replied. "I'm also teaching music at a college in Konoha." Fugaku's lip curled in a show of disgust. Music? A being that came from two undeniably rich people such as himself and Mikoto was bred a useless musician? And to make matters worse, this worthless child was embracing that so called "talent" of his? It was unacceptable.

"I do not approve," his father snorted simply.

"I do not care," Sasuke retorted, copying the monotone voice of his father with mockery. Sakura felt herself breathe in a sharp breath, and her fingers curled in nervous fists. Her fiancé was rapidly losing his temper, and the environment he was in was doing him no good whatsoever. Desperately, she glanced over at Itachi, her eyes begging him to act as a mediator.

Itachi, who seemed to be the calmest amongst the men in the house, was quietly watching the two interact, his hands folded neatly in front of his face. He did not look amused, but rather disturbed. "Father, music is a very valid business." Sakura subdued her gasp. _He's taking a side?! How on earth will that help? _She sweat dropped and hung her head, her pink bangs covering her eyes.

"A valid business? How so? Because he can spend his time copying other's actual talent in performances—disgracing the Uchiha name by those performances in lower class families?" Rage seethed out the voice of Fugaku, and it only intensified when he saw the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha Hatake dancing with flames of an accepted challenge.

"I thought I was no son of yours," Sasuke commented on the statement previously made, folding his hands on the table and leaning in towards his father. There was no way he would give in to letting this argument fall away. He was done sitting back and taking the heat—it was time his parents felt a bit of heat of their own. "How, then, can I ever expect to disgrace the Uchiha name?" Fugaku glared at the young raven, his eyes switching to their Sharingan state for a split second as his infuriation grew. Mikoto lightly placed her hand on the arm of her husband, relaxing him slightly, but anger remained to twist his features.

"I have heard Sasuke play, father, and it is quite heavenly," Itachi addressed his parent, clearly his throat slightly as he tried to keep the conversation at a more civil level than it was progressing at. "And it disgraces the family name in no way whatsoever. He is a true genius." Sakura managed a proud smile as her eyes turned to her fiancé; he truly was a genius—a very handsome genius, but a genius nonetheless. Mikoto's eyes leered at her eldest son.

"Are you denying your father, my son?" Her voice droned in an obvious disapproval, causing the man to flinch, only slightly.

"Never," he responded with simplicity, having regained his train of thought. "I am only expressing to father what I have experienced myself. After all, he has never heard Sasuke play."

"Then he should play," Mikoto snapped, barely allowing Itachi time to finish his sentence. Her eyes veered over to her youngest son, staying awhile as contempt sputtered out of the onyx orbs. Sasuke looked back at her, his eyes lacking any love that a son should feel towards a mother. There was no emotional connection between them—nothing positive, only a never dying tie of hatred. He should have never been born is what he thought in his earlier years, and she should have never allowed him to be born is what she still thought in current years.

Itachi looked over to the raven, who was sitting quietly in his chair. He looked for some sort anger or approval from the comment his mother had just made, but the man just sat there simply, his hands folded neatly in front of him. He didn't seem to have any of the qualms he earlier had when asked to play. Was he comfortable? _Hardly… _Itachi mused. Sasuke was just too uncomfortable to counter with his obvious displeasure.

No more was said at the dinner table; the simplicity of the silence swept eerily through the room until all were completed with their meals.

oooo

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered to him as he recollected himself in their room before heading downstairs to play the regal instrument. Without looking over at her, he breathed in a sharp breath.

"Please, Sakura, not now. I don't want to snap at you," he subdued his annoyed tone as he continued to calm his nerves. Sakura flinched and frowned sadly. _This must be really hard for him… _Lightly, she placed her hand on his tense arm, looking into his onyx orbs with a comforting gleam in her own emerald ones. A silent sigh eased out his lips as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry… this is why I brought you—because you're always so good to me; I really don't deserve it…" he mumbled, a frown curving his placid lips downward. Before Sakura could counter what her emotionally down fiancé said, her eyes darted over to the door when she heard someone enter: it was Itachi.

"I apologize for not knocking…" Itachi quietly murmured his apology. "But, Sasuke, you don't have to play…" he frowned at his younger brother with pity in his eyes. "Honestly, I apologize for their behavior—"

"Don't," Sasuke held his hand up. "I was equally wrong. I shouldn't have said the things I did, and this is my consequence: to play before their ears. I'm… creating the song in my mind—please, give me a moment…" his voice trailed off as he entered a deep state of mind, almost a trance. Sakura and Itachi watched him with interest, but Sakura's was far more intense. _He can just… create a song like that?! _Her eyes widened: he truly was a genius—even more that she had given him credit for.

"Little sister," Itachi addressed Sakura in a hushed tone, causing her to blush. Yes, she and Sasuke would be married soon, and technically she would be his little sister in some sense, but hearing it so early on was somewhat embarrassing. "I'm going to go back downstairs and hopefully buy time for Sasuke," he explained as he turned to the door. Sakura gave him a quick nod and wave as he walked out the room. Her attention was quickly refocused to the rave: Sasuke Uchiha.

At this point, was it even right to refer to him as Uchiha? _What does he consider himself? _She wondered, her mind taking her back to the arguments at the dinner table only about a half hour earlier. He had called himself a Hatake, but he had also referred to himself as one of the Uchiha, saying he was in the bloodline. Did he think of himself as an equal mix of both families, or one or the other? A sigh eased from her lips. She didn't think she would ever know, but perhaps the feud with his family would shed some light on things—perhaps after he played the piano, things would begin to unfold themselves.

"I think I'm ready," Sasuke stated simply, interrupting her thoughts and causing her to jump.

"Oh—okay," she smiled sweetly, and leaned on his arm, allowing his to encircle her waist endearingly. They both walked downstairs calmly, the tension overcoming Sasuke's being had earlier left from the touching affectionate woman whom had become his fiancé a year earlier.

He knew what kind of song he would play: it was a similar concept to a song that he had played three years ago. It was a song that would portray his emotion, only there was nothing positive to play at the end this time: there was no tone of love to dramatize the song in a positive flurry of emotion and passion. This song was full of hurt, contempt, and untrusting. There was only one positive note in this song: the tone that would take on the compassion that Itachi had shown him after thirteen years of complete silence.

Sasuke drew in a sharp breath, his onyx orbs darting across the room, examining it in intense detail. His eyes stood on the coal black piano, admiring the beauty of the instrument he would soon be sitting in front of, playing it freely and expressing himself in the best way he knew of: through music. It was his passion, and it was something he understood without flaw. Would they understand the true "words" behind his piece of art? He doubted it. The only one person who could possibly understand was Haruno Sakura: his beloved. _Then again… _he changed his state of thought. Perhaps Itachi could understand now that he was attempting to make amends with him. _This could be some sort of test… _he mused, but shook off the thought. At this point, there was absolutely no reason not to trust Itachi—even after all these years.

Menacing eyes from Fugaku and Mikoto focused on the raven as he gracefully slipped into the seat of the piano, placidity overcoming his appearance to a full. Silently, he motioned for his future wife to take a seat beside him; he had grown more comfortable playing with her at his side. It was a form of encouragement and comfort: he also seemed to play more flawlessly when she was at his side. He breathed in slowly, his eyes looking up to his older brother. A small smile was curving Itachi's lips upward in an encouraging look of "you can do it". Sasuke smiled back. _He's feeling more and more like a big brother—like someone who cares… _he fought the tears that threatened to trickle down his eyes.

Hanging his head, his bangs covered the trail of tears staining his cheeks. He snapped his eyelids shut and instinctively placed his fingers on the keys. They pressed in gently, the song beating softly in the ears of its listeners. Something eerie and depressing lingered in every note, sending chills to run up and down the spines of the audience. Sakura placed her hand lightly on her chest, fisting a small portion of the fabric of her dress in her hand. She could feel it: the pain, the anguish, the torturous emotion Sasuke was releasing in every touch of the keys.

Harder—and the drama reverberated around the large room, ribbons of emotion twisting and tying around those surrounding the musical raven. He chewed on his bottom lip, biting back sobs. He could feel his hands shaking as he pushed in one key after the other, harder and harder, the notes coming out clear and perfect. Tears tugged themselves out of his closed eyelids, tapping on the white keys of the piano, occasionally wetting his fingers as they glided across.

Itachi could feel his heart pounding within his chest. This song—this music that was unique to Sasuke's own skill, sent chills of feelings to course throughout his entire being, from mental to physical. Chills ran up his spine, memories clouded his mind: painful memories. _"Big brother! I love you!" _Sasuke would grin up at him through tears of obvious torture, loneliness, and hurt. Itachi's fist clenched as he felt himself shaking from the very core of his body. Nothing could compare to what he had put his brother through—and yet why did that little boy continue to love him? _"I don't want to exist, Itachi…" _He had heard Sasuke breathe those words lowly the day that he left for Tokyo, and it burned his conscience and his heart.

Tears of remorse stained the cheeks of the elder brother of Sasuke Uchiha, and he made no attempt to hide them. Why should he? How many tears had Sasuke shed in his childhood—in his lifetime, all because he was a selfish mongrel to his one sibling? Itachi knew he didn't deserve forgiveness—not after thirteen years of fearful silence: not after all the agony that he had put his dear, little brother through for his own selfish desires. Who needs money when your own family forces you into business and shoots down your dreams? Who needs money when it makes you bitter—so bitter that you hate your little sibling who got to follow his dreams because no one cared about him?

Itachi had originally been jealous of Sasuke's "freedom", and therefore treated him as he felt correct, but he was so wrong. Sasuke was suffering—Sasuke was still suffering. Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha had pulled Itachi out of his dreams of acting and shoved their youngest son out of their family. What was worse? _Sasuke… _Itachi spoke in his mind, his bottom lip quivering only slightly as he tried to at the very least keep his composure.

The song calmed to a gentle tune once more, on a higher key, and yet lacking the eeriness it had earlier contained. There was something comforting—something reassuring in the tone chosen. Sakura watched the fingers of her fiancé quiver gently as he maintained a skillful glide across the keys. She could tell he was fighting the urge to just scream out, saying whatever first came into his mind. She could tell that the first thing in his mind was to just cry and let out all his pent up anger, hurt, and pain—and, perhaps even forgiveness.

Her eyes veered over to the faces of the parents: Fugaku, remaining unchanged, but Mikoto looked as if she felt something… something she had never felt before towards her little son. Was it love—or was it just pity? Sakura recognized the softer tone of the song to be a reference to Itachi: Sasuke had forgiven him, and he trusted him now—even without seeing the emotions coursing throughout Itachi's entire being.

Sasuke breathed in a sharp breath and ended the song abruptly, looking up to the ceiling. There was no real ending—it was sudden and uncalled for. Itachi looked at him strangely, but Sakura knew what was going on: he couldn't finish the song. _Sasuke, you don't know how you feel about your parents, do you…? _Sakura mused, frowning remorsefully as she eyed her fiancé as he wiped still wet tears from his cheeks and eyes. "What is the meaning of this?" Fugaku crossed his arms over his chest, his coal orbs dangerously focused on the young raven.

A broken placidity was overcoming Sasuke in a harsh aura. He felt no peace, no comfort—he couldn't lie. He couldn't finish a song with an emotion he didn't know was true or not. He couldn't just neglect the feelings coursing throughout his body and mind. "I can't finish…" he answered simply, his voice hushed to cover the quiver from his tears. Mikoto broke out in tears and embraced her son suddenly. His eyes jumped open, and he pulled back only slightly from surprise.

"M—Mother…." Sasuke breathed in a silent whisper. What was that just now? Did he really just call her "mother"? He swallowed hard, not daring to hold her back. Her grip around him tightened as she looked up at her son—her youngest son.

"I…I'm so… sorry…" she spoke through broken sobs, attempting to control the tears pouring down her face. "I can't even explain—I have no excuse, no reason for how I treated you…! I don't deserve to see you; I don't deserve your forgiveness—but I'm… I'm so… sorry…" she continued to mumble incoherent sentences as she sobbed on her son's shoulder. Sasuke could feel his heart pounding. _"I… I'm so… sorry…" she's what…? _He was still stuck on her first sentence as his arms instinctively encircled his mother. She's… sorry. Was that even possible? Tears rolled down his eyes.

"I forgive you…" he mumbled just as lowly as her sentences. Her eyes shot open and she looked up at her son.

"You… do?" He pinched his lips together, watching her face glow in disbelief. A gentle, slow nod followed his constant stare on her features: it was almost as if he was looking into a mirror. She was crying just as hard as he was, her facial structure and charcoal hair perfectly matched to his own. This was truly his mother.

Sakura and Itachi watched in equal disbelief, but smiles overcame their own joyfully saddened faces. The undying emotion of remorse clung to the air as if it were one with it. "Sasuke…" Sakura breathed out between her lips, sighing his name gratefully. He looked so touched—so moved; she couldn't help but clutch tighter to her dress. Itachi placed his hand on her shoulder in a brotherly manner, looking down at her.

"Not just him… you too." Sakura smiled up at her "brother". It was really like family, wasn't it? She looked back over to her fiancé as he and his mother slowly broke away from their embrace, mumbling incoherent words to each other. The only thing that remained unchanged was the face of utter disapproval from Fugaku Uchiha: he would never snap—he would never regret. He looked disturbed by his own wife's actions as he tipped his head up pompously. Mikoto returned to her husband's side, continuing to rub her swollen eyes.

oooo

The day and deed were done: it was time for Sasuke and Sakura to head back over to Konoha. _I can't believe we packed so much and we're leaving so soon… _Sakura mused as she packed her own and Sasuke's things back in their suitcases, shoving some of her belongings in his suitcases with more room. She looked over to the raven, who was sitting solemnly on the bed. He looked in intense thought; she hadn't talked to him since he had finished playing the piano and made amends with his mother. Something about the silence was necessary, but she was aching to speak with him. "Sasuke…?" She whispered only loud enough for him to hear if he was listening for it.

"Hn?" He immediately looked over to her, his focus broken from her voice saying his name.

"Are you doing all right…?" She walked over to him, lightly placing her hand on his shoulder. He nodded silently, not seeming to want to talk very much, but rather listen. "I love you…" Sakura smiled softly, planting a gentle kiss on his pale cheek.

"I love you too…" he mumbled back, kissing her forehead softly. "I'm sorry… I'm just… I don't know…" his voice trailed off, his eyes veering up towards the ceiling. "I love my family… I've never felt this way—this strongly. It's so powerful it almost hurts…" he bit back the rest of his sentence; what if something were to happen to them? He cared more than ever now. It would hurt—it would be agonizing beyond comprehension.

"Don't think about things like that…" Sakura frowned, reading his facial expression perfectly, stroking her fingers through his hair. "You have them now… you have a family again, right…?" She smiled, leaning on his arm. He nodded silently, a small smile curving his lips. After a few more moments of conversing, Sasuke aided Sakura and helped her pack their things back into the suitcases.

They both made their way downstairs, a few servants helping them with their overload of luggage. "You all don't have to leave you know…" Itachi frowned, meeting them at the doorway. Sasuke smiled, now in better moods, and sighed harshly.

"That is true, but I have things to do back at the college. Even through Christmas break there's still so many things for the professors to do and that unfortunately includes me," he mumbled, running his fingers through his charcoal mop. Itachi chuckled and shrugged loosely. He turned his attention to his parents, who were descending from the grand staircase. "Are they seeing me off…?" Sasuke whispered lowly.

"I believe so… perhaps mother. Father is still… upset." Sasuke nodded curtly, only those beside him able to notice that his head even moved. When the two older adults made their way to the two ravens and the pinkette, they looked at them each steadily, Fugaku's stares menacing rather than remorseful.

"What did you call us here for, Itachi?" Fugaku spoke coldly, his tone unwavering. Sasuke lifted his brow and his eyes darted over to his mischievous older brother. _I thought he didn't know why they were coming down… _he mused, watching the impish glint dance in Itachi's onyx orbs.

"I am to be the new head of the Uchiha family when I fully take over the business," Itachi started, clearing his throat slightly. "And with that… we never finished our discussion about their marriage." He motioned his hand at Sasuke and Sakura, the pinkette was blushing furiously. What would their wedding be like? _No, focus! What's Itachi mean? _She wondered, refocusing her attention. "I know you, father, do not approve of them, but however, I do," he continued. "And as family tradition, Sasuke, you have my blessing," he smiled at his younger brother, planting a short, brotherly kiss on Sasuke's forehead as a sign of his blessing.

Sasuke looked up at Itachi, a grateful river flowing in his onyx orbs. "Thank you, brother."

oOoOo

**Ah… that took for freaking ever. O_o I feel so… weird… it's weird to think that this story is coming to a close in the very next chapter even to me. It was so fun to write and to hear you all react and everything like that. :] You all rock! You've graced me with so many reviews, favoriting, following—I'm glad you all are interested enough to stick around and drop by to read my work. I hope you'll enjoy the following chapter. I'll be working on it. In the mean time, don't forget to R&R! Arigatogozaimasu for your support.**

**InaGaTa**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: yeah, I forget this piece of crap about seventy percent of the time… T.T Don't own Naruto. If I did, I assure you, there would have been some steamy lemon scenes between Sasuke and Sakura by now. Keheh

I finished this… Oh my gosh I finished this chapter… for anyone who's wondering, this is the absolute _longest _chapter I've ever written in my life. Seriously this is long. It's like 9,056 words. I want to thank you all for being patient with me—to be honest I got this done pretty fast. Why? Well, I stood up until around 4:42 am on a Friday night typing this chapter—then I woke up at nine on Saturday and continued it and now it's done. Okay, so to explain, this is a time skip of six months, but the chapter starts three days before the current time. You'll get what I mean… read on, and enjoy. :]

oooo

_Three Days Earlier_

_ Charcoal mixed with pink tress in tangles of intimate, pure love. Lithe fingers of a woman enmeshed the dark hair of the other. Lips brushed across each other in heavenly caresses, rhythmic breath mingling. The raven's leg was loosely holding his beloved close to himself whilst sleeping while his hands rested protectively on her hips. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, an equal love being portrayed in innocent immaculacy for no one else to see. There sleeping, bare bodies, only covered by a thin sheet of blanket, were behind the undying covering of a locked door._

_ Or was it locked? Two very mischievous males made sure otherwise. Both with impish onyx orbs and equally devious smirks, Itachi and Kakashi tiptoed into the room of the lovers. They gave each other quick, knowing nods—Itachi taking a few moments to snicker at the oblivious state of the sleeping couple. "RISE AND SHINE!" They both yelled out, the devilish singsong tone clinging to their voices._

_ Sasuke and Sakura jumped up, the woman, flushed beet red in embarrassment, clinging to the blanket to cover her naked body and Sasuke scowling menacing at his caretaker and older brother. Kakashi snickered. "What's the meaning of this?" Sasuke growled, grumpily annoyed as he had just woken up in the worst possible conditions: naked, the heavy scent of sex in the room, and the yelling. Oh Kami, the yelling._

_ "As of today," Itachi began coolly, "you shall both be separated," He ended devilishly. Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened in near horror._

~The Present~

A feeling churned in his stomach. Was it anger? Disgust? Anxiety? Loneliness? Longing? Or all of the above? He couldn't take this. For three straight days, he had been "kidnapped" by Hatake Kakashi, the excuse being that he and Sakura needed distance before their wedding so their marriage would be stronger… Did that make sense? _No. _The raven clenched his teeth. His heart ached. For three whole days—three _entire _days—he had not even so much as heard the beautiful pink-haired angel's voice. That angelic, melodic voice was missing from his ears. The memory was nothing compared to the real thing. How did he live before he met her?

To make matters worse, she was under the care of those _females. _His Sakura—his beloved Sakura—was in the care of her girl friends due to the ingenious mind of his older brother: Uchiha Itachi. Why must things weave their way to torture? His one and only was stripped from him, and Kakashi had the nerve to tell him "you'll thank me later".

Even through the disturbances, however, he was somewhat… pleased. Not about his situation, but rather of Sakura's. During the time after departing Tokyo, Sasuke determined that Sakura should reunite with her past too. This thought resulted in him literally searching files, states, towns, countries—all in search for one woman: Kobayashi Haru. He finally found her: in a humble town that barely made it to the maps.

There, the Kobayashi family was a leading simple life in their small home as artists, earning scrap wages but making it along thus far somewhat comfortably. It wasn't a competitive town; the inhabitants were very friendly—friendly in a way that actually tended to bring an upward curve to the lips of the placid Uchiha.

He met up with her family, and introduced himself as a commoner, not wanting them to feel intimidated by his name. After nonchalant conversation, he mentioned his relationship with Sakura, and requested to take their address so that she could come and visit them. When all was said and done, he travelled back to Sakura.

When he explained the details to her, he couldn't help but smile at her overjoyed, tear-filled reactions. She thanked him countless times, and apologized for nagging him about all the "business" trips. Nagging? _It wasn't that annoying… _he mused, smirking all the while. In truth, he found her interrogation amusing, causing him to drag them out longer than necessary. That was a trait he and Itachi both tended to share: finding amusement in a flustered loved one. A loving amusement—not impish or snide, but immaculate love.

He recalled how Haru and Sakura quickly caught up with each other—their undying friendship didn't change. Apparently, Haru had kept in touch with one other friend: Ishii Ann. Now, Haru was the maid of honor, Tenten and Ann were the bridesmaids for their upcoming wedding.

Thinking about her so much brought the ache back to Sasuke's heart. It was wrenching his nerves in every which way. The clock read four fifty-five in the morning. He had woken up after reaching out to the opposite side of the bed, expecting to feel the comforting body heat of his fiancé; but no. Kakashi made sure Sasuke didn't even so much as call her, confiscating his phone!

He groaned, combing his fingers through his charcoal mane. Things were so difficult for the past few days without her petite frame by his side. Yes, he still remained with his usual placidity, but he refused to even grunt—let alone comment in acknowledgment to those around him when they would converse. That is, unless it was somehow unavoidable… "Uchihaaa!" His caretaker, Kakashi, strolled in the room, switching on the blasted light.

Sasuke smacked his hand over his eyes, but spoke no audible answer. "C'mon, wake up—you've got to get ready." The raven shot the man a quick, venomous glare. He would get ready when _he _was good and ready. "Sasuke," Kakashi grinned, waving the cell phone in the stoic's face. Immediately, his eyes popped open and his hands reached out and swung to snatch the phone, but Kakashi pulled it away. "You'll see her today!"

The raven growled low and dangerously, his eyes narrowing at the silver haired Hatake. "Give me my phone," his voice rumbled deeply in his throat. Kakashi shook her head, tucking the cell phone back in his pocket. Sasuke's lips curled in anger, but after a deep breath, he slipped out of bed reluctantly. "Why are we up so early?"

"Why, because it's the wedding day!" Sasuke's eyes widened like saucers. _The wedding day?! _The time had passed much faster than anticipated. Without hesitation, the raven ran past the silver haired Hatake and headed for his shower. _So that's what he meant when he said I would see her today… _Sasuke mused, an instinctive smile raising the corners of his lips. Although he would never admit to it, he felt his heart flutter—if only a bit—with an eager anticipation to see his love once again.

After undressing, he stepped into the warm water of his shower. The trails of water rolled down his well-formed body as he rubbed soap into his skin, suds forming. He allowed his mind to wander as he scrubbed body was onto his form, the heavy fragrance of masculinity clinging to the air as some sort of cologne. _I wonder what she's doing right now… _he imagined her petite frame, sprawled out on a white sheeted bed much too big for her, pink hair tousled about her head in a mane of disarray. Her chest would slowly rise and fall as she breathed in a heavy sleep.

Her small hands would rest above her head, lithe fingers curling into her palms only slightly, twitching when her dreams would begin to portray themselves. Her mouth would be mostly closed, but a slit of it opened as she breathed out soft breaths in her peaceful state. The entire position she would lay in—her whole form would be something like a sleeping angel, resting peacefully as the dim lighting of early morning would creep through a window.

His imagination was detailed, and as accurate as it could be due to his memories. Whenever he would find himself waking up before his beloved, he would down at her angelic face, finding himself mesmerized by her complete peace. A smile spread on his lips, his eyes closing contentedly. _ I miss her… _he told himself, allowing the water from the showerhead to splash on his face, pushing charcoal bangs out of his face.

There was a knock on the bathroom door, ripping him out of his memories. Sasuke frowned hard, wishing whoever was behind the door could sense his displeasure through the door. "Sasuke, Karin's here so come out in clothes," he heard Kakashi's voice from the other side of the door.

"Even if she wasn't, I still _would _come out with clothes, thank you very much," he mumbled lowly, mostly talking to himself and not Kakashi. In a tone that the Hatake could hear him in, he answered: "Of course. Aren't only men supposed to be present here? This is where the groomsmen are staying," he noted, completing his point.

"I would love to explain, but I don't like talking to naked men," Kakashi chuckled from the other side of the door, afterwards making his way away from the door. Sasuke sighed harshly, running his fingers through his wet mop of hair.

In only a few more minutes, Sasuke exited the bathroom, clean and shaven. He returned to his room, tossing in his towel and pajamas, not really caring where they would land in his room—floor, bed, desk—it just didn't matter. "Cousin!" Karin ran up to him, her face glowing in excitement that Sasuke hadn't seen in… ever?

"Why are you so excited?" He questioned plainly, returning her brief hug when she offered one. Karin gawked at him as if he was the stupidest person in the world.

"Are you serious? Why _wouldn't _I be excited?! My cousin is getting married!" She grinned happily. "Truth be told, however, I'm not the one here to see you because I'm doing a few last minute things at the venue… someone _else _is here to see you." Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, but quickly returned to its normal pace. _No, it wouldn't be Sakura… who could it be? _He wondered, giving Karin a questioning look, but she only shook her head. "Nope! Can't tell you! Just head down and find out, okay?" She winked, trotting back down the stairs herself to head back to the venue.

A sigh eased out of his lips. He shook his head, disregarding his frustration with all the secrets. Sasuke made his way downstairs and was surprised to see his visitor. "Mom," he said simply, but he couldn't stop the grin that was beginning to spread on his lips. She smiled back and took him into a motherly embrace.

"You're so grown up—getting married already!" He could hear the sweet voice of his mother quivering with emotion—perhaps tears of joy. Sasuke returned her hug, resting his chin on top of her head due to her smaller height.

"It's about time I get married, I'd say," he chuckled, kissing the top of his mother's head. She laughed good naturedly, looking up into the eyes of her carbon copy: her youngest son.

"Love is pretty amazing; you never know when it'll sneak up on you," she smiled, "you just always have to be open and ready for it." Sasuke nodded, agreeing with her completely. His relationship with the pinkette had been somewhat surprising in itself.

She was a shy freshman, terrible in the class that he just happened to teach. He was filthy rich—being both an Uchiha and a Hatake. Sakura was, on the contrary, a commoner and poor on every possible standard. She had no parents to support her—she only got into school by her smarts and probably a bit of Lady Luck and fate mixed in.

Years past, and now he was twenty-eight and she was twenty-one. Their relationship had only grown stronger and stronger as the days, weeks, and even months passed. Nothing could separate them—well, nothing but Itachi and Kakashi's scheming. That was an exception. "I just wanted to see you normally before my eyes are all filled with tears later today," Mikoto laughed, releasing her son from their embrace. Sasuke smiled down at her, but it was quickly replaced with a frown.

"Are you sitting by yourself…?" He asked hesitantly. Mikoto shook her head, and took a deep breath.

"No, I have a certain husband of mine with me," she explained. Sasuke's eyes widened. Fugaku Uchiha was here?! Fugaku, the father that obviously hated him, was coming to his and Sakura's wedding? His mother laughed at the taken back expression of her youngest son. "Yes, he's here. It took quite a bit of prying, but Itachi and I worked together and he's here. I think… just maybe… his heart is softening towards you, Sasuke." A smile spread on his lips—a smile mixed with both remorse and gratitude. _That means a lot… especially when you're talking about him… _he mused.

After a few more minutes of conversation, Mikoto departed to leave Sasuke so that he could ready himself for the upcoming event: the life changing event of his wedding. Eagerly—odd as it was—Sasuke made his way back up into his room and began his preparations, thinking only of his beloved the entire time. What would she look like? What would her hair look like? What would she smell like? He was anticipating every aspect of her heavenly appearance—especially the look he would see in her immaculate emerald orbs.

oooo

Her small frame was spread across the middle of the king sized bed, plenty of the mattress left to spare. She tossed and turned, unable to sleep any longer. Her emerald orbs fluttered open, a frown plastered on her elegant face. Every morning, she hoped that maybe it was just a dream—maybe Sasuke would meet her at the bottom of the stairs and she would be able to jump into his strong arms as they held each other in warm embraces.

Sakura faced the ceiling. _I wonder what he's doing… _she mused, a sigh easing out from between her lips. Was he awake? Was he laughing—maybe with his groomsmen? Did he ever fall asleep? Maybe they had just stayed up all night talking and making jokes. A gasp heaved out of her lungs. _People always say that guys make fun of their girls behind their backs! Has Sasuke been making fun of me? _The pouty frown on her lips grew as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The more she dwelt on it, however, the less real it seemed. And though, she herself was guilty of teasing him playfully with her bridesmaids when they would stay up late and talk, she just couldn't imagine him doing the same thing. _I should probably admit to teasing him… _she confirmed in her mind. _I always have something to apologize for whenever I see him after awhile…! _Sakura hung her head. Slipping out of her bed, she tiptoed over to her calendar. What was today?

_Oh… my… gosh! IT'S THE WEDDING DAY!? _ Sakura gawked at the sight of the day, rubbing her eyes just to be sure she was seeing correctly. Without any further hesitation, she ran through the house, flipping on light switches, waking up her bridesmaids. "Girls!? It's the wedding day! Wake up we have to get ready!" She proclaimed throughout the mansion, suddenly feeling wide away.

Tenten groaned, rolling off her bed. "Sakura, it's five in the morning…." She mumbled, not seeing the point in waking up _this _early to get ready.

"Yes! And the hairdresser is going to be here at six! We all have to shower and stuff!" Sakura threw her hands up in the air, her heart racing as she suddenly began to stress out.

"Six _thirty_," Haru corrected Sakura with a smile, walking out of her room and rubbing her eyes of their sleep.

"Why are we all awake again?" Ann yawned, stretching as she stumbled out of her room. Ishii Ann, a young woman adorned with plum tresses only reaching her mid back and golden brown eyes, found herself being both the youngest and the shortest amongst the bridesmaids. She was overjoyed upon hearing the news of her old friend, Sakura, getting married—and she was astonished to hear it was to a certain Uchiha Sasuke. After much hugging and tears, she became the last bridesmaid of soon to be Uchiha Sakura.

"Because it's time to get ready," Sakura answered, her eyes sparkling in excitement. Not only was it her wedding day, but it was the day that she would finally reunite with her beloved: Uchiha Sasuke. _I miss him so much… _she smiled dreamily, recalling his face, immaculate beauty flowing throughout his features.

His eyes, slanted only slightly from their smaller shape, while onyx orbs would peer down at her lovingly from between his eyelids. His nose, never tipped up as she would have expected from the rich back in the day, but rather it was well formed, peeking out from his facial structure. His lips, pursed instinctively and thinning as they curved in at the corners of his mouth, would always spread into the most beautiful of smiles when he saw her.

"Earth to bride-to-be!" Tenten giggled, knowing from the gleam in the pinkette's eyes that she was thinking about her future husband. After being snapped back into reality, Sakura laughed nervously as a blush spread across her cheeks. It just tended to be that obvious when she was separated from him that long, didn't it? "Come on, you woke us all up, now you can be the first in the shower!"

"Okay, okay!" Sakura complied loosely as she was pushed with friendly force into the bathroom. When she was inside, she locked her door and began to undress herself, allowing her mind to wander back to her future husband, but mostly about his surrounding situation. She shivered as she recalled exactly how they were caught and "kidnapped". _I was sure we locked the door… that was so embarrassing… _She frowned, the humiliation washing over her entire being.

She and Sasuke had talked for an extended amount of time about who his groomsmen would be. They had both wanted Itachi to be one of Sasuke's groomsmen—perhaps even his best man, but there was one problem: Sakura had no father to walk her down the aisle since he had died back in the day. In the end, Kakashi became Sasuke's best man, Hatake Kyosuke and Tsurugi Guy became his other two groomsmen; that way, Itachi could be the one to walk her down the aisle.

There were a few small disagreements that they had had during setting up for the wedding, but all those arguments were soon solved with an honest talk and a kiss of forgiveness. Sakura breathed out an eased sigh of contentment, a smile spreading on her lips as she stepped into the hot water of her shower. The mist of water spraying out of the showerhead caressed her milky white skin, renewing it a sort of new and refreshed life.

Her hands glided across her body, smooth and nearing the texture of silk. The palms of her hands only dipped in slightly when meeting with her curves, which weren't much, but just enough to give her body an elegant, feminine beauty. Suds foamed on her body as she scrubbed in different amounts of both body wash and shower gel. The fragrant scents of shampoo, conditioner, gels and washes wafted throughout the entire bathroom, making it smell something close to heaven on earth.

She lathered the length of her legs, and followed that action with a razor blade, shaving her legs of the earlier grown hair of the night. Her pink tresses, heavy with water, hung across the sides of her face, framing it in picturesque beauty. After completing her shower, Sakura stepped out of the tub, wrapping her towel around her bare body, dripping with droplets of water.

The pinkette didn't bother dressing herself in the bathroom. All of her clothing still remained in her room, and the only ones filling Tenten's mansion were maids—no male servants. It was all girls and she was free from any discomfort of another man seeing her. Well… any other man but Sasuke, that is. "Next!" She called out to the household as she strode out the bathroom.

Haru saw her best friend walk out in only a towel and faked a shriek. "Oh my gawd! _What _are you wearing?!"

"Oh, leave me alone!" Sakura laughed good naturedly, slipping into her room and dressing herself. _I bet Sasuke's not even up yet… _she mused, remembering how the raven could tend to be a bit slow in the morning—especially when he was woken up, rather than waking up on his own. Sakura's eyes widened when she suddenly realized the near impossible: Haru in the shower meant that her cell phone was unguarded. Didn't that mean that she could call Sasuke? A smirk filled her lips. _I miss him way too much to pass up this opportunity! _

Both quickly and quietly, the pinkette sneaked out of her room and made her way over to Kobayashi Haru's own bedroom. Right next to the bed, on the night table, she spotted the very thing that she needed: her pink cell phone, a charm hooked on the top. She made a silent cheer, proud of herself for making it this far. She snatched her phone off the table, glancing around frantically like some sort of thief to make sure no one was watching her.

Dialing the number, she waited. Another tone, but she waited. _Sasuke, please pick up… they didn't take your phone too, did they? _She frowned, realizing that Kakashi was probably twice as devious as her girlfriends. Finally, someone picked up: _"Now, I really have something to tease him about now that I know your contact name is 'Sweetheart'," _she heard Kakashi's voice answer in a chuckle. Sakura blushed. _I didn't know he had a special contact name for me too… _she restrained a giggle, not wanting to aid Kakashi in embarrassing Sasuke further.

"Hello, Hatake-sensei," Sakura answered, having grown used to calling him by the same names that Sasuke referred to him as.

_"Hello,_ _Sakura_," he stressed her name, and immediately after, Sakura knew why:

_"Are you on the phone with her? Give me the phone!" _She heard Sasuke's voice demanding on the other line. Sakura laughed as she heard shuffling and something about "yes"es and "no"s. It was so good to hear his voice again—that smooth, placid voice of Uchiha Sasuke. It was something akin to velvet, and yet it came out strong with a deep sense of pride and masculinity.

"I love you, Sasuke!" She yelled into her phone, forgetting that there were other bridesmaids other than Haru that were attempting to keep her phone away from her.

_"I love you more than you know! Give me the phone, Hatake!" _She heard his response, and his growling command following after.

"Sakura Haruno soon to be Uchiha!" Tenten crossed her arms over her chest w hen she saw the woman: guilty. Sakura swallowed hard. _"Baby don't let them take the phone!" "Sasuke, you're not talking to her! Patient is a virtue—" "I'll practice it after I talk to my wife!" "She's not your wife yet!" _Their conversation—or more accurately, argument—was cut off by Tenten taking back the phone and hanging up. "Sakura…" Tenten frowned.

"I can't help it, I miss him way too much… I just had to tell him that I love him—more than anything else in the whole world…" she hung her head in guilt, her bangs falling in her face. Ann walked in the room.

"Oh my gosh, did she call him?" She frowned hard, gawking at her friend. "Sakura you can't do this!"

"I love him!" She continued with her argument, which she found to be valid enough to continue to repeat. Tenten and Ann looked at each other, and then looked back at the pinkette.

"Did his voice sound sexier than you remember?" They giggled in unison, sitting down on Haru's bed like a group of gossiping schoolgirls. Sakura joined them in sitting, nodding her head like a toddler, a blush tinting her cheeks. Her friends giggled. "Just imagine your honeymoon!" They broke out laughing when Sakura's face went from pink to red in just a matter of seconds.

"H—Hey stop that…!" She protested, turning her face away from them in pure embarrassment. That was a subject she was trying to keep her mind off of. It was something mesmerizing, captivating, and enticing. Her mind tended to wander towards moments with Sasuke. His body, sweaty and hot as he would roll his hips onto her, would thrust into her with a passionate, loving force. His voice would rumble in low, sensual notes in his throat—similar to the magic he would play on the piano, but there was even emotion in his intercourse that couldn't be expressed in his expertise in music.

Those hands—his strong, masculine hands, would explore every curve—every portion of her body. He would cup her cheek into that hand, pulling her up into a gentle kiss. A kiss that would take her very breath away. A kiss that would perfectly portray the immaculacy of their love. His tongue would venture into her mouth, caressing every depth of her orifice. Oh, what a honeymoon… and these were just fantasies. What kind of surprises would the man really bring her? That led to even more fantasies…

"Sakura, did you just space out on us?" Ann asked, the look on the bride's face startled out of her imagination.

"Oh, I was… um... it's nothing," she mumbled an answer, not feeling any particular want to explain why exactly she was lost in her intense thoughts. "I'm starving," Sakura's realized when she heard her stomach talking to her.

"There's breakfast downstairs, let's go get some," Tenten winked.

oooo

The hours went by—just as expected—like minutes. Time passed rapidly as both the men and the women rushed to get ready in time for the wedding. Sakura was seated regally in a black limousine, on her way over to the venue to meet with everyone—everyone but Sasuke. She wouldn't see him until she got to the aisle. Her heart ached. _I love you, Sasuke… I can almost hear your voice telling me "Everything will be all right…" are you nervous too? _She wondered, a smile spreading on her rosy lips, touched lightly with faded makeup.

Haru reached over and squeezed Sakura's hand. "If he cries, you have to promise not to ball, okay, Sakura?" The pinkette looked over and smiled, giving her a nod of affirmation, but realized that that particular task was _much _easier said than done. How could she possibly not cry if she sees him crying right in front of her? The way that he portrays his emotions to her was something special—perhaps even sacred. It was something she didn't dare to take lightly: Uchiha Sasuke was a man—a man who loved her with all of his heart, and he wasn't afraid to show it at all.

The limousine came to a gradual stop, and Sakura's eyes veered over to the large venue: an elaborate archway was the entrance to a whimsical garden—flowers flowing around the exterior of the entryway. She breathed in sharply, taken aback by the beauty of nature surrounding her: pure, white roses were the simplistic beauty garnishing the outdoors. White petals were scattered around the cobblestone walkway in a disarray of elegance. She stepped out of the long car, her heel clicking as it made contact with the stone. "Whoa…" she breathed, her emerald orbs taking in the lavish beauty.

There wasn't really a mansion or a house at all—it couldn't really be called that. It was more like a canopy of elaborate structures built over a garden. The sweet scent of nature diffused through the air: flowers, grass—perhaps even a creek or a brook of some sort.

While her eyes travelled, Sakura caught sight of raven hair and immediately turned to meet with the culprit: Uchiha Itachi. "Hello, little sister," he greeted kindly, taking her hand in his and giving it a quick, yet gentle kiss.

"Hi, big brother," she greeted with an equal family affection, her eyes sparkling. "I can't believe I'm actually getting married today…" she managed to make out an understandable sentence in all of her excitement. A flurry of emotions was coursing throughout her being: love, anticipation, excitement, nervousness… the list could go on.

"Don't get nervous now," he teased. "You should see Sasuke pacing…" he chuckled playfully, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "He's very eager—but he's also nervous himself. To have anyone else nervous would be far too much."

"I see," Sakura couldn't help but laugh when she began to imagine Sasuke impatiently pacing back and forth, running his fingers through his dark mop of charcoal hair. Something about the image just seemed so much like him—especially on a wedding day. "I wish I could see him…" she hinted loosely. Itachi smirked, shaking his head "no". She sighed, accepting defeat. She really would just have to wait until she got to the aisle, wouldn't she?

Anxiety washed over him. Step, step, step… he couldn't stop moving. The very thought of stopping his movement was so far from his mind that pacing had become some sort of second nature. That is, until a hand landed on his shoulder, knocking him out of his state of thought. "Hn?" He looked over to meet the eyes of Hatake Kyosuke.

"Hey man, you feeling all right?" The Hatake frowned, slapping the back of the Uchiha. Sasuke shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets, but he gave no definite answer. "I saw your girl," Kyosuke smiled. "You're a really lucky guy."

"I miss her…" Sasuke mumbled in a harsh sigh.

"Look at it this way: tonight, you'll be able to show her just how _much _you missed her," the Hatake smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Sasuke just looked at him, trying to register what he meant. "Sex, you!" Sasuke's onyx eyes popped open.

"That's disgusting…" he shoved his groomsmen, fighting a blush that threatened to heat up his cheeks.

"No it's not!" He laughed, slapping the Uchiha's back once again, a grin on his face. "Seriously dude, honeymoon sex is always the best—make those moments something to remember." Before Sasuke could counter the mischievous Hatake, the elder Hatake: Kakashi showed up.

"All right! Mr. Uchiha, it's time," Kakashi smiled.

"Are you ready to dedicate your youthful self to another youthful person such as yourself?! Well, are you?!" Guy questioned the raven with vigor, raising his fist for emphasis. Kakashi sighed, massaging his temples with his thumb and index finger.

"Honestly, Sasuke, why did you choose this guy again?"

"I needed to fill a spot," he joked, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

oooo

Sakura watched as one by one, her bridesmaid walked off with their groomsmen down the walkway and made their way to the altar. She swallowed hard as she felt a lump growing in her throat. She shifted in her heels, her breaths fast and nervous. Her hands were beginning to get clammy as she constantly fixed her grip on the crook of Itachi's arm. He felt her actions and couldn't help but chuckle. "Calm down, little sister… right when we start walking, just look right into Sasuke's eyes—you'll feel a lot better," he encouraged, tugging on her arm. It was time for _her _to walk.

Sasuke swallowed hard, watching as both the bridesmaids and the groomsmen took their places. Everyone was present except for the bride—his bride. His beautiful bride was just about to walk down the aisle. How he longed to see her face—it was only a few moments away. His heart rate quickened when he heard the music switch: it was time. He watched the aisle intently; Sasuke could feel a drop of sweat roll of his temple.

His lips parted into a small gawk at the sight of her: his bride, right now, was walking towards him. A sheer veil hung over her face delicately. Her rosy lips were pursed in a mixture of eager nervousness. Her strapless, pure white dress flowed around her like the princess she was—no, not a princess. She was his queen. Sasuke bit his bottom lip: this time it wasn't sweat. That was a tear that had just fallen. _She's so beautiful… _

Her emerald orbs were glossy with her own tears. She had been crying since she took her first step down the aisle. Itachi had calmed her crying to a small whimper, but the tears continued to fall down—especially when she saw her fiancé standing up there, holding back his own downpour of emotion.

Lightly, Itachi handed over Sakura to his younger brother, a kind smile glowing on his face. Sasuke squeezed Sakura's hands comfortingly, holding them with a protective possessive. The pinkette looked up at the raven, seeing his lips mouth "I love you so much" in a small mumble as he continued to hold back emotion. "I love you too," she mouthed back, a tender smile spreading on her lips while tears trailed down her eyes.

They both looked into each other, taking deep breaths short pauses to regain their composure as they exchanged vows. Their rings were exchanged. She was his to cherish, and his to love, and his alone for the absolute rest of his life. That was something that he would never trade—not for anything. Sasuke was Sakura's cherish, to care for, and to love. Nothing would separate them—not sickness, not depression, nor difficult times. They would make it through everything together—completely—from here on out.

"You may kiss your bride," the priest said, cueing Sasuke to completely seal his vow, and seal it he did. Slowly, the raven lifted the veil of his beloved, uncovering her face. An expressive smile spread on his lips as he leaned down, pressing his lips on her own full ones. They were sealed together—locked together for eternity, just as it was supposed to be. Electricity shocked through them as they had their first kiss after what felt like years. She felt his grip on her hands tighten as his emotion became more portrayed, and he deepened the kiss.

A cheer swept across the group of attendants of the wedding. Reluctantly, the newlyweds separated from the other's lips. Both their faces glowed with a shine of unmatchable love. "We're married," Sakura breathed, resting her head on her new husband's chest. She couldn't help but laugh softly as she was taken over by the joy fluttering in her heart. Sasuke laughed lowly, resting his chin on her head, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah…" he answered lowly, planting another kiss on her head. "I love you…"

"I love you more," she giggled, looking up into the onyx orbs of her beloved.

"There's absolutely no way," he smiled down at her, kissing her lips tenderly. His hands gently squeezed hers, and slowly, they made their way into a secluded area, waiting for when they would be reintroduced for their meal. The bridesmaids and groomsmen followed after them, their smiles glowing brightly as they gave their congratulations to the new couple.

"Dang, Sasuke!" Ann giggled at the man. "I was really expecting that to turn into some sort of make out right up there at the altar!" She teased.

"Hn…" he acknowledged her statement simply, not necessarily having an answer for her at all. It had been so long since he had kissed her—it very well could have turned into something much intimate right up there at the altar.

The eight in the wedding party continued in loose conversation, either teasing Sasuke and Sakura, or giving them their congratulations and best wishes. When they were finally called in to eat, their smiles had only brightened and began to glow with an even more noticeable gleam. Sakura's hand never left the protective grasp of Sasuke's—not even when they had sat down to eat.

A contented sigh eased out from between the new Uchiha's lips. She looked up into the onyx orbs of her husband. "I missed you…"

"I missed you too…" he whispered, kissing her forehead lovingly.

oooo

The trip to their hotel room was long, and exhausting, but they were here: on their honeymoon. It was the very first night. It was hard to believe that just a few hours ago they were stressing over a marriage. "Huh," Sakura breathed, slumping onto their large bed. Sasuke sat beside her, twirling strands of her pink hair in between his fingers. "Mm…" she smiled up at him tiredly.

"Are you tired?" He leaned down, kissing her wide forehead lovingly. Sakura shrugged, stroking his neck.

"I'm just a little exhausted…" she whispered in honesty.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Leaning down, he nuzzled her neck, occasionally planting a tender kiss on her sensitive flesh. Sakura breathed in a sharp breath, a soft moan following after.

"No…" she kissed his jaw line, stroking her lithe fingers through charcoal strands of hair.

"What do you want to do?" He mumbled lowly on her skin, his voice travelling to her ear in sensual vibrations. His voice, carrying the tone of both a controlled want and an uncontrolled love, was deep and low in masculinity. He passed his tongue up the nape of her neck, his hands making their way up and enmeshing her pink tresses.

"S—shower…" Sakura breathed, barely getting the words to escape her lips. Sasuke pulled back slowly, nipping up her jaw line, making his way to her ear.

"'Shower'?" He repeated, whispering in her ear, knowing his voice was saturated with his arousal. He licked around the shell of her ear, poking and swirling his tongue on a sensitive area behind. Small moans eased out of Sakura's lips. She tried to get words out, but her mind continued to get shot blank as Sasuke's ministrations progressed.

She parted her lips to speak, but only found her voice being muffled by Sasuke's lips, pressing on hers fervently, grasping her lips into a kiss. The kiss was slow, expressive, _sensual_. Their lips caressed each other, on the verge of roughness, but holding a caring gentleness that Sasuke would never lose when holding his beloved: his wife.

His arms encircled her waist as he turned his head and deepened the kiss, completely locking her lips together with his own. His grip tightened, her body pressing against his own. He could feel warmth travelling from him to her and right back, their sexuality rising even while their clothes remained on their bodies… for now. "S—Sasuke…" Sakura breathed out his name when their lips parted. Sasuke groaned, her voice alone saying his name like _that _making his erection throb.

Crashing his lips back down on hers, he gripped her light rosette tresses in his hands, her lips fervently molding with his own. Sakura slipped her hands up his shirt, massaging his muscled chest. Her fingers tantalized his nipple, erect from eager anticipation. He groaned into her lips, now realizing her goal. Their lips parted again and Sasuke tugged off his shirt, throwing it off to the side without caring where it would possibly land.

Sakura gently guided Sasuke down to lay on the bed, somewhat of a mischievous glint in her eyes. _What is she doing…? _He asked himself, reluctantly cooperating with her motions. She straddled him on his hips, planting a chaste kiss on his jaw before she continued. She hooked her hands under her shirt, slipping it over her head, revealing a lacy black bra.

Sasuke's eyes widened, his eye focused on the small swells of her breast adorned in the lacy undergarments. He bit his bottom lip, his breath hitched as his eyes continued to take in the visual of her milky white breasts snuggled in that revealing material. "Were you… prepared for this…?" He mumbled, breathing in sharply, his onyx orbs noticing a budding peak beneath the material. Sakura looked down at her husband's face, giggling.

"Do you like what you see?" She nuzzled his nose lovingly, her leaning down causing her breasts to reach closer to his face, his breath hitching once again.

"Y—yes…" he stammered, his eyes keeping their stare downward. He placed his hand on her shoulder, slowly pushing her over so that she was beneath his body, as he was now hovering over her, his eyes never leaving the sight of her breasts.

He took one of the small mounds into his hand, fondling it in his palm. Sakura moaned softly, the feeling of his hands on her flesh sending sexual electricity to shock throughout her senses. "They're so soft…" he whispered lowly, giving her lips a chaste kiss as he allowed his other hand to join his ministrations to her other breast.

"S—Sasuke…" his name escaped her lips in a pleasured moan. He squeezed her supple flesh, easing more deepened moans out of her throat.

"Yes, just like that…" he encouraged her, leaning down and sucking her neck in pulling motions. The sound of his name on her lips in such a sensual manner encouraged him to deepen his ministrations. His hands went down her sides, stroking airily, sending chills to run up her body. Gently, he tugged down her bottoms, revealing her matching pair of underwear: a lacy black thong. "Nice…" he breathed on her chest, kissing the valley between her breasts, travelling down the length of her body with butterfly kisses.

Sakura squirmed under his touching, arching into his slow kissing, rhythmically humping her body towards his mouth with each kiss. His hands tantalized her creamy flesh, groping the swells of her rear and below her thighs. His tongue delve into her naval, swirling around within. "S—so good…" she moaned, her chest rapidly rising and falling as she breathed harshly. He lifted her legs over his shoulders, nuzzling her clit through the lacy material of her thong. Whimpering moans eased out of her lips in desperation as the pleasure shot to an entirely different level.

Her legs hooked around his neck, bringing his face closer to her nether regions: her most sexually sensitive area. Sasuke kissed the dampened area through the material, taunting her further. "P—please, Sasuke…" she begged him, her breath hitched.

"What do you want, my love?" He mumbled on her nether regions, pressing his lips against her second pair, which still remained covered by her underwear.

"S—Sasuke!" She whimpered, squirming under his touch, her mouth hanging open as she indulged in the pleasure.

"Tell me…" he pried, rubbing a digit on her nether regions, the underwear slipping across her slick entrance.

"Take them off…!" She begged, rolling her hips onto his mouth, desperate to make direct contact with his mouth. Sasuke complied, slipping off the revealing undergarments and tossing them out of his view. He breathed in, taking in the musky scent of her damp entrance, slick with her arousal. Gently, he passes his tongue across, the muscle gradually inserting into the orifice. "Aah…!" She breathed out moans of pleasure, ecstasy coursing throughout her body.

Sasuke slipped his tongue fully inside, finding her taste to be addictive. Sakura shivered in pleasure as she felt his tongue, moving and exploring the depth of her; it delve deeper, tasting her from her very core. He inserted a finger to assist his tongue, granting her further pleasure with his ministrations. "You're so wet…" he moaned, his other hand down at his crotch, fiddling with his fly until it came undone. "I want you—I need you, Sakura…" he mumbled on her sensitive entrance, his breath caressing her wet folds.

"Take me, Sasuke," she breathed rapidly as she felt him repositioning her, laying her down on the bed completely and hovering over her. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too…" he mumbled a response, his onyx orbs clouded over with obvious signs of his arousal, but nothing could take away the gleam of love that sparkled in his eyes as he leaned down onto her, his pants now removed, and inserted his member.

They both breathed out near whimpers, but contented sighs nonetheless. This was perfect: the feeling of being tightly tucked inside her—the feeling of him fitting into her, her walls clamping around him and tightening the embrace of their heat.

Sasuke thrust into her slowly when she had adjusted to his size, considering that it had been a bit of time since they were last indulging in each other. Sakura was soon moving in time with his thrusts, wrapping her legs around his sides and humping onto his penetrating member. She tightened her sex, milking Sasuke's member, sending chills of pleasure up and down his spine.

"Ooh Sakura…" he moaned her name, his pace quickening, ecstasy shooting throughout his body. Their pace increased; the pleasure reached complete ecstasy for the both of them. Moans and groans of sexual pleasure resonated across the walls of their hotel room. Sakura felt it: the warm heat of her husband's seed ejaculating out of his member, filling her up completely. All at once, she felt her own cum spilling out, coating the long penetrator with the viscose, creamy white fluid.

Harsh breaths escaped their lungs. Sasuke swallowed hard, trying to gather enough air to speak to his wife. Sakura was doing the same, only not quite as fast as her husband had managed too. "I missed you so much…" he whispered, kissing her neck gently. "I love you…" Sakura smiled, wrapping her arms weakly around him.

"Nothing is better than reuniting like this… I love you…"

**XxxX**

**Epilogue: **

It was a Friday evening; the kids had returned from school, rambling on about different school projects that they had to be working on. Kotaro, Sasuke and Sakura's oldest, was sixteen years old. His hair was a dark shade of black, but his eyes were the bright and glorious color of his mother's: emerald. "And now their making us do science projects!" He complained to his mother, running his fingers through his hair: a habit he obtained from his father. "Do I _look _like I want to be a scientist?"

"It's all for your benefit," Sakura encouraged her son, tapping a light kiss on his forehead. "Now stop complaining and get those grades up." Kotaro sighed; apparently he wouldn't be finding any sympathy from his mother, and he had already tried his father. It turned out, in the end, he really would still have to do his school work.

Sakura turned and saw her husband, seated on the couch reading some sort of novel. She smiled, strolling over to him and gracefully sitting beside him. He looked over, a smile spreading on his lips as he leaned down to kiss her. "Ooo! Daddy kissed Mommy!" Momoka Uchiha, their ten year old daughter, teased as she trotted down the stairs; she was dressed rather… nicely. Way too nice.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked firmly, knowing that his tomboyish daughter would never wear a dress and heels unless she was absolutely forced to. Her face blushed a shy pink as she hung it down, allowing her deepened pink tresses to cover her face.

"Um… well, see, this guy at school—he asked me to go to the movies with him…" her voice trailed off.

"That's great!" Sakura's voice giggled in excitement, but Sasuke just scowled. His little girl was only ten years old. No grimy little fifth grader should be taking her around the city as if she was hers. Why was his wife consenting to this?

"Sakura…" he mumbled lowly, in a sort of warning tone.

"Oh, Sasuke, let her go…" those undeniable puppy eyes looked up at the raven; he turned away, only to meet more puppy eyes from his daughter. These women would always get their way…

"Hn," he grunted, returning his attention to his book. Momoka and Sakura took that as consent for her to go; Sakura bid her daughter good bye, telling her to be home by her curfew and to be good. Momoka nodded, assuring her mother that she would be just fine and that she'd keep track of time.

When Kotaro had ventured back up into his room, and Momoka had left for her date, Sakura placed her hand over the strong hand of her husband, looking up into his eyes. "Baby… I have to tell you something…" she said seriously, biting her bottom lip. Sasuke immediately put his book down and looked over to her. Was something wrong?

"What is it?" He asked in a gentle tone, kissing her forehead lightly.

"We're going to have another baby…!" She giggled, and her husband followed after in laughter, throwing his head back.

"Oh boy…"

oOoOo

**I… can't believe it… it's over! Gosh I couldn't stop grinning like an idiot while writing this! I can't believe this is the last chapter—I feel so weird! Arigatogozaimasu to all of you supports! I appreciate you all who stood with me from beginning to end, and to those of you who dropped in and joined, or even only stayed for just a moment. All of you viewers are valued and encouraged me in one way or another to write this story and to complete it. In this bitter-sweet good bye to you all, there's some (dare I saw a lot) of dialogue written after this—and there's a part in that dialogue of the actors that you all just **_**might **_**be interested in. So I suggest you read it ;] (Warning: it was sort of a chat box with my friends so there's a lot of random stuff in that dialogue. Have fun reading the crap we come up with! xD) And don't forget to R&R! :] **

_Ina: *stares at screen mournfully*_

_Tiny: are you crying?_

_Ina: … no. *quickly wipes eyes*_

_Tiny: Ohmigosh you're crying! Ina, do you need a hug?_

_Ina: now I feel pathetic…_

**My girl really begged me to add that… now a word from the actors:**

_Suigetsu: *in break room drinking tea*_

_Sasuke: *enters break room with Professor Uchiha My Tutor actors* Suigetsu._

_Suigetsu: ah! It's finally over?! :D_

_Sakura: don't be so happy! Oh, Kami, is that tea? O.o_

_Suigetsu: uh, yes?_

_Sasuke: Naruto pissed in the tea pot—_

_Suigetsu: *sprays tea out of mouth* WHAT?!_

_Naruto: I DID NOT! BELIEVE IT!_

_Sakura: yes you did, omg, I saw you idiot!_

_Sasuke: you saw his wanger? _

_Sakura: *eye twitches* please… don't say that. Ever again._

_Suigetsu: WANGER!_

_Sakura: stop!_

_Kakashi: all right, all right, calm down…_

_Suigetsu: where did you come from?_

_Karin: uh, duh he acted in the show! The real question is why are you here!_

_Suigetsu: Kakashi, did you like acting?_

_Kakashi: it was pretty fun—_

_Karin: why's my boyfriend ignoring me?! *glares at Suigetsu*_

_Suigetsu: I'm mad at you. *looks away pouting*_

_Karin: *gawks* why?!_

_Suigetsu: chapter 15… *grumbles and mumbles*_

_Sasuke: *gags* oh Kami…_

_Sakura: what happened in chapter 15 that I missed?_

_Karin: LEMON WITH SASUKE, WHORE!_

_Sakura: WHAT?!_

_Sasuke: she's lying. I was molested…!_

_Itachi: is my little brother into polygamy? _

_Sasuke: dang it, Itachi, Sakura's not my wife yet._

_Sakura: 'yet'? :3 *blushes*_

_Suigetsu: wasn't she upset?_

_Naruto: bipolar._

_Sakura: shut up, baka! _

_Suigetsu: you guys have had enough wedding scenes to be married. T.T_

_Itachi: she is my little sister. ^-^_

_Sakura: please don't make this creepy… *shivers*_

_Karin: okay question that won't waste everyone's time! WHY ARE WE ALL HERE?!_

_Naruto: blooper discussion!_

_Sakura: of course it's him…_

_Sasuke: dobe._

_Ino: ME FIRST! My lines said "cunt bust"! How was I supposed to know?!_

_Sakura: pig! We're actors! You're not literally supposed to do it! What idiot would really do something like that?!_

_Sasuke: … … … … no comment._

_Suigetsu: *chuckles* another "chidori" conspiracy!_

_Sasuke: shove it, fish boy._

_Suigetsu: *scowls*_

_Hinata: I'm sorry, Sakura… I was such a terrible person in this story…_

_Ino: ARE YOU KIDDING?! Being a jerk is fun, Hinata!_

_Sakura: … forgiven, HINATA._

_Jugo: *enters room* *gets tea*_

_Naruto: *chuckles evilly* it was way too genius…_

_Sasuke: dobe pissed in that._

_Naruto: NO DON'T TELL HIM!_

_Jugo: *glares dangerously at Naruto* What… … …_

_Naruto: *cowers* he already killed me once!_

_Karin: that was funny!_

_Suigetsu: can someone please explain why Jugo's here? He never even appeared in ANY fanfiction by InaGaTa whatsoever! He's only even in dialogue!_

_Jugo: I figured since no one lets me act I would suggest a writing idea… I wrote a bonus chapter for Professor Uchiha: My Tutor about what happened to Ino and her gang before the time elapse._

_Sakura: O.O I approve!_

_Jugo: should I tell InaGaTa?_

_Sakura: YES! You're awesome! Sweet revenge! Keheheheh… _

_Sasuke: that's my girl, revenge is delicious. *licks lips*_

_Itachi: you sound like a creeper._

_Sasuke: I'm her creeper… oh lord, yes. Mmm…_

_Naruto: THAT'S DISGUSTING!_

_Sakura: *blushing profusely* Sasuke was making noises… o.o_

_Sasuke: let's go make noises together, baby. *pervy grin*_

_Itachi: make my nephew!_

_All: GET A ROOM FIRST!_

**(Feedback on Jugo's idea anyone? :] )**

**InaGaTa**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Never have never will... T_T

All right! I finished the bonus chapter! :D Hope you all like it! There's a decent sized flash back at the beginning so you all can get a feel of the timeline. At the end of this there are a few random facts of what was originally supposed to be like. And then some more actors' dialogue lol enjoy!

oooo

_"Expel her," he grunted heartlessly, clenching his fist in enragement. His eyes flashed with contempt as the knuckles of his hand turned white. His cheeks were flushed up and red with his apparent anger, and his lips curved down into a frown._

_"You know we can't do that," Kakashi answered the raven patiently, trying to calm the man down. That was a task the caretaker had never been good at: after all, when an Uchiha decided to get angry, he got angry._

_"What do you mean 'we can't do that'? We are the Hatake and the Uchiha—we can do whatever we want. Expel her," he ordered again, his lip curling as his rage rose. He glared harshly at the silver haired Hatake. It was a ridiculous situation. It was obvious that a Yamanaka had caused another student physical harm—if you could lower the abuse to that vernacular. She should be expelled—kicked out of the school and never to return. She hurt Sakura… because of me. He rebuked himself for being so forceful—he rebuked himself for the loving the freshman. He had ruined her life in so many ways, and what pained him the most that if he tried to do anything about it, he would just make it worse. That is what he told himself._

_"Yeah, and she's a Yamanaka," Kakashi argued, sighing in frustration. The Hatake had their fair share of anger issues as well. "You know our business and theirs are way too close in money and business to do anything like that to one of their children. And we don't have any solid proof that Ms. Yamanaka abused Ms. Haruno—you heard Ms. Haruno cry and Ms. Yamanaka tell her to keep screaming—that's not abuse."_

_Sasuke growled in frustration, running his fingers roughly through his charcoal mop. He knew Ino did wrong; he just knew it, but Kakashi was right. He didn't have any solid proof. Ino would come out clean as a whistle from any complaint Sakura, a commoner, would make—even with an Uchiha as her witness, considering what kind of Uchiha he was: an accident. "I'm telling you, Sasuke, the second you get evidence, I'll give Karin the notice, and we'll kick her right out, but until then—"_

_"I know that, I'm not an idiot," he snapped. Kakashi just looked at him. "… Sometimes."_

_"You left the Haruno girl alone, in the darkness per se," Kakashi rebuked him, a solemn frown clouding his fake nonchalance. Sasuke bit his bottom lip harshly, his eyes glancing away from his caretaker._

_"It was for her own good," he defended his decision, wishing he could take back his words with his entire being, but feeling the necessity to be the farthest person from Sakura. "She was being tortured because she spent time with me… if I'm out of the picture, then she can go back to doing what she wants in life—to finish her education."_

_"Are you that dense?" Kakashi curled his lip. "Are you serious, Sasuke? Do you think that after all this time that she's spent with you that she even cares about her education anymore? That's not what a girl wants: girls don't care about their education when they find a man that has such a desperate desire to take care of her. What she cares about is that man, and having him hold her in her time of need. I know that—because guess what, Sasuke? The girl I threw away committed suicide soon after I let her go. You need to rethink your little strategy," he snapped coldly, glaring into the onyx orbs of his junior._

_Sasuke ground his teeth, turning his face away from the Hatake. His mind took in the words of Kakashi, and held onto them, grasping for dear life. His mind tried to convince his stubborn will to go and to talk to Sakura Haruno—to protect her from herself, from doing anything rash. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time for him to be making rash decisions either. "I loved Rin." Sasuke looked over when he heard the shaking voice of his senior. It was actually possible for him to get emotional?_

_"Rin was my everything," Kakashi continued, his fist clenching in passion. "But family problems arose and I couldn't take the pressure of loving a commoner, as a Hatake, I was put into pressure from my peers and my entire family. I broke her heart and let her go; I thought she would eventually get over it and I would find her married to another man, and I would be able to live bitterly as I saw her happily married as she had learned to love someone other than me._

_"But that wasn't the case. She constantly came up to me, asking me to change my decision—no, begged me, rather. But I was cold. I was stubborn, and I set my mind to obeying my family's wishes. Every time she would beg me, I would shoot her down until I finally broke her heart into fragmented pieces. She stabbed herself, finding 'a life without me more painful than death'. That's what she said in the note she left for me… beside her dead body…" Kakashi's eyes glistened with tears as he thought over his past, which he had thought he had successfully pushed aside after all these years, but when Sasuke began to go through similar circumstances, things began to well up inside him again._

_Sasuke looked at his senior, his eyes losing the rage they had earlier possessed. He clenched his jaw and placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said simply, but sincerity flowed through his voice. Kakashi sighed and shrugged Sasuke's hand off._

_"Come now, don't patronize me," he mumbled, trying to return to his nonchalance. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before talking once again. "My advice to you is don't let everything fall apart. Forget the money, forget the status—love who you love, and don't ever let them go." Sasuke nodded solemnly, the words dancing through his mind._

**XxxX**

Kakashi sighed as he made his way out of the raven's room. _I haven't talked about that in years… _he mused, referring back to when Rin was alive. Those were glorious times… that is, before his parents had found out about his love of a commoner. He couldn't help but allow the memories of her sweet smile—those soft, preciously rose lips spreading on her face in all their elegance—to course through his mind like a gentle river of pain. It hurt to remember her, but it hurt him even more to think that he was the one who caused her misery in the first place.

_That boy has guts… _Kakashi told himself, thinking about how Sasuke was striving to accomplish what Kakashi couldn't: be with the one he truly loved. It was strange how both he and Sasuke had fallen in love with commoners; the stranger thing being of how they both chose to deal with their situations. The Hatake allowed a sigh to ease through his lips as he reached into his suit jacket's pocket, revealing a crinkled note.

The paper, somewhat soft and yet ripped from its age, had faded writing on it and was stained with dots of deep red—almost black—blood. Kakashi frowned harshly, reading over the faded handwriting: _"I love you, Kakashi. I always have loved you and I always will, and I can't live without you. After everything that you've told me, I've realized that a life without you is more painful than death." _Tears threatened to tug out from his eyes, but he fought them, giving his head a quick shake to bring himself back into composure.

Kakashi had just finished teaching his class, surprised he was able to maintain his composure through the lesson even after his conversation with Sasuke. Seeing the faces of the students who he _knew _were guilty of abusing his, in a sense, adoptive son's beloved was infuriating. It shook the very marrow of the Hatake's bone. Sure, the Yamanaka had power, but Sasuke was an Uchiha and he was a Hatake. How dare the Yamanaka meddle in the affairs of who Sasuke happened to love.

But the Hatake knew exactly why Yamanaka Ino feared Sakura. Yes, it was fear that drove the young woman to do as she did. She was afraid of losing her power. Ino, being the richest _student_ in the entire school, was in control. She could talk down to anyone of any family because hers was the highest—she was just that powerful.

On the contrary, however, if there was a certain student who just so happened to come under the protective covering of a family more powerful than her family, in essence: the Uchiha, then her power would be overruled by that student: Uchiha Sasuke was just _that _powerful. And that's where Sakura fit into the puzzle: she was the beloved of Uchiha Sasuke—the one that threatened to take away her power as a Yamanaka.

It was all high school business really. The entire idea of "keeping power" was somewhat childish and would be amusing if it didn't involve torturing the student body as Ino had done. That was unacceptable. Kakashi Hatake knew the culprit was Ino for all of those obvious facts; he just needed the appropriate evidence, as he had told Sasuke. But where _was _that evidence? He wasn't a detective: that was the Nara family's job. _There is a Nara here… _he mused, but quickly scratched that idea from his mind. There was no business in a professor requesting help from a student who could very well be involved with the culprit.

As he continued down the halls, he slipped his hand into his back pocket, pulling out a book from within. His eyes darted across the pages as he read. His mind was only half focused on the plot playing out in the story. How could he find time for leisure when he knew Sasuke was struggling as he was? There wasn't much Kakashi could do but encourage the raven, and he had done that. Now all that there was to do was wait for the results. Would they end together? Or would they break apart for eternity—never to speak to or see each other ever again? _Sounds more interesting than my book… _he chuckled aloud only a bit; he didn't want to make light of the situation too much. "Kakashi!" Kurenai called out to the Hatake, who responded by turning towards her.

He replaced his serious expression with his nonchalant façade. "Why, hello there! You finished teaching, yeah?" He smiled, overshadowing his perturbed features. Kurenai frowned lightly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I've known you long enough to know that face, Hatake," she said seriously, looking into his coal orbs. Her face said enough: she was screaming at his "liar" if he'd ever seen it more obvious, but he wasn't ready to admit to it quite yet.

"Hm? A face? What face might that be?" He asked innocently, forcing mischief to dance in his eyes. His nonchalance wasn't coming off as naturally as he would have liked it to, but he had to make do with what he could manage.

"The face of concern…" Kurenai responded, a frown curving her lips downward. Kakashi sighed, giving into the woman.

"All right you got me; I'm worried to Sasuke," he admitted, a fatherly gleam in his coal orbs. The English teacher gave him a questioning look, requesting him to expand on his story. "Everything with the commoner, Ms. Haruno, is going downhill for him… to be honest, I fear he doesn't have a chance at getting her back. He broke her heart—much I did to Rin, only not as cold." Kurenai nodded slowly, understanding what the Hatake was saying.

She breathed out near silently, but then looked him straight into his eyes. "If worse comes to worst, I have one thing that just might… bring them back together," she encouraged. Kakashi's eyes light up, but he gave her a skeptical look. She continued: "I haven't watched the full video yet, but it seems that someone planted a video camera on Ms. Haruno's desk—and it has recorded sound on it as well. And the time frame is a few minutes before my English class started."

"A video camera?" Kakashi was confused. Who in this entire college would take an interest in the Haruno's desk? She was the commoner everyone hated. It would make more sense for them to plant a venomous snake in her desk than a video camera. "Why on earth would someone plant a video camera at _her _desk?" Kurenai could understand his confusion. She, too, was confused at first, similar thoughts making their course through her mind.

"We can thank the resident pervert: Mr. Inuzuka Kiba and his best friend Aburame Shino—they handed the camera over to me. We really need to make that uniform skirt longer," Kurenai snapped. Lustful eyes such as the ones from that disturbing little boy were defiling the girls of the school with videos and pictures, the end result being eye rape. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. He didn't find the skirts to be too short: their length didn't faze him in the least.

Then again, if a full grown _woman_ was wearing a skirt similar to that length… well, maybe then he would have problems. "You're probably right," he noted with a thoughtful muse. "In any case, shall we watch that video? I'm itching to see if it will be evidence." Kurenai nodded, glad she was able to lighten the mood of the Hatake. Without further delay, they headed to the receptionist's office.

oooo

"I'm sick of being in the middle of everything! Why does _my _personal space have to have all the cool gadgets and crap?!" Karin complained in a whiny tone, setting up a screen in a small room for the physics and English professor to watch the video they had found. The Uchiha liked her alone time, but she seemed to be getting less and less of it as the time went on. She had just finished telling little Miss Haruno a white lie, and then she informed her cousin of what the Haruno had requested: a drop out forum. Not long after that, here comes Kakashi and Kurenai to use her space. Would she ever be alone?

"Oh, don't complain little one," Kakashi teased, an impish grin playing at his lips. "We won't be here long. Besides, you'll have the office to yourself—this room is closed off," he noted nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders without a care. Karin only rolled her eyes, continuing to plug the camera into the flat screen.

"There…" she breathed as she finished setting it up. Her crimson orbs flashed up and looked the Yuhi and the Hatake straight in their eyes. "Please keep the volume low and _don't _disturb me!" She snapped. And with that order, she strode out the room, returning to the main area of her office. Kakashi and Kurenai only looked at each other, unsure of why the redhead had such an aggravated annoyance.

The Hatake reached out and grabbed a remote control, pointing it at the screen as he pressed the play button. And now, they listened to the contents:

_"Inuzuka Kiba, what do you think you're doing?!" The unmistakable voice of Aburame Shino was heard. That boy seemed to always be getting Kiba out of trouble—at least, until now._

_"What do you think I'm doing? Poor or not, she's a girl! And a girl's got parts that this guy wants to see. She's the only one who's not in my collection of pictures and I need her before that d!#$ Yamanaka gets her expelled!"_

_"You know Yamanaka's plans?" Shino asked warily, knowing that Ino would never speak of anything to the careless dog lover. His lips slipped all sorts of secrets he was supposed to be keeping. In short, he was the absolute worst at keeping his mouth shut—second only to Uzumaki Naruto._

_"As if I couldn't! She's been talking about it so carelessly loud—and you know I'm always in the girl dorms," he laughed perversely. "Anyways, I heard her talking to Hinata and Naruto and Sai and Temari about it—Shikamaru was there too!"_

_"Looks like you're not the only one in the girl's dorms after hours…" Shino mused, half mumbling to himself half speaking to Kiba. Kiba just grunted and continued his story:_

_"They're probably banging up there or something!" His voice was saturated with perversion as his mind was obviously on the naughty. "But they said something 'bout a failed plan to 'nicely' get Sakura into drugs, so they're just gonna plant 'em on her desk. Works for me! If she falls over my camera will get a really nice view up that hiked up skirt of hers!" _

_The shuffling of feet could be heard as Kiba made the final adjustments to his camera. "All done…"_

_"Kiba, someone's coming," Shino whispered. A loud bang was heard before a subdued "ow" and a curse came out from the Inuzuka's mouth. They both shuffled to their seats, acting as if nothing was going on. They were both oddly early to class—which, Kiba was absolutely never early, but this was a special case._

_"The heck are you doing here, Inuzuka?" The voice of Shikamaru resonated through the air, travelling to the bug in the camera._

_"Oh, nothing! Just planting some cameras!" Kiba answered back mischievously, not daring to tell a lie to a detective. Shikamaru just groaned, beginning to plant the drugs on the table, a bit of the dust floating in the camera's view. _

_"Just stay away from Temari… it'd be too troublesome to have her mad at you for it."_

_"Don't worry, I got her photo already!" Kiba laughed impishly, only causing the Nara to groan in irritation._

_"You're too much, Kiba," the voice of Hyuga Hinata pierced the air in a calm tune, a ghost of a giggle playing in her sadistic voice. "Sometimes I wonder why I never followed through with cutting off your genitals." No sarcastic retort was heard from that statement. It was obvious that the girl meant that statement with all her heart. What would stop her from doing so anyways? Simple: the torture Kiba was receiving from simply knowing that one day, she really could follow through with that statement._

_"I think that's enough…" Shikamaru mumbled, ending his actions of scattering the dust on Sakura's desk. A giggle escaped the voice of the Hyuga in some sort of response. "If we get caught for this you know we'll get more than expelled…" his voice trailed off._

_"Oh but it'd be too much fun to get caught!" Hinata squealed. Did she really want to get caught, or was it a façade she was putting up? None could tell._

_"Um, did I mention the cameras have bugs?" Kiba mumbled a question directed towards the Hyuga and the Nara. There was a silent pause before words were spoken again. "W—What?" The Inuzuka stammered; they must be staring at him._

_"Where is the camera?" Shikamaru demanded to know. There was another long silence before Shino spoke up:_

_"I unhooked it; it's not active anymore," he lied, and a sigh of relief was heard from Shikamaru and Hinata. The rest of the recording was what the professors already knew, except now, they knew the background._

**XxxX**

Kakashi stared at the screen, his lips parted in complete awe. Kurenai's face held a look of equal surprise, her mouth dropping into a feminine gawk—if that is possible. Miss Yamanaka was not the only student involved in this mess: Hyuga, Nara, Uzumaki, and Matsumoto were—and even Ichihara Temari! "This is a bigger mess than we thought…" the Hatake mused, his eyes veering over to the woman sitting beside him, who slowly nodded in a response.

"We should let Inuzuka and Aburame off the hook even though they vandalized school property with that camera," Kurenai noted, folding her hands on her lap. Kakashi nodded in agreement; after all, they wouldn't have their solution if it wasn't for those two. The Hatake breathed in a sharp breath; right before he was going to speak again, Karin screaming was heard on the other side of the closed door.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE LOVE MY ONLY ROOM?!" She practically screeched. The monotone voice of Uchiha Sasuke answered her in incoherent words from the closed door. Kakashi and Kurenai looked at each other, both getting up in unison and joining the Uchiha's in the main room of the receptionist's office. "Oh, well good for you two!" Karin's whole demeanor changed, her crimson orbs sparkling. Kakashi and Kurenai met Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura in the room, their faces glowing, Sakura's eyes still swollen from tears.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi breathed, looking at the man with question. Sasuke nodded, answering the look of the Hatake: all was well now. Things were back to the way they were—if not better. His arm was encircling the waist of the pinkette lovingly, while her hand was lightly placed over his own, begging him to never let go. Kakashi smiled at the sight: things were definitely better. Kurenai cleared her throat, breaking the silence.

"I'm glad for both of you, however, there is still the matter of the drugs." Sakura frowned. She had almost completely forgotten that she had been drugged. They would never find the culprits anyways, she would have to forget about that.

"It's okay if we don't—"

"It was Hyuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru," Kurenai's voice cut off the voice of the pinkette's. Sakura's emerald orbs widened. How had they figured out? She, of course, knew from when they were abusing her a few days back, but there was no way that the professors could know… was there? "There was a video camera recording everything prior to when you came into the room, Ms. Haruno," Kurenai went on to explain. "Professor Hatake and I have just gotten through watching it."

"Then we'll expel them?" Sasuke spoke up, his voice almost holding a tinge of excitement. Would his beloved Sakura finally be rid of her torturers? The face of Kakashi Hatake turned grim. Sasuke could feel the vein in his temple pulsing. The answer couldn't be good, could it?

"No, we can't," Kakashi sighed simply, massaging his temples with his thumb and index finger. The raven's whole facial structure changed in anger.

"Why the fu—"

"Sasuke," Kurenai interrupted him before he finished a sentence he would more than likely regret. She took a deep breath before she continued: "Drugs were involved—student torture that was literally physical abuse and mental trauma was instigated. Everyone involved with Yamanaka could get jail time: _everyone_." She repeated as to engrain the thought into his mind.

However, Sasuke didn't seem to mind at all. Let them go to prison. The college shouldn't house criminals. Of course, his reason for getting rid of them wasn't necessarily for the drugs; it was for who they used the drugs on. His eyebrow lifted in a question basically asking what the problem was with them getting a rightful punishment. Kakashi sighed exasperatedly, his eyes giving Sakura his attention. "Ms. Haruno, Ms. Tenten is your friend, correct?" Sakura nodded vigorously. "And her boyfriend is Neji Hyuga, if I'm not mistaken?" Sakura, once again, nodded without hesitation. Where was the Hatake going with this?

"What are you saying?" Sasuke questioned impatiently, voicing Sakura's musings successfully. Kakashi looked back towards the raven.

"Hyuga Neji is where 'expelling' them and 'sending them to jail' has problems. Because of his sadistic cousin—which, from knowing the Hyuga family all their life, I know that she more than likely did this on purpose—if _any _Hyuga is sent off to such a demeaning place as prison, their family name will be in ruins. Their status will fall substantially—perhaps even to the point of making them commoners." Sakura held back a gasp. Why would Hinata do that? It affected her too!

"That brings _other _families into the mix…" Sasuke mumbled, Karin continuing his thought: "The Uchiha." Kakashi nodded solemnly.

"Fugaku would be forced to return to Konoha and intervene, considering his remaining power over the wealthy in Konoha. This won't just be punishing a few students: _all _of these children are from renowned families. It'll be one mess of a court case, and the college won't be the only entity losing money by the load."

The group stood in silence, all pondering of what could possibly be done with the mess. Sakura shifted silently, pressing her side closer to Sasuke in looking for comfort. In truth, she didn't understand what was going on, or what exactly the problem was. She didn't speak the language of the rich and was therefore confused, but she wanted to hear the final results: that was more than likely something that she would be able to understand. Would they or would they not be punished?

"That girl is a nefarious genius," Kurenai mumbled, slumping into a cushioned chair that was in the corner of the office. She thought well when she was comfortable. Sasuke clenched his jaw, responding to Sakura's earlier actions by encircling his arm around her waist more tightly.

"She's not that smart," Sasuke spoke up, his onyx orbs holding a glint of a revelation. Kakashi and Kurenai looked over at him, Karin also glancing towards him, suddenly becoming more interested in the conversation going on in her office. "The Uchiha can't come back to Konoha—Fugaku can't anyways," Sasuke mused aloud, his eyes veering up towards the ceiling as he voiced his thoughts. "Karin and I are 'Uchiha representatives' per se. As much as I hate it, I would be speaking in his stead."

"The Hyuga's name would still be blemished," Kakashi noted, giving the raven a warning glare as if he knew his thoughts even before he finished. Sasuke ignored the look, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"It's nothing new, Hatake-sensei," Sasuke said placidly, his voice a clear calm. "The Uchiha have always been bailing families out in secrecy, soon backstabbing them. We have enemies, but we weave things out to benefit our self-centered nature." Karin grimaced at the sugar coated insult that her cousin had just remarked.

"So, what will you do?" Kurenai looked up at the young professor, eyeing him suspiciously. She knew he was telling her the truth: the Yuhi family had also been aided by the Uchiha. She was still waiting for the time she would be backstabbed. Her eyes narrowed at the statement: it was no wonder all the families both feared and hated the Uchiha. They could say whatever they wanted and no one could do anything about it; they all just simply succumbed to their overabundance of power.

"The Yamanaka's, the Hyuga's, the Uzumaki's, the Nara's, the Matsumoto's, and the Ichihara's names will remain unblemished. A bit of flattery and a lot of money does wonders on the mind of the rich." Sakura looked up at her music professor. Could he really do that? The pinkette was beginning to get a bad feeling about where this "punishment" for her torturers was headed—although they did deserve it.

"Maybe… we should let them go…" she mumbled, but it was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. All eyes turned and eyed the commoner in complete awe, surprise, and utter confusion. Did she really just say that? She, who was still covered in bruises and cuts; she, who's legs still ached with near inability to walk from abuse—wanted to let them off?

"Sakura, you can't be serious," Sasuke spoke bluntly, neglecting the formality he was supposed to use in the presence of his elder professors. Karin gawked at the girl, wanting to ask the same question as her cousin, but the words wouldn't come out in her appall. Sakura veered her eyes up to the onyx orbs of her beloved, the emerald holding gleams of compassion.

"I am, Sasuke…" she neglected the formality as well, a frown curving her lips downward. "I know they deserve it—"

"They more than deserve it," Sasuke interrupted, narrowing his eyes at her. What was she thinking?

"But we can't do that or else we'll be just as bad as they are…!" She pleaded him; his anger was obviously ruling his decisions. Sakura loved justice. She did, actually, want them to get their rightful punishment: that was justice. But to execute justice in this way—which, from her hearing sounded somewhat illegal—didn't set well with her. She would rather let it go.

"It's ultimately her decision, Sasuke," Kakashi noted, watching the raven as he clenched his jaw, trying to calm his nerves as he took in what the pinkette had just told him. Would it really make them as bad as Ino? He wasn't tearing her apart and causing her mental anguish—thought, he did want to. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, breathing in a sharp breath through his nostrils.

"I'll comply," he gave in, feeling a weight lifted from his shoulders. Sakura smiled at him gratefully. For her, he would really do anything, wouldn't he?

oOoOo

**Don't hate Sakura too much lol But here's a little epilogue for you all: after everything happened with **_**almost **_**punishing the families, Kakashi informed the families of what their children had been doing without Sakura permission. In turn, the families withdrew Ino and her gang from the college, thanking Uchiha Sasuke profusely for sparing their family names. He only gave them an infamous "hn" while Karin and Kakashi responded to things he ought to have been. Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, and Temari lived on with their lives miserably, almost wishing that they had been sent to jail. Why? Now they were living under the humiliation of being indebted to a commoner. Ino's position of power was taken away from her from her beloved father; he said it would be good for her. Not until years later did Ino finally mature and retake her status as a true adult, having learned her lesson from a raven haired Uchiha and a pink haired commoner. Sakura, now free from torture, was able to continue her education and her life continued as you know it from the other chapters. I hope you enjoyed this story as I much as I enjoyed writing it, everyone! :] A word from the actors?**

_Sakura: … you're freaking kidding me, right Jugo?_

_Jugo: what is it?_

_Sakura: WHAT HAPPENED TO THEIR PUNISHMENT?!_

_Suigetsu: *cackles* I guess Jugo mistook you for a sweet-girl._

_Ino: *victory dance* ooohh yeaaah! _

_Sasuke: I would like you to dance like that all the way to hell. *stares dangerously*_

_Ino: *stops dancing* eheh…_

_Shikamaru: acting is such a drag…_

_Kiba: I'm glad I finally made more than a two second appearance! I was only in chapter one!_

_Shino: don't complain. This is the absolute only chapter I was in._

_Gaara: you got more screen time than me. I was just there to creep Sakura out._

_Sakura: and it worked!_

_Suigetsu: yeah, she's not sweet. *smirk*_

_Sakura: omg shut up!_

_Suigetsu: trolol_

_Naruto: wait… how come we're getting in trouble for abusing her and crap and Sasuke was touching a student right in their faces and he's just fine?_

_Sasuke: … … … …_

_Kakashi: SASUKE!_

_Sasuke: chapter freakin' 11 now shut up! *runs off*_

_Kakashi: *chases*_

**Original Ideas**

**Sasuke would have glasses**

**Sasuke's family would stay hating him forever**

**Tenten would plant the drugs**

**No one would ever find out who planted the drugs**

**Gaara would have been involved in abusing Sakura rather than Naruto**

**Just a few of my scrapped ideas xD Thanks for reading! I've already got a new fanfic idea… Don't forget to R&R to tell me which one of these sounds more interesting: "Eyes of Blood" or "Renewed Love". Arigatogozaimasu for your support.**

**InaGaTa**


End file.
